Severus Snape and the Second Chance
by HermioneHotchner1
Summary: Shelley Fabares once said, "I was dying but suddenly had a second chance at living." What would you give to go back and fix your youthful mistakes? Can one really rewrite the past? Oh, and there is a catch. Your memories fade. Difficult? Yes. Impossible? Let's try. Here is the story of one surely potions prodigy who tries to do just that.
1. Of Master and Servant

"...there is power in self-sacrifice."

― **Veronica Roth**

* * *

The room in which they currently stood was dimly lit. The snake, Nagini, was swirling and coiling like a serpent underwater, safe in her enchanted, starry sphere, which floated unsupported in midair. At the other edge of the table, a long-fingered white hand was toying with a wand. The other end, a dark-haired man who had an air of nervousness about him.

"I have a problem, Severus," the first figure said.

"My Lord?" the second said.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?" inquired Voldemort.

"My—my lord?" said Severus blankly. "I do not understand. You—you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand… no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but Severus had been a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks long enough to sense the fury building inside his former master; he would do whatever he needed to do to master the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny.

"No difference," said Voldemort again.

Severus did not speak.

Voldemort started to move around the room.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus," said Voldemort. "Do you know why I have called you back from battle?"

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return," Severus replied. "Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius," said Voldemort. "Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I knew his weakness you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by someone other than yourself—" he stated.

"My instructions to the Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends—the more, the better—but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable," stated Voldemort.

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But—let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can—" started Severus.

"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort, and Severus caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely—?" he said.

"—but there is a question, Severus. There is," stated Voldemort.

Voldemort halted, and Severus could see the Voldemort slide the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at him.

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?" inquired Voldemort.

"I—I cannot answer that, my Lord," he replied, face paling.

"Can't you?" accused Voldemort. "My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I—I have no explanation, my Lord," he said, trying to reassure his former master.

Severus was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore," said Voldemort.

And now Severus looked at Voldemort, and Severus's face was like a death mask. It was marbled white and so still that when he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.

"My Lord—let me go to the boy—" pleaded Severus.

"All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner…. and I think I have the answer."

Severus did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen," said Voldemort.

"My Lord—" said Severus, trying to keep his composure. The Dark Lord knew he had cast the curse that killed Albus Dumbledore, and believed him to be the master of the Elder Wand. However, both Harry Potter and he knew that Draco Malfoy had been the one to disarm Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy Tower.

Severus had taken an Unbreakable Vow to protect the young Malfoy heir, but he also did not want the evil wizard standing before him to master the wand. He needed the Potter brat to stand a chance when they finally came face to face. If he said nothing, then the Dark Lord would assume he mastered the wand, and at the right moment, it would fail him, giving the Light its best chance.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner," said Voldemort. "You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

"My Lord!" protested Severus, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Severus, who for a split second hoped he might have been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Severus could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.

"Kill," ordered Voldemort.

Severus screamed as he was attacked; his face losing the little colour it had left. It whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding.

He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Severus, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backwards glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.

The poison spread through Severus's body, and he found it hard to move. Blood was seeping out of his throat; he was sure he would die soon.

Back in the tunnel and his own mind, Harry Potter opened his eyes; He had drawn blood biting down on his knuckles in an effort not to shout out. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between crate and wall, watching a foot in a black boot trembling on the floor.

"Harry!" his friend Hermione breathed behind him, but he had already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch into the air and drifted sideways silently. As quietly as he could, he pulled himself up into the room.

Severus was shocked. He hadn't even known the boy was there, and he certainly didn't expect him to approach the dying man. Seemingly unsure, upon seeing Severus' white face, the boy moved his fingers to his neck, to staunch the bloody wood at his neck.

He had taken off his blasted invisibility cloak and was now looking down upon the man he hated. Severus' widening black eyes found the boy as he tried to speak. Harry bent over him, and Severus seized the front of his robes and pulled him close.

He had to get this last message to the boy. He had to know.

A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Severus' throat as he tried to speak.

"Take… it… Take… it…" he said pleadingly to the boy.

Something more than blood was leaking from him. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes. Harry seemingly knew what it was, but did not know what to do—

Suddenly, a flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hand by Hermione.

The boy lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim and Severus felt as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened.

"Look… at… me…" Severus whispered.

The green eyes found the black.

"Lily's eyes," he thought to himself. And they were not filled with hatred but were filled with compassion. He had never thought it possible.

Harry seemed shocked by the request, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Severus moved no more.

Everything went black momentarily until Severus was dazzled with a brilliant white light.


	2. Snape's Worst Memory

Severus woke up and found himself in the old park where he first saw the woman who took his life by storm, Lily. He recognised the playground instantly, having never moved out of the small mill town. He still lived a mere two blocks away. He wondered why, who, or whatever judged a person's soul when they died would decide to send him to a place where he had been happy after everything that he'd done. All the mistakes he'd made in his youth.

He called Lily a foul name by accident in the heat of his anger and embarrassment. He joined a group of fanatics lead by a madman who called himself Lord Voldemort. He inadvertently sent said senseless murderer after Lily and her family, which brought about her and her husband's death. Her son survived purely on dumb luck. He was rude and harsh to her son, Harry, even after finding out the boy, like him, had a less than ideal home life.

Funny how it took him dying for him to realise that Harry – when did the boy suddenly become Harry? – had some of his mother in him after all.

Not to mention he helped that meddlesome old codger, Dumbledore, commit suicide in a way that made it look like an assassination attempt... If anything, he felt as if he should go to a place filled with flames and monsters that would whip him every half a second. Just why in the name of Merlin was he sent to this place?

Just then, he noticed he wasn't alone. Spy senses as fine-tuned as ever.

"Good afternoon, Severus," said Dumbledore.

He spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking towards him, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue.

"Albus," acknowledged Severus.

"You wonderful man; you brave, brave man. Let us walk," said Dumbledore.

Stunned, Severus followed as Dumbledore strode away from where they were standing, leading him to two seats that Severus had not previously noticed, set some distance away. Dumbledore sat down in one of them, and Severus fell into the other, staring at his old master's face. Dumbledore's long, silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, the crooked nose: everything was as he had remembered it. And yet…

"Why am I here? Because I think there has been some mistake," Severus said softly. "I should be in hell for the things I've done."

Dumbledore glanced at Severus for a, very brief, moment.

"Hell is only what you make of it, my boy. Any place can be hell if you let it," explained Dumbledore. "Moreover, I assure you, I am not the only one who thinks you have more than redeemed yourself for your past mistakes."

"I –" started Severus.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Severus, and although you were a misguided youth, you did eventually make the right decision," his mentor said, eyes twinkling. "You could have completely abandoned our plan, but you chose to finally trust in something."

Severus blinked for a moment, not sure where this was going.

"You had a rough life, Severus, and most of your adult years were not yours to live," sighed Dumbledore. "You served two masters. I am sorry for the part I played in that."

"That night on the Astronomy Tower, I almost couldn't do it, Albus," confessed Severus.

"I know," acknowledged Dumbledore. "You tried for weeks to get me to free you from your promise."

Not that the old coot had ever listened.

"I was, tactlessly, _rewarded_ very well for that deed," sneered Severus.

At one point the compliments or favour would have made Severus elated, but after that night on the tower, every boon or complement just felt like a knife through his heart. The whole year after, the guilt hadn't assuaged even the slightest. Here, however, it felt a bit more distant. It was… odd.

Dumbledore gave Severus a knowing sort of look.

"Now, though you have died, the fates have decided to give you another chance," said Dumbledore.

"A second chance?" repeated Severus, stunned.

"Yes, to go back and fix some of your mistakes," informed Dumbledore. "Of course, you will have no memory of what has happened."

"Then what cruelty is this?" demanded Severus. "I will be doomed to repeat the same mistakes anew."

He had little doubt of this. Severus wasn't one to just change his mind, he would actually have to have a reason to do so.

"Now, now Severus," replied Dumbledore. "You will not have your memory, but you will have help. You will have dreams that warn you of your mistakes, and the convictions you have now, you will feel that."

"So I'll suddenly know that I don't want to follow the Dark Lord?" inquired Severus. "It'll seem to those around me that I have come to my senses although I won't know why?"

"Essentially," Dumbledore agreed.

"And what of the Dark Lord?" questioned Severus.

"Where there is evil, there will always be a challenger," Dumbledore said, assuring the younger wizard.

Severus considered it for a second.

Severus knew himself well by now. He had to if he wanted to successfully hide his tells from Voldemort. He also knew that he and his younger self were very different in many ways. Where his older self easily kept his emotions hidden, Severus's younger self had struggled to do so.

He recalled the words he had spoken just a few years previous.

 _"Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily - weak people, in other words - they stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Potter!"_

He wondered if the boy had ever realised Severus had been referring to himself. Somehow, he doubted it. Potter had never known enough about him to make that connection.

This had changed somewhat as he got older, even before he started learning occlumency, but… If his convictions changed, the younger him would almost certainly act accordingly.

Considering how rash he was, it could work. Especially if this change made him more willing to listen to Lily when she tried to steer him away from the more troubled Slytherins.

Lily. He'd get to see her again.

"I want to take my second chance," replied Severus.

I just hope I don't mess this up.

"Then just focus on the memory. Good luck my boy," beamed Dumbledore.

"Goodbye Albus," was Severus's last thought before the scene changed. He then found himself back at Hogwarts, under a tree, with a textbook, and a stack of notes.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James Potter loudly.

It worked.

Fighting down a sense of panic at what was coming, Severus immediately reacted. He had to let this happen. Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James Potter shouted, " _Expelliarmus_!"

Severus' wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

" _Impedimenta!_ " said Sirius Black, pointing his wand at Severus, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a drive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Severus lay panting on the ground. Feeling quite confused, like he had just taken a befuddlement draught. He kept trying to hold on to his memory, but it seemed to be slipping away the harder he tried.

Severus pulled himself together as Potter and Black advanced on him, wands raised. Potter glanced over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Pettigrew - Wormtail - was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said Potter.

Severus blinked. Fully pulled back into the present.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Black viciously. "There'll be grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; he wasn't exactly popular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Severus tried to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You – wait," panted Severus staring up at James, with an expression of purest chagrin. "You – wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Black coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Severus let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened. Useless. Utterly useless.

"Wash out your mouth," said Potter coldly. " _Scourgify_!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Severus's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips making him gag, choking him –

"Leave him ALONE!" someone cried.

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

Severus looked up, and the girl had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulder, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes, that he'd recognise anywhere. It was Lily.

Somehow that made the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach even worse.

"All right, Evans?" said Potter, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature. The arrogant show-off.

"Leave him alone," repeated Lily. She was looking at Potter with every sign of great dislike. Her northern accent was coming through in spades when she spoke next. "What's he done te you?"

"Well," said Potter, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists if you know what I mean…"

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Black and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.

"You think you're funny," said Lily coldly. "But, you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone!"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said Potter quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Severus was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!" said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Black briskly, and he turned back to Severus. "OI!"

But too late; Severus had directed his wand straight at Potter; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of Potter's face, spattering his robes with blood. Potter whirled about: a second flash of light later, Severus was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs, and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Black, Potter, and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily's furious expression twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile.

Severus blinked for a second. That small gesture stung more than anything else that had happened. Why did everyone find him being humiliated funny?

The look went from her face as quickly as it had come though, making Severus wonder if he had somehow imagined the whole thing if it had indeed been there.

Looking furious, she quickly said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said Potter and he jerked his wand upwards; Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Severus keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Lily. She had her own wand out now. Potter and Black both eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said Potter earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!" shot back Lily.

Potter sighed deeply, then turned to Severus and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," said Potter as Severus struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

That was the last straw.

"I don't need help from a mu-" started Severus, and he suddenly stopped, and sighed, "Lily."

Lily blinked.

"Fine," retorted Lily, turning around.

Severus quickly walked over to Lily, pleadingly, and they hurried away. Lily eventually made a gesture for him to follow her, not that he'd needed one.

They walked in relative silence until they reached the Entrance Hall and then Lily turned to Severus.

"What happened back there, Sev?" demanded Lily, northern accent still strong.

"I was just reading a book under the tree, and they went after me," replied an embarrassed Severus, in an equally strong northern accent.

He wasn't about to take the blame for their idiocy.

"Those toerags really need to lay off," said Lily, her eyes shooting sparks.

"Not likely to happen anytime soon," snorted Severus.

"Humph... and you, Sev!" said Lily. "I can't believe you almost called me that – that word!"

"Lily – I didn't mean –" started Severus.

She gave him a challenging look, and he shrunk a little, before finding his voice again.

"I – you smiled at what Potter did!" said Severus. "How do you justify that?"

Lily seemed to consider this for a moment, before sighing.

"I don't recall doing that, Sev," said Lily softly.

Severus was about to speak, but Lily gestured for him to let her finish.

"If I did, I apologise Sev. That was never my intention," said Lily. "If I gave you any hint that I approved of what they did, I'm so sorry."

Severus just nodded. not trusting himself to speak.

"I just don't like that that was the first word that came to mind," said Lily. "Honestly Sev, is that what you think about me?"

"Of course not, Lily!" exclaimed Severus. "I'd never –" _How could she think that?_

"You call every one of my birth Mudblood, Severus," said Lily. "None of my friends can even understand why I talk to you. Why should I be any different?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably.

"I -" he stammered.

"You're a great bloke, Sev," said Lily. "That's why I've been so mad this past year, with the decisions you've been making. You're so much better then those cronies aiming to be Death Eaters; I just wish you'd see that."

"Oh, like Potter and Black are any better," Severus said, through gritted teeth. "They might not use dark curses, but they don't need to. What they do is just as bad; humiliating people for the fun of it."

He was sick of having this conversation again and again. She just didn't get it! There is more than one way to hurt someone!

"You don't need a dark hex to hurt someone, Lily! It might not kill or maim, or whatever, but it leaves other scars, dammit!" he hissed.

"I understand that, Severus!" retorted Lily. "And don't you take that tone wi me. Trust me, I hardly agree wi those toerags. This entire thing is just so frustratin'."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Severus said with his signature sneer. "I forgot that you were the one that was losing their trousers back there, in front of the lot. What exactly is so terribly frustratin' for you like? Howay man!"

What was she frustrated about? It's not like she was the one just humiliated in front of most of the school. Hell, she was one of the more popular students. She excelled in her classes. She had a great home life if her relationship with her sister was a little strained.

And trying to pin all this on him?

Lily wasn't to be deterred, however.

"For starters, watchin' those lads use you as a punchin' bag!" said Lily. She paused, collecting herself. "Moreover, both our houses are trying to tear us apart, and honestly… it's working. I don't like that, Sev. I also don't like the path you're going down. You'respirallingg, and I can get why, but where is my best friend… the little boy who told me that my blood status didn't matter? You've certainly been acting like it does these last few years."

"I'm a half-blood, Lily," said Severus, "in Slytherin. If you think the Marauders are the only thing I have to worry about, you're beyond wrong. Slytherin is all politics and power plays. You're right about one thing, I get hell for being your friend, from all sides, for even talking to you!"

"Why do you then?" challenged Lily.

"Oh, bollocks! Honestly, Lily!" exclaimed Severus. "You and I – We've been best friends since we were nine. Why wouldn't I? I –"

At this is voice trailed off. He had thought about telling her how he felt, but changed his mind. This was hardly the best time, and he was seeing red.

There was no way he was admitting anymore than he already had.

Severus caught a flicker of something in Lily's eyes, but couldn't read it.

"They're going to make you choose one day," said Lily. "You understand that, don't you? Think about what that means, Sev. Please."

He opened his mouth but closed it without speaking. He nodded.

"Furthermore… I was just trying to help you back there, Sev," said Lily.

"I know. I was just..." started Severus.

"Angry and embarrassed?" offered Lily.

"Aye," Severus admitted.

Lily squeezed his hand.

"I hate fighting, alright?" said Lily, switching back to her more neutral accent.

"You're not the only one," he said, following suit.

She just nodded. Nothing more needed to be said.

"How did your O.W.L.s go today?" asked Severus, changing the conversation.

"I think my Charms and Defence exams went well," Lily replied happily.

"Indubitably," he agreed. "You ready for the Potions exam tomorrow?"

"I would like to get a bit more studying in," admitted Lily. "And I know you'll do well."

"You'll do great too, Lily," assured Severus. "You're one of the top students in the class. I would like to study some more as well though. Actually, that was what I was trying to do by the tree."

"I guessed as much," said Lily, pointing to the book and O.W.L papers. "Did you want to go to the library?"

"Sure," Severus swiftly replied.

They walked down the tower, to the third floor, and headed to the library. Once there, they found a spot in one of the more secluded corners off to the side. Both kids were greeted kindly by Madam Pince.

They took a couple books from the shelves and started looking at their notes, bouncing ideas off each other, and testing each other.

For their Ordinary Wizarding Levels, they had to know the Draught of Peace, Strengthening Solution, Invigoration Draught, and Calming Draught; not that either student was particularly worried about the exam. They both knew that they would do well, but they wanted to do the best they could, as the O.W.L exams were extremely important.

Between referencing notes, they would chat about random things, and talk about their plans for their final Hogsmeade weekend.

They stayed in the library until dinner, and then Severus went back to the Slytherin common room while Lily did her rounds as Prefect.


	3. A Fork in the Road

For the next few days, Severus kept to himself and buried himself in his schoolwork. Gradually the gossip over the Marauders' latest torture began to dim. Although, he still had a rough time of it whenever any of the older Gryffindor students were in the vicinity.

Severus was so sick of the teasing. It was completely humiliating, and the thought of how much farther it could have gone, and likely would have, if not for Lily, honestly made him feel sick.

Severus was so busy tuning everyone – save the professors – out that he hadn't even realised when the bell rang in Transfiguration signalling lunch.

Avery had called his name and then taken to poking Severus in the shoulder with his wand. The great git. Could have blown his shoulder off if he had made a slight mistake.

"Are you coming or not, Severus?" Mulciber drawled.

"Fine, fine," he said waving them off.

"Oh, you owe me ten galleons," Avery said with a pointed look.

"And what foolish scheme did you drag me into now, might I ask?" he said wryly.

"We made a bet on if you even noticed class finished," Avery said. "You didn't."

"Go sell you dung to someone who cares, you arses," he said with a snort. "Consider the lost galleons as payment for you damn near blowing off my arm."

"You're fine," Avery said coolly.

"And you have the intelligence of a flobberworm," Severus replied with a sneer. "The next time you ever touch me with your wand I'll use you as practice for an Entrail-Expelling hex I recently learned."

"You wouldn't!" Avery hissed, much to Mulciber's evident amusement.

"I assure you," Severus said icily, "that it would be a great pleasure of mine."

Avery gave him the two-fingered salute. Severus just rolled his eyes.

"You're a right bastard, Snape," said Mulciber with a laugh. "You know that, right?"

"You can say that again," said Avery coolly. "In any case, I'm bored. Let's go play a little game of baiting."

"Excellent idea," said Mulciber. "You in, Severus?"

"Obviously."

"Perfect."

He quickly threw his books and quills in his bag and tossed the strap over his shoulder. They then made their way a few corridors down and spotted a shy second-year that frequently made a fool of himself.

Mulciber pointed in the young boy's direction. It didn't take much effort to corner him inside an empty classroom after that. It rarely did.

"Oh, it's you again," the brunet second-year said. There was a note of resignation in his voice, as he moved to try and get out of the room.

"Going somewhere, are we, O'Connor?"

"Surely not," Avery said. "After all, we thought we'd have a nice chat."

"Err – I should…" the boy stammered.

"Look," said Mulciber chuckling. "It can't even speak English properly."

"Pathetic," Severus said. "Truly pathetic."

"Just like daddy, no doubt," Mulciber jeered.

Images of Tobias came forward, and Severus' anger came forward. He spoke. "Your filthy little _Muggle_ father. Revolting."

The boy looked close to tears at this point.

"I just..." the youngster stuttered again.

"filthy _mudblood_."

The words left Severus' mouth before he had even registered them. He fought to keep the horror off of his face. He had just… and Lily… He'd said… she'd asked… Was this really who he was?

 _"Honestly Sev, is that what you think about me?"_

 _"Of course not, Lily!" exclaimed Severus. "I'd never –" How could she think that?_

 _"You call every one of my birth Mudblood, Severus," said Lily. "None of my friends can even understand why I talk to you. Why should I be any different?"_

Severus shifted uncomfortably, but luckily neither of his mates noticed. He quickly pushed the guilt out of his mind. Scarcely discerning the boy had run out of the room in tears.

"Well that was fun," Avery said oozing mirth.

"Easy pickings," he said with a snort.

Regrettably, the guilt didn't diminish that painlessly, and that night sleep itself eluded him.

He spent most of the night tossing and turning.

" _Keep her - them - safe. Please," he said pleadingly._

" _And what will you give me in return, Severus?" inquired Dumbledore._

" _In - in return?' he said, feeling shocked. "… Anything."_

Waking up with a jolt, he got up, showered, and threw on his school robes.

"That was a strange dream," he thought to himself. The dream was of him talking to the Headmaster about spying and a Death Eater meeting. It was chilling as hell. With that thought, he quickly put it out of his mind.

Finally, he was dressed, and he went down for breakfast. Everyone was chatting about the events from yesterday and Severus was fighting to keep the colour off his face. He had put up with it last night, and it was even worse this morning.

Grumbling to himself, he got up and went to do some studying before his exam. He didn't particularly need to, but it was better than listening to everything that everyone was saying.

At 11:00 am they headed down to the great hall, to sit their Potions exam.

He took a seat at the far right of the hall, and his hand starting flying across the parchment. By the end of the exam Severus had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbours, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped.

"Five more minutes!" called Professor Flitwick, who was moving between the desks, a short distance away.

Finally, Severus put down his quill and pulling his roll of parchment towards him so as to reread what he had written.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio!_ "

Suddenly all the written exams flew off the desks into a neat pile on the professor's desk.

"Now, for the practical, you will be making the Draught of Peace," informed Professor Flitwick. "You may all go down to the potions lab, and you will be called in by your last name."

Severus was content when he heard this, and knew Lily would be too. It was a potion that they both were competent at; it was a challenging potion, but they weren't top of the class for nothing.

After a while waiting, he was finally called in for his practical exam, and he grabbed his ingredients and set to work.

He added powdered moonstone until the potion turned green, stirred until the potion turned blue, added powdered moonstone until the potion turned purple, allowed it to simmer until the potion turned pink, added syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise, allowed it to simmer until the potion turned purple, shook the powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they were ready and then added them until the potion turned red, and stirred until the potion turned orange.

He then had to add more porcupine quills until the potion turned turquoise, allowed it to simmer till the potion turned purple, added powdered unicorn horn until the potion turned pink, stirred it until the potion turned red, allowed it to simmer until the potion turned purple, added more powdered moonstone until the potion turned grey, allowed the potion to simmer until it turned orange, and added more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turned white.

Once Severus was finished, his cauldron was emitting a light silver vapour, which made him smirk. He had brewed it correctly.

"Time's up," said Professor Tofty. "Bottle your potion, label it, and bring it to the front please."

Severus quickly jumped to do as told, and gathered his things, leaving the potions lab.

"Sev," said Lily waving at him.

"Hi, Lily."

"Well, I think that went well," she said with a grin.

"Indeed," he said, offering her a small smile in return. "You undeniably got an Outstanding."

"No doubt you did too, Sev," replied Lily happily. "I'm glad it's over now though."

"You're not the only one."

"I have to go to the Owlery, and I promised Alice that I would help her study for the Transfiguration exam," said Lily.

"All right," he replied. "I'll go see what Mulciber and Avery are up to. See you later?"

She frowned.

"What?"

"See you later, Sev," said Lily with a sigh. She could not understand why Severus would associate with the likes of Mulciber and Avery.

They took their respective ways, and after maybe a half-hour, Severus ran into his "friends" by the lake.

"Mulciber, Avery," he said in way of greeting.

"Severus," acknowledged Avery, Mulciber opting to just nod.

"How did the exam go?" he inquired.

"I think I did all right," Mulciber replied, "not that I'll need it once I finish school. The Dark Lord won't care about our grades, just our talents, and ability to serve him."

"Point taken," he agreed, although he wanted to get his Potions Mastery. Desperately.

"At least you kept your trousers on today," snickered Avery.

"And at least you seem to have kept your brain intact," he said with a snort, causing Avery to look cross.

"I bet the soap tasted great, huh?" jeered Mulciber.

His patience was getting dangerously thin.

"Do you want the hex I promised you of late?" he said quirking his eyebrows. His voice came out in a low hiss. "I hear the end result is quite the sight to behold."

Mulciber rolled his eyes, causing Severus to glare at him.

"It wasn't funny any other time either," he said coldly. "They'll get what's coming to them, just you watch."

"I cannot wait to see that," Avery said with his usual roguish grin. "You wouldn't mind if we had some fun too, would you?"

"Be my guest," he said. "Those dunderheads need to get torn down a peg or two if you ask me."

"I'll say," agreed Avery.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"What's got your wand in a knot anyway?" Avery jeered. "We're just yanking your wand."

"Whatever." The comment was accompanied by his signature sneer.

"You actually came at a great time, Snape," Avery said maliciously.

"Really? What are you lot planning?" he inquired, slightly concerned.

"We were going to go mess with Macdonald again," said Mulciber. "She bested us last time, and we need to get back at her for it."

"We can't let her get away with it," added Avery. "Not someone of her blood. Can you imagine?"

"I see," he replied, nervously. He didn't like this at all.

"Do you want to join in?" inquired Avery.

What would Lily say? They had been growing increasingly apart the last few years, and she would not take kindly to an attack on her friend, especially if another friend knew of it and did nothing. He could easily remember last time. Lily had been beyond livid, gave him a piece of her mind, and then had barely talked to him the next day.

On the other hand, if he did anything, he'd become the target. By that token though, he knew he could handle himself better in a duel than most kids in his year, including Macdonald. This time around their attack would be exceedingly vicious if their previous words were to be believed.

Then his mind drifted to the dream he had had… and Severus sighed.

He had to get out of this, at the very least he couldn't be involved.

"I have to go help someone study for the Transfiguration exam," he lied.

"Seriously?" questioned Mulciber. "Is this about that _mudblood_ bitch?"

"No," he retorted. "I was asked by Professor Slughorn, and don't call her that."

"Well, it's what she is," Avery commented.

"Whatever," he grumbled as he turned around and took his leave.

"Just shag the bint and get it over with!" Mulciber jeered.

"I find I really enjoy the chase," Severus said with a snort. He was fighting to not glare at the two boys and thereby give away how he really felt about the state of affairs. Nothing good would come of it.

He did feel a bit guilty for not standing up her Lily, however. She had on many an occasion.

He shook his head.

On his way, he spotted Mary Macdonald, and with a sigh, he attempted to get her attention.

"Macdonald, I need to talk to you," hissed Severus. That was, of course, after quickly looking around to make sure that no other Slytherins were lurking about.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, over Macdonald of all people.

"What do you want, Snape?" Mary said with an inflexion of misgiving.

He just gave her a pointed look, before continuing.

"Mulciber and Avery are arranging something," he said. "They are infuriated by how the prior incident concluded."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Mary.

"If you wish to be Mulciber's entertainment for the day, by all means."

"Right..." said Mary. "Why though? Why would you help me?"

"Well… you're a good friend of Lily's and –" started Severus.

"They have an evil sense of humour?" offered Mary.

Severus just shot her another pointed look.

"I am aware of what they attempted last time, and I suspect this time it'll only be worse," he said simply.

Macdonald seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Thanks for warning me, Snape," she said in the end. "I'll try and stick around my friends and avoid them until this blows over, and they find a new target."

"If only it were that easy," sighed Severus. "I should probably go. They'll be angry if they find out I warned you, and I might be the new target."

Macdonald just dipped her head.

That evening, after dinner, he ran into Lily as they were leaving the Great Hall.

"Sev, can I talk to you?" questioned Lily.

"Uh, yes. Sure," he said. Why did he have a feeling he wasn't going to like this conversation?

They moved into one of the corners of the corridor to have a bit more privacy.

"What happened with Mary today?" inquired Lily.

"Mulciber and Avery wanted to mess with her again," he admitted. "They wanted me to join in but I made up some excuse about having to leave and tutor someone. They weren't impressed, but what could they do. I just left, and walked back towards the castle."

"You warned her about it though," said Lily.

"Yes," he replied rather matter-of-factly. "She _is_ your friend."

"Thank you, Sev," said Lily, grinning.

He just shrugged.

"They did try again, but Mary talked to Professor McGonagall who kept an eye on her from a distance," explained Lily. "They got detention with Filch, every night, for the rest of the term."

"But that's of little consequence," sighed Severus.

"What do you mean?" questioned Lily.

"They won't care," he stated.

"I guess," sighed Lily. "Do you want to go play a game of Wizard's Chess?"

"Certainly," he agreed quickly.

"Great," said Lily happily.

Lily grabbed her chess set, and they played several rounds of Wizard's Chess in the Great Hall before Lily had to do her Prefect rounds with Lupin.

Before long, Severus was on his way back to the Slytherin common room. He was rather hoping that Mulciber and Avery, especially Mulciber, hadn't found out about his having warned Macdonald about their little joke.

Unfortunately, his luck had never been the greatest.

"Guile," said Severus, reaching the entrance.

The common room was lined with greenish lamps and chairs. The dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. It had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It had quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. It was also decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

"Severus," greeted Evan Rosier, who was just inside the entrance way.

"Hello, Evan," replied Severus, making his way over to one of the sofas.

"Oi!" called Mulciber, who was just walking into the common room from the dorms. "There you are, Snape!"

"We've been looking for you since this afternoon," said Avery.

"Yes?" he questioned as we walked over to the blokes.

"I have better things to do then talk to that chav, I assure you," Severus said feigning disgust. He had not particularly liked the tone that Mulciber had used.

"Besides to get a good shag?" Mulciber said, a smug look on his face. He rather wanted to hex that stupid look off the dunderheads face. He knew exactly where the other boy was taking this. "I know she's friends with that other _mudblood_ bird of yours."

And he was once again proved correct. "Do you have to throw that around all the time?" he said. It came out slightly harsher than he had intended. His patience with his roommates was wearing thin. "We're well aware of their blood status. It's constantly _mudblood this_ and _mudblood that_ with you. Come up with something original, would you?"

"You did talk to her." Mulciber had obviously noticed Severus' evasion.

"What is going on here?" questioned Evan Rosier.

"Nothing," said Severus hastily. This was not a conversation he wanted to get into.

"That's not what it sounds like," the older boy said.

"Snape, here, is turning his back on his House!"

"Is this true, Severus?"

"Mulciber is just being his usual vindictive self," he retorted, not at all deterred. "It's nothing we can't handle on our own, Evan."

"Very well," the boy replied with a sneer. "Just make sure that you think about what it is you're doing, Severus."

Rosier then gave him a rather pointed look and adopted an even more serious tone.

"You wouldn't want to make a major mistake, Severus, now would you?" he warned.

"I'll keep that in mind, Evan," he replied, recognising a veiled threat when he heard one.

That night Severus added one or two protective charms around his bed. He could handle his own, but Mulciber and Avery alone weren't the nicest blokes; they ruled Slytherin. This wasn't even taking Rosier's remark into account.


	4. It Is Our Choices

The next day Severus woke up, and all of his dormmates' beds were empty. Thankful, Severus withdrew the curtains, sprung out of bed and considered his new enemies' absence to be a sign of good luck. Opening his trunk and pulling out his freshly laundered clothes, he threw on his Slytherin robes and pulled on his polished shoes and socks.

He left the Slytherin common room without a fuss and automatically felt relief wash over him. He had escaped the now dreadful and possibly life-threatening place that was Slytherin for one morning. Seeing no else going down the same corridor, he walked on, past the Potions classroom, up to the Great Hall.

When he reached the top of the stairs and to the Entrance Hall, he heard the cracking sound of marble to his right. Alice Fortescue was on her hands and knees, her bookbag swinging from her neck, most of her belongings on the ground. Her mouth formed an 'O' and her eyebrows were raised. Severus knew her to be particularly clumsy and he was not surprised to see this.

"Oops," stuttered Alice.

Severus thought this would be a good time to settle some differences between the Gryffindor and Slytherin. He strolled towards her and stretched his hand out to offer help.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings."

The girl gave a slight snort. "Because I planned on this."

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it like that." He paused. "Been there. It's just generally a good rule of thumb."

"Hmmm."

"It wasn't my intention to come off crass."

"Apology accepted," she said, slightly awkwardly.

"Thank you, I suppose. Um… Are you alright?"

She looked up at his hand and took it to push herself up off the ground with her other hand. As she stood up, she looked down at herself and brushed herself off.

"Oh, I'm fine," assured Alice, gathering her things.

"Er… so what happened?" asked Severus.

"Oh, I was going through my book bag, and wasn't paying attention," explained Alice.

"As I've said, I've been there too."

"Normally with a book though," she said with a light chuckle. Severus gave her a small look of amusement."Um… we have that Transfiguration exam today, huh. Nervous?"

"Slightly," admitted Severus. "How about you?"

"Me too," said Alice. "I am rubbish at it."

At this, the awkwardness of the conversation was even more clear as day.

"Well, I better get to breakfast," said Alice. "I need to do some last minute studying."

"Good luck," mumbled Severus hastily before scrambling into the Great Hall.

Entering the Hall, Severus took a seat at the corner of the Slytherin table away from Mulciber and Rosier's group. Severus knew that Rosier would make good on his veiled threat, and Mulciber was plain nasty when you angered him; Severus would have to watch his back.

About an hour later, the fifth years went to the Great Hall for their Transfiguration exam.

"Good luck, Sev," said Lily with a soft smile.

"You too," said Severus.

For the practical part of the exam, they had to transform a dinner plate to a mushroom, perform Doubling Charms, the Inanimatus Conjurus Spell, change an Owl to Opera Glasses, and perform Vanishing Spells.

In addition, they had to write a paper on the definition of Switching Spells.

After the exam, Severus went and settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever.

After a while, Severus got to his feet again and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Mulciber and Avery took notice and went ahead of him.

He was heading down the dungeons to put his belongings away, and then was going to meet up with Lily, who was hanging down by the lake with Mary and Alice.

He went through the Entrance Hall and headed down to the dungeons.

Once in the corridor he heard someone and stopped, and pulled out his wand. He took a couple glances around but didn't see anyone, until he turned around.

" _Alarte Ascendare_ ," cried Severus, hitting Mulciber.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ ," cried Avery, from behind Severus.

"Pro –" started Severus. Stunned, Severus fell to the ground.

"Great, now what am I going to do," Severus thought to himself, sighing.

Avery walked up to Severus, and stepped on his nose, breaking it; blood started running.

"You really should have thought about what you were doing before you turned against us," said Mulciber. "Regulus was in the area and overheard you talking to Macdonald."

"We were just having a bit of fun," added Avery.

" _Crucio,"_ said Mulciber emotionlessly, after checking that the area was clear.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Severus's body, and it was made worse by the Body-binding spell. He couldn't move or squirm, no matter how badly his body wanted to. After what seemed like ages, but was really probably a mere couple minutes, the curse was finally taken off.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ," said Mulciber.

Severus quickly tried to scurry to his feet and went to pick up his wand, but Avery kicked him in the ribs, and he collapsed on the ground.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Snape, or else," sneered Mulciber.

Slowly, Severus managed to get back on his feet, and, although sore, headed up to the Entrance Hall, after dropping his things off, and getting some tissue paper for his nose; he even tried an Episkey to heal it.

For most of the way he had avoided running into anyone, as everyone was now in the Hall eating, but his luck did not stay that way.

Once he got up to the Entrance Hall he had really aggravated his side and was wincing, leaning against the wall. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for him, Madam Pomfrey could clearly see him from the Head table.

Severus quickly moved more out of sight, and some of the Gryffindors noticed him. Lily wasted no time leaving to Hall, followed by his Head of House, and Madam Pomfrey after whispering something to Dumbledore.

"He's a right sight," said Frank Longbottom, cringing.

"Merlin, look at Snape!" said Alice.

"God, Severus! What happened to you?" exclaimed Lily,

"That is something I would like to know as well," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Nothing," Severus lied.

"You're honestly telling me that nothing happened?" Lily chided.

"I'm fine!" Severus repeated.

Marlene McKinnon just snorted, knowing that there wasn't even an ounce of truth to this.

"Thanks, McKinnon," retorted Severus, with a glare.

"Oh yes, you're completely fine; if we ignore the fact that you're shaking, limping, and have a bloody nose," mocked Lily.

"Miss Evans is right," scolded Madam Pomfrey. "I want you to come up to the Hospital Wing, Mr Snape."

Severus just sighed.

"Please just go with her," pled Lily. "You look worse than a broomstick that had a run in with the Whomping Willow."

"Just go, Snape," said Mary.

"Why?" said Severus. "No offence, Ma'am, but you'll just hound me."

"For good reason, Mr Snape," frowned Madam Pomfrey.

"Don't be an idiot, Snape!" stated McKinnon.

"Severus Snape, don't make me hex you," stated Lily glaring, and she received one in return.

"This is not up for discussion, Mr Snape," assured Madam Pomfrey. "Now, let's go, while most of the students are still occupied by dinner."

"Fine," huffed Severus.

"I'll see you lot later, alright?" said Lily turning to her friends, before following Severus and Madam Pomphrey up to the Hospital Wing.

Once they got to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey ran a couple of tests and summoned a couple potions for Severus to take.

She then had some questions of her own.

"Now what happened, Mr Snape?" inquired Madam Pomfrey.

"I got in a fight with the Whomping Willow," Severus lied.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" said Madam Pomfrey knowing he was lying. "You were walking up from the dungeons; that's inside last time I checked."

"Fine," said Severus resigned. "I ran into a couple people in the dungeon and we had it out."

"What did you lot fight about? Who was it?" questioned Madam Pomfrey.

"Nothing. It's been dealt with," grumbled Severus.

"You were badly injured," stated Poppy. "Nobody else seems to be."

"It doesn't matter," retorted Severus.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Mr Snape," stated Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm fine," replied Severus.

"Fine. Miss Evans, can you please wait outside once the Headmaster and Head of House get here?" asked Madam Pomfrey, although it was definitely more of a command.

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Lily hastily.

A few moments later and the Headmaster and Slytherin Head-of-House arrived.

"Madam Pomfrey, Miss Evans, Mr Snape," greeted Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, Professor Slughorn," greeted Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll just go now, Ma'am," said Lily, and with a nod from Madam Pomfrey, she took her leave.

Once the door had closed behind her, they all turned their attention to him.

"Now, Mr Snape, what seems to have happened?" inquired Slughorn.

"I ran into a couple students, on the way down to the Dungeons, and we had it out," mumbled Severus.

"Who were these students?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't really know them," said Severus quickly.

"No other student has turned up injured, Headmaster," stated Madam Pomfrey. "I am not entirely sure what to make of this."

At this Madam Pomfrey read the test results out loud.

"Mr Snape, please be honest with me," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not lying."

"But you are," said Professor Slughorn knowingly.

"Fine," exclaimed Severus. "I know exactly who it was, but if I tell you they'll most likely kill me. Are you happy now?"

"Not in the least," replied Dumbledore. "You were attacked."

"That is what the tests suggested," commented Madam Pomfrey.

"Why do you care?" questioned Severus. "You didn't care last year!"

"Mr Snape, that was an accident and I had to do right by innocent parties," said Dumbledore. "I care about your safety; this is a very serious matter."

"What?" He tried his best to feign ignorance.

"Your nerves were inflamed," stated Madam Pomfrey, "and I think you know how."

"There is only one spell that does that, Mr Snape," said Slughorn.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Severus.

"That's not true. Please talk to the Headmaster," encouraged Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"I can't say," hissed Severus.

"Severus, did one of the other Slytherins do this?" asked Slughorn.

"I can't tell you!" exclaimed Severus. "This was a warning; don't you get that?!"

"A warning for what?" asked Dumbledore, feeling rather taken back.

He paused to give Severus a chance to speak, before continuing.

"They will be expelled, Mr Snape," said Dumbledore, trying to placate Severus. "They won't be able to do this again."

"Yeah right," retorted Severus. Sorry if he was a touch sceptical.

"It's a crime, Mr Snape," said Madam Pomfrey. "They will be punished; if you don't trust the Headmaster on this, trust me."

"You're right about that, Madam Pomfrey," hissed Severus. He was seeing red. "He's never given me a reason to trust him. No offence, sir, but you were quite clear about where I stood, last year. Apparently, attempted murder wasn't serious enough then?"

"I make mistakes as much as the next man, Mr Snape," said Dumbledore. "I was trying to do right by an innocent party. I cannot change that. However, as previously stated, this is a crime. These students will be dealt with."

"Innocent parties?" he said through clenched teeth. "It was ruddy well attempted murder!"

"It was a prank gone wrong, and Mister Lupin was not involved," said Dumbledore, calmly. "You also broke school rules and put yourself in that situation. However, I should have been harder on Sirius Black. As I said before, I make mistakes as much as the next man. And forgive me, but being rather more brilliant than most, they tend to be correspondingly bigger."

Severus was stunned. Was that an apology he just heard from the Headmaster? Surely not.

"Talk to us," said Madam Pomfrey.

Severus considered this for a moment, before resigning. He still didn't trust Dumbledore, but Pomfrey had never done anything, and well… he knew it was, in fact, a crime. Dumbledore's hands were sort of tied. If it got them removed… would it be worth it?

"You swear they will be expelled?" questioned Severus, still suspicious.

"Yes, this is extremely serious," replied Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey gave him an encouraging look.

"Fine," Severus said with a sigh. "Avery and Mulciber. They were the ones who attacked me."

He certainly didn't have to make this easy for them.

"Elaborate if you would, Mr Snape?" prodded Dumbledore.

"Fine," said Severus. "After the Transfiguration exam, I went outside for a bit to read. When I came back inside, I headed down to the dungeons to put my study material away. I was in the last corridor before the common room, when I heard something, and I started looking around."

"And then?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was caught off guard. When I turned around, I hexed Mulciber, and Avery was behind me, and he stunned me. Avery walked up to me, and he stomped on my nose," continued Severus. "Mulciber then told me that I should have thought about what I was doing before turning against them."

"What do you mean?" inquired Dumbledore.

"I was recently accused of turning against the House."

"Why would they think that?" asked Dumbledore.

"They wanted to go after Mary Macdonald again, and asked me to join in; I refused," said Severus. "I warned her, and she got Professor McGonagall to watch out for her. They both received detention for the rest of term."

"Yes, we know about that," assured Dumbledore.

"Avery then said that they just wanted a spot of fun, and that's when Mulciber did it," said Severus.

"The Cruciatus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Severus, rather sardonically.

"That's a nasty curse," said Slughorn.

Severus just gave him a glare as to say, "You think?!"

"When I tried to get back up on my feet, and get my wand, Avery kicked me in the ribs," continued Severus. "That was when Mulciber told me not to tell anyone about what they did."

"I'll go get Mulciber and Avery now, if you'd like, Headmaster," said Professor Slughorn.

"Please, do that. I want them in my office right away. I am going to write an owl home immediately," said Dumbledore angrily. "Now, Mr Snape, just a couple more questions if you will."

"Like I have a choice," grumbled Severus.

The staff just ignored that.

"When exactly did all your issues with your House-mates start?" asked Dumbledore. "I thought Mr Avery, Mr Mulciber and yourself were friends?"

"The other night when they found out I warned Macdonald," stated Severus, "It didn't help that I told them not to call Lily a mudblood in front of me either, which they didn't like too much."

"I see," said Dumbledore.

"Did anyone else threaten you?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," Severus lied. _There was no use in making more people angry when nothing could be done about Rosier. He didn't want to cause more trouble for himself._

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" asked Dumbledore searching.

"No, sir."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "I'll leave you in Madam Pomfrey's capable hands. I have to go deal with two unruly young men."

Severus just nodded, and Dumbledore took his leave.


	5. Aftermath

Severus hadn't been alone long before Lily walked in. She then turned to Severus, her face etched with concern.

"They did this to you because of you warning Mary," said Lily, rather matter-of-factly.

"You heard," he admitted, shrinking a little.

He didn't want her pity, and he certainly didn't want her to bring up how badly he'd botched things up lately. It's not like he was trying to. He couldn't even figure what he was doing wrong half the time. It just seemed to be a bit of a speciality of his.

"Yes." She sighed. "Oh, Sev. Is that why you didn't want to tell me?"

"Yes," he admittedly, rather self-consciously. "I also said something that I ought not to have to their faces."

That was rather the understatement. For a mere half-blood to tell them off in any form, was certainly not acceptable. To do it over a muggle-born witch… social suicide.

"What did you say?" asked Lily.

"I essentially told Rosier that I didn't need his help and that I thought Mulciber was a vindictive git," he confessed."Rosier got involved last night because he heard us arguing; Mulciber accused me of turning my back on Slytherin."

"Have you had any problems with the rest of the House?" questions Lily, concerned.

"Well I certainly don't want to hang around Rosier or his gang," said Severus. "Honestly Lily, I think once Mulciber and Avery get a chance to tell their friends I ratted on them, I am going to be in deep."

He figured that was good enough of an explanation to satisfy her. He didn't want her worrying more than needed. He could handle his own after all. He had been for years.

"You can always join me, for meals, if things get bad," offered Lily, with a soft smile.

Severus just gave her a half-hearted smile, and nodded, hoping to relay his appreciation.

"What they did to me was a warning, Lily," said Severus.

"Dumbledore is doing something about them, isn't he?" asked Lily.

"Yes," nodded Severus. "He swore that they would, at the very least, be expelled."

"You'll be alright," assured Lily.

Severus offered a weak smile. Before taking a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any.

"You were right, Lily," confessed Severus awkwardly.

"About what?"

"Everything,"

"I never thought I would hear you say that."

"The last couple days I've been thinking about Avery and Mulciber," said Severus. "They're completely malicious, and want to become Death Eaters. I don't… I never…" His voice trailed off.

"Why did you want to, before I mean?" asked Lily earnestly.

"I… the truth?"

"Yes, please, Severus," pleaded Lily, surprised with Severus's change of heart. So far he seemed to be completely genuine, and she wanted to believe him. For the most part, she always could tell when he was lying, even when others couldn't.

Severus seemed to contemplate this for a minute before speaking.

"Power and recognition, I guess," admitted Severus sheepishly. "You know I hate it at home, and I was hoping to get away from that here but-"

"But the Marauders enjoy completely humiliating you," finished Lily.

"Yes," said Severus. "I just wish they'd leave me alone."

To be fair, it wasn't as though he hadn't fought back and gotten his share of hexes in. But what was he supposed to do? It was always four on one, and he wasn't about to just take it.

He hadn't even done nothing! He was just trying to cheer Lily up, and ever since then, the so-called Marauders had taken up issue with him. Why did everyone try and use him as their punching bag?

He hated that feeling of helplessness it gave him, and he had promised himself years ago that he'd make something of himself. Not be weak.

"Well, I am glad you're finally seeing sense, Sev," said Lily concerned. "And thank you for being honest with me. I just wish you didn't have to get hurt to see it. You've really been scaring me these last few months with how you've been acting."

"Yeah," Severus said with a sigh.

"I am serious though Sev. If things get bad, come to the Gryffindor table," said Lily. "I know you don't agree, but Mary, Marlene, and Alice will leave you alone. Potter, Lupin, and Black will be too busy shoving their face with food to care; either way, I have some hexes up my sleeve."

"Naturally," he retorted, giving her a half-hearted smile.

Not much later Severus watched as Mulciber and Avery arrived at the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Professor Slughorn, thank you for fetching them so quickly," said Dumbledore. "Mr Mulciber, Mr. Avery."

"Headmaster, you wanted to see us?" inquired Avery.

"Yes, I need to talk to you both," informed Dumbledore. "It's a rather grave matter."

"About what?" inquired Avery. _Snape better not have snitched on us!_

"Earlier this afternoon a student was found in need of medical attention after certain events took place in the corridor outside of the Slytherin common room," said Dumbledore. "I must ask if there is anything that either of you would like to tell me."

"No, sir. I don't know anything about that," said Mulciber.

"You are sure?" asked Dumbledore eyeing both boys. This wasn't the first time these two students had been in the office over the years; he was inclined to believe Mr Snape.

"Yes sir," assured Mulciber.

"I don't know anything, sir," Avery smoothly lied.

"I would like to see both of your wands," demanded Dumbledore.

"But, sir –" Avery started.

"Listen to the Headmaster," said Professor Slughorn, and both boys handed over their wands.

Avery's wand was 12", Holly, dragon heartstring; Mulciber's was 10" willow, unicorn hair.

" _Prior Incantato_ ," said Dumbledore, holding up Mulciber's wand.

Immediately after Dumbledore did this several spells shot out of Mulciber's wand, one of which caught Dumbledore's attention; Dumbledore sighed when he saw this.

He then picked up Avery's wand, which preceded to show school level spells.

"I would have expected better from you both, attacking a fellow Slytherin and using Unforgivables," stated Dumbledore gravely. "Your parents will be here any minute to take you home."

"You're expelling us!" said Avery.

"We didn't do anything!" cried Mulciber.

"It is well deserved," said Professor Slughorn gravely. "To use a spell like that on a fellow student; I can't imagine."

"Boys, I must impress upon you the seriousness of what you've done; you are currently facing time in Azkaban," said Dumbledore matter-of-factly. "Deesy!"

"Yes, Headmaster? What can Deesy be doing for you, Master Dumbledore, sir?" asked Deesy enthusiastically.

"I need you to gather all off Messrs. Avery and Mulciber's belongings for them," said Dumbledore. "They should be brought here as soon as possible."

"Certainly, sir. Deesy will be doing it right away, Dumbledore, sir," Deesy said before apparating away.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the two students, and both of their Slytherin crests disappeared.

"You are both henceforth expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," declared Dumbledore. He then took their wands and placed them in his desk to hand over to the Ministry and School Board at a later time.

An hour later Mulciber and Avery's parents arrived, Dumbledore explained what had taken place, and the boys were gone from Hogwarts; he then made a trip to the hospital wing.

"Headmaster," acknowledged Severus.

"Mr. Snape," greeted Dumbledore, with a soft smile. "I wanted to let you know that Messrs. Mulciber and Avery have left. Their wands confirmed your statement, and they've been expelled. There will be a hearing, but that is more of a formality than anything."

Severus just nodded. He was stunned; he didn't expect Dumbledore or any adult really to come through for him on this.

"I am sorry that it came to this, Mr Snape," said Dumbledore. "I would hope you will tell me next time you're threatened by any of your fellow Slytherins before things get too far."

"You mean before I am tortured?" stated Severus bluntly.

"Yes," said Dumbledore somberly.

"Mulciber and Avery might be gone, but a lot of Slytherin is on their side," said Severus. "They won't be happy I got them expelled."

"That is why I ask you to come to me," said Dumbledore. "If things do not improve in the following weeks we may have to make other arrangements for you in the coming school year."

"What sort of arrangements, sir?" inquired Severus.

"It's not standard practice," explained Dumbledore, "but if Slytherin continues to be hostile towards you, and is deemed unsafe, we can always resort you, come the new school year."

"I see," said Severus.

"Now, you best get some rest," encouraged Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," replied Severus.

It was noon the next day when he was released from the Hospital Wing. After some nasty Skele-grow, and a couple of scans, Madam Pomfrey couldn't see any reason to keep him there. He was mostly kept overnight for observation anyway, as some healing spells had corrected most of the damage.

Lily had stopped by that morning as well as Frank who had been filled in on what happened.

By the time he was released, he was itching to get out.

Once he made his way down to the Great Hall, for lunch, he sat in a corner of the Slytherin table again, keeping to himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't left to his musings for very long. Not that this surprised him much.

"Oi, Snape!" called Rosier.

"Yes, Evan?" replied Severus.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Callum and Taurin would you?" accused Rosier.

"No, not since the other day," lied Severus "I've been busy studying for my History of Magic exam and in the Hospital Wing."

"Sure, Snape!" snorted Rosier, eying him suspiciously.

"Blood-traitor," whispered Crouch, causing a snicker from the group.

After that Severus quickly ate, and he realized that Lily kept looking over in his direction, making sure he was ok; they met in the Entrance Hall after dinner.

"Do you have rounds tonight?" asked Severus.

"Not tonight," said Lily happily. "Aquila Black and Stebbins have rounds tonight."

"Brilliant," said Severus, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"You could have eaten at the Gryffindor table you know," said Lily. "They didn't give you too hard a time, did they?"

"Everyone wants to know what happened to Mulciber and Avery; they know it's me," Severus explained, "or at least, Rosier does. He grilled me about it."

"What did you say?" asked Lily.

"That I hadn't seen them as I was otherwise occupied; nobody believed me though." He hadn't _actually_ expected otherwise, had he? It would have been stupid if he had. He had enough evidence to conclude otherwise.

"I see," said Lily.

"Are you ready for the History of Magic exam tomorrow?" he asked, trying to change the conversation

"Yes," said Lily. "Not exactly looking forward to it, as it's not my best class, but I think I know most of it. You?"

"Me too," he readily agreed. "Why does Professor Binns have to drone on and on? Shouldn't they get a teacher who is actually alive?"

They both did well in that class, seeing as they were the rare few that could actually manage to pay attention in that class. Even then, though… The amount of rereading their notes that occurred… They really needed to a new History Professor.

"Oh well," said Lily. "At least he's dedicated."

" _Too_ dedicated," said Severus snorting.

"Hiya, Snivellus!" came Potter's irritating voice.

"Just great," he thought to himself. "As if today couldn't get any better."

Lily evidently saw the look that crossed his face.

"Let's get out of here," said Lily, and they both ignored the Marauders as they travelled down the corridor; it took a while but they eventually gave up, and Lily and Severus hid in an empty classroom.

That night Severus was a little nervous about people's reactions, as it turned out word had gotten around Slytherin that Mulciber and Avery were expelled; not that it could have been hidden long, since there were two empty beds now, and all their belongings were missing.

Severus renewed a few of his protective charms and hoped beyond hope that they worked. It was no doubt going to be a very long next week and a half of school.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the Marauders starting talking.

"Something is definitely wrong with Snape," stated Potter annoyed at being ignored.

"Prongs, sometimes your skills of deduction are just outstanding," snorted Lupin. "No snide remarks and he looked pretty anxious at dinner. Something was obviously wrong."

"I do believe we've established something is wrong with him," retorted Black.

"What do you think it is?" questioned Potter.

"I don't know, but who cares; it's Snivellus," Black replied.

"Yeah," said Pettigrew.

"Whatever," Potter said in a huff.

"We definitely need to think of a good prank to get him back for ignoring us," said Black.

"Definitely," agreed Potter, bemused at the thought.


	6. These Little Buds

The next week and a half annoyed Severus beyond belief, and he couldn't have been happier when the holidays had finally arrived.

Severus had been pulled aside a few days prior by one of the school governors, and someone from the Auror office to talk. Finally, he made his way down to the end-of-year, Leaving Feast, with Lily, and watched as they went their respective ways upon reaching the Great Hall, which was already, and unsurprisingly, exceedingly packed with students.

The hall was decked out in Slytherin colours of green and silver, to celebrate Slytherin's winning the House Cup, for the third year in a row.

Walking in, he slipped into a seat at the end of the Slytherin table, near some first-years who were not likely to bother him. It was more likely the opposite actually, as he was so much older, they would most likely just leave him alone altogether.

After a few minutes of Severus sitting in awkward silence, listening to the first-years, everyone finally hushed; the babbling dying away as Dumbledore had arrived.

"Another year is gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts."

Everyone remained silent.

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding. The points stand at this: in fourth place; Hufflepuff, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Gryffindor, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six, and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two," declared Dumbledore.

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Severus could see Regulus Black banging his goblet on the table. Severus found it rather trying, although he couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised his hand, and the room gradually fell silent.

"Now I would like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast," stated Dumbledore. "It is my belief – and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken – that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you, in this Hall, I speak directly to you. Every day every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces try to penetrate this castle's walls, but in the end, their greatest weapon is you."

He then paused to let it sink in.

"Furthermore, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided," said Dumbledore. "Friends change... friendships change. Real friends move with these changes and talk about them as they are happening. Just something to think about."

At this, Dumbledore waved his hand and wandlessly put out the candle.

"But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light," finished Dumbledore.

At the last word, Dumbledore once again waved his hand back over the candle, wandlessly reigniting it. Then, suddenly, the dishes were all filled to the brim with food.

There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for a reason Severus could never understand, mint humbugs.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the puddings appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding…

As Severus helped himself to a treacle tart, Lily caught his attention and waved him over.

Still feeling tense around his housemates, although they were all busy celebrating, he decided to get up and go see what Lily wanted.

"Congratulations, Sev!" Lily said, greeting him.

"Thanks, I guess," Severus replied.

"They aren't giving you too hard of a time over there, are they?" inquired Lily.

"Since I was sitting with first-years, and everyone is too busy celebrating, no," he said. "They are ignoring me for the most part."

"I see," said Lily.

"What are you doing here, Snivellus?" inquired Potter.

"Leave him alone," exclaimed Lily.

"Bugger off, Potter!" retorted Severus. "I stopped fighting you that day you hung me upside down. We are on the same side, or will be soon enough."

"Git," said Black.

"Come and sit with us," said Lily, and Severus did, as invited, although slightly begrudgingly.

Severus, catching the Head Table out of the corner of his eye, could have sworn that at this Dumbledore smiled. Severus had a sneaking suspicion that the Headmaster's speech that night was made with Severus himself in mind.

While Lily, Marlene, Alice, Mary, Frank, and he were chatting away, and everyone was joking, Severus saw a look of shock on the Marauders faces. Lupin pulled them to the side, although Severus could not make out what was being said.

The rest of the night continued as much of the same for Severus, and he found to his surprise that he actually liked talking to Frank Longbottom, and of course, there was Lily.

All in all, it wasn't the most dreadful evening that Severus could have had.

Eventually the evening came to an end, and suddenly their wardrobes were empty, trunks were packed, notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays (Severus personally always hoped that they would forget to give him one), and they walked down to the platform, loading the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off of the platform as they had, as usual, a wizened old guard up by the ticket barrier letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

Mr and Mrs Evans were waiting for them on the other side of the barrier. As to be expected, Petunia had decided, once again, not to make the trip. It took precious time out of her social life.

"Mum, Da," cheered Lily, grinning widely.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Evans."

"Hello Severus, Lily flower," greeted Mrs Evans.

"Did you have a good term?" probed Mr Evans.

"For the most part," said Lily beaming, and hugging her parents. "Glad exams are over though."

"I am sure," said Mr Evans laughing.

"Thank you for giving me a ride, Mr and Mrs Evans."

"You're welcome, Severus," said Mrs Evans, a bit taken a bit back. "How did school gan fre yee?"

"Things have been singular, to say the least," he said simply.

"Did something happen?" inquired Mr Evans, noticing the fact that the two had been avoiding saying something.

"Nothing I didn't do to myself, sir," replied Severus, noticeably uncomfortable.

"Anything I can do to help?" Mr Evans asked.

He shrugged. "Not really."

"It's complicated, Dad," said Lily. "It's getting sorted out though."

"I see. Well... hopefully, the situation improves," said Mr Evans surprised. He had known the kid long enough to know, he typically wouldn't admit something was wrong, or faults on his part. "Now, don't let it ruin your summer."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Lily smiling, causing Severus to smile.

"What she said."

Finally, they had stowed away their school trunks, hopped in the car, and left London for the two-hour drive back home to their little town of Cokeworth.

Everyone was joking and listening to music the entire drive, and Severus could honestly say that he was looking forward to this summer.

Lily and him, together, had shot off and described their year and impending OWL results as best as they could to Muggles; Lily having compared them to the GCSE exams.

"Let yer parents know yer safe, but you should really stay for supper, Severus," Mrs Evans said, speaking up. "I will drive you back later."

Seeing Lily nod, Severus replied.

"Thank you git much, Mrs Evans," Severus replied. "I would really like that."

Severus did not feel the need to point out the fact that his parents most likely wouldn't care.

About fifteen minutes later they were nearing Spinner's End.

"Which one is yours, dear? Mrs Evans asked over her shoulder. "I always forget."

"There, at the end," replied Severus. "The one beside the rubbish bin."

Mrs Evans pulled up into the driveway, and Lily climbed out to help Severus out with his school trunk. When Severus pushed open the heavy front door, he heard a squeak from near the floor.

"Good gracious, don't surprise me like that!" exclaimed his mother. "It seems like you are home earlier every year."

"Sorry mother," replied Severus, heaving his trunk over the door frame, towards the stairs. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Just tidying up," sighed Eileen. Severus had to figure that his father had most likely been throwing things at her again.

"Alright," he said in a huff. "Well, I'll be back after supper. I was invited to tea with the Evans family."

"Fine," replied Eileen. "Don't be too late. Your father will be home and –."

"I won't," sighed Severus.

"Come on Sev," said Lily seeing how uncomfortable her friend was.

"Coming," Severus said, hurrying to get away from that incredibly awkward situation.

A couple moments later Severus' trunk was back in his bedroom, and they were back in the car driving to the Evans home.

They ended up having casserole, and bread with butter for tea.

Severus did his best to be polite but most of the compliments sat awkwardly on his tongue.

Things were going well and then, not for the first time, Petunia insulted what Severus was wearing.

"Tuney!" cried Lily.

"How original," murmured Severus.

"That's enough Petunia," scolded Mrs Evans.

"I apologise," grumbled Petunia.

"Apology accepted," he mumbled half-heartedly.

The rest of supper was quite pleasant, however, and it was much later when the dishes were cleared, and it was time to call it a night.

"Do come over again soon," said Mrs Evans. "We would love te have you over for tea, anytime."

"Thank you, Ma'am, for everythin'," replied Severus. He had received these offers before but not like tonight. Before they always seemed slight half-hearted and Severus wouldn't have felt totally comfortable taking her up on the offer regardless.

Lily got out and walked him to the door.

"Let's do summat tomorrow?" Lily suggested hopefully. "Why don't I come by in the mornin'?"

"Sure," said Severus, quite enthusiastically.

"Have a canny good night, Sev," said Lily.

"Night," he said with a slight nod. Mrs Evans and Severus then made their way over to the car.


	7. Summer Musings

For most of the summer holidays, Severus and Lily were inseparable. Severus was always at the house, eating dinner with the family, or hanging out with Lily at their spot in the park. They were joined by Lily's cousin Dahlia as well when they came into town for the week. Asher opted to hang out with Petunia most of the time, however.

Dahlia and Asher lived back in London, and Lily only saw them once a year if that.

It was nice and all, but Severus never really felt he had anything in common with them, and they always had to watch what they were saying. This was nothing new, having grown up in a Muggle area, but still... it could get frustrating. It was easy to let something slip.

Severus had also had a couple more, exceptionally strange, dreams about being a Death Eater and what it was like. These dreams seemed so real, and Severus found himself quite unnerved when he woke up from them. They were chilling.

It hurt Lily that Petunia would stay away as much as possible, and she wasted no time in wasting animosity towards the pair. The elder Evans' tried to help but nothing came to it until about three weeks into the holidays.

"Tuney! Stop it!" screamed Lily. "We're sisters. I am fine with your choice of association; why can't you accept mine?" She shot a quick glance at Vernon Dursley, Petunia's boyfriend who went to Smelting's, a conservative boy school.

"I am fine with your choices," retorted Petunia, who had never fully picked up the local accent as a child. Where Severus and Lily were born in Cokeworth, Petunia was had only lived here for a year before Lily came along, and had always leant towards her father's accent. "Of course, that's provided that it's someone _normal_!"

"Normal?" snorted Severus. "Like that matters! That's rather the relative concept, Miss Evans. Furthermore, I do believe that you're aware that this is YOUR SISTER that you are talking about, right? You act like we're freaks."

"Sev, don't bother," sighed Lily. "She'll never get it."

"I am very aware, Snape, thank you," retorted Petunia. "And Lily I get it just fine."

"Why are you so mean? What did I ever do to you; we used to be so close!" cried Lily.

"That was before," whispered Petunia.

"Your sister is _normal_ Miss Evans," said Severus. "Grow up."

"You're one to talk," accused Petunia. She had never exactly thought Severus was normal.

"In the last three weeks have I started any arguments or called you a Muggle?" inquired Severus.

Vernon had a hard time following the questions as everything was basically said in code, and he just stood with his hand on Petunia's shoulder.

"No," admitted Petunia.

"Case in point," retorted Severus. "And call it what it is Miss Evans; you just hate the fact that I'm from the wrong side of the river, and am not as well off as you guys are."

"Not true," scoffed Petunia.

"Really, Miss Evans?" sneered Severus. "Should I remind you, what you said the day we met? How about all those times that you've insulted what I wear, disregarding the fact that I don't have much better?"

Severus could feel the red colour spread on his face, but it needed to be said.

"It is rather mean, Tuney," said Lily.

Petunia just scoffed.

"Stop calling me Miss Evans," stated Petunia.

"Would you prefer I called you Tuney?" he smirked.

"No," she stated.

"That's what I thought," drawled Severus.

"Fine," hissed Petunia.

"Furthermore, Petunia," continued Severus, still sneering. "You pushing her away has been killing her; you'd have to be completely daft not to see that."

"Tuney, don't you think we could be sisters again?" pled Lily. "Please! I hate fighting with you, or you just leaving the house whenever I come home."

"You chose that world over me," said Petunia.

"How thick are you?" questioned Severus. "She can't help what she is. She didn't pick anything over you!"

"He's right, Tuney!" cried Lily. "I've tried to work with you; I've written you letters, I've tried to hang out, but you just keep pushing me away!"

"Whatever," Petunia sighed.

"Seriously Tuney," sighed Lily. "I want things to be like they used to before everything changed. I am still that same girl; I always had this gift. We were so close."

At this Petunia walked away with tears starting in her eyes.

For the last three weeks of the holidays, Severus and Lily continued to remain inseparable. Not only that but things seemed to have improved between Lily and Petunia; Petunia stopped using the word freak, and they actually managed to have a somewhat civil conversation.

They spent a lot of time in the Neighbourhood Park and hanging by the river.

One morning Severus was with at the Evans' for breakfast and their Hogwarts letters came.

"Oh, our letters!" cried Lily. "I hope I did well."

"I am sure you did," saidMrs. Evans. "Open it up so we can see."

"Undoubtedly," said Severus. "You're one of the top students in our year."

"Next to you," agreed Lily.

Severus detached the letters, passing Lily hers, and he slit it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside.

 **ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS:**

 **Pass Grades:**

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

 **Fail Grades:**

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

 **SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE HAS ACHIEVED:**

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defence Against the Dark Arts O

Study of Ancient Runes E

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Severus read the parchment through several times, his breathing becoming easier with each reading. He had passed everything and was particularly happy with his marks in Defence and Potions.

He looked around, and Lily was looking delighted.

"Here – swap," said Lily.

"Very well," he quickly agreed, moving to switch reports.

"Aye! I knew you'd be top in Potions, said Lily, looking up from the parchment. "Well, we've done all right, haven't we?"

"I'd say so," replied Severus. "And I'm not surprised your top in Charms."

"And the verdict is?" inquired Mr Evans.

"I got... eight As. Only one B," said Lily. She had quickly converted the grades to the ones used in Muggle schools. She had gotten all Outstandings except in Defence where she got an Exceeds Expectations.

"Well done!" said Mr and Mrs Evans proudly. "And yours, Severus?" The last said by her father.

"I faired similarly," he informed them, also converting his grades. "I really need to pull up my mark for Study of Ancient Runes, though."

"It's a B," said Lily.

"Only 'cause you're such a perfectionist," teased Mrs Evans.

"I'm not that bad," said Severus.

"You're actin' like that's a bad mark," Mrs Evans said again.

"It's not my fault I like doing well," said Severus.

"I don't reckon anyone said they disliked it," Lily said, laughing.

"True enough," Severus conceded. "And honestly, you're just as bad as I am."

"Perhaps," agreed Lily, grinning.

Severus just shook his head.

"At least Ancient Runes is better than divination," he said. "Now, that class is a farce."

"Professor Higglebottom _is_ quite eccentric."

"She lives to give us all death predictions."

"Well, aye," agreed Lily, chuckling. "I did say she was eccentric, did I not?"

At this Severus just shrugged.

"Well, that's it; it's official. We're N.E.W.T. students now!" said Lily.

"Indeed," Severus drawled.

"Canny good job," beamed Mrs Evans.

"Agreed," said Mr Evans. "Proper job, the both of you."

It seemed that all too soon they would be back at Hogwarts for their sixth year.

The last weekend of vacation was when they finally made a trip the trip to the Alley. Diagon Alley had changed. The colourful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these sombre purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer.

On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

 **AMULETS: Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi**

A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby.

"One for you, young lady?" he called, leering at Lily. "Protect your pretty neck?"

"Not worth it," said Severus, glaring at the amulet seller.

"It's probably faulty," said Lily. "Let's get out of here."

"Where do you wish to go first?" asked Severus.

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first," said Lily. "I'm showing too much ankle in my school robes, and you've grown a lot too."

She had a point, Severus thought, as he glanced at both their robes. Severus was just thankful that his mother had managed to actually scrounge up a bit extra for school supplies this year.

"Alright," said Severus. "Come on then."

Severus noticed that many of the people who passed them had a harried, anxious look and that nobody was stopping to talk anymore; the shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone. Not that this was very surprising.

It wasn't long before they were stepping outside of Madam Malkin's, and entered the little shop together. It was empty when they went in.

"Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"New uniforms, dears?" she said when Lily started to speak.

"Yes, thank you, Ma'am," said Lily, smiling.

They were then lead to the back of the shop and went to stand on the stools. Both of them knew the drill at this point.

Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over Severus' head and began to pin it to the right length. A second witch did likewise with Lily.

She seemed rather distracted while doing his fitting, but it wasn't long before they were finished and she bowed them out of the shop.

"That's you done, my dear," she said to Severus, who immediately hopped down from the footstool. Lily wasn't finished much later.

They then made their way over to Flourish and Blotts to get their school books. For his Sixth Year he would need; The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6, Quintessence: A Quest, Confronting the Faceless, Flesh-Eating Trees of the World, Advanced Potion-Making, Numerology and Grammatica, and A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration.

Severus had Advanced Potion-Making, Quintessence: A Quest, and The Standard Books of Spells, but he would still have to stretch his money, from his mother, to get the rest of the books.

After Flourish and Blotts they went to Amanuensis Quills, the Magical Menagerie – where Severus didn't buy anything, and then popped in at the Apothecary. Both Lily and Severus were continuing Potions and needed to restock their ingredients.

"Do you want to stop by Florean Fortescue's? It's really hot out," suggested Lily.

"Err-" started Severus, quickly trying to recall how much money he had left. It wasn't much. The robes used up most of his money.

"My treat," said Lily. "My mum actually gave us a bit extra to grab something for lunch."

"Oh alright," said Severus awkwardly.

"So Fortescue's, Sugarplum's Sweets, or the Leaky Cauldron?" inquired Lily.

"I don't care," said Severus honestly. "You're the one paying."

"Ice cream sounds good, but the Leaky Cauldron has actual food," said Lily thoughtfully.

"Leaky Cauldron it is then," said Severus.

"Alright, let's go," said Lily beaming.

Severus ended up having Cornish pasty for lunch, and Lily – some Steak and kidney pie. Both of them were excited for the upcoming year, although Severus was slightly anxious. They discussed the coming year, and what N.E.W.T.S they were planning on studying.

"You realise all that free time this year is so we study right?" stated Severus.

"And I thought we'd caught a break," teased Lily. "Hopefully this year goes better for you."

"I hope so too," admitted Severus. "I really don't feel like being the target of Slytherin."

"If ANYTHING like what happened before with Mulciber and Avery happens, you will ask for help won't you?" pled Lily.

"Seriously Lils," he scoffed. "I-"

"Please, Sev. I know you hate needing help, but I mean, even Dumbledore wants you to come to him," said Lily. "Don't try and deny it."

"Fine," he caved. "And he did say he'd do something to help."

"Well there you go," says Lily beaming. "Did he say what?"

"He said that I can potentially get resorted," he explained.

"That would certainly be interesting, but not the worst idea," stated Lily.

Severus just huffed in reply, and they went back to their lunch.

After lunch, they went to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and finally the Apothecary.

"Do you have everything?" asked Lily.

"I think so," said Severus checking the list again.

"Brilliant," said Lily. "And we have a half-hour before we have to meet Mum back at the mall."

"Want to head there now?" he inquired. "It might take us that long."

"That is probably a good idea," said Lily.

"You think?" smirked Severus.

That night when Severus was at home he had just eaten a small dinner, as his parents were fighting as usual. It wasn't anything new to Severus, but he couldn't deny hating it. He just went up to his room.

The room was strewn with one or two possessions and a good smattering of rubbish. Owl feathers, apple cores, and sweet wrappers littered the floor, a number of spellbooks lay higgledy-piggledy among the tangled robes on his bed, and a mess of newspapers sat in a puddle of light on his desk. The headline of one blared:

 **MINISTRY GUARANTEES STUDENTS' SAFETY**

 _Minister of Magic, Harold Minchum, spoke today of the tough new measures taken by his Ministry to ensure the safety of students returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this autumn._

 _"For obvious reasons, the Ministry will not be going into detail about its stringent new security plans," said the Minister, although an insider confirmed that measures include defensive spells and charms, a complex array of counter-curses, and a small task force of Aurors dedicated solely to the protection of Hogwarts School._

 _A large trunk stood in the very middle of the room. Its lid was open; it looked expectant; yet it was almost empty but for a residue of old underwear, sweets, empty ink bottles, and broken quills that coated the very bottom. Nearby, on the floor, lay a purple leaflet emblazoned with the words:_

 _ **Issued on behalf of The Ministry of Magic**_

 _ **PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES**_

 _The Wizarding community is currently under threat from an organisation calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security guidelines will help protect you, your family, and your home from attack._

 _1\. You are advised not to leave the house alone._

 _2\. Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Wherever possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen._

 _3\. Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms, and, in the case of underage family members, Side-Along-Apparition._

 _4\. Agree on security questions with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the Polyjuice Potion (see page 2)._

 _5\. Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend, or neighbour is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (see page 4)._

 _6\. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror office immediately._

 _7\. Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be using Inferi (see page 10). Any sighting of an Inferius, or encounter with same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY._

Trying to ignore what was happening downstairs, it didn't take much for Severus to get lost in his thoughts. This was a huge part of the reason that Severus so often looked forward to going back to Hogwarts. His first year going to Hogwarts, it was like a dream. He got his letter, and he couldn't wait to go and study magic with Lily and be around other kids who hopefully would finally understand him.

That being said, he loved Hogwarts, but it held many little annoyances. This year he, although looking forward to going back, found himself fairly nervous. He had owled back and forth with Frank Longbottom a couple times, and he obviously had Lily but everything had changed.

He thought he might actually have a sort of friend in Frank, his and Lily's relationship was better than it had been in a while, and he was no longer welcome in Slytherin as far as he knew.

He truthfully was aware that he made the right choice, but he just didn't like what that meant for him in regards to Slytherin; he had considered it home, well until Mulciber and Avery. The hearing had been a few weeks ago, and not only were they expelled, but they were under house arrest until they were of age, and then the Wizengamot would revisit the charges. Normally a use of one of the Unforgivables warranted a one-way ticket to Azkaban, and they would get some Azkaban time, but they were out of their depth with two minors and didn't want to send underage wizards to the Dementor infested prison.

After the attack, Dumbledore had sent an owl home, and Severus was surprised that his mother actually seemed remotely concerned about what happened.

His father, being a muggle – who didn't care for magic, didn't understand what actually happened. Honestly, though, Severus felt he wouldn't really care, even if he did. His father seemed to think that it was beneficial for boys to rough each other up some and that Severus could quite frankly use some toughening up.

For the most part, though, it wasn't even mentioned at all; which Severus was grateful for. He wasn't too fond of remembering the shooting pain of the Cruciatus, although, truth be told, he needed no help remembering.

At this Severus shivered.

Considering all this, Severus just went about his own business and hung out with Lily.

It would have been a happy, peaceful holiday had it not been for the stories of disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now appearing almost daily in the Prophet.

Snapping out of his reveries, Severus glanced at the time. Realising it was late, he checked his bags again and went to bed.


	8. The Hogwarts Express

September first arrived far too quickly for Severus. It had easily been one of the best summers of his life, and deep down he felt it would almost be worth dealing with his parents to avoid going back to Slytherin House and trying to climb out of the hole that he had got himself into.

The next day Severus and Lily were headed back to Hogwarts, and Petunia did something she hadn't done in years; she came to wave them off. She still acted somewhat distant, however, as though she didn't want to admit she was wrong this whole time, but she was definitely making an effort.

"Have a great term you two," chimed Mrs Evans.

"Thanks, Mum," beamed Lily.

"Thank you, Mrs Evans," he politely replied.

"Make sure you write home," said Mr. Evans sternly.

"I will, Dad," assured Lily, giving her father a hug. "I promise."

"You can write to me too, you know, if you want to," Petunia struggled to get out.

"I'll definitely write, Tuney," guaranteed Lily readily.

Petunia gave a noticeably forced smile at this.

"See you at Christmas," said Mrs Evans softly; hugging her daughter, before turning to Severus. "And Severus, hopefully, this year goes better for you. I hope you enjoy your term."

"Thank you, Mrs Evans," said Severus earnestly.

"See you at Christmas!" beamed Lily, before turning to Severus. "I'll see you when we get to Hogwarts Sev. I have to go to the prefects' compartment."

"Alright," said Severus. "I still can't believe that they made Lupin a Prefect."

"Come on, Sev," said Lily. "It's impossible to keep his friends in line."

At this Severus just held his tongue as he really didn't want to fight with Lily when they hadn't even made it to school yet. As far as he knew, Lupin didn't make any great effort.

As Lily walked away, Severus was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"May I have a word, Severus?" inquired Mr Evans.

"Of course, sir." He failed to keep the confusion off his face.

"Relax, I just want a word."

"Ok, sir."

"So, I recall that you said in June you were facing some consequences of your actions," stated Mr Evans quite matter-of-factly.

"Yes, sir," he said without preamble. "I got into the wrong crowd, and they didn't like me breaking away from them."

"I am glad you realise that it was the wrong crowd," encouraged Mr Evans. "Just remember, you always have two choices: your commitment versus your fear. Stick this out, and keep doing what you're doing. Things will eventually work themselves out; life has a funny way of doing that."

"Um, thank you, sir."

"It's Henry," smiled Mr Evans, before continuing.

Severus just nodded.

"Now, I'm being serious, Severus," stated Mr Evans. "It hasn't escaped my notice these last few months how much you've changed, and it's definitely for the better. Don't let those housemates of yours ruin this for you; it's your life and you need to be happy with who you are, not who they think you should be."

"I'll definitely try, si-Henry," replied Severus sincerely. "It almost cost me Lily, and being with them is just not worth it anymore."

"I'm glad," said Mr Evans. "Now, go enjoy your term, and learn lots."

Severus gave a quick nod, waved, and not much later was hurrying along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express towards the back, as it clattered through the countryside. He had taken the first opportunity to change out of his dreadful Muggle clothes and was already wearing his school robes.

When he walked by some compartments filled with his housemates he received glares, and he was notable not very welcome, so he had just kept walking.

At last, he stopped outside a compartment and went in. Frank, Alice, and Mary and Marlene were there, and Severus took the window seat.

"Snape," greeted Marlene, fairly warmly.

"How was your summer, Severus?" asked Frank. "You didn't say much in your last letter."

"Didn't have much to say," admitted Severus. "My summer was pretty good though. How did yours go?"

"My summer was brilliant," said Mary. "My family went camping for a week in the Midlands."

"Brilliant," he replied. "I've only gone a couple times; all with Lily, actually."

"It's a family tradition," stated Mary simply.

Around half-past twelve there was the usual great clattering outside in the corridor as a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

She had Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other things.

The group got some of everything and they split the eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts amongst themselves.

"They should make these in milk chocolate," stated Marlene, gesturing to the chocolate frogs.

"Why would they do that?" inquired Severus. "I think dark is a lot better."

"Not likely," Marlene said with a slight snort. "Milk is way better."

"Is not," stated Severus.

"Is too," retorted Marlene.

"Really you guys," laughed Alice. "You two are worse than Lily and Severus."

At this Severus said nothing and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" inquired Alice. "You two fight like an old married couple."

"I have to agree with, Alice," jeered Mary.

"We do not," stated Severus, mulishly.

"Yes you do," replied Frank.

"We'll just have to let Lily decide when she comes," said Marlene.

"Definitely," smirked Severus.

The conversation continued much like this and very civil for a good part of the train ride.

Towards the end of the end of the trip Lily finally, having met with the other prefects, and introduced herself to most of the first years, made her way to their compartment.

"All right, you lot?" asked Lily.

"All right," Severus replied.

"How was your summer?" asked Mary. "It sounded like you were enjoying it from your last letter. How are things with your sister?"

"She actually came to see me off today," said Lily. "She's finally starting to come around."

"I'm glad," chimed Alice.

"Me too," said Mary. "Maybe you can come next time."

"We'll see,"Lily said with a grin.

"And now that you're here, you can help solve this horrid situation which Severus and I have found ourselves in," said Marlene. "I can't believe he dared!"

"Oi!" he chimed.

"Dared to what?" inquired Lily. "Severus, what did you do?!"

"Nothing," retorted Severus quickly, causing Marlene and Alice to laugh. "It's her! It's completely ludicrous, it is!"

Lily just shook her head.

"He is under the impression that dark chocolate is better than milk chocolate," stated Marlene, pretending to faint, and fall of her seat.

"Oh dear," said Lily laughing.

"So dramatic," said Frank, laughing as well.

"Sev, here, has a weakness for dark chocolate," stated Lily.

"I wouldn't call it a weakness," retorted Severus.

"So if I offered you Maltesers right now, you wouldn't take them?" smirked Lily, slyly pulling out a box from behind her back.

"Err," stuttered Severus.

"That's what I thought," smirked Lily. "Here, have a couple."

"Thanks," said Severus going red.

"So Lil, milk chocolate or dark chocolate cauldrons?" inquired Marlene.

"I have to agree with Sev, and say dark, although the caramel milk chocolate is really good," said Lily. "How did this even come up?"

"They were talking about camping," stated Frank. "Then the cart lady showed up and Mary suggested they should have milk chocolate frogs."

"I see," replied Lily. "I think both would be good." She then turned to Mary. "How was your camping trip?"

"It was wicked," replied Mary.

"Brilliant," said Lily. "We didn't go this year, but I always did love camping."

"I know," Severus said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" inquired Lily.

"Summer Nights; two years ago," smirked Severus.

"Oh no!" said Lily, laughing. "I can't believe you remember that."

"It was priceless," he said, bemused.

"Okay, you have to tell me what happened," cried Alice.

"I'd rather not," retorted Lily.

"Oh come on, Lily," grinned Mary.

"No," said Lily. "Never going to happen."

"Severus, would you mind enlightening us?" teased Marlene.

"Not happening," said Lily.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Lily," teased Severus. "I might just, accidentally, have a slip of the tongue."

"You wouldn't!" cried Lily.

"Are you sure?" smirked Severus.

"Severus Tobias!" exclaimed Lily, playfully punching his shoulder.

"I can't believe you know Grease," stated Marlene. "Isn't that like illegal in your group?"

"Fairly accurate assessment," stated Severus. "I am a half-blood though, and honestly most of the Slytherins seem to want my head regardless."

"Fair enough," stated Marlene, and Alice nodded.

"What happened?" inquired Lily.

"Nothing," said Severus. "I just got glared at by a good chunk of Slytherin today."

"That's not good," said Lily.

"That's an understatement," said Severus. "Something tells me this year will make last year look like a piece of cake."

"Remember our deal, Sev," prompted Lily sternly.

"Lily –" started Severus.

"You _promised,_ Sev," stated Lily. "If anyone tries anything like last year, go to Dumbledore... or I will."

"I swear I'll go to Dumbledore if things look like they are getting bad," swore Severus. There was no real point of arguing with her over it.

"Good," said Lily.

"You live near Lily, right?" questioned Frank, sensing the need for a change of topic.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Sev just lives a couple blocks away from me in Devon," Lily said.

"I see," said Frank. "I can't say I've ever been to that part of the country, though."

"Cokeworth is an old mill town in the Midlands," Severus explained, rather noncommittally. "Not somewhere you'd exactly gan on holidays."

"It's not that bad, Sev." insisted Lily, hearing the northern accent slip through, like it did whenever he was upset. She had to quickly reiterate what she meant when Severus shot her a questioning look, however. "Well, it's pleasant enough where I live, anyway."

"Ah, I see," said Frank, as if answering his own personal question, but what it was the Slytherin had no idea, which made him feel suspicious as to what it could be.

"Looks like we're here," chimed Alice, as the train came to a stop.

"Brilliant," said Lily.

After getting off the express they all took the same carriage up to the castle, and before they knew it they were seating and the Start-of-term Feast starting.


	9. Back to the Snake Pit

The Great Hall looked like its usual splendid self. Decorated for the start-of-term feast, Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in mid-air. The four long house tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils.

Having finally taken a seat at the far end of the Slytherin table, Severus watched as the doors of the Great Hall opened, and silence fell over the chatter of the Hall. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first-years up to the top of the hall. All of them were shaking from nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a queue facing the rest of the school.

Profession McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first-years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty, patched wizard's hat. The first-years stared at it, as did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

 _ **"A thousand years or more ago**_

 _ **When I was newly sewn,**_

 _ **There lived four wizards of renown,**_

 _ **Whose names are still well known:**_

 _ **Godric Gryffindor the courageous,**_

 _ **Rowena Ravenclaw the clever,**_

 _ **Salazar Slytherin the cunning,**_

 _ **Helga Hufflepuff who's ever loyal,**_

 _ **The founders four were united,**_

 _ **Yes, they had a common goal,**_

 _ **They made this school of ours,**_

 _ **To pass on magical knowledge,**_

 _ **Though, they prized different things,**_

 _ **In**_ those _ **they sought to teach,**_

 _ **But how to sort you when they were gone?**_

 _ **Gryffindor had quite the solution,**_

 _ **He took me right off his head,**_

 _ **And brought me here to**_ life _ **,**_

 _ **Now I am bound to sort you,**_

 _ **But I fear the end that this may bring,**_

 _ **The Falcon, the snake, the badger, the lion,**_

 _ **These make the Hogwarts houses four,**_

 _ **Before I sort you, I must tell you,**_

 _ **Houses, you must unit, please don't fight,**_

 _ **Alas, now, it's time to sort you all,**_

 _ **As I must do year after year,**_

 _ **Try me on, I've never yet been wrong,**_

 _ **And I'll show you just where you belong!"**_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, although it was punctured for the first time in Severus's memory. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts houses and its own role in sorting them. Severus could not remember it ever trying to give the school advice before.

Whispers broke out over the warning the hat had given, and Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. The muttering came to an abrupt end, and with a last frowning look that swept the four house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

"Adams, Bentley."

A terrified-looking boy stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted: "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table clapped loudly as Bentley Adams staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.

Slowly the long line of first-years thinned, and Severus's stomach was rumbling loudly. Finally, 'Zeller, Kelly" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! I have only two words to say to you; tuck in!"

"Hear, hear," Severus heard Crabbe and Goyle, two giant oafs, cry from the other side of the table.

Not seconds later, and the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes.

Severus loaded his plate, giving himself a rather generous serving of mashed potatoes.

Once everyone had their fill, the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced instantly with puddings.

The new Slytherins were stuffing their faces, and one was talking with his mouth full, which Severus was completely revolted by.

"Why did I sit with them?" sighed Severus, as he helped himself to some Treacle Tart.

"Snape," called Wilkes.

"Yes, Wilkes?" sneered Severus.

"Word is that you ratted on Mulciber and Avery for a trick they played," stated Wilkes.

"I didn't rat on them, and it wasn't a prank," jeered Severus. "They attacked me; that being said, I assure you, I have much better things to do than worry about a little prank they played."

"You're lying, Snape," stated Barty. "You're forgetting my father's on the school board."

"What happened between Mulciber, Avery and myself is none of your business," sneered Severus. "They used a select spell, and I ended up in the hospital wing. It's not my fault the pair of dunderheads got caught."

"Traitor," spat Alecto, receiving a nod of approval from Amycus and most of the group; with the exception of the first-years who really had no idea what was going on.

When the puddings, too, had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr Pringle, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-six items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Pringle's office, if anybody would like to check it."

Now the corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those bellow third year," continued Dumbledore.

At this Severus smirked to himself.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everyone, pick their favourite tune," encouraged Dumbledore. "And off we go!"

And the school bellowed.

 _ **'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

 _ **Teach us something please,**_

 _ **Whether we be old and bald**_

 _ **Or young with scabby knees,**_

 _ **Our heads could do with filling**_

 _ **With some interesting stuff,**_

 _ **For**_ now _ **they're bare and full of air,**_

 _ **Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

 _ **So teach us things worth knowing,**_

 _ **Bring back what we've**_ forgot _ **,**_

 _ **Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

 _ **And learn until our brains all rot.'**_

Everybody finished the song at different times, and when they finished, Dumbledore was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," said Dumbledore. "A magic beyond all we do here. Now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

The Slytherin first-years followed Andromeda through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and down to the dungeons, and Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Hagrid.

Severus hung back for a minute, as he watched the Slytherin first-years be escorted down to the dungeons, and as Lily organised the Gryffindor first-years with the help of Remus Lupin.

Having made his way down to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, he ran into Slughorn.

"What exactly is the password, Sir?" inquired Severus.

"Serpentium," said Slughorn.

"Thank you, Sir," said Severus.

"And Mr Snape, any problems with the other Slytherins?" inquired Slughorn, knowing the answer.

"Nothing I can't handle, Sir," Severus said, knowing his Head of House was fishing. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

"I see," said Slughorn. "I clearly misunderstood why a first-year asked me if you were a traitor." The last part was said with a clear tone of disbelief.

"It's complicated," said Severus.

"Care to explain?" Slughorn prodded.

"Fine," sighed Severus. "Most of the house is less than happy with me right now. Nothing new."

"Anyone specifically?" inquired Slughorn.

"No," said Severus.

At this Slughorn seemed to search him.

"Very well," said Slughorn. "You may go."

Severus quickly went to enter the portrait but before he had the chance he was stopped.

"Mr Snape," said Slughorn quickly.

"Yes, sir?" inquired Severus.

" _Tutela dum ego dormio_ ," Slughorn said, waving his hand in a wand movement. "Defence Against the Dark Arts really is an invaluable subject, you know."

They didn't need to say what it was, as Severus had understood. His Head of House was teaching him a warding spell; he was actually trying to help him.

"Y-yes, I'd have to agree, sir," Severus managed to awkwardly get out. "Useful in more ways than one."

At this, Slughorn just nodded and headed up to the Headmaster's office. He was going to have a very frank conversation with the Headmaster about what had been going on with the Slytherin since the previous school year. He knew Severus was lying, but also wasn't surprised. Slytherins, after all, weren't known for being open, and Severus especially wasn't.

That being said, he needed to nip this in the bud before things escalated. He refused to have a repeat of last year, though he hoped that none of his remaining students would take it that far.

Back in the common room, Severus was now doing several attempts to get the warding spell to work; it was advanced but after about 5 times he managed to get the necessary power behind the spell, and a clear shield came from his wand, expanding around his bed.

Quietly he locked his trunk and crawled into his four-poster. He was surprised at how quickly he fell asleep, almost immediately when he laid his head on his pillow.


	10. The Half-blood Prince

The next morning Severus woke up and rummaged through his trunk for his school robes, which he pulled over his head.

Once he was ready, he waited for everyone else to leave and then headed down to Breakfast. However, walking into the Great Hall he was immediately spotted by Lily who ran up to him.

"Morning, Sev!"

"Morning, Lils."

"I got your schedule for you," she said, passing it to him.

 **Timetable**

 **Monday**

 **1\. Study of Ancient Runes**

 **2\. Defence Against the Dark Arts**

 **3\. Potions**

 **4\. Potions**

 **Tuesday**

 **1\. Herbology**

 **2\. Charms**

 **3\. Free Period**

 **4\. Alchemy**

 **Wednesday**

 **1\. Charms**

 **2\. Defence Against the Dark Arts**

 **3\. Free Period**

 **4\. Free Period**

 **5\. Astronomy**

 **Thursday**

 **1\. Charms**

 **2\. Care of Magical Creatures**

 **3\. Study of Ancient Runes**

 **4\. Free Period**

 **Friday**

 **1\. Herbology**

 **2\. Transfiguration**

 **3\. Free Period**

 **4\. Alchemy**

Severus nodded, quickly looking over his own schedule.

"Looks like we have Potions, Alchemy, Magical Creatures, and Defence together," said Severus.

He had just stolen a glance at the class timetable in Lily's hands.

"This should be a good year," said Lily.

"Right," said Severus sardonically.

"You'll be fine, Sev," assured Lily.

"If you say so," he grumbled.

"We should probably go eat breakfast," said Lily, deciding on a change of topic.

"Probably a good idea," Severus agreed. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," replied Lily, as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

Walking over to the Slytherin Table Severus was annoyed to find that the only seat available was calculatedly between Rabastan and Regulus Black. Stebbins and Adrian were sitting beside them.

If he sat there, he wouldn't put it past Rabastan to slip something into his food or worse, and Rosier sitting in front of him just made it impossible. Regulus most likely wouldn't try anything, but he would go along with anything the group wanted.

Resigning himself, he glanced in Lily's direction, and she immediately noticed him, and with a quick glance at her friends, who moved over a seat, waved him over.

He could hear the group snickering as he headed in Lily's direction.

"Tough crowd, Snape?" inquired Mary.

"They are now purposely baiting me," stated Severus. "Apparently, Rabastan had decided he wants my company, all of a sudden. "

"Rabastan Lestrange?" inquired Lily.

"Yes," sighed Severus. "I probably wouldn't make it through breakfast - without being poisoned or hexed. So much for plan A."

"I told you that you can always come here," said Lily.

"Thanks," mumbled Severus, grabbing a plate and loading it with food.

He helped himself to some eggs, sausage links, black pudding, English bacon, and breakfast potatoes, while Lily took a bite of some sausage links of her own.

"We have a lot of free time this year," said Alice.

"I know," grinned Mary.

"We'll need it to study though," said Lily, glancing at Severus.

"It's so we have time to do all the extra work, in preparation for our NEWTs," added Severus in-between bites of food.

"They're right," said Frank. "The teachers are going to swamp you with work this year, to prepare you for them."

"Whatever," Marlene shrugged.

After breakfast Severus ran off to his first-period Ancient Runes class, and said that he would meet up with the others at lunch; he certainly didn't have anything else to do and didn't feel like a repeat of this morning in regards to the Slytherin table.

Ancient Runes went well, and after that, he headed to Defence.

"Hello everyone," greeted Macmillan. "Congratulations on making it to your N.E.W.T. levels. I warn you now; you will have to work hard to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

At this everyone groaned.

"Now, can anyone tell me what the advantages are of a non-verbal spell?" inquired Macmillan.

Severus's hand shot into the air.

"Mr Snape," inquired Macmillan.

"Your opponent has no notice about what magic you're about to perform, giving you an immediate advantage," he said. "Furthermore, it requires extreme focus and concentration. This aspect of it is why poses a challenge to some."

"Precisely," said Macmillan enthusiastically. "Those who are able to cast spells without yelling incantations gain a certain element of surprise."

Professor Macmillan then glanced around the room making sure that everyone was paying attention.

"Now, I want you to divide into pairs," said Macmillan. "One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking, and the other will attempt to block the jinx equally silent. Go ahead."

Lily immediately whispered something to Remus, and caught Severus's attention, waving him over. Mary was working with Remus, and Alice and Marlene were working together.

Once everyone was in pairs, a reasonable amount of cheating ensued. A fair amount of people were merely whispering the incantations, instead of saying them aloud.

Mary was purple in the face, her lips tightly compressed to save herself from the temptation of muttering the incantation.

It took Lily and Severus several times, and both were becoming very frustrated, until about 10 minutes into the lesson, when Severus was able to repel Lily's muttered Jelly-Legs jinx without a word.

"Brilliant, Sev!" grinned Lily.

Severus just smirked, before shooting a Pepper-breath hex in her direction.

The entire time Professor Macmillan swept through them, watching everyone practice.

A couple minutes after Severus's successful attempt at a non-verbal shield charm, Potter succeeded in casting a non-verbal Langlock jinx.

That was quickly followed by Lily's successful Knockback Jinx, which Severus struggled to block.

By the end of class, a couple more students had succeeded in at least one attempt at a non-verbal spell.

For lunch, Severus stayed at the Gryffindor table and did his best to ignore the Marauders and the dirty looks he was receiving from across the Hall. For the most part, lunch was actually enjoyable, and he had to admit he was amused by the fact that Mckinnon had a tongue almost as sharp as his own. Between her, Lily, and himself the banter was very interesting.

Frank also seemed to actually want to talk to him, and not just because he needed something, like Mulciber and Avery, but because he was actually interested.

When he looks up to the staff table he could have sworn that Slughorn and Dumbledore were smiling in his direction.

When the bell rang for Potions, it turned out that just over a dozen of them were actually progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Only 3 Slytherins having made it through, 4 Ravenclaws, 1 Hufflepuff, and 5 Gryffindors; Sirius Black, and James Potter, Alice and Mary being among them.

Lily and Severus chose a station and began setting up when the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus moustache curved above his beaming mouth and he greeted Lily and Severus with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapours and odd smells. Severus and Lily sniffed interestedly at the odd smells.

Severus and Lily had picked the table nearest a gold-coloured cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Severus had ever inhaled.

The first smell that hit him was fresh parchment, followed by something flowery – Oxlip, like those back in Cokeworth, at their spot, and a waft of strawberry shampoo. He found that he was breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling him up like a drink. A great contentment stole over him; he grinned across at Lily, who grinned lazily back.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapours. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making."

Everyone quickly started rummaging through their things.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest, so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your NEWTs You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron towards the right. Severus raised himself slightly in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it.

Lily's hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, sir," said Lily. "It's a colourless, odourless potion that forces anyone who drinks it to tell the truth under its influence."

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest Lily and Severus's table, which was slow bubbling, mud-like substance. "This one here is pretty well-known. It's featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately as well. Can anyone tell me-?"

Severus' hand shot up at once,

"That's Polyjuice potion, sir," he stated. "It allows the drinker to take the form of another, for periods of up to an hour, although it is strictly for human transformation."

This earned Severus a glare from Potter and Black.

"Excellent, excellent!" chimed Slughorn. "Now, this one here… Yes, my dear?"

The cauldron he was now directing their attention towards had a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and the steam rose in characteristic spirals.

At this Slughorn was looking slightly bemused as Lily's hand punched the air.

"It's Amortentia, sir," stated Lily. "It's an extremely powerful love potion, which smells differently to individuals based off of what personally attracts them."

"It is indeed," said Slughorn happily. "20 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Lily and Severus exchanged smirks.

"Now, Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. Amortentia will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is for that reason that it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room right now."

"And now," said Slughorn, "it's time for us to get to work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Belby, a Ravenclaw, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the colour of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilt.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. Severus was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. "I have no doubt," he turned, smiling, to look at Severus, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Mister Snape?"

"Felix Felicis is otherwise known as liquid luck," said Severus. "It makes the drinker lucky."

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Now all Severus could see of Potter was the back of his messy black head, because he was, at last, giving Slughorn his full and undivided attention.

"Quite right, take ten points for Slytherin. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed... at least until the effects wear off."

Severus saw Mary and Alice quickly whispering something before Mary put her hand up.

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Mary eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Belby with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Two tablespoonfuls were taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

He gazed dreamily into the distance. Whether he was playacting or not, thought Severus, the effect was good.

"And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."

"Wow," said Lily.

"I know," Severus whispered back.

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organised competition... sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections," said Slughorn. "So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making._ We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. During this Severus made several changes to it, writing them in the margins.

Where the books said to cut, Severus found that crushing the Sopophorous Bean with the flat side of the silver dagger released the juice better. Lily gave him a funny look when he picked up his silver knife until the potion immediately turned exactly the shade of lilac described by the textbook.

Lily's was still a deep purple, although hers was still better than most of the students. She then decided to go with Severus's theory and moved to correct where she had gone wrong.

"Look, Mary!" said Alice quietly, and they glanced at Severus's cauldron.

"How are you doing that?" asked Mary.

Smirking, Severus shrugged and moved onto the next set of instructions. According to the book, he had to stir counterclockwise until the potion turned clear as water. He glanced around at a few cauldrons and quickly glanced over the list of ingredients again.

Eventually, he decided he ought to add a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir. It couldn't hurt, and if what he just saw in Lily's cauldron was any indication, it might actually work better. It would help with the amalgamation.

As he did this the effect was immediate. The potion turned pale pink.

Severus glanced around. As far as he could see, no one else's potion had turned as pale as his. He smirked. Lily's was the closest, but even hers still had colour to it.

"And time's... up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last, he reached the table where Severus, Lily, and Mary were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Mary's cauldron. Lily's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Severus's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Severus! Never in all my years. You're the first person to make a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Here you are, then, here you are - one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Severus slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, feeling delighted at the furious looks on Potter's face and the impressed expression on Lily's. Mary looked simply dumbfounded. Severus was glad he wrote down the changes he had made.

That evening, Severus took the risk and managed to steal a seat near the first and second-year Slytherins.

The concerned glances he got from Lily didn't escape his notice though, and he couldn't figure out why he had even bothered to sit at the Slytherin table. Yes, it was his house, but it was so bloody awkward, and he was already a socially awkward person.

That night back in the common room went much like the previous. Severus kept to himself, did some reading, and double checked his warding spell before going to sleep.


	11. Four Choices

The next couple weeks continued much the same with Severus being a target of a few "pranks" as the Slytherins liked to call them.

Most of Severus' year wasted no time in letting him know they thought him worse than the dirt of the bottom of his shoes, and it was rather hard not to notice. Lily did try and cheer him up though, all the good that it was doing.

This being the case he started eating almost exclusively at the Gryffindor table. During this Severus realised that not only was Lily's circle used to him being there but so were some of the other Gryffindors. The Marauders were bugging him less, although Potter and Black's faces were easy enough to read; they weren't too pleased, but grudgingly accepted it. Pettigrew was pretty quiet, and Lupin didn't seem to care whatsoever.

Severus, who had just started Alchemy, found himself quite interested in the subject. There was a lot of reading and lecturing, but Professor Oddpick was way more successful at keeping the class asleep than Binns was.

Lily found it quite interesting as well, although not as much as Severus did. He had read a bit ahead in his textbook and had decided that a lot of the concepts were very translatable to potions, and this allure was what got him interested in taking the course initially.

Severus was so absorbed in his text, that he hadn't even noticed when one night after dinner he was approached by Professor Slughorn.

"Oh, sorry, sir," Severus quickly said. "I didn't see you there."

"No harm was done, Mr Snape," said Slughorn. "Although, I do have a matter of which to discuss."

"Alright, sir," said Severus. "What is it?"

"This is best discussed elsewhere," his Head of House stated simply. "If you could come with me, please, Mr Snape."

Severus hastily put his book off to the side and got to his feet. Following the professor out of the common room.

Not much later they arrived at the Gargoyle, and headed up the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office; Dumbledore and the other heads of house were waiting for him.

"Thank you for coming, Mr Snape," greeted Dumbledore. "I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you here."

Severus thought for a moment, noticed the sorting hat, the Heads of Houses, and remembered the conversation he had had with Dumbledore the previous school year.

"I can hazard a guess, sir," said Severus, nodding towards the hat.

"Yes, well Professor Slughorn and I have noticed that Slytherin has been very hostile towards you. It did not escape our notice that you have not eaten with the House in weeks," explained Dumbledore. "We have been considering this for some time now."

"You talked to him, after the Feast, didn't you, sir?" inquired Severus turning to Slughorn.

"I did," acknowledged Slughorn.

"We have also noticed that you spend a great deal of time with a group of Gryffindors," said Dumbledore. "Most likely thanks to one, Miss Evans."

Severus gave a curt nod.

"She invited me to eat with them if things got bad," he explained.

"Is it your wish to go through with the resorting, Mr. Snape?" asked Dumbledore. "The choice is yours."

Severus considered this for a moment.

Did he want to do this? He had been in Slytherin for what felt like ages; it was a part of him. On the other hand, the House had seen fit to throw him to the wind.

He also had to admit that he hid a lot of himself while in Slytherin. He constantly played up his mother's pureblood side, and rarely even hinted at his father. Although to be fair, he couldn't stand his father most of the time.

On the one hand, it was the only house had once belonged in. By that same token, how would things have been different if he had never been in Slytherin? Would it be worth it? He had hoped to be in the same House as Lily in first year.

Suddenly Severus made his decision.

"I'll do it," stated Severus at last.

"Are you sure?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Severus.

"Very well, then it's settled," said Dumbledore, gesturing for him to take a seat.

Severus took a seat, and the old wizards' hat was placed on top of his head. Fortunately, it fit a bit better this time, and didn't fall over his eyes.

He instantly heard a small voice inside his head.

"You're back I see," said the hat.

"Yes," thought Severus. "Slytherin House –"

"Rejected you when you attempted to do right by your friend," finished the hat. "I see it all in your head. It has put quite the strain on one friendship in particular hasn't it?"

"Yes," thought Severus dejectedly. "We're a lot better now though."

"It's not very often I see someone with such a notable switch," said the hat. "I stand by what I said at the first sorting; cunning, brave, and loyal to a fault. Your brashness has gotten you in trouble with others on a regular basis."

"Do you have a point?"

"Although you're very studious and intelligent, is Ravenclaw the right House for you?" questioned the hat. "You thirst for knowledge for very different reasons."

"Just get on with it."

"You're already making connections in Gryffindor," said the hat. "It might bring out the qualities you need to really succeed, and stay on the track you've placed yourself on."

Severus' jaw dropped, and all the Heads of Houses shared a curious look.

Severus then thought about it. He would be with Lily. He actually had something of a friendship there, with Frank, or he thought he did. Potter and his mates hadn't done anything too vicious since the trousers incident, and if he went into another House he would be all alone again.

Yes, Ravenclaws valued intelligence, but the hat was right. Severus's ambition and thirst to make something of himself was what drove his thirst for knowledge. Honestly… there were a few Ravenclaws who outright annoyed him. To be fair…. a lot of people annoyed Severus Snape.

"Just call it," said Severus, feeling resigned. The hat wasn't going to budge, and, at this point, anything was better than the treatment he was getting from Slytherin. Besides, he actually spent most of his time with the group of Gryffindors anyways. Lily's group was at least decent to him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" exclaimed the hat.

McGonagall looked slightly shocked at this but quickly put it away.

"An interesting turn of events," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Although not too curious at all, if I think about it."

Severus just snorted.

With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, Severus felt he whole body warm up. He looked down at his uniform and saw that the emerald of his robes had turned to scarlet and the silver to gold. Unbelievable, he was a Gryffindor. Him, Severus Snape, a Gryffindor. He looked up at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"It's been a privilege, Mr Snape," said Slughorn shaking Severus's hand.

"Thank you," said Severus awkwardly.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Mr Snape," said a bemused McGonagall.

"I trust you'll be a credit to the House, hmmm?" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes sir," said Severus hastily.

"Run along now; I am sure Miss Evans would love to hear the good news," encouraged Dumbledore. "The password is Dilligrout, and all your belongings will be along shortly."

With a nod, Severus took his leave, and headed up to Gryffindor Tower; he couldn't believe what just happened.

It felt strange when he made the trip to the 7th floor. Once he got there, at the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of the Fat Lady in her usual pink silk dress.

"Oh, it's you," said the Fat Lady suspiciously, but then noticed his new badge. "Password?"

" _Dilligrout,_ " he deadpanned, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. On the other side he could make out Lily reading by the fireplace; he quickly scrambled through.

It was much brighter than the Slytherin dungeons, and it was filled with several squishy armchairs.

"Sev! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Lily in surprise, then all of a sudden she noticed Severus's smile and the new house colours he was sporting.

"No way!" said Lily grinning widely now as she pieced it together. "That's why he wanted to talk to you?"

"Indeed," said Severus, smirking.

"Wicked, Sev!" exclaimed Lily. "Although, I'm surprised you're not in Ravenclaw."

"Apparently, I'm too brash," he said with a snort.

The redhead fought to hold back a laugh.

"The Sorting Hat reckons that Severus Tobias Snape is a hot head?" she chuckled. "Whoever would of thought?"

"Am I that bad?"

"You do have slight anger issues, Sev," said Lily.

"I just don't have the patience for stupidity."

"Point taken," she said with a slight shrug. "And I know I can occasionally be… spiteful… when angry."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

Lily just shrugged. "What else did the hat say?"

"Nothing," said Severus, not offering more. He hardly needed to tell Lily that the hat figured he'd go back to his old ways, if he didn't have the connections he had now, holding him back from it. He was never one to back down from a challenge, and he wasn't about to start now.

"Oi, Snivelly!" James cried.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" shouted Black, cutting Potter off.

"Maybe you guys should back off," whispered Lupin, nervously, as he noticed the new colours that Severus was sporting.

"For your information, Black, I'm allowed here," Severus retorted, with his signature sneer.

"He's actually a Gryffindor now, you toerag," stated Lily with a note of pride in her voice.

The two main Marauders were completely gobsmacked.

"Is this some sort of joke, Snivellus?" inquired Black. "You… in Gryffindor?"

"No, I am not kidding, Black," sneered Severus. He could hear Lily telling Black not to call him that but just continued with what he was saying. "It was made official tonight."

"Well, I think that's great," said Frank choosing now to cross the common room.

"As do I," said Alice. "Congratulations."

After that, a couple more Gryffindors came up to Severus, including Julius Abbott, and Laelia Selwyn who was closely followed by Marcus and Atticus Prewett.

"Come on," said Frank. "I'll show you to the dorm."

With a nod, Severus followed Frank up the spiral staircase; the dorm being on the left.

Severus glanced around. Seven four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains were there.

"You're over here," said Frank pointing to the bed surrounded by Severus's things. He shouldn't have been surprised, really, that it hadn't taken very long, at all, for his things to be brought up from the dungeons. "I am one dorm over."

Severus just nodded.

"I reckon you can figure out who these belong to," said Frank.

At this Frank gestured towards the four beds on the far side of the room. Two had various posters of Puddlemere United and the Falmouth Falcons hanging above them.

"I can hazard a guess," said Severus. Ten galleons said that the Puddlemere United posters belonged to Potter. The others were obviously his mates.

"No doubt," said Frank. "This one here is Matt Cartwright's and that one there's Josh Mccallum's."

Severus made a mental note about the first names. He normally just called people by their last names but figured he should make some sort of effort to make this work. At least he wasn't stuck there alone with Potter and his crew.

"I think Matt's with Amy Sullivan right now, actually," said Frank. "He's a decent bloke though, so give him a chance."

"I see," was all he said in way of reply.

Not much later Severus changed into his pyjamas and went down to the common room where he sat and talked with Lily before saying good night.

He tossed and turned a bit throughout the night, but not for long. He also had a very strange dream that night, but when he woke up he couldn't remember it for the life of him.


	12. Fallout

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to Evans."

"Did you see his robes?"

"That greasy git is in Gryffindor?"

"What do you think happened?"

"I heard he was in the hospital wing!"

Whispers followed Severus from the moment he left the dormitory the next day, and Severus was startled by the amount of accuracy in some of the theories. People queuing outside classrooms stood around gossiping about him or doubled past him in the corridors staring. Severus wished they wouldn't, because he personally found it annoying, and wanted to concentrate on his classes.

Hogwarts always had been horrible for that. Once anything happened here, you could guarantee that the rest of the school would know before long.

"Come on, Sev," said Lily. "Let's cut this way, to get to the hall."

"All right," said Severus, following her lead, as they headed down an empty corridor.

In classes, he got a lot of looks from the Slytherins, who unsurprisingly thought that his move to Gryffindor was deplorable, as well… they were Slytherins, to put it simply.

None of the Slytherins said or tried anything, though, thankfully, and the teachers were all well aware of the change in House the previous night.

It was a welcomed move to most of the teacher, the majority of whom hadn't liked where Severus had, to all appearances, been headed.

For the most part, though, his actual classes were as uneventful as before, albeit more difficult. As he had predicted, the sixth-years' free periods were not hours of idyllic relaxation, but times in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework which they were being set. Not only were they studying as though they had exams every day, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding than ever before; even Severus had had to ask a professor to repeat instructions once or twice.

Non-verbal spells were now expected, not only in Defence Against the Dark Arts but in Charms and Transfiguration too.

Severus frequently looked over at his classmates in the common room or at mealtimes to see them purple in the face and straining, as they struggled to make spells work without saying the incantations aloud. Both Lily and he were becoming a lot more comfortable with it, although Lily, unsurprisingly, given her predilection, found simple charms easier. Severus found the defensive or offensive spells easier.

It was a relief to get outside into the greenhouses; they were dealing with more dangerous plants than ever in Herbology, but at least they were still allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula seized them unexpectedly from behind.

Today they had two free periods, which meant they basically had the afternoon to themselves. Both Severus and Lily did a lot of studying during this, though several of their group wanted to go hang out in the grounds and take a break.

The afternoon was fairly uneventful until Severus, who was now walking alone, was cornered by Peeves who snuck up on him, dropped waste-paper basket on his head, and started pelting him with pieces of chalk from a nearby empty classroom.

"Bugger off, Peeves!" Severus hissed, a scowl firmly on his lips.

"Ickle Sevie's left the Snakies," cooed Peeves.

 _Just bloody brilliant!_

Peeves didn't back off, and followed Severs for several corridors, tossing things at him, and singing unntil the Bloody Barron finally appeared. Thankfully, he forced Peeves to relent. Although happy that Peeves had finally backed off, Severus was scowling, all the way up to the Great Hall.

"You look thrilled," teased Lily. "What happened?"

"Peeves," he grumbled. "At least the Bloody Barron showed up."

"What did he do?" inquired Mary slightly amused.

"He merely delivered a missive," sneered Severus. "That… and apparently, I now go by Ickle Sevie."

"Oh dear," said Lily laughing.

"It's deplorable," he sneered.

"It's not that bad, Sev," said Lily.

"It's ruddy well worse than his nickname for the first-years," he replied, glaring at Lily. "I actually find it quite creepy, to be frank."

"Maybe we should all start calling you that then?" Marlene quipped.

Severus just glared at her.

"See, Lily?" said Marlene, feigning innocence. "I think he approves."

"I'm glad to know that six years of school haven't been wasted on you," he sneered.

"Told you," smirked Marlene.

"On that note, I think we should start calling you Wee Marly."

"Alright, I give!" said Marlene, bursting out laughing.

"I thought so," he said with a smirk.

The rest of dinner carried on much like this and then they headed up to the Tower where Severus did some more studying, and looked at some of his darker books, with a notice-me-not charm, as Lily took a break and was sitting by the fire with Macdonald and McKinnon.

He might not want to join a Dark Lord, but that didn't change the fact that he was interested in the Dark Arts. It was just so fascinating. Moreover, in his opinion, it wasn't like you couldn't harm or kill someone with light spells. He felt it was mostly the intent of the user. He hardly saw it as black and white.

The group were chatting away until, suddenly, McKinnon quickly glanced in Severus's direction.

"He has really changed," said Marlene with an air of approval.

"I know," said Lily earnestly. "He's actually acting more like the Severus I knew growing up."

Severus had changed. He was still rough around the edges but he was far from the boy of a year ago who was doing fairly evil things for fun with his friends.

Lily didn't want him to be a perfect gentleman and truth be told if he ever started acting like that Lily would definitely think something was wrong with him; however, she was happy he was finally on the right side, and tonight was the happiest she had seen him since arriving at Hogwarts.

Over the next week, things seemed to start settling down. Several incidences happened with the Marauders, specifically James and Black, not that he told Lily, but it had lead to a very frank conversation with the Marauders when things finally came to a head.

"We don't trust you as far as we could throw you, Snivellus," said Sirius Black simply.

"What are you playing at?" Potter demanded.

During this Remus just sighed and stood off to the side. Peter Pettigrew, as usual, said nothing except for chorusing what the others were saying.

"I am not playing at anything," Severus replied honestly. "Do you think I wanted all the trouble with Slytherin that occurred?"

"I don't believe the dung you're selling for a second," stated Black. "I know your type, Snape! I grew up in a house full of your kind. I know your type, up to the ears in the Dark Arts."

"How dare you judge me," hissed Severus, feeling for his wand.

"But you don't deny it, do you?" Black hissed back.

"It's not so cut and dry, Black," he said with a sneer. "Now leave me alone."

"Not until you tell us what you're playing at, Snivellus," said Potter.

"Do I have to spell it out for you dunderheads?" He glared at them. "As I've already said Potter, I am not playing at anything. This isn't some sinister plot. Go annoy the trousers off of someone else. Might I suggest Evan Rosier?"

Potter looked slightly bewildered but recovered quickly.

Finally, Lupin worked up the courage to say something; surprising Severus.

"Maybe we should let him explain," said Lupin.

"Merlin, what's got into you lately Moony?" exclaimed Black with annoyance.

"Don't get your wand in a knot, Padfoot," said Lupin.

"Leave him alone," said Lily coming around the corner.

"Sticking up for him again, Evans?" inquired Potter.

"I'll hex you into next week if you don't stop bothering him," said Lily. "I have it on good authority that he hasn't done anything, lately, that you could possibly be bothering him about."

"And whose would that be?" inquired Black.

"Frank's and mine," said Lily. "Considering he's with us or studying."

"Which is normally with you," stated Severus.

"Fine," huffed Potter. "You're lucky Snape."

"Shaking in my boots," drawled Severus sarcastically.

"Come on Sev," sighed Lily. "These toerags aren't worth it. Let's go catch up with everyone. They're playing a game of Exploding Snap."

"Coming," replied Severus, quickly following her.

That conversation sparked something in Severus though, and that Wednesday after second period Severus hang back. He then waited for the opportunity to talk to Professor Macmillan.

He had been thinking a lot and decided to get another's opinion. Normally he'd talk with Lily, but he didn't think this was a conversation he should have with her. It would just spark yet another argument between them.

"Can I help you, Mister Snape?" Professor Macmillan inquired, looking at him curiously.

"Yes Sir," said Severus, unsure of how to start. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"I see," said Macmillan. "I'm all ears."

"Hypothetically speaking, what if someone has an interest in the Dark Arts, but doesn't actually want to hurt people?" inquired Severus. "I mean what if someone is interested in the Dark Arts just because of the challenge or mystic of it."

"Mister Snape, you needn't be embarrassed," stated Macmillan. "I myself have studied them, albeit from a highly theoretical standpoint."

"Sir –" stammered Severus.

He was trying to find a way to explain this. He wasn't entirely sure what the Professor's take on the subject would be, and it could get him in trouble. However, he figured Professor Macmillan was his best bet for an educated and honest answer.

"As you know, Severus, the Dark Arts refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm, control, or even death to the victim," explained Macmillan.

"I am aware, sir," replied Severus. "But you can do that with light spells as well if you know what you're doing. Combining them, for example."

"True. Now, the Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. It is like fighting a many-headed monster, where each time a branch of it is overcome, it only comes back fiercer and cleverer than before. It is therefore imperative that one's defences must be as versatile as these arts themselves," Macmillan continued.

"Does this have a point, sir?" inquired Severus, losing his patience.

"Yes. There are many wizards and witches alike, who are as we speak, studying and learning about the Dark Arts, for the Light," said Macmillan. "It is necessary due to how resourceful the Arts are."

"I see," he said, finally realising where this was going.

"You are both gifted at Potions and Defence," Macmillan stated. "You are also taking Ancient Runes, are you not?"

"Yes, sir," he swiftly replied. He wasn't exactly great at Ancient Runes but was still getting a rather high grade.

"Why don't you consider being an Auror, or a Curse-Breaker for example?" inquired Macmillan. "Merlin knows you have the skills. Teaching Defence somewhere is also a viable option. I assume you are aware that there are many magical schools all over the world."

"Yes, sir," he said.

Professor Macmillan nodded before continuing.

"There are many ways you can put that interest to a healthy use, Severus," the elder wizard said. "Just mind that you don't drown yourself in it. It's a slippery slope. Do not let yourself forget that."

"I will keep that in mind, sir," he said. "Thank you for your time."

"Say nothing of it, Mister Snape," the professor replied.

Not much later Severus was back in the common room with a lot to think about. He actually found himself so distracted that Lily actually beat him at a game of Wizard's Chess; a rare occurrence if he did say so himself.

When did everything become so complicated? When did all the lines get blurred?


	13. At A Crossroads

Life seemed to start calming down the following weeks with the other Houses as the gossip had, thankfully, started to die down; for the most part anyways. It couldn't have come sooner, in his opinion. It was beginning to really grate on his nerves.

Now, Severus just had to deal with a certain group of Gryffindors. Not that it wasn't anything Severus couldn't handle, of course. He was just happy that some of their pranks were toned down a notch, and nothing extremely embarrassing had happened since the trousers incident.

Lupin seemed to have stopped completely turning a blind eye to what was going on. He even seemed to try to talk his mates down in a roundabout way.

On the other hand, Peeves was "persuaded" to corner him again while he was on his way to his transfiguration class, which left him arriving late and dealing with an irritated McGonagall, and a group of Slytherins snickering in the corner; this did not escape her notice. That and the fact that he was rarely late lent to him having an uncomfortable conversation with his Head of House.

All in all, though, he had a couple of decent friends now, and he certainly wasn't scared of being alone in a corridor anymore. He still had some issues with the older Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors, but it was still a far cry from last year.

He also had a lot to think about since he talked to Professor Macmillan. He never considered being an Auror or curse breaker before, and being a curse breaker might prove an interesting challenge.

Both careers were the elite though, so he'd have to work hard the next two years to show Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore that he was making an effort to get his life together. He had the grades for it, but a solid recommendation for the training program wouldn't hurt anything.

His Old Head of House would most likely jump at the chance to give a recommendation as well, Severus thought with a snort. If there was one teacher who played favourites it would be Professor Slughorn, the leader of the Slug Club as he so lovingly called it.

Severus ended up being invited because of his grades and Lily, although Slughorn evidently didn't expect much, and Severus missed as many as possible as he thought the dinner parties were ridiculous.

He was walking to the Tower from the library one night after studying for an upcoming chapter test for Alchemy - they were currently studying the water element - when he was cornered by Potter and his cohorts – once again. Someone had thrown a hex at him from behind.

Severus immediately blocked the spell and turned around.

"You lot!" Severus spat. "I should have known."

"I think it's time for a little chat," said Potter.

"Oh, I agree," Sirius Black added. "Don't you, Snivelly?"

Severus turned his wand on James Potter.

"I have had quite enough," he hissed. "The next time you try and attack me from behind, you will immediately find yourself in multiple pieces – with no hope of recovery. _Ever_."

He sneered, glancing at both boys.

"Black, your parents might not give a damn about their fallen son," he continued, turning to Potter, "however, Potter, I can only imagine yours would, for whatever reason, _miss_ you." He smirked. "Let's endeavour to prevent that ill-fated, but by no means inevitable, situation, shall we?"

Both Potter and Black looked at him in astonishment.

"Now," he said in a hiss, "what do you damn well want?"

"We want to know what you're up to, Sniv," said Potter.

"Naturally, I am up to something," he retorted sarcastically, "being a nasty little Slytherin and all."

Of course, hoping the Gryffindor Dunderheads caught his tone seemed to be a little _too_ generous. Why was he not surprised? Doylems.

"So, you admit it!" stated Black.

"Potter, do teach your berk of a friend the concept of sarcasm, won't you?" Severus said with a smirk.

"How dare you –" started Black, pulling out his wand once more.

"You don't want to do that," he said icily.

"Snape, maybe you should just talk to them," said Lupin. "Explain your side."

"What's gotten into you, Moony?" questioned Black.

"Yeah," mocked Pettigrew.

"Nothing," assured Lupin, "but we all know something big happened last year. It doesn't matter if the teachers tried keeping it quiet. Let him explain."

"Why should I explain?" he said. "I don't have to justify or explain myself to you bunch of dunderheads." He didn't. He really didn't.

Lupin just shot him a look that clearly said, "Go with it."

"Fine, Snape, explain," demanded Potter.

"Why should I bother?" questioned Severus. It wasn't like he owed them anything. Not one damn thing.

"Please," Lupin said pleadingly. He was clearly trying to prevent Severus from making good on his threats.

"Fine. We all know that it is no secret that certain members of Slytherin wish to join the Dar-You-know-who," stated Severus, catching himself. It would not due to use the other term with these Gryffindors.

"Snape, everyone knows that," Potter stated with an evident tone of annoyance.

"Do you want me to explain or not?" retorted Severus.

"Fine," Potter said in a huff.

"Last year I made a decision that clearly meant I was rejecting that," explained Severus. "I ended up ruining an attack on Macdonald. Once I did that, even though I tried to hide it, the House found out. Once they found out what I did they turned my life into a living hell. Mulciber and Avery actually used an unforgivable to teach me a lesson. Things got a lot tenser this year, and the Headmaster, among other people, thought it was best that I get resorted."

Potter just stared at him in disbelief, but Lupin spoke up.

"That's why we saw you leaving the Hospital Wing last year," stated Lupin knowingly, "and why Mary had Professor McGonagall tailing her."

"Indeed," stated Severus.

"You actually helped her?" stated Black in disbelief.

"Mulciber and Avery wanted to get back at her for something," he continued. "They were angry and I knew it would be even worse than before. They had a rather ruthless sense of humour."

Potter eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you at odds with your House?" Potter inquired.

"Slytherin doesn't mean dark wizard you know," Severus said rather defensively. "There are many types of ambition and cunning. It CAN be used for good as well as bad. As for what changed, I woke up. I had to stop myself from calling Lily a Mudblood. I didn't like what that said about me, and I certainly did not want to lose her or be a slave to a psychopath."

"Why should we believe that?" inquired Black. "It didn't stop you before."

"You don't have to believe anything," replied Severus. "It's the truth, and why would I have put myself through hell for a game?"

"I don't see why he'd lie," said Lupin.

Neither Black nor Potter could come up with an answer to this. Then the thing that surprised Severus the most happened; Lupin stepped towards Severus.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Severus," said Lupin sincerely as he reached out his hand.

Severus was tempted to reject the obvious sign of a truce, but as he had said before, they were on the same side now.

"Thank you, Lupin," he replied without as much malice as usual in his voice, shaking his hand.

Potter, Black and Pettigrew were all stunned, which Severus could not deny enjoying; it was priceless.

A moment later Potter composed himself and also reached out his hand. Severus took it without hesitation.

"You seem sincere enough," said Potter. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Snape."

"Thank you, Potter," replied Severus, shaking the other boy's hand.

"Just keep in mind that if there is any funny business, or you put a toe out of line, I'll kick your arse," warned Potter.

"That'll be two of us," stated Black, reluctantly reaching out his hand.

"Naturally," sneered Severus. "I would expect nothing less."

"This doesn't mean we're done, though, Snape," assured Potter.

After that, things definitely started to slowly improve for Severus. The Marauders toned down their pranks somewhat and hadn't done anything too embarrassing.


	14. Hallowe'en

The Halloween feast passed as it had every other year. The great hall was once again traditionally decorated with a thousand live bats that fluttered from the walls and ceiling, while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter.

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. The giant oaf, Hagrid, could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.

November eighth also marked the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Severus had wondered whether these trips would still be allowed, given the increasingly tight security measures around the school, but was pleased to know that they were going ahead; it was always good to get out of the castle grounds for a few hours.

Severus was huddled up by a tree studying when Lily came by.

"Morning, Sev," Lily said in way of greeting.

"All right?" he replied.

"Brilliant," said Lily. "Are you looking forward to Hogsmeade?"

"Actually, Lily –" Severus stammered uncharacteristically. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

He had, he just wasn't sure about how to start the conversation. At all.

"You're not planning on staying here, are you?" said Lily. "Even I know there's a thing as too much studying, Severus Snape."

"Well there goes that plan," teased Severus.

"Sweet Merlin! Why can't he just come out and say it?" Severus internally berated himself.

"Really Sev?" grinned Lily, before turning serious. "What was it you really wanted to say?"

He was racking his brain for the words but chickened out.

"Just that we better stop by Scrivenshaft's while we're there," smirked Severus. "I need more ink."

"Naturally," smirked Lily. She wasn't completely clueless, and she knew Sev fancied her, not that he knew she knew. She did, she just didn't want to say anything and mess it up.

He'd tell her when he was ready, are at least she hoped he would. Also, if she was honest with herself, she wasn't there quite yet. That didn't mean she didn't care about him either though; he was her best friend after all.

Severus was the first to wake up in his dormitory next morning. He laid there for a moment watching dust swirl in the ray of sunlight coming through the gap in his four-poster's hangings and savoured the thought that it was Saturday. The past week seemed to have dragged on forever, like one gigantic, dull, History of Magic lesson.

Regrettably, for him, he had awoken with a knot of uneasiness in his stomach. Quite frankly, he thought it was just senseless, for hadn't he and Lily done a million things together since they had become friends? Why was going to Hogsmeade now so different?"

Judging by the sleepy silence and the freshly minted look of that beam of sunlight, it was just after daybreak. He whiled away the time until breakfast by reading his copy of Advanced Potion-Making.

Finally, he pulled open the curtains around his bed, got up and started to get ready.

After a quick shower, he made his way down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Taking a seat beside Lily, he grabbed a bowl of eggs and began dishing them up. As well as some toast.

Eventually, they made their way outside, and saw the frantic third-years, queued up, and getting inspected by Apollyon Pringle as he made sure they all had their permission forms.

When they finally got to Hogsmeade, they walked around for a few minutes, and then made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

The Three Broomsticks was packed, mainly with Hogwarts students enjoying their free afternoon but also with a variety of magical people rarely seen anywhere else. Severus supposed that this was because Hogsmeade was the only all-wizard village in Britain, and it was a bit of a haven for creatures like hags, who were not as adept as wizards at concealing themselves.

Once inside Lily spoke up.

"Sev, will you go get the drinks?" inquired Lily. "I'll go find us a table."

"Yes," he agreed, quickly making his way to the throng of the bar.

He then thrust several Sickles down onto the counter and ordered two butterbeers.

Once they were shoved at him he quickly grabbed them, and jostled his way through the pack of Hogwarts students, looking for Lily. Finally, spotting Lily's red hair against the dark wood panelling on the wall, he headed over to a table by the window.

"Who did you hex to get a seat here?" quipped Severus.

"I don't know, but I can show you," retorted Lily.

"I'm good," said Severus.

"That's what I thought," teased Lily.

"Oi! It's not my fault you have a mean Bat-Bogey Hex," retorted Severus.

Lily just snorts.

"Guess what mum sent today?" said Lily.

"About a billion more biscuits?" offered Severus cheekily. Lily's mother had taken it upon herself to send them quite a few tins of chocolate biscuits since school went underway. He appreciated the thought, but one person could only eat so many biscuits. He ended up letting Frank help himself to most of a tin.

"No, they're not biscuits," laughed Lily. "I also doubt they'll last you more than five seconds."

"I resent that claim," retorted Severus.

"No, you resemble that claim," teased Lily.

She then pulled two small boxes out of her pocket.

"Maltesers."

Lily laughed as Severus eagerly took the package from her, opened them, and stuffed one in his mouth.

"Tell your mum I send my thanks," Severus said as he popped another one in his mouth. He was grinning from ear to ear; perfectly content.

"Will do," said Lily, quickly recovering herself. She resisted the urge to say, "Who are you, and what have you done with Severus Snape?" She knew it would only embarrass him.

They just sat and talked for a while, before making their way to Honeydukes, Dervish and Banges, as well as Toms and Scrolls before making their way up to the castle.

Lily didn't have the heart to bring up the fact that they never even went to Scrivenshaft's. Truth be told, he probably had four or five bottles full of ink. She did consider it though. Calling him on his bluff might have made for an amusing afternoon. However, he might take it a little too much to heart, so she decided against it.

That evening, back in the common room, rain was lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of James Potter, and Sirius Black, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. Sirius had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.

Lily had naturally scolded them for doing this, before taking back her seat by the fire.

After that, it wasn't long before both got up, and went to grab their textbooks. They then sat together next to a window and started on their Charms homework.

Finally, Lily had decided to call it a night. It was getting late and they were both were exhausted.

That night Severus had intended to pull out his copy of _the Dark Arts Outsmarted_ for some light reading, but that didn't exactly pan out. He managed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	15. Christmas

Christmas was nearing. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid, and the Marauders were once again back to their usual antics, although still a bit more subdued than previously. On the other hand, Wilkes and Lestrange ended up causing a bunch of snow to fall off of a tree Severus had been standing under, covering him.

Severus had quickly cast a hot-air charm, to dry his robes and warm up.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms.

"I do feel so sorry," said Wilkes one Potions class, "for all those who will be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas as they're not wanted back home."

He was looking over at Severus as he spoke. Adrian and Stebbins chuckled. Severus, who was measuring out the powdered root of asphodel, ignored them.

Potter and Black were snickering quietly to themselves as well.

It was true that Severus wouldn't be going back to Cokeworth for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week previous, making a list of students who would be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, and Severus had signed his name at once. He hated Spinner's End; the only good thing about it was Lily lived just a couple blocks away.

"Don't worry about him," said Lily. "It's not worth it."

"And why would I care what that self-important simpleton thinks?" scoffed Severus.

"Sev –" started Lily.

"It's fine, Lily," assured Severus. He kept the thought that Wilkes wasn't remotely wrong to himself. It would only get Lily riled up, and he refused to get into that conversation. He never had before, and he didn't plan to start now.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that the gamekeeper, Hagrid was behind it.

"Want help?" Lily asked, sticking her head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Lily," said Hagrid.

"If you sure..." said Lily.

"I am," said Hagrid. "Thank yeh though."

"Let's just go," shrugged Severus. "He seems to have it under control."

"Alright, bye Hagrid," said Lily.

"You two stay outta trouble now, yeh 'ear?" teased Hagrid.

"Naturally," smirked Severus.

They didn't get far before they were stopped by none other than Professor Slughorn.

"There are my favourite Potions students," said Professor Slughorn beaming with pride. "I was hoping to find you."

Severus cringed inwardly. Horace Slughorn was an exuberant type that never wavered, especially when fawning over his "select" few. Lily was better at dealing with it, always having a bright smile and a cheeky yet charismatic answer. Regrettably, Slughorn had declared them both to be his favourites, showering them with undesirable attention whenever he saw them.

"Hello, Professor," said Lily politely, looking briefly at Severus. He had pressed his lips firmly together, as he usually did when he was vexed. "We were just headed over to the library."

"Don't let me stop you!" said Professor Slughorn. "I just wanted to invite you to a small get together that I'm hosting on the last day of term."

"We'll be there, Professor," chimed Lily. Severus was unable to keep the dismayed expression from taking over his features as he gaped at Lily. He hated these things, and Lily was obviously not intending to let him skip if her wording was anything to go by.

Professor Slughorn twitched his walrus-like moustache with pleasure.

"Good, good," he said. "I'll see you then!"

He then took his leave.

"You just had to say, yes," Severus grumbled as soon as the Potions Master was well out of earshot.

"The dinner parties aren't that bad," she said with a note of teasing.

"Speak for yourself," huffed Severus.

As they got closer to Christmas, Lily pulled him aside and said something unexpected.

It turned out that both Lily and Frank had decided to remain at Hogwarts. Severus had assumed that Lily would be going home to celebrate Christmas with her family. The last couple years, he and Lily had slowly been growing apart, and he assumed she would have gone home this year as she was want to do.

What was more, though Frank said it was because it would be his last Christmas at Hogwarts, and Lily insisted she still didn't think she could stand two weeks with Petunia, Severus wasn't taken in; they were doing it to keep him company, and he was actually grateful for it. He wasn't totally dreading the holidays this year for a change.

Alice intended to stay back too, in order to spend time with Frank, before he headed off to Auror training. Severus could understand why; the training was pretty intense and it took up a lot of time.

To everyone's delight, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"I can get my Christmas shopping done!" said Lily. "Mum and Dad would really love those Ice Mice from Honeydukes!"

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, they were wrapped in cloaks and scarves. Snow had started to fall outside as they made their way down to the Entrance Hall.

They walked between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars and turned left on to the road into the village.

Once in Hogsmeade, they made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

The Three Broomsticks was packed as usual, as they fought their way to the bar.

"Two Butterbeers, please, Ma'am," said Lily. "Happy Christmas by the way."

Madam Rosmerta reached beneath the counter and pulled up two butterbeers for them.

"Four Sickles," she said, not unkindly, "and a happy Christmas to you both as well."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Lily. She then noticed Severus reaching into his pocket.

"I'll get them," said Lily quickly, passing over the silver, before Severus could object.

He rolled his eyes, and they then jostled their way through the pack of Hogwarts students, over to a table in one of the corners.

They just sat and talked for a while, before making their way to Honeydukes, Tomes and Scrolls, and The Magic Neep.

Severus was surprised when, outside of Zonko's, they ran into Potter and his gang, and they left him mercifully alone. He figured they had decided against any public incidents considering everything.

They had stopped at Zonko's as Lily wanted to pick a couple things up for some amusing gifts; Severus thought better than to suggest giving Petunia a Nose-Biting Teacup. She had been a lot nicer last summer, even if she still looked up her nose at Severus.

Lily had always defended her sister, and with the change she had started to see, he thought she would most likely not approve, and he didn't feel like dealing with an angry Lily. For a brilliant witch, who wouldn't hurt a fly most of the time, she was a bit frightening when angry. She had a particularly mean Bat-boogey hex.

It was well into the afternoon when they finally made their way back to the castle.

They then got ready, and with a scowl firmly on his face, much to Lily's amusement, they made their way to Slughorn's office.

It wasn't long before they found themselves approaching Slughorn's office and the sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversation were growing louder with every step they took.

Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light.

Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

"Miss Evans, Mr Snape," boomed Slughorn, almost as soon as they had squeezed in through the door. "Come in, come in!" Slughorn was wearing a tasselled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket.

As usual, everyone was invited because they were connected to somebody well-known or influential... everyone except Severus and Lily, who were picked as they were "highly gifted."

It was, as one would expect, a very uncomfortable start to the evening. Severus had very little in common with any of the people in the Slug Club, so he merely spoke with Slughorn and Lily; doing his best to fade into the background.

By the end of it, both Lily and Severus could not wait to leave, but Lily couldn't see how to do so politely, and so Severus was stuck. Finally, Slughorn decided to call it an evening.

"Good gracious, is it that time already?" exclaimed Slughorn. "You'd better get going now, or we'll all be in trouble."

One by one, everyone filed out of the room, and Slughorn heaved himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk.

The next day, Severus had awoken to find the dormitory almost deserted, except for a few people doing last minute packing. He then got dressed and went down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Frank, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and talking with Alice, and Lily, who had spread her homework over three tables.

Everyone else was down at breakfast, before heading home for the holidays.

Severus slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows.

"Morning, Sev," called Lily. "Come and help me with this potions assignment, would you?"

"Sure," drawled Severus, getting up, and making his way over to the table.

They were currently working on the Elixir to Induce Euphoria, in potions, and had to write six feet of parchment on its properties and dangers.

"Well, for starters, this is a mistake," said Severus, pointing to the textbook. "If you do this, it's harder to get right. You want to –"

"Crush, not cut," said Lily laughing. "I am your lab partner, you know."

"I know," he said with a smirk, "but it releases the juices more effectively."

Lily just nods.

"How much peppermint do you add?" Severus asked.

"A sprig," said Lily quickly.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"It helps counterbalance the side effects," said Lily hesitantly.

"Which are?" he asked.

"Excessive singing and... and…" said Lily getting stuck.

"No –" he started.

"Nose-tweaking," said Lily.

"Correct," he smirked. He then closed the book.

"Oi!" Lily exclaimed.

"No," replied Severus. "You know it. Just relax. First question, when do you stir clockwise?"

"After adding the shrivelfig, and the potion has turned a turquoise colour," said Lily.

"Correct," said Severus. "How many times?"

"Until it turns blue," said Lily.

"Correct," he said with a note of pride, "It should take about 7 stirs."

"Potions genius," jeered Lily.

"Not my fault I'm good at it," he stated. "You are too!"

"But not like you, Sev," said Lily. "You put the rest of us mere mortals to shame."

Severus could feel the colour red flood his cheeks, spreading into his entire face. Quickly he lowered his head, the black curtains of hair obscuring his face from view.

"That's not true Lily," said Severus. "You're really just as good as I am."

"No, Sev," said Lily. "I learn well from a book, but you – it's instinctual. There are times when it looks like you're just randomly throwing things into a cauldron, but in the end, your potion is flawless. It's amazing, honestly."

Severus just shook his head.

"Brewing a potion is easy," Severus said. "Anyone can do it if they take the time to learn."

"No, Sev," said Lily, "you have a gift!"

Severus shrugged noncommittally.

"How many times counter-clockwise?" he asked.

"Four," said Lily.

"After adding the porcupine quills, yes," said Severus. "After adding the Wormwood?"

"Seven," said Lily hesitantly.

"Not quite," said Severus. "It's six times. How many Sopophorous beans are used?"

"Seven," said Lily.

"According to the book, yes," said Severus.

Lily could tell he didn't agree with this.

"And what do you say?" questioned Lily.

"Eight," said Severus. "It makes the elixir more potent and thus effective."

"See," Lily said, with a snort, "not a genius at all."

Severus felt the red coming back.

Checking the time, she put her books away, and they made it down to breakfast.

After breakfast, they bundled up, and went for a walk by the lake, before grabbing a glass of hot cocoa from the kitchens and sitting and chatting by the fire.

They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork - bread, English muffins, marshmallows - and Frank pulled out a deck of Exploding Snap cards and they played several rounds.

It was several hours before they had finished playing cards.

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. When he woke early in the morning, the first thing he saw was a small set of packages at the foot of his bed.

"Happy Christmas," said Frank, as Severus scrambled out of bed and pulled on his dayrobe.

"To you too," said Severus groggily. "Are these for me?"

"Definitely," said Frank.

Severus picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Severus, from Frank. Inside was a copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_. Frank was obviously trying to make a statement.

"Really…" said Severus.

"You really are transparent," Frank said, chuckling.

"Thanks," said Severus shaking his head.

A second, small parcel was from Lily. It contained a luxury eagle-feather quill. There was one more, which was from Mr and Mrs Evans. When he opened it, it contained a small box of biscuits and a card. They wished him a good Christmas and hoped he had a good term.

Severus gave a small smile and moved to grab a package of his own, from his trunk. He and Frank then made their way down to the common room.

"Thanks, Lily," said Severus. "Tell your parents I say thank you as well."

"No problem, Sev," said Lily, "but you can write to them too you know."

"I know," he acknowledged.

"Happy Christmas, Frank, Severus," said Lily.

"Happy Christmas Lily," said Frank.

"Happy Christmas," said Severus, passing her the package. "I know it's not much."

She opened the package to reveal a large box of chocolate frogs.

"Thanks, Sev," said Lily, grinning and giving him a hug.

Severus was tense but hugged back nonetheless.

For Christmas dinner, they had a dozen fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Lily pulled one of the wizard crackers and it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. When they had finally left the table, he was loaded up with several things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, and a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit. The white mice, from Lily's, had disappeared much to Lily's dismay.

Lily then talked Severus into joining Alice and Frank for a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Severus and Lily played a couple games of Exploding Snap.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed. It had been, hands-on, Severus' best Christmas day ever.


	16. Planting Seeds

The new term started next morning with a pleasant surprise for the sixth-years: a large sign had been pinned to the common room notice boards overnight.

Severus quickly made his way to the noticed board to see what the fuss was about.

 _ **APPARITION LESSONS**_

 _If you are seventeen years of age or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor._

 _Please sign below if you would like to participate._

 _Cost: 12 Galleons._

Severus and Lily joined the crowd that was jostling around the notice and taking it in turns to write their names at the bottom. Severus immediately took out his quill to sign after Lily, when Alice and Macdonald appeared.

"So-Apparition," said Alice excitedly. "Should be a laugh, eh?"

"I can hardly wait!" said Lily.

Severus just chuckled.

"I guess you've already figured out how to do it?" Lily teased.

"Not a clue," said Severus. "Maybe I'll go get a book out of the library."

"Or you could be sweet, like a good best friend, and actually learn with me," retorted Lily.

"So, no book then?" he drawled. "That's unfortunate."

"Not if you love me," she said teasingly.

"Then I guess you win," said Severus, feigning resignation.

"Good to know," said Lily, with a sly smile. "I was worried there for a minute."

Both Frank and Alice watched the interaction shaking their heads.

Potter definitely had a scowl on his face, which amused Severus to no end. Lily seemed blissfully unaware, which suited him just fine.

"So are you nervous?" asked Mary.

"Should I be?" asked Lily.

"I just hope it goes better than learning to fly did," said Severus.

Lily smiled sympathetically at him.

"It was your first time," said Lily, "and it was only the first few lessons. You're fine now."

"Still not that good," huffed Severus. "It's just not my thing."

"You'll live, Snape," said Marlene McKinnon, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Severus just raised his eyebrows in response.

"Now you'll go find a book anyway, won't you?" said Lily.

"No," said Severus. "I said I wouldn't, didn't I? Though it would probably help a lot."

"With the added benefit that we would get to show off," smirked Lily.

"Now, when have I ever wanted to show off?" said Severus, feigning offence.

Lily laughed loudly, causing people to turn and look at them.

"Oh I don't know," said Lily. "Maybe during every lesson that we've ever had?"

He scowled, but she knew his heart wasn't really in it.

"When can we take the actual test?" Lily asked.

"Soon as we're seventeen," said Alice. "That's only April for me!"

"It's going to be great," said Mary Macdonald.

Everyone was beyond excited at the prospect of Apparition. All that day there was much talk about the forthcoming lessons; a great deal of store was set by being able to vanish and reappear at will.

Lost in visions of this happy prospect, Sirius Black had flicked his wand a little too enthusiastically, so that instead of producing the fountain of pure water that was the object of today's Charms lesson, he let out a hoselike jet that ricocheted off the ceiling and knocked Professor Flitwick flat on his face.

Severus just snorted, and Lily shook her head.

"Something funny, Snivelly?" questioned Potter.

"Nothing, Potter," he said, turning back to his work. "Nothing that what passes for that brain of yours could comprehend."

He could tell that Lily was about to shake her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Your charms work speaks for itself." He turned and asked Lily a question anout her work much to Lily's amusement.

"Oi, Snivellus," exclaimed Black when Severus was mid-sentence, "like you could do any better!"

"You doubt me," he said with a smirk, raising his wand. With a flick of it, a fountain of water came out of his wand.

With a grin, Lily quickly followed suit, causing Black to glare in Severus' direction.

The annoying duo were now grummbling.

"Look at you, being just on the right side of civil," Lily said with a snort.

He quirked an eyebrow. Again.

Lily just chuckled. "I swear, they are just determined to never apply themselves."

"Or something."

After lunch, they made their way up the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

This year's Defence professor, Professor MacMillan, was actually decent in Severus's opinion. The last few years they had a new teacher every year, and most of them were nothing less than utter dunderheads in Severus's opinion.

Entering the room, they took their usual seats, and were asked to open their books and read a chapter on inferi. All in all, the lesson was fairly uneventful; Severus only had to contend with the glares he was periodically receiving from Potter and Black.

Eventually, they went their separate ways, as Severus had Ancient Runes and Lily had Arithmancy.

Severus actually found Ancient Runes quite interesting, although most students thought it was rather a bore, being it's a more theoretical subject. That being said, he couldn't wrap his head around people that took Divination though, so it was a moot point, he supposed.

He really needed to do better this year, as he mixed up some rather similar words on his OWL and would rather that he did better come NEWTs.

When he got to class, he sat in the back and pulled out his copy of _Advanced Rune Translation_ , for some last minute review, of course.

His roommate ended up sitting beside him.

Then class began. He caught a few tidbits that were new but nothing too concept-shattering. They were then told to pull out a piece of parchment, and to practice writing the set of runes that they were working on; review from the previous lesson, but two new ones.

The teacher reminded them that they needed to work precisely as they would be transferring them to blocks of wood later on in a week. That was going to be annoying, Severus mused.

Severus pulled out his parchment, and started writing down the runes. The room was silent as the students started working away.

"I think you want laguz here, not uruz," he said when he noticed Mccallum looking particularly frustrated.

"Thanks, Severus," mumbled Josh Mccallum, quickly making to scratch out his previous rune.

The teacher had come around, checking students work, and stopped at Severus.

"You're improving, Severus!" said Professor Babbling. "I see you chose correctly between mannaz and ehwaz."

"Extra studying, Ma'am," said Severus awkwardly.

"I can tell," she said. "Keep it up."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Severus, before returning to his work. He ended up glaring at the small group of Slytherins a couple rows down, as Adrian and Stebbins snickered. He then quickly stole a glance at Adrian's sheet.

"You might want to check your first 6 runes," sneered Severus. "Same with you Stebbins."

He heard Stebbins mutter "half-blood filth" under his breath and something else that he couldn't quite make out. Not that the specifics mattered, the point was loud and clear.

"Complete and utter dunderheads," sneered Severus.

"I'd respect your betters, Snape," said Adrian.

"Heed your own advice," he sneered. "You insufferable dunderheads couldn't magic your way out of a wet paper bag. I shall sincerely enjoy watching what becomes of you after school."

"We'll get farther than you ever will," Adrian snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Severus, oozing mirth. "I totally forgot that I was the one borrowing your notes and asking you to write introductions all these years. Thank Merlin, I had you two geniuses to help me pass."

"Is there a problem over here?" questioned Professor Babbling, as she approached them.

"No, Ma'am," they assured her.

"Then I suggest you three get back to work," she suggested.

Needless to say, the bell signalling the end of class was welcome indeed.

That night Lily and Severus settled themselves into an armchair next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"How did Ancient Runes go?" Lily asked.

"It blew," said Severus. "I can't stand Stebbins and Adrian's little crew. I was helping Mccallum, and they just started snickering."

"They're still not backing off?" Lily questioned.

"No," said Severus. "I may have found a group more annoying than Potter's gang if at all possible."

"What did they do?" asked Lily.

"The usual," said Severus. "I pointed out that most of their work was wrong, however. They didn't seem to like that too much."

"You also called them dunderheads most likely," chuckled Lily.

"You know me too well," laughed Severus.

"I'd hope so by now," said Lily. "After a little over seven years, I'd hope I'd know my best friend."

Severus couldn't help but grin at her comment. About a half hour later, Frank walked up.

"Hiya, Severus," said Frank.

"Evening," said Severus.

"You up for a game of wizard chess?" he offered.

"Sure," said Severus with a shrug.

"Have fun!" said Lily.

Pulling out Frank's chess set, they went to the dorm and started playing. Halfway through their game, Frank dropped the pretence of a nice game of chess.

"So, are you ever going to make a move?" questioned Frank.

"For?"

"Lily," said Frank. "Honestly, it's clear how you feel about her. You're like a bowtruckle on doxy eggs!"

Severus could feel the heat rise in his face.

Were his feeling really that apparent? Merlin, he hoped not! Apparently, they were, however, as at least Frank obviously noticed.

"Frank –" stammered Severus.

"She cares about you too, you know," said Frank.

"I know," said Severus, "but I doubt that way. I've seen how she looks at Potter. She's at least somewhat attracted to him, even if she won't admit it."

"Oh, don't get your wand in a knot," said Frank.

Severus just scowled at him.

"Merlin, Severus, she thinks he's an arrogant toerag," said Frank. "Unless he changes, he'll never be in the running."

Severus looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm serious," said Frank, moving his knight.

"Whatever," Severus retorted. "I'll think about it."

Truthfully, he doubted it would be happening anytime soon. He didn't want to tell her and then have her not feel the same way, or laugh at him or something – although, admittedly this was stupid. He knew full well that she'd never laugh at someone for that.

He wanted to tell her, just… and if anyone ever said this, he would hex them well into next week. Severus Snape was actually clueless about something. He didn't know how to bring it up to her.

"Good," grinned Frank.

Severus just glared.

"Checkmate," said Severus with a smirk, as he made his move.

"Well played," said Frank. "You in for another round?"

"Sure," said Severus.

"Great," grinned Frank. "Better be hanged for a dragon as an egg."

Severus just snorted.

It was an hour later when they finally called it good. Severus had won spectacularly, several times in a row, only being beaten by Frank twice.

Severus didn't fall asleep right away though, as his thoughts started running full speed, thinking still about what Frank had told him.

When he woke up the next morning, he didn't even remember falling asleep.


	17. The Three Ds

He and Lily were sitting beside the fire in the common room; the only other people awake were fellow sixth-years and the odd seventh-year. The excitement was almost tangible, earlier, when they had come back from dinner to find a new sign on the notice board that announced the date for their first Apparition lesson.

Mary had panicked upon reading this notice.

"What if we end up –" said Mary.

He raised his eyebrows, giving her a pointed look that shut her up.

"You'll be fine," assured Severus. "Just relax."

"Wait… what if we end up what?" questioned Lily.

"Nothing," said Severus.

"Sev!" exclaimed Lily.

"She'll find out eventually," informed Lupin, who was a few feet away. "Someone should just tell her."

"I'm surprised she doesn't already know," said Potter.

At this, Severus glared at them both. They just shrugged and walked away.

"Your call," he could hear Potter call.

"What is it?" asked Lily, tensely. "Somebody better tell me something."

"Snape," called Marlene, and everyone turned to him.

"Thanks," drawled Severus. He then considered it for a moment. She would no doubt work herself up, but she'd find out during the first lesson most likely.

"Promise not to get all worked up, like usual?" prodded Severus.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" exclaimed Lily.

"Calm down," he smirked, before becoming serious. She really did look cute when she was riled up. "There is a small possibility of splinching, which means you can leave body parts behind."

Lily noticeably paled.

"You're serious?" said Lily.

"It'll only happen if you work yourself up," assured Severus. "You'll be fine; you just have to relax."

"How did you find out?" questioned Lily. "You totally caved, and found a book, didn't you?"

"No," snorted Severus. "I promised I wouldn't. There was just a lot of talk about it in Ancient Runes, as people really didn't want to focus on their work."

"I see," said Lily.

"Seriously, Lils," said Severus. "Don't get worked up over it. You'll be fine."

"He does have a point," said Marlene.

"If you say so," Lily said, a bit doubtfully.

Over the next few days, Mary and Lily both spent a lot of time worrying aloud about Apparition. Mary was now struggling to finish a difficult essay for History of Magic, and Lily would seem to space out when they were studying.

"What were you saying, Sev?" questioned Lily, getting pulled from her musings.

"Seriously, Lily," said Severus. "You're going to drive yourself insane."

"I take back what I said," said Lily.

"What?"

"Go find a book."

"Alright," he said with a smirk, shaking his head. "I'll go to the library in the morning."

"Thanks," said Lily. "I might come with you."

"Alright," replied Severus.

After breakfast, they made their way to the library, where they made themselves comfortable and started pulling several books off the shelves.

"This is all very interesting."

"It is," he agreed. "I am not sure how much this information will help us, though."

"True enough," she said with a slight shrug. "Although to be fair, it might make understanding the instructor a bit easier. This seems really obscure."

"It just seems like you have to really want it, and focus on visualizing the location, to me," said Severus.

"I guess we'll see," said Lily, with a shrug.

"Too right," drawled Severus.

Pulling out a watch, Lily checked the time.

"We had better be getting to potions," said Lily, turning the watch to Severus.

"Crikey!" he said. "We best get out of here."

After quickly grabbing their potions books, they made their way to the dungeons.

They barely made it to class on time, and Severus thought he looked rather ridiculous when he was running down the hall.

Catching his breath, he took his usual seat beside Lily. Everyone else was chattering, and Slughorn was calling for silence from the front of the room.

"Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon!" exclaimed Slughorn. "Golpalott's Third Law ... who can tell me-? But Mr Snape can, of course!"

Severus quickly moved to answer, a smirk plastered firmly on his face.

"Golpalott's Third Law states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to greater than the sum of the antidotes for each of the isolated components apiece, sir," he supplied.

"Precisely!" beamed Slughorn. "Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true..."

Before long Slughorn was well into his lecture. Severus smirked as several people obviously had not understood any of it. Nobody apart from him and Lily seemed to be following what Slughorn said next, either.

"... which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component which will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements-"

Severus could see Black sitting beside Potter with his mouth half-open, doodling absently on his new copy of Advanced Potion-Making. He wasn't even making an effort to get out of the trouble he was in, when it came to failing to grasp what was going on.

"... and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!"

Severus had left his stool and he and Lily were halfway towards Slughorn's desk before the rest of the class had realized it was time to move. He then tipped the contents of his phial, which was a garish shade of pink, tipped it into his cauldron and lit a fire underneath it.

"They aren't going to be able to worm their way out of this," smirked Severus, glancing at Black and Potter. "You actually have to understand the principles which are involved this time."

"The truce doesn't extend to, verbal, insults, I take it?" said Lily.

"Oi!" said Severus. "I've held back, and it's not like it's stopped completely. It's just toned down."

"Point taken," said Lily. She knew full well he had held his tongue on many things, and to be fair, things were a far cry from where they were. She couldn't really fault him either, as he wasn't the only one who thought them insufferable toerags most of the time.

"Naturally," drawled Severus. "I truly don't know how they got this far."

"Not everyone can be a potions genius, like yourself, Sev," she said brightly as she straightened up, and he could hear a note of pride in her voice.

He just grinned back at her.

Still grinning, Severus pulled out his copy of Advanced Potion-Making and turned to the chapter on Antidotes.

There was Golpalott's Third Law, stated in its vaguest sense. Luckily Severus had had very little difficulty understanding it, and Lily grasped most of the concept as well.

 _'Golpalott's Third Law states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components.'_

"You really could just use a bezoar," smirked Severus.

"That would take the fun out of it," quipped Lily.

"Well, I never –" smirked Severus. However, he flipped a few pages, to the list of antidotes, and made a sarcastic note about it. Honestly… Just shove a bezoar down their throats. He then pulled out his wand.

He was now waving his wand enthusiastically over his cauldron. He caught a couple people glancing at his direction, to try and copy him, and smirked. By now he was so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words, Specialis Revelio, aloud.

A while later, Slughorn had peered hopefully into his cauldron on his first circuit of the dungeon, preparing to exclaim in delight as he usually did, and was not disappointed.

"Well done, Mr Snape," he said.

When Slughorn had got to Potter's, he had withdrawn his head hastily, coughing, as the smell of bad eggs overwhelmed him. Severus's expression could not have been any smugger; he had seen it coming from a mile away. Black had been doodling!

Severus was now decanting the separated ingredients of his poison into ten different crystal phials.

Severus ended up becoming so absorbed in the project that he barely heard it when Slughorn called, "Two minutes left, everyone!"

"Time's ... UP!" called Slughorn genially. "Well, let's see how you've done! Stebbins... what have you got for me?"

Slowly, Slughorn moved around the room, examining the various antidotes. Nobody had finished the assignment, and both Severus and Lily were trying to cram a few more ingredients into their bottles before Slughorn reached them. Black had clearly given up completely and was merely trying to avoid breathing in the putrid fumes issuing from his cauldron. Potter wasn't fairing any better.

Slughorn reached their table last. He sniffed Mary's potion and passed on to Alice's with a grimace.

He then moved on to Lily's, which was almost as good as Severus's own he was sure.

"Extremely well done, Miss Evans," said Slughorn. "The best I've seen yet. Great job, as usual, I might add."

"Thank you, sir," said Lily, grinning.

"And you, Mr. Snape," he said. "What have you got to show me?"

He then moved, as to show the professor his just-over-half-finished antidote, comprising fifty-two ingredients including a chunk of his own hair.

Severus was the farthest along.

"Well – I've never," said Slughorn. "Fantastic job, Mr Snape! Just fantastic! 20 points to Gryffindor apiece, for you and Miss Evans."

"Thank you, sir," said Severus, who could feel his face going red.

"Although, I think Severus thinks we should just shove a bezoar down their throats," grinned Lily.

Slughorn looked from Lily to Severus. He then saw the note Severus had written, and threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"You've got a nerve, boy!" he boomed. "Fantastic well, I can't fault you… a bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!"

"Yes, well –" said Severus.

"That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!" said Slughorn happily, before Severus could reply. "Fantastic. Such an intuitive grasp of potion-making."

The Slytherins looked livid, and Stebbins had, Severus was pleased to see, spilt something that looked like cat sick over himself. It wasn't long before the bell rang.

"Time to pack up!" said Slughorn.

Still chuckling, he waddled back to his desk at the front of the dungeon.

As they left the class, Lily spoke up.

"Well, that went well," she said.

"Lily, did you really have to do that?" he questioned.

"What?" said Lily. "Point out that you actually have a sense of humour?"

"Well –" started Severus.

"Relax Severus," said Lily.

He just nodded.

"What is it, Sev?" questioned Lily.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"For what?" she asked.

"Being you," he said earnestly.

Severus was happy to see that she had begun to relax a bit more over the next few days.

The snow melted around the school as February arrived, to be replaced by cold, dreary wetness. Purplish-grey clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy. The upshot of this was that the sixth-years' first Apparition lesson, which was scheduled for a Saturday morning so that no normal lessons would be missed, took place in the Great Hall instead of in the grounds.

When Severus and Lily entered the Hall, they found that the tables had disappeared. Rain lashed against the high windows and the enchanted ceiling swirled darkly above them as they assembled in front of Professors McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout - the Heads of House - and a small wizard whom Severus could only presume to be the Apparition Instructor from the Ministry. He was oddly ashen, with transparent eyelashes, wispy hair and a rather flimsy air, as though a single gust of wind might blow him away. This should prove to be interesting, indeed.

"Good morning," said the Ministry wizard, when all the students had arrived and the Heads of House had called for quiet. "My name is Teddy Sykes and I shall be your Ministry-Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time; I know that many of you will be eligible to take your test then."

He paused to let this sink in.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to apparate or disapparate within Hogwarts," he continued. "The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. I must emphasize that you will not be able to apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try."

There was some whispering from the Slytherin students, and McGonagall spoke up.

"Wilkes, be quiet and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Everybody looked around. Wilkes looked slightly embarrassed as he stepped away from Stebbins, with whom he appeared to have been having a heated discussion.

"Pay attention please!" called Sykes, waiting for them to refocus. "Good. Now, I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

There was a great scrambling and jostling as people separated, banged into each other, and ordered others out of their space. The Heads of House moved among the students, marshalling them into position and breaking up arguments.

"You ready, Sev?" asked Lily.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Severus. "You?"

"Still a bit nervous," she admitted.

"You'll be fine," assured Severus.

Already in place, Severus just watched as Professor Flitwick was making squeaky attempts to position a few Ravenclaws, all of whom wanted to be near the front, and Professor Sprout was chivying the Hufflepuffs into line.

"Quiet!" called Sykes. "Now then..."

He waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in from of every student.

"The important things to remember when apparating are the three Ds!" said Sykes "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!"

He paused to let this sink in.

"Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination," said Sykes. "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Now, if you would kindly concentrate upon that destination…"

Everybody looked around furtively, to check that everyone else was staring into their hoop, then hastily did as they were told. Severus gazed at the circular patch of dusty floor enclosed by his hoop and tried hard to think of nothing else. This proved interesting, as he still needed to focus on the instructor.

"Step two," said Sykes "focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

Severus glanced around surreptitiously. A little way to his left, Lily was contemplating her hoop so hard that her face had turned pink; it looked as though she was straining to lay a Quaffle-sized egg.

"Relax, Lils," whispered Severus.

Lily just snorted in reply, causing Severus to bite back a laugh and hastily return his gaze to his own hoop.

"Step three," called Sykes, "and only when I give the command ... turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now ... one-"

Severus glanced at Lily again, who was looking positively alarmed at being asked to apparate so quickly.

"-two-"

Severus tried to fix his thoughts on his hoop again; he needed to remember the three Ds.

"-THREE!"

Severus spun on the spot, lost his balance and nearly fell over. He was not the only one. The whole Hall was suddenly full of staggering people; Lily faired just as well as he did, and Mary was flat on her back; Black, on the other hand, had done a kind of pirouetting leap into his hoop and looked thrilled, as all his friends burst out laughing.

"Never mind, never mind," said Sykes dryly, who did not seem to have expected anything better. "Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions…"

The second attempt was no better than the first. The third was just as bad. Not until the fourth did anything exciting happen. There was a horrible screech of pain and everybody looked around, terrified, to see Chasity Brown of Ravenclaw, in her hoop, grabbing her arm.

The Heads of House converged on her; there was a great bang and a puff of purple smoke, which cleared to reveal Chasity sobbing, set to rights but looking horrified.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," said Teddy Sykes dispassionately, "occurs when the mind is insufficiently determined. You must concentrate continually upon your destination, and move, without haste, but with deliberation… thus."

Sykes stepped forwards, turned gracefully on the spot with his arms outstretched and vanished in a swirl of robes, reappearing at the back of the Hall. 'Remember the three Ds,' he said, "and try again… one-two-three-"

But fifty minutes later, Brown's Splinching was still the most interesting thing that had happened. Severus was getting more and more frustrated the longer it took him to grasp what it was he had to do to make apparition work. Sykes, however, did not seem discouraged. He merely said, "Try again: Destination. Determination. Deliberation. Let yourself move."

Once everything had been reset, they tried again.

Severus continued to focus on the hoop but then realised something. Maybe he was going the wrong way about it? Maybe he had been focusing too much on one aspect?

"Three…"

"Two…."

"One…"

Willing himself to move towards the hoop, Severus focused intently and was happily surprised when everyone around him was gasping, and he found himself in his hoop.

"YOU DID IT, SEV!" exclaimed Lily.

"Well done, Mister –"

"Snape, sir," grinned Severus.

"Yes, well –" said Sykes, "well done! It's rare for someone to learn it so fast. See if you can apparate back to where you were standing."

"Alright," agreed Severus, looking at the spot beside Lily, and willing himself to be beside her. Focusing with all his might he found himself standing by her side.

"Sev!" exclaimed Lily, and he popped up right beside her.

"Oi, Snape!" called Marlene. "How did you do that?!"

"Easy!" grinned Severus. "Don't focus on the location as much, as seeing yourself move there. You have to want it."

Severus could hear Potter mutter "show off!" to Black, but he didn't care. He didn't even listen to Black's reply. Nothing could ruin the fantastic mood he was in right now.

"Well said, and done, Mr Snape," said Sykes.

"Thank you, sir," said Severus.

Ten minutes later, nobody else having managed to apparate, Sykes fastened his cloak at his neck, and said, "Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: Destination. Determination. Deliberation."

With that, he waved his wand, Vanishing the hoops, and walked out of the Hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Talk broke out at once as people began moving towards the Entrance Hall.

"How did you do?" Lily asked Alice. "I think I felt something the last time I tried - a kind of tingling in my feet."

"I didn't feel anything," shrugged Alice. "I still can't figure out how you did it, Severus."

"You might have been focusing too much on the hoop," explained Severus. "You have to focus on it, but think of it as a means to an end. You have to visualize yourself moving to that specific spot. Really have to focus."

"What d'you mean?" Marlene asked incredulously.

"I found myself focusing on myself being in the hoop," explained Severus. "I bit too focused. You have to focus on it, but focus or let yourself move there at the same time."

"I think what Sev's trying to say is that the journey there is almost as important as the destination," said Lily. "Although, I am not completely sure of what you mean by that myself, Sev."

"Fair assessment," said Severus. "I honestly didn't know if I'd be able to do it a second time though. I figured it was worth a shot, and that's why I focused on the spot near you."

"Why?" Lily teased lightly.

"It's one of my favourite spots," he smirked.

Lily noticeably blushed, and everyone around them was grinning. Frank, who was walking up, and heard the comment was giving Severus a pointed look.

"I take it things went well?" said Frank.

"Sev apparated!" exclaimed Lily. "He was the only one! Although, Brown ended up splinching herself!"

"Wow," said Frank. "Nobody managed to apparate at the beginning of our lessons."

Severus just shrugged, and the group made their way up to the Tower.

They were temporarily detained by Peeves, who had jammed a door on the fourth-floor shut and was refusing to let anyone pass until they set fire to their own pants, but Severus just pulled out his wand and raised the wand to shoulder height.

"Waddiwasi!" Severus said, pointing his wand at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, a wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool!" exclaimed Lily. "Where did you learn that?"

"The library," said Severus. "I got tired of Peeves' pranks."

"Don't we all," chuckled Frank.

Five minutes later they were climbing through the portrait hole.

"You want to play a game of Wizard's Chess?" Severus offered Lily.

"Sure," she grinned. "We'll work on homework later."

"Sounds good to me," grinned Severus, as Lily took the lead.

That night they were sitting on the ground, studying, by the fire, and he and Lily just trailed off and started talking about everything from Petunia, the summer, Christmas, her parents, to flobberworms. Studying was completely forgotten.

When the group looked over, Lily was resting her head on Severus shoulder. They all give each other a knowing look, before shaking their heads.

It was Alice who voiced what was on all of their minds.

"When will one of those two make a move?"


	18. A Coming of Age

February moved towards March with no change in the weather except that it became windy as well as wet. To general indignation, a sign went up on all common room noticeboards that the next trip into Hogsmeade had been cancelled.

"I was looking forward to that!" exclaimed one of the fourth-years.

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" said Severus. "Not with everything getting worse out there." Everyone was aware that further disappearances had been reported in the Daily Prophet, including several relatives of current Hogwarts students.

Three lessons on, Apparition was proving as difficult as ever, though a few more people had managed to splinch themselves. And two other people, with included Lily, had managed to apparate.

It took her a bit, but she managed to figure out what Severus had been trying to say. She had only been able to do it once so far though. For most, frustration was running high and there was a certain amount of ill-feeling towards Teddy Sykes and his three Ds. This had inspired a number of nicknames for him, the politest of which were Dog-breath and Dung-head.

On the morning of the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw Severus had rarely been as exasperated. James Potter wouldn't stop talking about the match and how if they won they would be challenging Slytherin for the Cup. The rest of the Quidditch team had happily joined in.

"What do you think, Sev?" asked Lily.

"He needs to get off his high Hippogriff," snorted Severus. "That being said, I do believe it'd be amusing to watch them crush a certain group of Slytherin's on the field."

"Still giving you a hard time?" asked Lily.

"Naturally."

"Ravenclaw should play well though," Lily said. "They normally do."

"They play to strategy well," he agreed. "Did you reply to your mum's last letter yet?"

"Yes," replied Lily. "Did you send an owl back?"

"Yes," he said. "I still think it's silly to have two owls do the same trip."

"Well, mum wanted to check in personally, and going through me seems so impersonal," said Lily.

"Yeah… well –" said Severus, looking a tad sheepish. He wasn't sure what to think about the elder Evans' being concerned about his welfare, and feeling the need to check in. Mr Evans had even written a letter to him, in the same envelope as the one from his wife.

After breakfast, they hurried down through the corridors and took a seat in the stadium. Almost all of the students were already seated or were heading down toward the stadium.

There was little wind; the clouds were patchy; every now and then there were dazzling flashes of bright sunlight.

As the teams marched out onto the pitch, the stadium broke out into deafening cheers and boos.

There was little wind; the clouds were patchy; every now and then there were dazzling flashes of bright sunlight.

Soon Potter and Bradly, the Ravenclaw Captain, shook hands, then, on Madam Hooch's whistle, kicked off and rose into the air. The Gryffindor Seeker, Robins, rose higher than the rest of the team, streaking around the pitch in search of the Snitch.

"And that's Davies of Ravenclaw with the Quaffle," said a drawling voice, echoing over the grounds. "Oh, Gryffindor in possession."

"That was quick," said Lily.

"Indeed," said Severus, aloofly.

"Ravenclaw in possession," said the drawling voice. "Stolen by Spinnet of Gryffindor, passes Warren, passes MacDougal – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Instantly cheers erupted from the Gryffindor side.

"That was a pretty good play," grinned Lily.

"They certainly reacted quickly," said Severus, thinking about all the dodging the chaser had done.

"You know, Sev," teased Lily, "one might almost think that was a compliment towards Gryffindor."

"It was bound to happen sometime," retorted Severus. "Of course, I could be wrong and hell just froze over."

At this, Severus quickly feigned horror at the epiphany, and Lily burst out laughing.

"Of course, how silly of me," retorted Lily, before they both returned their attention to the match going on over their heads.

Robins seemed to be looking around for the Snitch; there was evidently no sign of it. Moments later, Boot scored. McLaggen had been momentarily distracted by one of the Ravenclaw players, with the result that he had not noticed the large red ball soaring past his right ear.

"Potter isn't going to be happy about that," Lily said, wincing.

Severus just gritted his teeth at that comment, and deciding he didn't want to start an argument by bringing up Potter's questionable leadership skills; he held his tongue.

Potter then wheeled around to face his Keeper and mumbled something, evidently irritated with the missed Quaffle.

"It would seem you were right," said Severus, keeping most of his amusement out of his voice.

Not seconds later, and Potter spun around and set off around the pitch again.

Spinnet and Potter scored a goal apiece, giving the red-and-gold-clad supporters below something to cheer about. Then MacDougal scored again, making things level.

"What is with you and sports anyways, Sev?" questioned Lily. "I'm not complaining or anything, just curious. Most of the time you can't stop guys from talking nonstop about Quidditch."

"I don't mind it," said Severus, honestly. "I just would never get caught dead dealing with a bludger in mid-air, and you know as well as I do that I've never been particularly athletic."

"I see your point," Lily said.

"And it's not like I've written off sports," said Severus. "Honestly."

"True enough," said Lily. "You do like football."

"One of the only things I really share with my father, I suppose," said Severus, under his breath.

"hmmm," said Lily.

"Eloquent as ever, Miss Evans," jeered Severus, rewarded with a smile.

"I learned from the best," retorted Lily.

Severus just shook his head.

"Seventy-forty to Ravenclaw!" said the commentator, drawing their attention back to the match.

From there everything happened quickly. Potter managed to score two more goals, and then finally someone caught sight of the elusive Snitch.

Everyone then held their breath as Robins broke into one of his signature dives, into the Ravenclaw end, knocked Edgecomb out of the way, and wrapped his fingers around the golden ball.

He then landed and lifted his hand in the air, showing the snitch.

Severus was impressed, despite himself.

The crowd broke into a sea of clapping, cheers and boos from the Ravenclaws. The Gryffindor's were over the moon. Even Severus couldn't deny that he was pleased. Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup the year before, and Severus wanted them to lose just to spite them.

There was a big celebration in the common room that night, and after the younger students went to bed, the older students pulled out some butterbeer. McGonagall had had the house elves send up a bunch of pastries and the like as well.

Black backed off completely, as did Potter, just basking in the victory. Severus, Lily, Frank and Alice had decided to break off into one of the quieter areas and just sat, enjoying the sweets and chatting. Lily was grinning and shaking her head, as Mary shamelessly flirted with James Potter. Marlene doing likewise with Black, who ended up escorting her out – presumably to a broom cupboard.

"She's had a crush on him for years," said Lily. "Not that James Potter has ever noticed. Marlene's fancied Black for some time as well."

Severus didn't know what to say to that. Although… if Potter finally took Mary up it, it'd be all the better. He figured that would be hoping for a bit much though.

Overall it was a rather fun night.

Six days later Severus woke up, got dressed, and made his way down to the common room, only to be surrounded by Frank, Lily, Mary, Marlene, and Alice.

Lily and Frank both had a package in their hands, and Lily stepped forward first.

"Happy Birthday, Sev!" said Lily with a warm smile. Severus took the package and started taking the tape off the midnight blue paper.

Reverently he looked down at the book now resting in his lap.

"Do you like it?" Lily asked anxiously.

"It's brilliant," assured Severus. "Where did you find it?"

"I talked to Slughorn," said Lily. "He recommended it, and Madame Pince helped me track a copy down. Are you sure you like it?"

"What's not to like?" grinned Severus. "It is honestly amazing. Thank you."

"I'm glad," said Lily. "I was afraid you mightn't as the potions are rather antiquated."

"It's brilliant, I swear," said Severus grinning. "Age doesn't matter in regards to potions. Some of the best ones are those which witches and wizards have been making for centuries, you know."

"You're welcome, Sev," said Lily. "Do leave the potions lab occasionally, won't you?"

"What fun would that be?" said Severus, feigning horror.

Lily just burst out laughing.

"You're an odd one, Severus," said Marlene.

"I'm glad you know basic math," he smirked. "You're an odd one too."

Marlene just half-heartedly glared at him before the rest of the group laughed.

"That last pun was horrible Severus, honestly," said Mary.

"That was the general idea, yes," Severus said with a chuckle.

"I'll get you for that, Snape," said Marlene teasingly.

"Shaking in my boots," he smirked.

"Now, now, Mary," said Lily. "We mustn't pick on the birthday boy."

Severus just shot her a contrived look of superiority.

She just shot him a mock glare.

"Nope, still not as good as Sev's," said Lily, as Severus shot her a mock glare.

Lily and Frank just shook their heads.

"Happy birthday, by the way, Severus," said Frank, passing him a package wrapped in gold-coloured paper.

"Thanks," said Severus, accepting the package. His jaw dropped when he opened the small package to reveal a silver pocket watch.

"So that's the one you got," grinned Alice. "Good choice."

"Tasteful," Marlene said, evidently pleased.

"I –" stammered Severus. He was very much aware of the pure-blood tradition, and the significance of what Frank did was not lost on him. It was typically done by a family member.

"Say nothing of it, Sev," said Frank, placing emphasis on his nickname.

Severus caught Mary and Lily's look of confusion. Marlene and Alice were smiling; the tradition very clearly not lost on either of them.

"It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age..." said Severus, still feeling a bit uncomfortable but grateful nonetheless.

"It's not every day a young man turns seventeen," said Frank jovially.

"It means a lot," said Severus. "Thank you."

The others wished him a happy birthday and gave him a box of chocolate frogs and a large box of assorted sweets. Helping himself to a chocolate cauldron he put them in his trunk, and they made their way down to breakfast.

Not long after arriving in the Hall the sound of owls filled the great Hall. Severus watched as a large brown screech owl, and a pale-coloured barn owl landed in front of him.

The screech owl was carrying a Muggle envelope and was evidently from the Evans family. The barn owl was carrying parchment, and he instantly recognised his mother's writing.

Hastily, he untied the letter and packages from both owls and watched them fly off. He then moved to open the small package from his mother. He was reasonably certain he could guess what the bundle it contained.

Ripping the brown paper revealed a rusty, bronze, pocket watch with a dent in it. The still hands showed the battery to be dead.

With a shrug, he placed it in his pocket, with a mental note to throw it out later.

He opened the letter and found it to be, unsurprisingly, rather succinct.

 _Happy birthday and I hope that school is going well for you. Things are going well at home. Don't get into too much trouble. You might be in Gryffindor now, but remember what I said this summer. Happy birthday little Prince._

How could he forget? He got the lecture of a lifetime. She understood the decision and knew it was final, but she didn't want him getting swept up with riff raff and the brashness that Gryffindor was known for. Whatever she said after that he had tuned out, however, as the conversation had become so repetitive and irritating.

He was reasonably happy when his father had walked in, and swiftly put an end to the conversation.

Placing it in his bag, he moved to open the Evans's gift.

He opened the gift to reveal a tin of homemade chocolate fudge and a black penknife.

"That definitely seems like Dad's idea," Lily said with a grin. "He always carries one."

Severus just shot her a smile and placed it in his bag before moving to read the letter.

 _Dear, Severus_

 _We're so glad to hear that things are looking up. Last year seems like it was pretty rough. You do realise you can tell us what went on last year, right? Let us know if you need anything._

 _Anyways, happy birthday! We weren't sure if there were any traditions in your world concerning coming of age, so we hope that you like our gift. The penknife should be pretty useful, and Hal wanted me to mention that his offer to teach you some wood carving tricks, this summer, still stands._

 _Don't eat too much of the fudge at once, you hear?_

 _Enjoy the rest of the year, and do write back. No more of this, two owls making the same trip is silly, business. Enjoy your big day, and welcome to adulthood. I swear, it's weird to think of you coming of age already. Don't get into too much trouble, mister!_

 _Hope to hear from you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Violet and Henry_

"From my parents?" inquired Lily.

"Yes," said Severus, a soft smile still plastered on his face. "It's rather nice of them, although apparently I now go by mister."

"That was probably my mum," Lily said with a grin.

"Most likely," agreed Severus. He had a hard time picturing Mr. Evans calling him that. Though… he also didn't expect it from Mrs. Evans. It seemed sort of odd, not that he particularly minded.

He then opened the tin and took a piece of fudge.

"Hummingbird," teased Lily, taking a sip of her bubble juice.

Severus just stuck his tongue out, causing her to shake her head.

"Oi," exclaimed Lily, "remember that day in summer before our third year and the lorry?"

"With the ice-lolly girl?" questioned Severus. "Merlin, that was a disaster."

"Ain't that the truth," nodded Lily.

"At least I'm not that bad," said Severus, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Thank Merlin for that," laughed Lily.

"If I do, you have permission to hit me over the head with the hardest book that you can find," declared Severus. "I shall clearly be in need of dire help."

"Definitely," assured Lily.

"What in Merlin's name are you two talking about?" questioned Marlene, in between a bite of eggs.

"I second that," said Frank.

"Oh," said Lily. "We always hang out in this park, you see, and this one girl ended up causing this huge commotion at this ice cream van."

"She held up the truck for ages," said Severus.

"Merlin," exclaimed Severus, "I still remember the lorry driver's face!"

"It was priceless," agreed Lily, chuckling.

"We should probably get to class," said Frank, checking his watch.

Not much later they made their way out of the hall and made their way to Transfiguration. They had wrapped up the bird-conjuring charm some weeks ago, and as such had embarked upon the immensely difficult topic of Human Transfiguration.

Having moved on from changing their eyebrows, working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the colour of their hair.

Lily had managed a sort of orange, and Severus ended up with some, horrible, off colour that he was rapidly trying to fix. He was thrilled when he got his hair back to it's normal inky black, at least it looked… well, normal.

Most of the class was having difficulty with it though, and everyone was glad when the bell rang. Severus then made his way to Ancient Runes, taking his usual seat in the back of the class, and ignoring everyone while waiting for the class to start.

After some quick review, Babbling had them begin to translate two paragraphs.

With a sigh, Severus propped open _Advanced Rune Translation_ and began working on the scripture. He found himself constantly flipping back between _Rune Dictionary_ and _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_ , in a half-hearted attempt to figure out what was going on. He really should have dropped this class.

At least he was doing better than the group of dunderheads sitting a few seats away from him. They didn't have a prayer in passing the class.

Out of all things to catch him though, he found himself stuck on a salamander.

"I can never remember this dung," he groaned.

This wasn't helped by him feeling infinitely more stupid when he realised what it was. For some reason, he had confused the meaning with demiguise. Neither of which had any correlation.

 _The maximum hours of the creature's ability to survive out of fire represents "6"._

"There has to be a simpler way to do this," he thought to himself.

Yes, Severus was very happy when the bell rang, signalling lunch, indeed.

"How did Ancient Runes go?" asked Lily.

"I may need to bury myself in a Runes book from now until N.E.W.T.S," said Severus, seriously.

"Not your best class, is it?" said Mary.

"It's a ruddy nightmare," Severus, between bites of potato.

"You'll survive," chuckled Alice. "Why do you think none of us took it?"

"Not a prayer," chuckled Lily.

"I find it interesting, it's just unfortunate that half of them make no sense or look the same," said Severus.

"Point taken," said Lily, pouring herself a glass of gillywater.

"Can we not talk about school work?" groaned Marlene. "Honestly… it's not even N.E.W.T.s yet, and the professors are burying us."

"You were warned," Frank said teasingly.

"I do believe you'll survive," retorted Severus, quirking his eyebrows.

Marlene just mumbled something under her breathe, causing everyone to laugh.

Care of magical creatures ended up being rather uneventful, as they had just wrapped up a unit and were being introduced to Kneazles.

"Can anyone tell me about Kneazles?" questioned Barnes.

"A Kneazle is a magical feline creature related to, and similar in appearance to, a cat," said Lily.

"Very good, Miss Evans," said Barnes. "They have spotted, speckled or flecked fur, large ears and a lightly plumed tail, like a lion. They are thought to have separate breeds, like cats, and therefore vary in appearance. They make excellent pets if they like a witch or wizard. They have a very high level of intelligence, are independent and occasionally aggressive, and have an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people. They can also safely guide their owners home. Because of their aggression towards certain individuals, Kneazles have an XXX classification by the Ministry of Magic if they are not interbred with another species."

The rest of the class was rather boring, as the class sat there being pounced on by several Kneazles that were running around the enclosure.

Severus could have sworn that a couple of them were purposefully hitting him with their tails.


	19. Easter

By the time the Easter Holidays came and went the upper years were so inundated with homework, that for those who stayed back, they weren't the reprieve that any of them had been hoping for.

The lot of them exchange Easter eggs, however, so both him and Lily could be seen, in between studying, sitting in the armchairs with their egg, the size of dragon eggs, cracked open on the table in front of them. Both were treating themselves to the toffee inside.

Lily's birthday had long come and gone as well. Her birthday being less than a month later than Severus's own. Marlene and him had worked together to bring back some butterbeer without Lily knowing, and convinced the house elves to bring some cupcakes up to the tower after dinner on January 30th. The group just sat around, talking and laughing, as they delved into the butterbeer. It was nice.

Both him and Lily had also taken to drawing up studying timetables and colour coding their notes. Marlene and Mary were giving them both a hard time of it but exams were only ten weeks away, and these exams were rather important. Lily tried nagging Marlene and Mary to do the same, but neither would budge.

Severus had spent a lot of time, over the last month, wracking his brain over how he was going to handle the situation with Lily. Something seemed to have shifted between them, and they were closer than they had been in years. On that note, though, James Potter had been acting nicer and nicer, and the two seemed to be developing a friendship of sorts. He wasn't exactly thrilled about that prospect.

Trying to curb his frustration, he was reduced to doing what he did often when at a loss: poring over his Potions book, scribbling bits of information in the margins, as he had done so many times before.

He told himself that Lily was just one girl and if he were smart – if he were even the tiniest bit intelligent then he would get a life, and put her back into the friends only box. Of course, the problem with that was that he didn't want to, and was still holding out for hope.

So for all that he tried, and would deny it, Severus Snape was feeling very jealous and irritable right about now. Why did things have to be so complicated?

He was pulled out of his musings, by footsteps approaching. He quickly put his book down.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, late on Sunday evening.

"I'm fine," Severus replied, giving her a small smile.

Lily just sighed.

"I won't push it for now, Sev," said Lily. "I would like to know, though."

She always did have a knack for knowing if he was lying. Perils of having a best friend, he supposed. He was grateful for it most of the time, though, even if it could be very vexing.

"I'm fine, I promise, Lils," he assured her.

"Well, if you're sure," Lily said, dismissively. "You up for game of Wizard's Chess?"

"Certainly," he grinned. It was one of his favourite games.

A couple moments later and they were both in the corner of the common room, playing.

"I'll be black" said Lily.

"Suit yourself," he said, moving the white pawn. Lily then followed suit.

The pieces occasionally tried to give Lily advice, which annoyed her to no end. She was a decent player, but it took a long time for her to get there.

Severus had to suppress a chuckle, when she huffed at a Rook.

"Oh, bugger off, Sev!" she laughed, seeing his face.

After that it didn't take long for Severus to corner her Queen.

"Checkmate," He grinned.

"Well played," beamed Lily.

"You're actually getting pretty good," he said.

"High praise," she grinned. "Say, Sev, you up for a walk?"

"Sure," he said. "Out by the lake?"

"Definitely," she grinned, grabbing his hand, and leading the way.

The walk through to castle, to the front doors, was pretty quiet. Everyone was either already outside, or in the dorms or library, doing homework.

They did pass a couple teachers on the way, though. And a group of first-years that were fighting over some petty thing, in Severus's opinion.

Lily ended up sorting it out; it turned out that the boys were friends. Once that was over with, they made their way towards the lake, and found a patch of grass.

It still wasn't anything close to summer weather, but it was still nice enough out, today, and it wasn't too cloudy at all.

"It's rather beautiful out here, isn't it?" she said, smiling at him.

"It is," agreed Severus, after a pause.

Lily seemed to be searching for a way to say something. Seemingly having composed her thoughts, she moved to speak.

"It's crazy to think that we only have one more year here," said Lily, turning to make eye contact. "It feels like these last few years have flown by; each year going faster and faster."

"I know what you mean," agreed Severus. "It'll certainly be odd, everything changing."

Lily just nodded.

"Have you put any thought into what you're wanting to do after?" she asked, curiously.

"Honestly, I was considering going into Curse-breaking," Severus said. He was. After his talk with Professor Macmillan, he figured that it would be a decent fit. If he could get in. It would certainly keep him occupied.

"I figured you'd want to do something with potions," said Lily, "although, I can definitely see the interest in both of those careers. I've actually talked to Madam Pomfrey once or twice, about a Healing Apprenticeship at St. Mungo's."

"Now, that doesn't surprise me in the foggiest," grinned Severus.

Lily just shook her head, before looking serious again.

"A Knut for your thoughts?" Severus inquired.

"Actually, I was thinking about you," she answered, turning her head to smile at him.

"Were you?"

"Hmm."

"Am I allowed to know what exactly?" he asked.

"This is nice," she said. "Somehow I feel like I've missed you terribly the last year or so."

Severus felt a glow spread through him; take that Potter. "I know exactly what you mean."

"At least we've fixed things before it was too late," Lily said. "I thought it was too late for a while there."

"You did?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm glad it wasn't," said Lily as she stretched out her hand, palm up, a smirk on her face.

Severus looked down at it questioningly. "What?"

"You owe me a Knut. Pay up."

Severus reached into his pockets. Finally, he looked up at her and shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't have a Knut on me just now."

Lily looked at him and pouted good-humouredly, as they fell into the old easy banter.

"I promise I'll get it to you later."

"Don't think I'll forget," teased Lily.

"I won't, I know you better than that."

The two looked at each other and laughed.

That evening they sat beside the fire in the common room; the only other people awake were fellow sixth-years. There had been a certain amount of excitement earlier when they had come back from dinner to find a new sign on the notice board that announced the date for their Apparition Test. Those who would be seventeen on or before the first test date, the twenty-first of April, had the option of signing up for additional practice sessions, which would take place (heavily supervised) in Hogsmeade.

Alice had panicked on reading this notice; she had still not managed to apparate and feared she would not be ready for the test. Marlene, who had now achieved apparition twice, was a little more confident. Both Lily and Severus, however, both felt reasonably confident. Severus, for one, was actually looking forward to the test, and finally getting his licence.

A lot of the sixth years were nervous however, and there was a lot of complaining from those who weren't eligible to do the test, ready or not.

James Potter and his cohorts were currently trying to cheer up Pettigrew, who wouldn't be able to take the test until mid August.

The mood didn't change come breakfast the following morning; everyone was still in a state of great anticipation.

"Anyone we know-?" asked Frank, as Lily scanned the headlines.

"No," said Lily. "Someone called Valeria Mancini has vanished… oh, and how horrible, a twelve-year-old girl has been arrested for trying to kill her grandparents; they think she was under the Imperius Curse..."

They finished their breakfast in silence. Marlene set off immediately for Divination; Alice for the common room, where she still had to finish her conclusion on a Dementor essay. Severus and Lily had a free period before Defence Against the Dark Arts and found themselves chatting on the sofa in the common room.

Eventually it was time to set off for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

When they got there half the class was still on their feet, taking out books and organizing their things; he quickly took his seat beside Lily.

"Before we start, I would like your Dementor essays," said MacMillan, waving his wand carelessly, so that twenty-five scrolls of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk. "Now, if you could open your books to page two hundred and thirteen, and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse."

Everyone was fairly subdued all through the class, given the topic. When the bell sounded at the end of the lesson, everyone was glad.

By that evening though, the excitement and anticipation had returned.

So, the following weekend, Severus, and Lily, joined the rest of the sixth years who would turn seventeen in time to take the test in a fortnight. It was a particularly fine spring day, and everyone was chattering excitedly as they made their way down to the village.

After the lesson, they went for a drink at the Three Broomsticks. They also grabbed an early lunch.

"I can't believe I did it!" exclaimed Alice, happily. She was supposed to apparate outside of Scrivenshaft's, but overshot it a bit, and ended up nearly Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"Just need to work on your accuracy now," Lily said happily. "You did really well."

"I still need practice, but at least I moved," she grinned.

"You'll do fine come the test," Severus agreed, trying to be supportive.

"I still find it hilarious how Sykes was going on and on about you two," laughed Marlene. "I'll be surprised if he doesn't pop the question to one of you soon –"

Severus instantly blushed, and Lily started laughing. Neither of them had had any issues apparating, and did so perfectly.

"I swear, Severus," said Marlene, laughing. "Ever since the first Apparition lesson, it's like he's seen Merlin himself."

"It was quite amusing," teased Alice.

"And it's profoundly annoying," sneered Severus. "I swear, he's worse than Slughorn."

Lily just grinned, and shook her head. Whether he said it or not, she knew full well that he liked being recognized for his talents. He hadn't been, for a long time. That desire was what got him in trouble, more times than not. He'd learnt that a few times over the years.

He certainly couldn't deny that, but would it kill Sykes to be slightly less embarrassing?


	20. Between a Rock and Bliss

Patches of the bright blue sky were beginning to appear over the castle turrets, but these signs of approaching summer did not do much to lift Severus's mood. He was irritated as ever with Potter and his growing friendship with Lily.

They were sitting with Alice and Marlene in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch. Both Alice and Marlene were clutching a Ministry of Magic leaflet: _Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them_ , for they were taking their tests that very afternoon, but by and large the leaflets had not proved soothing to the nerves.

"You'll be fine," assured Lily. "Just relax."

"Or you can just splinch yourselves," he deadpanned. "Stressing yourselves out will do wonders for you, I'm sure. Personally, I find that method rather distasteful."

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Jerk," Marlene retorted.

"I don't think that's really helpful, Sev," Lily quickly said, with a bemused smile. "Although crudely put, he does have a point. Just relax. You did alright during the last practice session. Stressing out will do more harm than good."

"Bloody well a self-fulfiling prophecy," he said with a sneer.

"Right," Marlene said with a sigh. "Thanks for the confidence boost, mate."

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't let him scare you," Lily said with a snort.

"You're one to talk," he said.

"Oh, deaf it." She turned back towards the girls. "It'll be fine."

"Hopefully," said Alice, "It would be right embarrassing if I failed."

"It'll be fine," Lily repeated, "and honestly, nobody would say a thing. A lot of others are having difficulty too."

"Maybe," sighed Alice, putting the pamphlet down.

"Alright then," said Lily briskly, getting to her feet and performing a graceful pirouette. "Destination... determination... deliberation..." she murmured.

"Oh, stop that," Marlene begged her, "I feel sick enough as it is!"

"If I were you I'd go see Madam Pomfrey about a calming draught," scoffed Severus.

Marlene just glared at him.

"He has a point," said Lily. "You two have been on edge for weeks."

"Can't argue with that," shrugged Alice. "Doubt we have time though, or I'd definitely take you up on that idea."

The bell rang overhead in the castle and Marlene jumped to her feet, looking terrified.

"You'll do fine," Lily told them both, as they headed toward the Entrance Hall to meet the rest of the people taking their Apparition Test. "Good luck."

Arriving at the Entrance Hall they were greeted by a sea of sixth-years gossiping expectantly about the upcoming test and Severus could see students trying to give their friends a last-minute pep talk.

McGonagall quickly got their attention, and the chatter died instantly. She then led the way to the carriages, as they made their way to Hogsmeade.

Once in Hogsmeade, they found that the test would be much like their practice sessions. They were broken up into two groups and were to apparate to two given locations. They would then apparate back to their original location. They placed an examiner at each location to watch the students.

He watched as Lily passed with flying colours, having done exceedingly well. Marlene ended up losing her balance on her first landing, but quickly recovered and didn't have any other problems of note. Alice faired similarly to Marlene.

Only a handful of people ended up failing the test, one of which was, to Severus' unsurprised, Pettigrew. He had apparently left part of an eyebrow behind. Potter was currently trying to comfort his friend, who was slouching and looking most morose.

"Bad luck, mate," he could hear Potter saying, "but you'll pass next time! Just need a bit more practice is all. Right, Padfoot?"

"Definitely, Prongs," Black said, readily agreeing.

"Yeah, I s'pose," said Pettigrew grumpily. "But half an eyebrow! Like that matters!"

"I know," said Lupin soothingly, "it does seem a tad harsh..."

It was just over an hour before Severus was called.

"Snape, Severus," called Tuft, the Head Examiner.

Lily gave him a small, reassuring smile, as he stepped forward.

"Place of birth?" Tuft asked.

"Cokeworth - Tyne and Wear, England," said Severus, rather dryly.

"Very well," he said. "You may proceed."

With a deep breath, he focused on the area just outside of Madam Puddifoot's. Willing himself, will all his might, to be there, he quickly found himself outside the small tea shop.

He waited for a moment, and the second examiner gave him a quick once over, making sure that he hadn't left anything behind. He hadn't.

Once he got permission to go, he focused on Spintwitches. Just as before he quickly found himself, on location, facing another examiner.

And as before, once he got leave to go, he found himself standing outside of Hogsmeade Station, where he had begun.

He was then pulled aside to get his results and fill out paperwork. He had received full marks on the exam and excitedly signed his signature on the documents.

Severus couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he walked back over to where everyone was waiting.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally returned to Hogwarts and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

All through dinner everyone was chattering excitedly about their tests and what they would do now that they could finally apparate at will. Rather… Most did. Potter and his cohorts spent most of their dinner roundly abusing the Apparition examiner, although Pettigrew actually looked fractionally more cheerful by the time they set off back to the common room, now discussing something or other. Severus couldn't really be bothered to listen.

"We have to think of something big to do this summer," grinned Alice. "I mean… we'll be of age and just got our apparition licences."

"I'd be up for something," said Lily. "Sounds fun."

"I'm in," said Alice. "Mar?"

"Me too," said Marlene.

"Any ideas in particular?" asked Severus, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really," said Lily, thoughtful. "Possibly a day trip somewhere?"

"That'd be nice," said Alice.

"Certainly," said Severus wryly. "Either way, we still have time to decide."

"Not much though," said Lily. "Exams are coming up."

"I can't argue with that," retorted Severus.

The next week passed without great incident... unless you counted Pettigrew accidentally setting a large spider loose in the classroom. Severus couldn't exactly say he was surprised as Pettigrew seemed to have an unfortunate proclivity for cocking things up.

"Honestly, Sev," said Lily. "I think it's more a confidence issue."

"Maybe," he said, grudgingly. Severus couldn't disagree with that assessment, in all honesty. The boy was constantly a nervous wreck. It was a miracle by any standard that he had gotten this Defence O.W.L.

The first class of the morning was Charms.

So far both him and Lily were the only ones who had managed to turn vinegar into wine; both of their glass flasks were full of deep crimson liquid, whereas the contents of many others were still murky brown.

Pettigrew and Black were chatting and doing very little actual wand work. Unfortunately for them, they ended up getting caught.

"This should be good," smirked Severus.

"The things you find amusing," said Lily bemused, shaking her head.

Severus just raised his eyebrows.

"You know," said Lily, bemused. "I like it when you do that. It's so _you_."

"Really?" he inquired.

"Definitely," she grinned. She then looked thoughtful for a moment, as if considering something. She was quickly pulled out of her musings, however, by their Charms Professor.

"Now, now, boys," squeaked Professor Flitwick reproachfully to Black and Pettigrew. "A little less talk, a little more action... Let me see you try..."

"Told you!" Severus said under his breath.

"Is it bad if I hope this goes pear-shaped?" whispered Lily, grinning.

"Hardly," smirked Severus.

Together they raised their wands, concentrating with all their might, and pointed them at their flasks. Black's vinegar turned to ice; Pettigrew's flask exploded.

"Yes ... for homework," said Professor Flitwick, reemerging from under the table and pulling shards of glass out of the top of his hat, "practice."

"That was brilliant," he said, stifling a laugh.

"It really was," chuckled Lily. "Although, it might be too much to hope that they've decided to pay attention in class for any length of time."

"Likely," agreed Severus, oozing mirth.

Returning their books to their bags, they got up and made their way out of the classroom. They had one of their rare joint free periods after Charms and walked back to the common room together. They hadn't been sitting in the common room long before Lily got his attention.

"So, I need a favour."

"Alright," he said. "What is it?"

"I need a hand," said Lily. "If you could look over my defence essay?"

Severus was momentarily confused before he realised that this was an outright lie. She was doing fine in Defence. She obviously wanted to meet him for some reason. He just didn't know why.

"I can help you, Lily," said a voice, coming from right behind them.

Severus turned and noted that James Potter and his cohorts were right behind them. Lupin and Pettigrew were minding their own, and Black was shoving something into his right pocket.

Lily smiled at James slightly, and Severus felt his heart plummet a little.

"Thank you for your offer, James, but I was asking Sev," she stated, matter-of-factly, before turning back to Severus.

"The offer still stands," replied Potter. "I'm challenging Snape for the top of the class. You also partner with him a lot. It does seem to be a wise choice. I'm sure Sniv-Snape would agree that mixing things up a tad is a good thing."

It took all Severus had not to punch the insufferable git right then and there. He remembered something that Frank had said though, and decided it was worth a shot. He guessed he would have to take the high road at some point, and now was a good a time as any. And honestly… if he made a scene here and now, most would take Potter's side. He wasn't in the mood for a fight. Plus, if his suspicions about what was going on with Lily were right… it couldn't hurt to play nice for a minute.

"He makes a valid point, _Lil,_ " drawled Severus, placing emphasis on her nickname.

Several eyes focused in on him, all filled with varying degrees of shock. However, the only ones he cared about were Lily's and she looked absurdly proud.

"Go on, Lil," said Severus. "I don't care."

Slowly she shook her head.

"Nope," said Lily. "It has to be _you_." Then and there, Lily's gaze shifted. Right in front of Potter, he was getting that _please kiss me_ look. If Potter was shocked a minute ago, it was nothing to how he looked now.

"If you're sure," he smirked.

"Crystal."

All the common room had grown quiet.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that?" he said.

Lily had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that there were at least thirty people watching, Severus kissed her.

She seemed slightly surprised by his bold move, but a second later she pulled him tightly to her, his hand tangling itself in her hair.

The kiss stretched endlessly until all the world fell away, and there was only the two of them. She sighed against his lips contentedly. Breaking apart, the room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Severus looked over the top of Lily's head to see James Potter wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head with a bludger. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Lupin tugged Potter's arm, distracting his friend, and taking him back to the dorm room. Marlene followed. Alice was beaming.

"I was wondering if you'd ever make a move," Lily said, grinning from ear to ear.

The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, he grinned down at Lily and she gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which - if they had time - they _might_ discuss their defence work.


	21. What Are Friends For

The fact that Lily Evans was going out with Severus Snape seemed to interest a great number of people, most of them boys, chiefly James Potter, yet Severus found himself happily impervious to gossip over the next few weeks. After all, it made a very nice change to be talked about because of something that was making him happier than he could remember being for a very long time, rather than because of the usual reasons, which all, at the very least, boarded on insulting. His fragile truce with Potter and his friends seemed to be falling apart, however, not that Severus particularly cared.

In any case, he _did_ feel a touch of guilt when he saw Potter looking, well… lost, a couple of days previous. It was all too easy to picture himself in Potter's place, and he knew how horrible he'd feel. That feeling went away as quickly as it came, though, replaced with a sense of triumph.

He wasn't sorry in the slightest that things had worked out with Lily. Now if Potter would just find some other girl to fancy, it would be all to the good.

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Lily as she sat on the common room floor, leaning against Severus's legs and reading the Daily Prophet. "Two inferi attacks in a week and all Talia Moon does is ask me things that I am most certainly not repeating."

"Like?" said Alice, shaking her head.

"Shampoo and I'm leaving it at that," scowled Lily.

Frank and Alice both looked amused. Severus ignored them.

"How did you respond?" he asked.

"How do you think?" she asked, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "She got wrong off me for it."

The corners of Severus' mouth quirked.

"I threw it back at her, and walked away," said Lily. "Personally, I'm considering trying to teach her some tact. It might be of no use, mind."

"Thank you," said Severus, rolling his eyes. "Why does she have to be such a nebby?"

"Eloquent as always, Sev," teased Lily.

"Obviously," he drawled. "I do possess a modicum of intelligence."

Lily shook her head and Alice rolled around laughing. Frank just stood there looking bemused by the entire situation.

They then went back to chattering and it wasn't an hour later until Lily yawned and turned to Severus, deciding to call it a night.

"Well, I'm paggered," stated Lily. "I'll see you lot in the morning."

"Good night, Lil," said Severus, and as Lily kissed him on the cheek, he couldn't help but grin.

Making his way to his dorm, he opened his trunk. He quickly glanced around, making sure that nobody was paying any attention. Going through his trunk he found a small vial sitting there that he had forgotten about; Felix Felicis. Not overly caring, at the moment, however, he muttered something under his breath, and pulled out a copy of _Magick Moste Evile_ for a bit of light reading. He had found it when browsing the Restricted Section of the library, and the book was reasonably interesting.

At least he didn't need to get notes from the professors anymore. He had been right through most of the restricted section at this point. Although, Slughorn always was daft and he rarely had trouble getting a note for – alleged – _academic_ purposes.

He had a small pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach as he knew what Lily would say about his reading these books, but quickly pushed it aside. It wasn't like he was hurting anyone. He just found some of the more advanced magic interesting was all.

He wasn't alone in the dorm for long though. He had just gotten to a rather interesting bit on cursed books, and the different ways in which they could be bewitched, when one of his roommates trickled in.

"Hiya, Severus," said Matt, taking a seat on his bed.

"Hello, Matthew," said Severus, looking up from his book, turning to the brunet boy.

"Interesting book, that," he said, looking at the gold and brown cover with the title _Important Modern Magical Discoveries._ "I read it last year. Much more interesting than Binns' history lessons."

"I'll say," smirked Severus.

"What part are you reading?" he asked.

"Lycanthropy," Severus lied smoothly. Racking his brain for a topic was easily enough done, as Severus had, in fact, taken the book out a little over a month previous. It was quite an interesting read; he had to agree with Cartwright on that.

Cartwright nodded.

"I'll let you get back to your reading, then," said Matt, moving to grab some belongings from his trunk.

Severus just shook his head and resumed reading.

As they moved into June, much of Severus and Lily's time together was spent in the library. Exams were approaching and they were therefore forced to revise for hours into the night.

This lent itself to them spending a lot of time down by the lake, together, at lunch-time. Today had been a particularly happy hour in Severus's opinion.

He and Lily had been chatting, on one of the sofas, having just finished their Herbology homework - they were now on Snargaluff pods - when Mary called him over.

"Oi, Severus!" called Mary. "You're a potions genius."

"Need help?" asked Severus, rolling his eyes.

"Please, if it's not too much of a bother," said Mary.

"Mind you, he's very particular," teased Lily.

"Pleasure as always, Lil," drawled Severus, quirking his eyebrows.

Severus than moved to take the seat by Mary, glancing at her work. They had been assigned a twelve-inch long essay on Everlasting Elixirs.

"This essay is particularly nasty," Mary frowned, sweeping the jumble of scrawled notes towards Severus. Completely unorganized. _Well, there is her first problem._

"Would you like me to write you an epitaph?" smirked Severus.

"Sarcasm is duly noted," Mary replied, rolling her eyes.

"Pity," he smirked. "Now stop whining, and I'll see what you've got."

"You're a git sometimes, you know that?" she said, still frowning.

"Get in line," he smirked, as he picked up her essay and began reading. He was several paragraphs in when something caught his attention.

"Anything?" she asked.

"For starters, answer this," said Severus. "What is an Everlasting Elixir?"

"Everlasting Elixirs are a type of potion with the effect to either never run out of potion or to work forever," she said, annoyed.

"Exactly," he said. "So where would Amortentia fall into this?"

"Well…" said Mary.

"There is the catch," he said. "You're not considering other angles in your essay. You have it as an Everlasting Elixir, which I'll give you. But what's a key thing to consider about love potions in general?"

"Err… the strength?" she said, uncertainly.

"Yes, but what specifically?" he inquired.

"I have no clue," she said.

"Fine," he said. "A single dose typically lasts up to 24 hours, but the precise duration is dependent on the weight of the drinker, as well as the attractiveness of the giver."

The look she was giving him told him she clearly had no idea where this was going.

"Love potions will work regardless of whether the giver is present when the recipient consumes them," he continued. "The longer the recipient keeps the potions the more potent their effect will become, as love potions mature over time."

"Alright," she said uncertainly.

"It's because of it's strengthening quality, that it is not considered an Everlasting Elixir. There is an expiration date, but solely because it becomes so strong that the effects become unpredictable."

"Oh," she said, his point finally clicking.

"You need to do more of a comparative analysis if you're going the route you are with your essay," he said. "Mind you, this is only one example. A couple of examples of true Everlasting Elixirs would be an Elixir to Induce Euphoria and an Invigoration Draught."

"Understood," she said. "Thanks by the way. I really need to pass this."

"It's nothing," said Severus, as she quickly started scribbling away on a new piece of parchment. "I can go get my notes if you would like."

"That'd be brilliant, thanks," she said.

"Very well," he replied.

Severus than made his way up to the dormitory to fetch his notes. The dormitory was empty as almost everyone was in the common room or library studying. Grabbing his notes, or rather the ones that he hadn't scribbled into the margins of his potions textbook, he made his way back down to the common room.

There was barely a page in his copy of Advanced Potion-Making on which he had not made additional notes; his instructions frequently deviated from Libatius Borage's. Not all of the notes were concerned with potion-making either. Here and there were spells that he had made up himself. He was particularly proud of Vulnera Sanentur and Muffliato.

Vulnera Sanentur was a very powerful healing spell and counter-curse to Sectumsempra, a cutting curse. Muffliato filled the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing so that lengthy conversations could be held without being overheard.

He had others, though, such as Langlock, and a nasty toe-nail-growing hex, and of course Levicorpus. Langlock caused one's tongue to affix to the roof of their mouth.

On the other hand, Levicorpus had, unfortunately, become rather popular. There were a few months in fifth year when you couldn't move for being hoisted into the air by your ankle. The trousers incident was just one unfortunate example.

As he was walking by he noted several tables were littered with bits of parchment bearing sums and symbols, as they tried to complete their predictions for the coming month. Several students looked like their brain was as fogged as though it had been filled with the fumes from Professor Higglebottom's fire.

Severus was exceptionally glad that he had never taken that class. Honestly, why was it even taught?

He then placed his notes on the table Mary was sitting at.

"Good luck," smirked Severus. "Even Lily occasionally has issues deciphering my handwriting."

"Pleasure as always," she said, shaking her head.

And with that Severus made his way back over to the sofa, digging into some Honeydukes sweets that Alice's older brother had sent.

Sometime later Marlene turned at called Mary over.

"Come take a break!"

Mary tossed her notes to the side and joined them.

They all had a blast and, considering all the homework they had been doing lately, it was a nice reprieve. They ate these different candies that caused all sorts of things to happen. Severus made bear sounds, Marlene made elephant sounds, Mary a wolf, Frank a lion, and they even got Lily to try this one really sour one that caused steam to come out of her ears.

It was well on the way to midnight when they finally called it a night. When Severus's head hit the pillow that night he immediately fell fast asleep.


	22. Madam Puddifoot's

Severus swung his bag over his shoulder as he left the Great Hall, falling into step with Lily. There was excited prattle all around them, as fellow sixth-years were talking about the practical defence lesson they had on the Patronus Charm before lunch.

It wasn't normally on the curriculum, but Macmillan explained that the Headmaster wanted them prepared as the conflict outside was getting worse.

The entire class was impressed when Professor Macmillan sent a silver fox running through the classroom before it disappeared through the window.

Everybody had struggled with the spell, but a small handful of people were able to form a mist. Lily and Severus were among this group, as was Potter. This was one spell that Severus had struggled with at first. He had cast his mind about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to him at home was going to do.

He racked his memory for the best memory of Lily he could find, he caught flashed of their childhood together; spending Christmas with Lily, spending New-years eve at the Evans House, being on the Hogwarts express for the first time, then kissing.

He tried several times, but he had managed little more than what looked like a wisp of silvery gas. It faded as quickly as it had come.

He racked his brains. A really, really, happy memory... one that he could turn into a good, strong Patronus...

The moment when he and Lily had kissed before going for a walk around the lake! If that wasn't a happy memory, he didn't know what was... Concentrating very hard on how he had felt that day, Severus raised his wand and tried again.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand.

He looked beside him, to see Lily beaming at him.

"What do you think yours would be?" asked Lily, as they were talking down the corridor.

"I'm not actually sure," said Severus. "Hopefully nothing ridiculous like a rat or squirrel."

"Or a ferret," said Lily, chortling. "Can you imagine?"

Severus just rolled his eyes.

"The fox was fascinating though," said Lily. "It was all misty and just went out of the window. What memory did you choose for practice?"

"Us," said Severus, taking her hand. They then made their way through the downstairs, through the dungeons, to the Potions classroom.

Lily just looked at him, a bit taken back, before smiling. The significance of that statement was not lost on her.

"You know, Sev," said Lily. "You're incredible."

"I'm rather fond of you myself, Lils," said Severus, squeezing her hand.

Severus pointedly didn't pay attention when Potter's gang entered, closely followed by the few Slytherins that had scraped by into N.E.W.T level; Pucey, Bulstrode, and Davis.

Just then the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. his great walrus moustache curved above his beaming mouth.

"All right then, let's get started," said Professor Slughorn, moving towards the front of the classroom. "Today we'll be working on a love potion antidote. As I mentioned at the beginning of the year, a love potion, such as Amortentia, doesn't really create love. Of course, it is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, they will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession," he said, nodding gravely.

"And now," said Professor Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work. You'll be working in pairs. Now, you want to be careful when adding the Extract of Gurdyroot and Castor Oil because –"

Severus's attention wandered from the lecture; he already knew it all at any rate. Evidently, he wasn't the only one not paying attention, because he caught Potter and Black snickering. A few moments later a note fluttered onto his desk. Flipping it open cautiously, Severus saw a line of James's small scrawl.

 _Been using your mother's hair products, Snivellus?_

Severus crumpled up the paper with one hand and turned to glare at the pair of them, who just smirked back. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he turned back to Professor Slughorn, who was finishing up his lecture.

"- and don't forget to let it simmer about halfway through, after adding the Extract of Gurdyroot," Professor Slughorn said, "or it will lose its potency and turn out pink rather than the desired clear. As such, watch yourself when measuring."

Severus smirked at Slughorn continued. He and Lily had always been a good pair. Lily was fairly skilled at potions herself, and whenever Severus deviated from the textbook's instructions (which was often) she never got annoyed or confused. She'd just immediately go with it, and try and figure out, fairly intuitively, what exactly it was that Severus was doing; why he had made the changed he did.

They didn't always go well, but there's hadn't been any major accidents. He'd melted 4 or 5 cauldrons over the years, although never in class. Those had been reserved for when he was brewing on his own time. They happened less and less as he got older and had more of a grounding.

Most of the time, Professor Slughorn was in the lab with him when experimenting, especially in the younger years. Severus would hound him with question after question about this or that property, and how it factored into the end result.

"I'll handle the Gurdyroot, if you get the Wiggentree twigs," Severus said.

"Alright," said Lily, getting down to work.

Severus then set to work measuring the Extract of Gurdyroot. Oddly enough, he didn't deter from the textbook's recipe this time. They were halfway through the potion when it turned a bright purple.

"We should let it simmer now," said Severus, glancing at the potion.

"Good idea," agreed Lily.

As it was simmering they watched it change, gaining a more reddish hue.

"What was that note about, anyway?" asked Lily. "The one from James I mean."

"It's fine," grumbled Severus. "Just them being themselves."

Lily just looked at him in disbelief.

Severus just sighed and pushed the piece of parchment towards her. She read it, eyebrows moving up her forehead.

"It's nothing new, alright?" said Severus. This was true, and they both knew it.

"Just when I think he's starting to come down with a little bit of maturity," scoffed Lily. She then mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "jealous toerag."

"It's fine," said Severus. "Anyway… are things still going well with you and petunia? You wrote to her the other day, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Lily. "Things are going alright. Apparently, she and Dursley had a fight though, when he said something a little off colour, in front of mum and dad, no less."

"How bad?" inquired Severus, making sure to keep an eye on the potion, which was almost ready for the next step. To be fair, Vernon Dursley didn't really seem the type to say and off colour anything. Egotistical, demeaning, and obnoxious, now that was an accurate assessment.

"She didn't explain much," said Lily. "I think it's something she'd really rather just say in person than over owl."

"Point taken," said Severus.

"They are still going out though," said Lily. "I have to admit; I wonder what she sees in him. He's insulting, and from how he acted this past summer, I doubt he'd be happy finding out about me being a witch. He seems so against anything not well… like him."

"You're not meant to see what she sees in him, Lily," said Severus slowly. "What's that expression… love is blind? In any case, Petunia had the same mindset regarding you, not long ago. I personally think it's to be expected that her boyfriend has a similar outlook."

Lily seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Maybe you're right," sighed Lily. "Although, now you've got me wondering if that fight was about me, and that's why she wouldn't say."

"Who knows?" Severus shrugged. "Owl her and ask? Or you could wait until summer when you see her."

"I'll probably wait until the summer," said Lily, glancing at the potion, which was now a deep red. "Hmmm, looks like it's time for you to add more the Gurdyroot extract."

As he did this, the effect was immediate. It turned a dark green.

Severus looked at Lily, who was smiling and smirked. So far their potion was going perfectly. Just by glancing around the room, Severus could tell that Potter had added too much castor oil.

Potter wasn't the only one, who was a shade off, as Michael Hornby, a Hufflepuff, had evidently added one too many Wiggentree twigs.

Professor Slughorn then called time, just as their potion had lost the last bit of colour, and began walking around inspecting the various antidotes.

He nodded in approval at Belby and Edgecomb and seemed Alice and Mary's. He looked at Potter and Black's but didn't linger long. Nor did he at Aubrey and Adrian's – who had, thankfully, ignored him today and hadn't tried to start anything. When he got to Cresswell and Hornby's, he wrinkled his nose at it and continued on.

He then came up to Severus and Lily and peered into their cauldron, where a clear mixture bubbled, letting off a pleasantly sweet smell.

"Oho, what have we here?" he exclaimed. "This is perfect! Excellent work, you two. Well done indeed." He beamed at Lily, before turning to Severus. He then collected a vial of the potion and turned to the rest of the class. He began checking off all the good points of their antidote and how completely _perfect_ it was.

"Now, for homework, I want two feet of parchment on love potions," said Professor Slughorn, "with particular emphasis on recognising them. It's to be due next class."

A groan could be heard from Potter and Black, but Slughorn ignored it.

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Severus and Lily quickly joined the rush of students heading for dinner and made to take their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"How was Potions?" Frank asked as they sat down.

"Sev was brilliant as always," grinned Lily.

"Don't sell yourself short, Lils," said Severus.

She just rolled her eyes, before handing Severus a glass of bubble juice.

"Thanks," he mumbled, throwing some roasted potatoes on his plate.

"Pass the bubble juice?" asked Frank.

"Sure," said Lily, moving to do so.

"So, how was Defence?" asked Severus.

"What's with that three-foot essay?" frowned Mary.

"Is what it is," shrugged Severus.

"Well, I thought Defence was great," said Frank. "Pretty interesting stuff, that. A pity that you sixth-years beat us to it, but at least we have a decent defence professor this year. Hopefully, he lasts more than a year."

"You can say that again," snorted Severus. "He's a decent sort, but the rest of the lot have all been incompetent dunderheads."

"Tell us how you really feel, Severus," teased Frank.

"I believe I just did," said Severus, feigning exasperation.

"Such high praise," said Lily, chortling.

Severus just rolled his eyes, which only caused her to laugh louder.

"You know that curse-breaker idea we discussed?" said Severus, turning to Lily.

"Yes," she said smiling, but more serious.

"He was actually the one who pointed me in that direction," said Severus.

"Oh," she said, in between a bite of lamb chop, evidently impressed.

"Yeah," Severus said. "He stayed back after class one day, and well… we sort of talked about some things."

Lily's eyes widened, and Severus figured that she probably had a small inkling of what, at least part of, that conversation entailed – his interest in the Dark Arts.

"That was really decent of him, Sev," said Lily earnestly.

"Yeah," said Severus, that conversation playing in his head. "It was."

He had expected to be criticized for his question or at least for him to not be as understanding as he was. The conversation could have gone wrong in so many different ways. Severus had been rather hesitant to start that conversation, but Severus found himself happy that he had.

He had actually talked to Macmillan once or twice, briefly, since then. The Defence Professor had actually offered to write Severus a recommendation if he stayed out of trouble, and took it seriously.

After dinner, they made their way up towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Are you lot looking forward to this Hogsmeade weekend?" Frank asked as they turned down a corridor. "I am, considering the last one was cancelled and all."

"It'll be nice to get out," said Severus. "It's Saturday next, isn't it?"

Frank nodded.

"I hope you know that I'm dragging to you Madam Puddifoot's," said Alice, putting her head on Frank's chest.

Frank leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, you are, are you?" he inquired.

"Definitely," she grinned.

"Get a room you two," teased Mary.

Lily shot Severus a pointed look, and he grabbed her waist. There was a smirk firmly on his face when he leaned in and kissed her.

Alice, Marlene and Lily broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I think you're outnumbered, Mary," quipped Marlene.

"It would seem that way," smirked Severus.

Mary just rolled her eyes.

"I was giving you a hard time," she said.

"Oh, we know," said Lily, grinning, as they reached the Fat Lady.

Mary, evidently feeling amused, shook her head, before turning to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Banana Fritters," said Mary as the portrait swung forward.

"Yes, indeed, dear!" she trilled, straightening her new tinsel hairband as she swung forward to admit their little group.

They left the castle at noon the coming Saturday to find a silver sun shining down upon the grounds, happy to get away from Pringle who kept staring suspiciously at every student trying to make their way to the village. The weather was milder than it had been all year, and by the time they arrived in Hogsmeade, the lot of them had taken off their cloaks and thrown them over their shoulders.

"I'll see you lot in a bit," grinned Alice, taking Franks hand as they headed off towards Madam Puddifoot's.

"Have fun!" called Lily.

The rest of them went into Zonko's to buy a birthday present for Lily's dad where they had fun selecting the silliest and strangest things they could find, including Nose-Biting Teacups, and this weird soap that Severus couldn't fathom the reason for; Frog Spawn.

Severus wasn't particularly excited about the shop as he had never been one for gag gifts or practical jokes, but he tried not to be a stick in the mud.

Severus did find himself actually enjoying himself though, and in the end, they settled on Severus' personal favourite, the Hiccough Sweets, which induced a fit of hiccoughing when eaten. Then, at half past one, he and Lily made their way up the High Street, past Dervish and Banges.

A large poster had been stuck up in the window and a few Hogsmeaders were looking at it. They moved aside when Lily and Severus approached and Severus found himself staring at several suspected Death Eaters. The poster, 'By Order of the Ministry of Magic', offered a thousand-Galleon reward to any witch or wizard with information leading to the capture of any of the convicts pictured.

Deciding not to linger they made their way down the side street to Madam Puddifoot's.

He did his best to hide his grimace from Lily, but he hated that damn tea shop owned by Madam Puddifoot. His old dormmates and he often laughed at the poor blokes who ended up being dragged there during dates, and now it seemed that he was about to become one of those poor saps.

A bell announced their arrival by playing a tune that made Severus cringe, but the majority of people in there were loved up couples who didn't even turn their heads towards the noise. Madam Puddifoot greeted them with a warm smile. "Hello, dears, do sit down and I'll be with you in a moment."

The shop was filled with couples, all holding hands. At first, glance it seemed that they had just missed Frank and Alice, who must have decided to visit some of the other shops.

They gingerly squeezed their way through to an out-of-the-way table in the corner away from the windows. Casting a quick glance around the cramped, small, room, he saw that the round tables were decorated with lacy napkins and all had china sugar bowls placed in the middle.

"it's rather tacky and frilly in here, isn't it?" said Lily, amused.

"In a notable fashion," said Severus, rolling his eyes.

On the whole, the place was as twee as you could get. He pushed that thought aside though, determined to enjoy his first real date with Lily.

"What can I get you, m'dears?" said Madam Puddifoot, a very stout woman with a shiny black bun, squeezing between their table and Marcus Prewett's with great difficulty.

"I'll have an espresso. What would you like, Sev?" Lily asked.

He fixed his gaze on the stout woman in front of him and replied in his usual drawl. "Make that two espressos, please, Madame," he said.

In the time it took for their coffees to arrive, Marcus Prewett and his girlfriend had started kissing over their sugar bowl. Severus wished they wouldn't; he felt his face growing hot.

"Do you remember the day we met?" asked Lily.

"The day I called you a witch, and you ran off mortified?" said Severus, bemused.

"Yes," chortled Lily. "You were so enthusiastic and hopeful, too."

"I had been trying to work up the nerve for a while," snorted Severus. "Things worked out alright though." At this Severus grinned at Lily.

"I'll say so," she said. "I was terrified for weeks after that one day though, when you told me about Azkaban and how we're not supposed to use magic outside of school."

"It was pretty amusing," teased Severus. "You were so sincere about it too."

"You can tell a good story when you want to," said Lily. "You told that one a little too well."

"Mmm, perhaps," said Severus.

"You know, I barely remember not knowing about the magical world now," said Lily, taking a sip of her coffee. "It's weird how someplace so foreign can become home."

"You adjusted well," said Severus, before breaking out laughing. "After the Great Quill Debate of 1971, that is."

"Oi!" exclaimed Lily, bemused. "Who was it that had to rewrite his entire History of Magic essay, in first-year, because he got a huge ink blot on it?"

"I deny any such thing," Severus quipped.

"But you and I both know..." teased Lily.

Severus just rolled his eyes.

They spent the next while chatting about everything under the sun; sharing jokes and stories and the like. The longer it went on, the more at ease Severus felt. It was only when others began to slowly trickle out that they checked the time.

"It's half past three," said Severus, glancing at his watch.

"We'd better get back to school," Lily said.

Standing up to leave, Severus placed some money on the table and followed Lily to the door. They closed the door and chuckled gleefully to themselves before their eyes met, and all traces of laughter ceased to exist. Severus held her gaze as he stepped closer to her, brushing a strand of her red hair behind her ear. He leaned in to kiss her, unable to resist. She responded unreservedly and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her and moaning softly into his mouth as she felt his body against hers. A wolf whistle and a giggle from students walking past made them break the kiss much sooner than they both wanted, and they stepped apart reluctantly.

Severus was the one to get his breath back and speak first. "You'd think they'd have something better to do."

Lily smiled and kissed him gently. "I recall saying the exact same thing."

Severus smirked and said, "I do believe you might be right."

She chuckled at his words. "I have my moments." They kissed each other tenderly and headed through Hogsmeade, and up toward the castle.

"I had fun today," said Lily as they walked up the drive to the castle. "It was nice."

"I wouldn't have guessed," teased Severus, "considering you almost fell out of your chair."

"Oh, come on, Sev!" grinned Lily. "You know you thought it was funny as well."

"Indeed," said Severus, allowing himself a wry smile.

They walked up the stone steps into the entrance hall, where the delicious smells of dinner wafted toward them from the Great Hall.


	23. End of Term

As June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.

But they couldn't. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of relaxing outside, the students were forced to try to force themselves to concentrate while alluring wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Potter and Black could be seen working; They needed these exams to progress through their N.E.W.T levels which would decide what doors they had open for them career-wise. Frank was getting prepared to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification that Hogwarts offered. As Frank intended to enter the Auror Department, he needed to perform really well on these exams. As he needed top grades, he was becoming increasingly edgy. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Frank was Alice. This Severus could understand, as on top of exams, Frank would be graduating and joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It took up a lot of time, and being an Auror was hardly the safest career.

He and Lily had both were still working off their rather extensive revision timetables and spent much of their time in the library. Although both were feeling rather confident, they were also feeling quite stressed as well; Lily more so.

Severus had taken to persuading Lily to study outside or to go for a short walk to clear their heads. They both had actually gone on full-on lecture mode when Marlene attempted to get them to take a day off from studying.

"What are we studying for? Are you crazy?"

"Do you realise how important these exams are?"

In any case, as it was another fine, warm day, they persuaded him to join them in revising under the beech tree at the edge of the lake. Frank was not particularly keen on this idea at first, but after a while, he agreed that some fresh air might do him good.

They spread their books out in the shade of the beech tree and sat down while Frank talked them through his most recent meeting with a representative of the Auror Office. To all appearances, it went rather well.

"It sounds rather difficult and intensive," said Lily.

"It is," said Frank. "That's why there are few qualified applicants."

"Curious," said Lily.

"They can go a few years without someone new being brought on," said Severus. "You seem to be doing well for yourself, Frank. Just relax. You'll do fine on your exams."

"Thanks," mumbled Frank, going back to his textbook.

Lily just shook her head, amused.

"What?" said Severus, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing," Lily said, chuckling.

"Sure," said Severus, rolling his eyes.

"Should we get back to studying?" suggested Frank.

"By all means," said Severus, cracking one of his books open.

The castle grounds were gleaming in the sunlight as though freshly painted; the cloudless sky smiled at itself in the smoothly sparkling lake; the satin green lawns rippled occasionally in a gentle breeze. June had arrived, but to the students, this meant only one thing: their exams were upon them at last.

His first exam was Study of Ancient Runes, where he had to translate two paragraphs. They also had an index on the side and were required to finish the list of runes with their additional meanings in English.

Think, he told himself, his face in his hands, while all around him quills scratched out never-ending answers and the sand trickled through the hourglass at the front.

It took every ounce of concentration that Severus had, and he was thoroughly content when that exam was over.

"You seem rather happy," said Lily.

"That exam was nasty," Severus snorted. "How was Arithmancy?"

"You stole the words out of my mouth," she said.

"That well?" Severus inquired.

"If I ever decide to be a mathematician, remind me of this exam," she said, exasperated.

"Duly noted," Severus replied.

They had Potions that afternoon, which went off without a hitch. They were to make the Draught of Living Death and Severus worked with his, to him, more improved recipe. Professor Slughorn was standing watch with an air of excitement and scribbled something that looked a lot like a 120 onto his notes before moving away.

"Only you would get extra points for purposely ignoring the teacher's instructions," said Lily, shaking her head. A twinkle in her eye betrayed her, however, as being quite amused.

"It's not my fault that a first-year could make a more accurate recipe than that book," smirked Severus.

"I swear you'd marry potions if it was possible to do so," Lily teased.

"Is that an option?" he said, feigning amazement at the very idea. "Where do I sign up?"

"Tossed aside by my own boyfriend," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "You swot."

The irony of this struck with the force of a thousand books.

"You know I'm rather partial to you, Lils," said Severus, "but…"

Just then Alice and Marlene walked over.

"What are we missing?" said Alice.

"I hope we're not interrupting something," said Marlene, quirking her eyebrows.

"My boyfriends planning on running off to live happily ever after with a potions cauldron," Lily said, pouting.

"Priorities," Severus quipped, a look of amusement on his face.

"Oh, is that all?" said Marlene.

Lily instantly broke into a fit of laughter.

"The conversations you two have," said Alice, chuckling.

"She started it," he said rather matter-of-factly.

"You're the one who asked where you could go to get the certificate," snorted Lily.

"Perhaps," drawled Severus.

Alchemy was on Tuesday morning, in which Severus was in a rather stifling classroom, and scribbling everything he had ever read or heard about concerning Spagyric, otherwise known as plant alchemy. He was so absorbed in the exam that he barely noticed when one of the Slytherins threw a crumpled piece of parchment at the back of his head before snickering. That afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of when it would all be over.

On Wednesday came Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures, which required very little effort to pass. Professor Tuft - Once again filling in for Professor Kettleburn - merely walked around checking that their Mokes were still alive; then came Astronomy at midnight, upon the tallest tower.

Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Charms. They had to demonstrate the Feather-light Charm, Homonculous Charm, and the Hover Charm.

Their last exam was Transfiguration. After having to write about the theory behind human transfiguration, they were all called up individually and had to demonstrate a Bird-conjuring Charm and had to change something about their appearance. By the end of the exam, Severus had hair that was a rather unflattering shade of pink.

"That was a cute look on you," said Lily, clearly amused. It took Severus a moment to realise that his hair was once again that colour.

"I sincerely doubt that," he said.

"Oh, but it is," said Lily, grinning.

Severus instantly felt colour flooding his cheeks as he noted her use of the present tense. How had he missed that?

"Do you want neon green hair?" he quipped, twirling his wand in his hand.

"I'm good," she said, grinning mischievously

Severus glared at her but his heart wasn't really in it.

"That look really does suit you, Severus!" said Marlene, who had just walked up. Alice was immediately behind her.

"I told you," Lily said, still grinning. "Alice?"

"Oh, definitely," said Alice, unable to keep herself from giggling.

"I'll believe that when the Cuddly Cannons manage to not be in the bottom of the league," sneered Severus. "Personally, I doubt it will happen anytime in the foreseeable future." He then gestured to his hair.

"Alright," she said, chuckling. A moment later his hair was back to its inky black.

"Thanks," Severus drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Anytime," Lily said, a lilt of amusement still evident in her voice.

Five minutes later they were making their way up to Gryffindor Tower. People were striding past them in the opposite direction, laughing and joking, heading for the grounds and a bit of long-awaited freedom; by the time they had reached the portrait hole and entered the common room, it was almost deserted. Over in the corner, however, sat Frank.

"You have no idea how glad I am that exams are done," said Frank.

"You're not the only one," said Marlene, who was staring out the window in a glazed sort of way

"How do you lot feel about going out by the lake?" Lily asked.

"Sounds good to me," said Severus. "The rest of you lot?"

"Fine by me," said Mary.

"Me too," said Alice.

"Brilliant," Frank said with a grin, leading the way out of the portrait hole.

They then spent the next quarter of an hour joking and laughing by the lake. The most memorable moment having to be when a Hufflepuff first-year screamed at the sight of the Giant Squid, who had poked its head out of the water.

"I sincerely hope he doesn't take Care of Magical Creatures," said Severus, bemused.

"Oh, give him a break," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "He's eleven."

"I'd still pay to see him try and deal with a Knarl or Fire Crab," said Marlene.

"Flobberworms," said Severus. "Those are definitely up his alley."

"True words," said Marlene, chuckling.

"You two are horrible!" said Lily, feigning exasperation.

Both he and Marlene looked at each other before Marlene, still chuckling, spoke.

"I hope you're not just realising that now," she said, amused.

"Hardly," Lily quipped.

"Sure," smirked Severus.

Eventually, it was time to make their way back up towards the castle, and they went down to dinner. Afterwards, they returned to Gryffindor Tower with everyone else.

Severus had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pyjamas, and the celebration lasted all night.

There was definitely a contrast to the previous year. Severus didn't know whether the best bit was all the stories they were swapping, or Gryffindor securing the House Cup, largely thanks to Gryffindor's spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, which meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated…

Then there was watching Black and Potter get up to their usual antics, or Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Mister Pringle would not be to return next year, owing to his decision to retire.

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the cheering that greeted this news.

"Good riddance," snorted Frank, helping himself to a jam doughnut.

At this, Alice shot Frank a wry smile.

Pringle had never overly endeared himself to the students. He was a rather bitter squib and was fairly nasty towards the students.

If at all avoidable, you were best advised to not to get detention with him. There was a decent group of students who had been caned for being out late or other such things, by him, over the years.

The only downside of the evening was when Dumbledore announced that Professor Macmillan would be leaving, in order to take a sabbatical for research.

He certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Professor Macmillan go. The whole of Severus's Defence Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation.

"Wonder who they'll give us next year?" said Matt Cartwright gloomily.

"Whoever it is, I hope they actually know what they're talking about," said Amy Sullivan hopefully.

Hearing this, Severus turned to Lily.

"Stole the words right out of my mouth," he said.

It didn't take long before the atmosphere was the cheerful one from earlier once again. Even Severus managed to forget about the journey back to Spinner's End in a few days time as he ate, drank, talked, and laughed with the rest

The Gryffindor common room was exploding with cheers and yells. There were mountains of sweets and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface; Potter and Black had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks; and some seventh-year, who was very good at drawing, had put up some impressive new banners, all having to do with graduating.

"You know," said Frank, "I'm actually going to miss it here."

"It'll definitely be a change," said Lily, sipping her butterbeer.

"You have the Auror Program to look forward to, though," said Severus, helping himself to some food. "Three more years of training to keep you busy."

"You can say that again," said Frank, amused. "I am certainly not going to be bored."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt," said Alice, squeezing Franks hand.

"We'll miss you too, Frank," said Mary.

"Just a tad," said Marlene, a teasing lilt in her voice.

It was well past midnight when the older students finally called it a night.

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. The exam results came out on the last day of term. Severus and Lily had passed every subject. Even Alice and Mary had managed to get through Potions, although Mary was up in the air about continuing or not. Marlene had decided to drop Muggle Studies the coming year. Frank had got his N.E.W.T.s back and was quite pleased with the results. He was expecting his official acceptance into the Auror program any day now.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Severus, Lily, Frank, Alice, Mary and Marlene got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the trip. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Mary's Filibuster fireworks, and just chatted about their summer plans.

They were almost at King's Cross when Severus thought of something.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Severus asked, turning to Lily.

"I hinted at it, but didn't come right out and say it," said Lily, then she started to giggle. "I figured it would be much more entertaining to see my dad's face when we walk up holding hands."

"Thanks, Lils," he said sarcastically.

"Anytime," she said, grinning.

Severus just rolled his eyes.

"It'll be fine, Sev," Lily chortled. "You know my parents love you."

"Like I said," Severus said, a sarcastic lilt still in his voice, "thanks."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," said Frank, amused, "but good luck!"

"He'll need it," said Marlene, sniggering. "If they're anything like Lily, the chap's in for a rough afternoon."

Severus pushed himself farther back on the seat, looking rather exasperated.

"Just don't let them walk in on you snogging in an empty room," teased Alice, and Severus could feel the heat rushing to his face. Lily was blushing too.

"Thanks for helping, you lot," said Lily, now rolling her eyes.

"Anytime," smirked Marlene.

Severus just shot a glare in her direction.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform, as they were being let out in small groups.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Frank, "both of you - I'll send you an owl."

"Sure," said Severus. "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. He could hear Potter call.

"Bye, Lily! Have a great summer!"

"He still fancies you," said Severus, turning to Lily.

"Nothing to worry about, Sev," assured Lily.

"Humph," said Severus, before she leant in and kissed him.

He was quite content as he and Lily passed through the gateway together. The rest of the group was not far behind.


	24. What Makes a Home

Fighting. They were always fighting.

His mother was shouting at his father again, and, also again, the focus was on him.

"I don't care if he got canny good grades!" his father roared. "He should be gettin' a proper job, like a _real_ gadgie."

"But Tobias, he has not even graduated yet!" his mother said. "He's so smart, he could go somewhere, unlike…"

"Don't you say it," his father hissed. "Don't you even start te say it."

"All I'm saying is..." his mother started.

"Aah, yer always just sayin', Eileen!" his father said, accusingly.

"Will you stop and listen for one bloody second?" Eileen asked.

"I am, Eileen," his father spat.

"Hmmm," sneered Eileen. "Proper job, then, as always!"

By this time, Severus knew that he should shut his door and tune it out. If he even so much as showed his face outside his door, his parents would drag him into the fight, and he couldn't stand to side with either of them. If he supported his mother, his father would go into a rage. If he sided with his father, however, he would see the hurt in his mother's eyes. It was a lose-lose situation, and he refused to get involved. He quietly got up from the chair, near the window, where he was sitting, and closed his bedroom door.

Making his way back towards his bed, he picked up the newspaper that was scattered on his bedside table. This particular copy bore the headline:

 **BAGNOLD SUCCEEDS MINCHUM**

Most of this front page was taken up with a large black-and-white picture of a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, parted to the side. parchment-like skin, and sunken cheeks. She also looked rather thin. The picture was moving - the woman was waving at the ceiling.

 _Millicent Bagnold previously Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Harold Minchum as Minister of Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the Wizarding community, though rumors of plans for Azkaban surfaced within hours of Bagnold taking office._

 _Bagnold's representatives admitted that they did indeed have plans for improving the conditions of Azkaban, but also stated that there are no plans to lesson the Prison's security. Instead, they plan to be proactive about the extreme overpopulation of Dementors standing guard (cont. page 3, column 2)._

Severus never finished the article though. He had suddenly stopped. The banging coming from below stopped.

"LAD!" a voice roared from downstairs.

Seventeen years of frequently being addressed thus left Severus in no doubt to whom his father was referring. Nevertheless, he did not immediately respond.

He then heard footsteps, which were growing louder, and he knew that his father most likely planned to make his way upstairs. It was stupid, pointless, and irritating beyond belief that he still had to put up with his father's attitude. He might be an adult in the wizarding world and allowed to do magic, but that meant absolutely nothing in the Muggle world. The incessant noise grew in intensity until a resounding knock came from the door.

"Go away," he said through the door, trying to sound bored - as if his father was merely wasting his time. Meanwhile, he quickly tucked the Prophet under his pillow.

"Open the door!" Tobias's deep voice boomed.

"I said," repeated Severus pointedly, "to go away… Father." He spat the last word contemptuously like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Tobias kicked the door, with rattled it, but didn't open it. Severus, knowing it was pointless to ask the man to go away for a third time, made his way over to the door. He opened it with a violent tug. Sure enough, his father was standing there, slightly taller than his son. His eyes were bloodshot and narrowed as he peered down the end of his hooked nose at his soon.

"And I told you te open yer door," his father hissed. "Don't test me patience, lad."

"Aye, sir!" Severus hastily said, hating how meek it came out. "Sorry, sir."

Tobias moved closer to his son, and Severus instantly felt for his wand.

"I should've snapped yer wand years ago, like I did yer mother's," his father sneered. "You're a disgrace, the lot of you witches and wizards. Yer filthy mum never told me what I was gettin' meself into, and then, nine months after she forced me hand, she spat… you… out. A waste of space if I've ever seen one, aren't you? Now, all you do is come back speakin' in tha little poncy accent o' yours.

Severus clenched his fists, forcing himself not to retort. There was no point in escalating the situation any, as it would do more harm than good – namely to him.

"You don't think you're betta than me, d'yer, lad?" Tobias sneered.

"No, Da! I'd never...!" he said looking at the ground, allowing his northern accent to seep through. "Sorry."

His father nodded.

"Good. Eileen and I've been speakin'," Tobias said.

"You mean shoutin'," snapped Severus, immediately regretting it. Tobias raised the back of his hand swiftly to Severus' face.

"Divvent talk back te me!" his father hissed. "You show respect in this house, or d'yer need more red in yer cheeks?"

"Sorry, Da!" he said quickly. "It won't happen again."

"That's what I thought," his father said. "In any case, before I was interrupted, I was about te tell you tha yer mum and I were talkin' about yer future. Yer mutha thinks tha you should wait until after you've graduated. I reckon you should find yerself a summer job. What d'yer reckon?"

"As if I had a choice," Severus thought snidely to himself. He held his tongue, and instead, he said, "I haven't any experience, Da. It might take some time."

"Why, then, best get on it, Severus," his father said simply. "A bairn of mine will work propa, mind. I won't have you bein' lazy like. Now, stop acting like a propa workyticket, and go do summat." Without waiting for a response his father left the room, making his way back downstairs.

Later that day, Severus and Lily were sitting among the thicket of trees near the playground, the spot they regularly frequented. The green canopy above them was filtering the sunshine through, leaving pockets of brightness on the soft grass. Severus was leaning against a tree, and Lily was lying with her head in his lap, gazing up at him as they spoke.

"We're having a family tea this evening," said Lily, both chatting in their "poncy" accent as his dear father liked to call it. "My parents were hoping you'd come by."

Playing idly with Lily's long red strands, Severus asked. "What's the tea for?"

"Not sure," said Lily, "although, my parents keep sharing knowing looks behind Petunia's back, so I reckon it's probably got something to do with her."

Lily had a few suspicions but decided she'd keep those to herself.

"So, will you come?" asked Lily.

"Certainly," said Severus.

Both her parents had been supportive when they found out that they were dating.

"Canny good like," said Lily, grinning. "In that case, Sev, are you ever going to tell me what happened this morning?"

"Nothing new," said Severus. Not that he ever talked much about his home life with her or anybody for that matter. "My parents were just being themselves, as usual. I just got a lecture from my father and that was that."

"If you're sure," said Lily, still slightly concerned. "You would tell me if it was something really bad?" Severus couldn't ignore the concern in her voice but did as was his custom. Rule number one: never tell.

"Yes," he said, giving a forced smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure...?" Lily said.

"I'm fine, Lils," Severus assured her _. I'm always fine._

That night Severus tried to make himself presentable. Using a couple of spells, he managed to transfigure his clothes into a nice jacket, slacks and a collared shirt.

He glanced at himself in the mirror. He had straightened and whitened his teeth and had decided to tame his ridiculous hair. He had washed it, and trimmed it – a touch under shoulder length.

He frowned looking at his nose. It had been broken a few times over the years, but he had never reset it. Now was a good a time as any.

Pulling out his wand, he winced against the pain as his nose snapped back. He quickly did another spell to stop the bleeding. He then shrunk it to a normal size because it now looked rather swollen.

He quickly glanced himself over once more. He looked quite normal now actually, which was a strange thought.

Merlin, what had gotten into him?

He quickly decided that he had had enough vanity for the day. He was rather glad nobody was here to see him fussing.

He ran downstairs, hastily said goodbye to his mother, and made his way over to the Evans family home.

Standing on the front porch, he rung the doorbell. There was the faint sound of footsteps from inside before the door opened to reveal Mrs Evans.

"Glad yee could come, Severus," said Mrs Evans, moving aside to let him in. She tried to cover up her momentary surprise from when she saw his new appearance. "Lily is wi Petunia an everyone in the sitting room."

Severus nodded.

"Thanks for the invitation, Violet," said Severus.

They walked to the living room where Petunia and Vernon were taking up a sofa, each sipping their drinks quietly.

"Hello, Sev," said Lily, sitting on the opposite sofa. She had a similar reaction to her mother but smiled. She dragged Severus down with her.

"Evening, Lily," said Severus. He paused. "Petunia."

Lily leaned in. "You clean up nicely."

Severus could feel the red going to his cheeks.

"Would you like anything te drink?" Mrs Evans asked him. "You're both technically adults now."

"Anything's fine," said Severus. "Thank you."

While Mrs Evans was preparing the drinks the doorbell rang. One long ring.

"I'll get it," Lily offered, standing up, and making her way to the door. As expected, Grandmother Evans was there. "Hello, Nan."

"Hello dear. I say, is that boyfriend of yours here?" Grandmother Evans asked.

"I'm right here, Ma'am," called Severus, coming up behind Lily.

"Severus." Grandmother Evans said. Severus gave a small smile.

"You look well," Severus said, taking her handbag and jacket as she handed them over. He could virtually guarantee that Dursley was going to pull his usual superiority act, and couldn't resist showing him up slightly. Plus, she was a nice person, although she could be rather prickly when you got on her bad side.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you," she said. "Such a sweet boy. I presume you are well?"

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Severus, lips quirking. "And yes, I am doing quite well. The weather has been quite lovely as of late."

"Yes, it has been, hasn't it?" Grandmother Evans said, smiling.

She made her way to the sitting room, back straight as ever. She stopped in the doorway, her lips pursing just slightly.

"Vernon," she said, a bit coldly.

"How are you?" Dursley asked.

"As I said, I'm fine." She sat down in the armchair. Without missing a beat, she then said to the younger Mrs Evans, "Vi, Dear, would you be so kind as to get me a glass of gin?"

"Certainly, Mum," said Mrs Evans.

"Thank you, Dear." She offered her daughter-in-law a small smile.

With a turn on her heal, Mrs Evans went back to get the gin for her mother-in-law.

"You certainly look well, Mum," said Mr Evans.

"You do as well," Grandmother Evans smiled, before giving her son a quick hug. "Work is still going well?"

"Unquestionably," Mr Evans replied. "We've been rather busy lately."

"No harm there," Grandmother Evans said. "Now, Vernon, what is it you do again?"

"I work with drills," he said. His sad excuse for a moustache rumpling as he spoke.

"Drills?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. He then seemed to notice the expectant look he was being given. "My father got me started in the business."

That look again.

"Ma'am," Vernon hastily added.

Grandmother Evans nodded in approval.

"How long have you been in the business for now?" she asked.

"Since the late fall, Ma'am," said Dursley.

"Good, good," she said. "So, how have you been doing, Petunia?"

"I'm well, thank you, Nan," said Petunia. "Thank you for asking."

"Say nothing of it, Dear," she said, smiling. "I suppose you're glad to have finished your second year off at university?"

"Well, it's certainly been a challenge," said Petunia, looking proud. "I've done really well though. I just got my exams marks back the other day."

"I'm sure you did me proud," Grandmother Evans said, smiling. "Hopefully, next year goes just as well for you."

"The program has been quite good for her," said Mr Evans. "She's really enjoying it."

"It's rather intense," said Petunia, "in a good way."

"She's certainly been happy to get a break from exams, however," said Dursley, smiling. There was an evident teasing lilt in his voice.

"Oh, you know you are happy about it too," Petunia said, giving a small smile.

"It's certainly quite the opportunity you have," Grandmother Evans said, nodding. She then turned to Lily. "And yourself, how have you been?"

Lily smiled.

"Brilliant, Nan," said Lily. "The weather's been great, and it's been nice being home, and getting to relax, not having to worry about exams."

"I'm glad to hear it, Lily," said Grandmother Evans. "How did your exams go?"

"Both Severus and I did quite well," said Lily. "Now we only have one more year to go."

"Any thoughts about what you'll do after?" Grandmother Evans asked, looking between Severus and Lily expectantly.

"I am thinking about the medical field," said Lily. "Severus hear wants to be… well, not quite an Archaeologist, but fairly similar. He's been tossing around more than one idea, though."

"Curious," she said, intrigued. "Well, the best of luck to you."

"Thank you," they both said quickly.

Just then the younger Mrs. Evans caught their attention.

"Tea is ready," Mrs Evans announced.

The group congregated to the small dining room. They said grace, then helped themselves to the meal. Grandmother Evans managed to do a quick manners lesson with Vernon, ordering him around slightly. Besides that, the meal went rather smoothly, as everyone was brought into the conversation. She told them stories, as she was often want to do. These ones focused on Lily's father when he was little.

"Oh, not that story again, Mum!" said Mr Evans, chuckling with slight embarrassment

"Mother's prerogative, Henry!" teased Grandmother Evans. "You were quite the troublemaker."

"Hal?" said Mrs Evans, a teasing lilt in her voice. "Never."

"Remember, last year, when mum was living in constant fear that she'd come home one day to a bright red house?" said Lily, chuckling.

"I'm surprised you never thought of sending her away for the weekend," said Severus, amused.

"Now, there's an idea, Severus," jested Mr Evans, in between bites of Yorkshire Pudding.

"Don't you dare, Hal!" said Mrs Evans. "And thank you, Severus. You've created a monster."

"Anytime!" said Severus, not hiding his amusement in the slightest. His northern accent lightly coming through.

Mr Evans rolled his eyes, as both Mses. Evanses broke out chuckling.

Finally, as dessert was cleared away, Vernon cleared his throat, stood, pulled out a small box, and knelt before Petunia. She seemed delighted, but was going through great lengths to keep her composer.

Severus glanced at Lily, who looked a tad shocked, but then smiled.

"Petunia, Dear," Vernon started. "We have been seeing each other for quite some time. We might be young, but, in the time we've been dating it has become increasingly obvious to me just have special you are, and how important you are to me. You make me so happy. Would you do me the amazing honour of becoming my wife, Pet?"

Petunia stared down at him, speechless for a moment, before nodding her head emphatically. "Yes, yes, of course, Vernon." He slipped the ring on her finger and stood, pulling her with him so he might embrace her.

"I'm so glad," said Dursley, looking very relieved.

As they both retook their seats, there was a sea of congratulations from everyone.

"Congratulations, Petunia," said Severus, a bit awkwardly.

"Thank you, Sna – err – Severus," she replied.

There was excited chatter for the next little bit, and then Mr. Evans got everyone's attention.

"Vernon, I can't say I wasn't a bit shocked when you asked for my blessing, but I am happy for you both," Mr. Evans said. "As I said before, congratulation. You and my daughter have had some ups and downs, but you both seem very happy with each other, and I've rarely seen my daughter as happy as she is with you."

"Thank you, sir – err, Henry," said Dursley.

Severus figured he had also been asked by Mr Evans to call him by his given name. He also apparently felt similarly awkward about it.

Petunia was also biting her lip, and glancing back and forth between Severus and Lily. She seemed to be considering something. This was obviously not missed by Mr. Evans.

"On that note, as you will be joining the family, I believe we have some news to share," said Mr Evans, "if Petunia is comfortable with doing it now."

Severus glanced at Lily, and they both had a pretty good idea to what Mr Evans was referring. Now, Severus suddenly realized why he had been invited. If they were disclosing this, then it meant full discloser. It also meant that Mr and Mr Evans saw him sticking around for a while, as it were. If they didn't think so, they would hardly reveal him.

He then looked at Petunia who looked a bit nervous, but was nodding her consent.

"Now is as good a time as any," said Petunia.

"What is it?" asked Dursley.

"Well… trailed off Petunia, "I'm going to have to tell you about Lily."

"Your sister?" he asked. "What about her?" He was evidently interested.

"You see, she's not exactly ordinary," said Petunia.

Lily tensed a bit but had clearly decided to let the poor word choice go. Severus followed suit, biting his tongue. Both understood, she wasn't trying to be offensive.

Mr and Mrs Evans were looking at her encouragingly.

"How do you mean?" he asked, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"She's a witch," said Petunia.

"Now, Petunia, no need for insults," Dursley chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, you don't understand," said Petunia, "she's an actual witch. Magic and everything."

Vernon looked stunned, and it took everything Severus found himself wondering how this conversation went between his parents. The oaf totally thought that Petunia was yanking his wand. Hopefully, this had a better outcome. He didn't particularly care for Petunia, but Lily did.

"Ha, very funny," chuckled Vernon.

"If you don't believe me, ask them," Petunia huffed.

Lily pulled out her wand, and quickly thought on her feet. "Accio red photo album."

Just then the photo album came flying across the room, into Lily's hands. Vernon Dursley went from sceptical to completely dazed. Severus pulled out his wand, and aimed it at his cup, and performed the Water-making Spell.

If he wasn't before, Dursley was now in complete shock.

"I knew you would take this badly," said Petunia, looking perilously close to tears. "I knew you couldn't take this."

"Petunia," spluttered Dursley, trying to make sense of everything. "It's just…"

"See, this is the reason I overreacted to that argument we had awhile back," said Petunia. "I – you have such a fixed view of things. I didn't know if you'd…. please, Vernon."

"It's… just a lot of information to take in, Love," Dursley said.

"All right," said Petunia, evidently not believing him completely.

"How long have you been a witch?" Dursley asked, rather crudely, turning to Lily.

"You're born a witch or wizard. As for me, I've known since I was nine," said Lily. "I got to a special school for it in Scotland. Severus here, he is a wizard and he attends Hogwarts as well."

She then glanced in Severus's direction.

"I've known ever since I was old enough to understand," said Severus. "My mum is a witch. I inherited my abilities from her."

Much to Dursleys credit, he managed to keep most of the look of disgust off his face.

"It's all true," said Mr Evans. "We're quite proud of our younger daughter. I'll admit, when we first found out it was quite the surprise, but what a pleasant one."

"Lily always was an imaginative bairn," said Mrs Evans, beaming, "so when we found out she was a witch, many things suddenly made a lot more sense."

"Oh, how wonderful," Petunia said, annoyed at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Relax darling," said Grandmother Evans. "They are just trying to help him understand."

She had been let in on the secret not long after Lily got her Hogwarts letter. They had gotten into an argument about sending a young child off to a boarding school, which is when they had decided to tell her. It was just too hard to keep up the pretence, and nor did they particularly want to.

"I would never hold this abnormality against you, Petunia," said Dursley smiling, trying to cheer Petunia up. "Things like this happen. I'd love you no matter what."

Both Lily and Severus were stunned. Now, that was decidedly offensive. Mrs Evans's smile looked extremely forced at this point too. She obviously found it unpleasant as well.

"Thanks, Vernon," said Petunia shakily, before hugging him.

The rest of dinner remained quite tense after that. Everyone decided to just ignore Dursley's comment for the time being and finish the engagement dinner.


	25. The Letter

It was just over halfway through summer vacation when Severus went downstairs for breakfast and noticed an owl at the window. He had the day off from his part-time job at the mill where his father worked. He had had two interviews, and after being shut down, his mother had suggested it. To appease his father more than anything. His father seemed to think that that was a brilliant idea, and had quickly set up an interview for a couple of days later. Work had been going well enough, he supposed.

Sure the work was hard and took a lot out of him, but the people there were nice enough. They tried to take it easy on him and were patient about explaining how things worked. Severus was not used to physical labour though. He came home tired and sore every night. It was getting much easier though as he got used to it. He had even gone to the local last night with his father and some of the blokes from work.

It was a fairly strained affair, and Severus did very little to hide his reluctance. He was quite surprised, though, when Tobias Snape had actually been considerate enough that he, with a bit of support from his mates, had laid off the alcohol, and stuck to club soda with bitters.

All in all, the night wasn't totally dreadful. He didn't plan on making it a regular thing, but he did have to admit that he appreciated the effort, even if it did make him slightly uncomfortable.

On the other hand, it hurt. His father was almost normal around the blokes he called his mates. Severus couldn't get the sinking feeling out of his stomach, that this once again proved what he'd known for years.

I'm the problem. My magic is the problem. How would things have been if I didn't have my magic?

When he was younger he had thought his father just wasn't a nice person, now though, he knew differently. His father could be kind; he just didn't want to be.

But then what about the effort his father had made that night?

This all left Severus feeling quite confused and unsure.

He instantly went to the window and opened it up. The bird dropped the rolled parchment onto the table and flew off without so much as a hoot. Severus picked up the scroll and unravelled it, finding his usual list of Hogwarts supplies and books. A second piece of parchment fell out onto the countertop, and, curious, Severus picked it up.

He read the letter and look back over it again to be sure if what he was seeing. His eyes bulged in shock, and he placed the letter down in disbelief.

He had been selected as Head Boy for his seventh year.

 _Me? Head Boy? That's absurd._

For all the world, Severus couldn't comprehend why he had been made Head Boy. Was this some scheme of Dumbledore's? On the other hand, if he was Head Boy he felt relatively confident that Lily had likely been selected as Head Girl. He couldn't see any reason why she wouldn't have, as she was a prefect, and always had been an exceptional student.

Since it was still early, Severus abstained from going to Lily's house for another couple hours, However, once he felt the time was appropriate, he made his way over to her house and rang the doorbell. Hearing the rush of enthusiastic footsteps on the other side of the door, Severus was sure it was Lily who would be answering. Within seconds, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Morning, Sev!" Lily greeted him, with a wide grin on her face.

By just the exhilaration on her pretty face, Severus knew she had good news to share.

"Good morning," Severus returned, although not with the same level of enthusiasm.

"I got my Hogwarts letter," she said without preamble. "I also had another letter. Sev, I've been made Head Girl!"

Severus's face broke into a smile.

"That's great, Lily," Severus said. "Really, it is."

Severus then sobered and frowned slightly.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

Severus gazed at her concerned face and forced a small smile, shrugging.

"I suppose I ought to be happy, too, because, well… I was made Head Boy," he finished in a small voice.

"Oh, Sev, that's wonderful!" Lily shrieked, throwing herself at him and crushing him in a fierce hug.

Filled with warmth at her genuine happiness for him, Severus blushed slightly and murmured, "Thanks. It's just… surprising is all."

Lily released him and scowled.

"You've earned it, Sev," said Lily. "Look at how far you've come this past year."

Severus felt quite uncomfortable at this.

"Perhaps," Severus muttered, still not convinced.

"Cheer up," said Lily, offering him another smile and squeezing his hand. "It's only one year, and then we'll be done forever. Were you planning on going to Diagon Alley to get supplies this year?" she asked, changing the subject in hopes that it might lighten Severus's spirits.

"Alright, if you'd like. I need a couple of new books," said Severus, giving in.

The idea of going to Diagon Alley didn't sound half-bad to Severus. It would give him a chance to get out of the house and away from his neighbourhood, as he had spent nearly the entire summer at Lily's house, the park, or at work.

Plus, he did need new books. In years past he had used many of his mother's own books, but those became less and less over the years.

"When do you want to go?" he asked.

"Next weekend?" suggested Lily.

"Sure," said Severus. He supposed that it was as good a time as any.

"Good," she grinned, pushing his shoulder back towards the wall, and leaning in for a kiss.

Severus kissed back eagerly, and Lily moved to remove his t-shirt.

"Careful or the dragon lady might catch us," he said, smirking.

Lily gave a laugh and pulled back.

"It's worth the risk."

She then moved in for another kiss.

Just then the door to the front porch opened, and Petunia stepped out. When she saw Severus, she muttered, "Never mind, I'll come back another time."

"No, what is it, Petunia?" Lily asked Kindly.

Petunia avoided meeting Severus's eyes, which was off-putting, but he supposed he didn't expect any different from her. Just because Petunia was getting on better with Lily didn't mean she would warm up to him. He chose to just look indifferently at the flower beds lining either side of the stairs leading down to the front walk.

"I was going to go into town to pick up some things for dinner, and wondered if you wanted to come along," Petunia said sourly, "but seeing as you're already occupied…"

Lily looked from Petunia to Severus, feeling the tension in the air.

"Severus, would you like to go with us?" she said. "Petunia, is that all right if Severus comes with?"

Both Severus and Petunia gawked at Lily as if she was mad. Gaping, Petunia stuttered, "Er, n-no… I suppose that's fine," although she sounded anything but fine with the idea.

Severus scowled deeply, wishing Lily wouldn't try to play peacemaker. "Actually, I should probably get going, Lily. You should go with your sister. I'll see you later."

Lily watched him the whole time, feeling dejected for trying to include both Petunia and him. She gazed at her sister, and Petunia seemed smug.

"Did you really expect him to come along?" Petunia inquired.

"No, I suppose not," Lily sighed.

"So, are you coming or not?" Petunia asked, moving on from the conversation of Severus.

"Yes, Petunia, I'm coming," Lily relented.

As soon as Severus was on Spinner's End, he slowed down. He kicked moodily at the dirt along the side of the street. The smell of the filthy stream permeated his nose in the sultry summer air, and he felt the weather was beating down on him, making his disposition worse. Once he reached his house, he snuck upstairs, avoiding his father, and feeling dingy and disgusting, he stripped off his clothes.

After he showered, Severus through on some fresh clothes. The very idea of being made Head Boy made his skin crawl. He knew he should be pleased, but he had never really allowed himself to accept happiness easily. He also had a feeling that next to nobody was going to take him seriously, especially his former housemates.

With time running out, Severus decided to push his bitter thoughts of the upcoming school year to the back of his mind and focus on something else.

He made his way down to the living room. His father was flipping through channels on the small telly, an empty beer can beside him. This didn't surprise Severus in the slightest.

"Severus," grumbled his father, noticing his son entering the room.

"Father," Severus returned, rather stiffly. He had half a mind to turn around and just go right back upstairs.

"Footie's on in a minute, if you want te watch wi' me, lad," his father said.

With a shrug, Severus moved to take a seat beside his father on the sofa. If his father actually wanted to spend time with him… that was rare.

"Manchester United versus Leicester City, right?"

"Don't you know it," said his father, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"It's not exactly a difficult call," said Severus. "Manchester's sixth in Premier League, and Leicester down in twelfth."

"I've no doubt Manchester will mop the floor wi' Leicester today," his father said, leering.

"Aah, almost why-aye," he said with a snort, turning to watch the game.

Manchester had just scored the first goal of the game.

Both Snapes were too drawn into the game to do their usual bickering, outside of the game that was. When Leicester scored a goal, both father and sun groaned.

"Bloody hell," his father growled. "What's wi' their defence?"

"And did you see tha'?" sneered Severus, pointing at the screen, "A dunsh if I ever saw one!"

Tobias grunted an approval.

The rest of the game went much the same, and both Snapes were in a better mood than usual when it became increasingly obvious that Manchester was indeed taking the match.

Both ignored Eileen when she snuck in, a bit anxiously, to check on them. As such neither of them noticed the small smile that creased her lips when she saw her husband and son getting along fine, busy bashing Leicester.

The match had just finished when Eileen returned to the living room.

"Alright everyone, supper is ready!" she said.


	26. Back to Hogwarts

Severus was bleeding. Clutching his right hand in his left and swearing under his breath, he shouldered open his bedroom door.

He looked around, the dilapidated landing of number six, Spinner's End, was quiet. His mother was probably somewhere with her nose in a book, and his father had gone out for a couple of hours. Keeping his bleeding hand elevated, he tramped across to the bathroom to run his finger under the tap.

Satisfied that it was cleaned, Severus pulled out his wand, and traced it over the wound, muttering the song-like incantation. A moment later the jagged cut was sealed.

" _Tergeo_ ," Severus muttered, the dried blood instantly vanishing.

Severus had become rather comfortable with several healing spells over the years. It wasn't really focused on in school, but Severus preferred spending as little time as possible in the hospital wing. It was with this in mind that he returned to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Severus had spent the morning completely going through his school trunk for the first time since he had packed it six years ago, as they had gone to Diagon Alley the day previous. He would also be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. At the start of the intervening school years, he had merely skimmed off the topmost three quarters of the contents and replaced or updated them, leaving a layer of general debris at the bottom - old quills, desiccated beetle eyes, single socks that no longer fit. Minutes previously, having just finished his last summer assignment, Severus had plunged his hand into this damp mulch, experienced a stabbing pain in the fourth finger of his right hand. He had withdrawn it to see a lot of blood.

He now proceeded a little more cautiously. Kneeling down beside the trunk again, he groped around in the bottom and, after retrieving a couple old Gobstones from his mother, a cracked and worn-out Omniocular, and a bright red revealer, he finally discovered the sharp edge that had done the damage. He recognized it at once. It was a small vial that had held Felix Felicis, which he had won from Slughorn the past year during Potions class. Severus laid it aside and felt cautiously around the trunk for the rest, and tossed the bigger pieces in a little bin off to the side.

Having removed most of the glass, he then used a large wad of toilet paper to mop up as much of the spilt potion as he could. All the while, Severus was kicking himself for letting such a valuable potion go to waste. Not that he had any idea what he would have done with it, which was precisely why it had been left there and forgotten to begin with.

That night, Severus had a troubled night's sleep. It was happening more and more now that stories of disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now were appearing almost daily in the Prophet. There had been another set of dementor attacks as well.

Lucius Malfoy and who he could only assume were other Death Eaters wove in and out of his dreams; There was a conversation with Dumbledore as well.

He awoke abruptly to find his mother standing at the foot of his bed.

"Mum," said Severus groggily. "What time is it?"

"You best get up," his mother said, "or you'll miss the train. That girl you usually go with; she should be here anytime now. Do hurry up."

"I'll hurry up, and its Lily, Mother," said Severus, "and she's my girlfriend." His mother then left the room. Severus had to restrain himself from saying much more concerning Lily. His mother still held a lot of the old prejudices she grew up with and didn't think Severus should be friends with Lily. She was just going to have to get over it, in Severus' opinion. It was his life. It wasn't his fault she, in wanting to prove her family wrong, married someone that hated everything to do with their world.

Grumbling to himself, Severus jumped out of bed and dressed at top speed. He had briefly considered bewitching his trunk to take itself downstairs to save the bother of carrying it, but one glance towards in his father's direction squelched that thought immediately.

They might have a weak sort of truce, but Severus wasn't about to push his luck. Especially not right before he left.

He had just finished dragging his trunk downstairs and grabbing a piece of bread when he heard a car pull outside.

"They're here," said Severus, throwing some shoes on. He actually had a grin on his face. He was actually looking forward to school this year.

"Have a good term," his mother said.

"Thank you, Mum!" said Severus, and his father said something he didn't catch as he ran out the door.

Quickly greeting the Evans family, and loading his trunk, Severus hoped in the back of the car. He took a seat beside Lily, and they weren't on the road for very long when Mrs Evans had pulled out a box of muffins and some fruit.

The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful. They found themselves listening to Petunia, who had decided to see them off, go on and on about the wedding plans that they had already begun. She finally bored, and the rest of the trip was spent in either comfortable silence or Lily or Mr Evans sharing one story or another. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; Severus and Lily quickly found trolleys and unloaded their trunks.

"Hal," Mrs Evans said, rolling her eyes.

"Right then," Mr Evans said. "I can't believe this is your last year."

"Neither can I," said Mrs Evans. "You both have grown up so fast. An both of yee receiving those badges of yours… Why-aye, this year will certainly be an adventure for you. Make the most of it, alright?"

"We will, Mum," promised Lily.

"Not dying of exhaustion will be a victory," drawled Severus.

"Really, Sev?" said Lily, amused.

"Oh, it's very real!" he deadpanned, the corners of his lips turning upwards. "It's right there in the name."

"Oh, if Frank was anything to go by, they certainly live up to their name," said Lily.

"I feel like we're missing summat," said Mrs Evans, rolling her eyes.

"We get to take N.E.W.T exams this year," said Lily.

"That what?" asked Petunia.

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests," said Lily.

"You're serious?" said Petunia, with a note of disbelief.

"Very," said Lily.

"I'm sure you'll both do fine," said Mr Evans. "Right, Love?"

"No doubt about that," said Mrs Evans. "Don't stress yerselves out too much, mind. Do try and enjoy yer last year. It'll be over before you know it."

"We'll keep that in mind," Severus replied with a small smile.

"Don't worry about us," said Lily, smiling. "We'll be fine."

Checking the time, they then said their goodbyes. Mrs Evans kissed Lily goodbye and then stepped towards Severus. He was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave him an extra hug.

"Do take care, won't you, Severus?" she said as she straightened up.

"I will," assured Severus, not knowing what else to say.

Severus and Lily then strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing their trolleys. They then learned casually against the barrier.

In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Sirius Black and Potter suddenly appeared behind Severus. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.

"Ah, there's Harper," said Black, smoothing his hair and going pink. Lily caught Severus's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter as Black strode over to a girl with long, pencil straight hair, walking in a rather pompous manner.

When Alice and the rest of the group arrived, they led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. After receiving an odd look – seemingly impressed, from them – the group loaded the trunks onto it. They then stowed Lily's owl, Antheia, along with Alice's, Ares, and Marlene's, Taz, in the luggage rack.

They stayed to talk for a couple of minutes, but then came the loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.

"We should make our way to the Prefect's compartment," said Lily.

Severus just nodded, as Lily led the way.

Steam was billowing from the train; it had started to move. They were off to Hogwarts for the last time.

Everyone of course was surprised by Severus's appointment to Head Boy, and there was slight whispering about his appearance, but Lily abruptly ended that train of thought before it really got started. Thankfully. Severus got a couple of odd looks throughout their meeting. Just as they were getting ready to do rounds and check on the first-years, much to Severus's dismay, Lupin approached him.

"Congratulations, Severus," said Lupin. "I was surprised to learn you'd been made Head Boy."

Severus glared at Lupin, a frown forming. "And what's it to you, Lupin?" _And will you stop addressing me but my first name? We aren't friends. Then again you always have been fairly presumptuous._

Now it was Lupin's turn to frown.

"Can't you take a compliment?" said Lupin.

"It's hardly my fault that you didn't make your intentions clear," scoffed Severus.

"Well, it was a compliment," said Lupin with a shrug. "Take it however you like."

"Thanks," grumbled Severus.

"You're welcome," said Lupin, just as stiffly.

As Head Boy and Girl they had the first patrol of the trip, and Severus was frankly grateful when Lily grabbed his hand and practically dragged him from the compartment.

"What was that about?" she asked curiously.

"Lupin dishing out compliments," Severus muttered.

"That was nice of him," said Lily.

"Perhaps," Severus said, crossing his arms, refusing to comment further.

The patrol was fairly uneventful, except for Potter taking Severus's appointment as a personal affront. Everyone was too excited to cause much trouble. The only issue they really had way a first-year losing their Puffskein when it went a couple of compartments down for food.

When they found it, there were quite a few lower-years, from the neighbouring compartments, who had come and were cramming around to play with the small, custard-coloured, furball.

He was glad to be off the train when they had finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Following Lily, he stood with the Prefects and waiting for the first-years to congregate outside the train. They tried to keep them organized until Hagrid came.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, the first-years followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path.

With that dealt with, they joined the rest of the students on the carriages to the castle; first-years traditionally reached Hogwarts Castle by sailing across the lake with Hagrid. Severus was receiving quite a few stares as the long procession of carriages made its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.

Severus was feeling quite uncomfortable when he, finally, stepped out of one of the carriages.

That became more annoyance than anything by the time he began to herd the younger students up a flight of stone stairs, and through the great oak front doors.

Severus had changed rather a lot since the last school year. He was no longer a scrawny, pale, greasy-haired boy. He had bulked up quite a bit and had decided to keep the haircut he had given himself over the summer. He was also tanner, from working in the lumber yard during the summer.

"They'll get over it," said Lily, evidently finding the situation amusing.

"If you say so," Severus said noncommittally.

"They will," assured Lily, as they entered the cavernous, torch-lit Entrance Hall.


	27. Start of Term

It didn't take long before they found themselves walking through the doors to the Great Hall, and took their seats. Lily was to his left and on her other side Alice and Marlene. Marlene was animatedly telling Sirius Black about some trip her family had taken for two weeks to France. It appeared Marlene was still intent on getting into the Sirius Black girlfriend pool.

"So, Frank seems to be enjoying the Auror program," said Severus. "Have you been able to see him much?"

"We've been trying for at least once a week," said Alice. "That's going to change now, with school and all, though."

"True enough," said Mary.

"It'll be alright," assured Lily. "It is weird not having him here though."

Alice snorted. "You're telling me."

Severus decided to tease them slightly. "Now I'm surrounded by girls. Merlin, save me."

Lily gave him a playful swat on the arm.

"Apparently my boyfriend's a pig," snorted Lily.

"Hardly, Lils," Severus said, grinning.

"Whipped," jeered Alice, chuckling.

"Oh, because Frank is so much better!" Severus retorted.

That comment just made Alice laugh even harder.

"At least you changed your plans about running away to marry a potions cauldron," Lily said, a lilt of amusement in her voice.

"That can change quickly," Severus threatened, but the slight twinkle in his eyes gave him away. Lily knew full well he would never even consider such a thing.

"Who am I to get in between you and your first love?" said Lily, wistfully.

Severus just rolled his eyes, and the doors to the Great Hall opened once again.

A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizards hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight, and Severus thought they seemed more nervous than others. He felt a bit bad for them, having to deal with the looming war and all.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

 **'Long ago there were four founders**

 **They created this school of ours**

 **Salazaar Slytherin was a canny chap**

 **Helga Hufflepuff was known as a sap**

 **Rowena Ravenclaw was critical and harsh**

 **Godric Gryffindor was far too brash**

 **Slytherins are a scheming lot**

 **Hufflepuffs are a kind horde**

 **Ravenclaws are a serious lot**

 **Gryffindors are a stubborn bunch**

 **Cunning, Loyalty, Wit and Bravery**

 **These they did separately value**

 **But you must be warned; hear!**

 **Gryffindor and Slytherin were bitter enemies**

 **Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were rivals**

 **Each was the foe of the other**

 **Although, not at the start**

 **You see, when the school started**

 **Hogwarts worked in harmony**

 **For several happy years,**

 **But then discord crept among us**

 **Feeding on our faults and fears.**

 **The houses that, like pillars four,**

 **Had once held up our school,**

 **Now turned upon each other and,**

 **Divided, they sought to rule.**

 **They could never resolve the dispute**

 **But now they are far away and long ago**

 **Mars is here, shining ever bright**

 **Do not follow the founders' path**

 **You must now stick together**

 **Fight side by side**

 **The time is here, it has come**

 **Hogwarts Houses you must unit**

 **For our Hogwarts is in danger**

 **From external, deadly foes**

 **And we must unite inside her**

 **Or we'll crumble from within**

 **I have told you, I have warned you…**

 **Let the Sorting now begin.'**

The Hat became motionless once more; unenthusiastic applause broke out, thoroughly punctured with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbours, and Severus, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about. The attacks over the summer.

But Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end. With a last frowning look that swept the lour house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

"Ainsworth, Maisie."

A terrified-looking girl stumbled forwards and put the Hat on her head; it almost fell down right to her shoulders. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause as Maisie Ainsworth staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though she would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.

Severus watched as boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving one by one to the three-legged stool, the line dwindling slowly.

Finally, 'Zolinski, Joseph' was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away. By the end of the night, twelve new Gryffindors had joined them at the table at the far end of the Hall.

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Soon talk turned to the events of the summer.

"So, guess what happened when I was in Brighton this summer?" said Marlene, once Sirius had redirected his attention back to James Potter and the rest of the Marauders.

"Let me guess! You met a boy!" Alice interjected, as Severus seized the nearest plate of chops and placed one on his plate. "Did you meet him at the beach? Was he cute?"

"Oh, come on," grumbled Severus. Lily snickered.

"You have to tell us," grinned Mary.

"Relax, both of you!" Marlene said, laughing. "You see, there was this beach party…"

And with that, they rambled on as they filled each other in on the various events and escapades of their summer holidays. Severus greatly appreciated the change of topic. He seriously needed to make more male friends…

While they were chatting, S his way steadily through his steak and kidney pie, then a large plateful of his favourite treacle tart.

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once. Severus was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. His four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft…

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." (Severus rolled his eyes as Sirius Black and James Potter exchanged smirks.)

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome Mr. Filch, who will be taking over the position as caretaker. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Higgins, who will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause as both men stood up. Filch

Dumbledore continued, "Mr Filch has asked me to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things. You can all check the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door."

Several students shared a concerned look. Hopefully, Mr Filch wasn't as bad as Mr Pringle had been. His appearance didn't lend to a friendly disposition, however.

Argus Filch was a rheumatic man, with hunched shoulders, and a hunchback. He was skinny-ankled, and had a horrible, pouchy and pasty face and bulging, pale eyes, along with sunken, veined cheeks. He was wearing a brown coat and had thin grey hair and quivery jawls.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to the new additions to staff. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the Entrance Hall.

"First-years, follow me!" called Lily, getting their attention.

It took a few minutes, but soon Severus and Lily were leading the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where the large portrait of the Fat Lady asked them, "Password?"

"The password is Fairy Lights," Severus said for both the portrait and first-years' benefit. Instantly, the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. He and Lily ushered the youngsters through it, and they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room.

Lily directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another.

After a few words with the Prefects, they called it a night.

"See you in the morning, Sev," said Lily, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Night Lils," said Severus, grinning stupidly now.

Severus climbed the spiral stair with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its seven, four-poster, beds, and Severus, looking around, felt he was home at last.


	28. The Drowsiness Draught

Severus met Lily in the common room before breakfast the next morning. She lost no time in discussing the upcoming Prefects meeting when they would be handing out the patrol timetables.

On the way, Severus quickly stole a glance at the notice board. There was already a poster up, giving the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend, which was to be in October.

"So, we have Aquila Black, Emma Vanity, Damocles Belby _,_ Patricia Phillips, Edgar Bones, Zayden Walker, Talia Moon, and Remus," said Lily. "Walker is replacing Dirk Cresswell, and Vanity replacing Stebbins. Then, of course, James has equal status, owing to being Quidditch Captain and all."

"He was pretty proud of that badge last night," Severus stated.

"Of course," said Lily. "Wasn't ever a surprise he would get it eventually though. He's always been a spectacular Chaser. A giant toerag on occasion, but you'd have to be daft to think he can't play Quidditch with his eyes shut."

Severus had to concede the point. It was extremely accurate. He hated the other wizard, but even he would never say the boy hadn't rightfully earned and kept his spot on that team. As much as it annoyed him, it was as easy as breathing to Potter.

"Enough about that, though," said Severus. "I would be hard-pressed to care less about Potter's little badge. For the record, Stebbins losing his badge was the best thing to happen this year. Vanity will take her position seriously."

"Are you sure?" said Lily. "I didn't get much of a reading off Vanity back on the train."

"She was pretty annoyed when she was passed over for Stebbins in fifth-year," he said. "She's going to milk it for all it's worth, and won't risk lowering herself to Stebbins' level."

"You know them better than I do," Lily shrugged. "I'll give her the benefit of the doubt."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement.

"When are you wanting to have the meeting?" he inquired.

"Tonight at seven?" Lily suggested.

"By all means," Severus replied.

It wasn't long before they joined the queue to climb out of the portrait hole, and made their way down to breakfast. They stopped most of the prefects on their way into the Great Hall and finally took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like the squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows. While they tucked into porridge and eggs and bacon, Professor McGonagall moved along the table handing out timetables.

"Look at today," said Severus. "Alchemy, double Potions, Ancient Runes, and double Defence Against the Dark Arts. Should be an interesting day."

"To say the least," Lily said, wholeheartedly agreeing.

"I'll still never understand why you're taking Alchemy," said Marlene. "You're taking more classes than anyone else at this rate."

"Just one more," said Severus, glancing at Lily's timetable. "It's not as though there isn't time for it. It's during a free period."

"That's still the worst Monday I've ever seen," said Marlene.

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's Severus," said Lily. "Besides, he's way too determined to back out now."

"You've got that right," smirked Severus.

Lily, however, had dropped the class, and never looked back. She wanted to hold onto her sanity, thank you very much. Besides, the chances of it hindering any of her career choices were rather slim. Alchemy was a very _particular_ field.

"Good luck, mate," said Alice. "You'll need it."

"D'you reckon this year's going to be really tough? Because of the exams?" said Mary.

"Definitely," said Severus. "It's bound to be, isn't it? N.E.W.T.s are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything. They're probably worse than the OWL exams, and didn't half our year have a nervous breakdown?"

"Something like that," said Lily, rather grimly. "I remember bringing quite a few students up to the hospital wing for calming draughts."

"Fantastic," Marlene grumbled.

With a whoosh and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering the breakfasters with droplets of water; it was clearly raining hard outside Lily had to move her orange juice aside quickly to make way for a large damp barn owl bearing a sodden Daily Prophet in its beak.

"Anything new?" inquired Severus, as Lily placed a Knut in the leather pouch on the owl's leg and it took off again. "Or is it just the usual rubbish?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," said Lily darkly, and she unfurled the newspaper and disappeared behind it, not emerging until Severus had finished eating.

"Nothing,' she said simply, rolling up the newspaper and laying it down beside her plate. "Nothing about any new attacks or anything."

"Brilliant," Severus drawled sarcastically.

After breakfast was Alchemy. It wasn't exactly the easiest subject, but Severus found it interesting enough. You dealt with a lot of theory and research in that class, and as a result, the handful of students taking it had essays constantly.

The professor wasn't the most engaging, but it was interesting enough. The first class mostly consisted of review. Professor Vector lectured them on the four basic elements, without pausing, while the students took notes.

Finally, the bell rang signalling the end of class. Severus then quickly made his way down to the dungeons for double Potions. It wasn't long before he joined Lily in the queue lining up outside Slughorn's classroom door.

A moment later the dungeon door creaked open, revealing Slughorn's great walrus moustache curved above his beaming mouth. He filed into the classroom and took his usual table at the back, where he sat down beside Lily and ignored the huffy, irritable noises now issuing from Avery, Bulstrode and Pucey.

"All right then, let's get started," said Professor Slughorn, moving towards the front of the classroom. "Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at the N.E.W.T Level: the Drowsiness Draught."

Severus sat up a little straighter, his expression one of utmost attention.

"What can any of you tell me about it?" Slughorn inquired.

Severus instantly raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Snape?" Slughorn questioned.

"The Drowsiness Draught, sir, is a potion whose fumes are used to induce drowsiness, tiredness and fatigue in the drinker," he replied smoothly. "The potion produces a light pinkish-purple steam."

"Correct Mister Snape," said Slughorn. "If brewed correctly, the potion will emit the light vapour you described. I must warn you, do to the nature of the potion, you must be careful when brewing. You'll have to work to stay focused if you're around the fumes too long."

"The ingredients and method—" Slughorn flicked his wand "-are on the blackboard" -(they appeared there) – "you will find everything you need" — he flicked his wand again – "in the store cupboard" - (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) "- you have an hour and a half... start."

They immediately set to work. It was quite a challenging potion, but it made the Draught of Peace look easy. Apparently, he had decided not to be too hard on them their first lesson back.

Severus never dropped his concentration, until about halfway through, when they had to let the potion simmer.

Potter and Black had caught his attention, snickering. From the looks of it, they were playing hangman on a corner of a bit of parchment. Lily wasted no time in shooting them filthy looks out of the corner of her eye.

"Do they intend to pass their NEWTs?" Lily said coldly.

"You do realise who you're talking about?" Severus stated.

"They better not ask to borrow any of my notes this year," she said. "If they muck it up, they'd deserve it. They seriously don't try."

"Preaching to the choir, Lils," said Severus.

Lily just sighed.

Before long the potion had taken on a more purple hue, and they returned their focus back to their work stations.

Severus was silent the entire time he cut his Sopophorous beans.

He had just added the last bit of powdered root of asphodel when Professor Slughorn spoke up.

"You should have a slightly redder vapour coming from your potion now," said Slughorn, with ten minutes left to go.

Severus, who was sweating profusely, looked bemused around the dungeon. His own cauldron was issuing a pinkish-purple steam; Mary's was issuing copious amounts of purple steam. Alice was fairing little better. The surface of Lily's potion, however, was a shimmering, slightly darker, mist of pinkish-purple. As Slughorn swept by, he looked down at both Lily and Severus's cauldrons, beaming.

"Well… well… You both have delivered yet again," said Slughorn, rather jovially. "Twenty points apiece ought to do it. Well done to the both of you."

"Thank you, sir," said Lily. Severus just gave a curt nod, lips curling upwards into a wry smile.

Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Now, I want everyone to fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Slughorn. "Now, for homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moondew and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

A groan could be heard from Potter and Black, but Slughorn ignored it.

Within minutes everyone marched up to Slughorn's desk with filled and corked flagons.

A moment later there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders. Severus and Lily quickly joined the rush of students heading for lunch.

"I can't figure out what I did wrong," sighed Mary, outside of the Great Hall. "Even Alice's potion was better than mine."

"I'd hazard a guess at adding too much Infusion of Wormwood," Severus offered. "If you forgot to drop the temperature down enough, it can be rather temperamental."

"Hmm," said Mary.

"Yours was still better than Pucey's," said Lily consolingly. "Professor Slughorn had to vanish the entire cauldron. He didn't even get to hand in a phial."

"Well Pucey is a hazard to himself and others," sneered Severus. "I have no idea how he managed to scrape by into N.E.W.T level."

Lily looked as if she wanted to argue, but couldn't honestly contest his point. Pucey had melted an outlandish number of cauldrons over the years.


	29. Nay, Unwarranted

The next week went by quickly. In no time at all, they were already done their first week back. It was anything but uneventful. Peeves the Poltergeist was still worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for something.

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the new caretaker, Argus Filch. He and Marlene had managed to get on the wrong side of him on their third morning. A rather unfortunate occurrence. They had accidentally trailed mud in, and they had offered to clean it up and apologised, but he was sure they did it on purpose. He started threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Dumbledore who was passing by.

The man was completely barmy.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs Norris, a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with bulging, lamp-like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs Norris a good kick.

At least things were going much smoother with the prefects.

Lupin had finally started acting more like a Prefect, and besides one or two incidents, there was little trouble between him and the Prefects. That being said, Severus still thought it was weird whenever he looked down and saw the red badge pinned to his chest that read: Head Boy.

Several years ago, he wouldn't have thought it possible. Now, however, he found himself enjoying it, and playing a little game on the way to class, after lunch.

"Is it a plant?"

"Nope."

"Is it edible?"

"Nope." Most certainly not.

"Is it something found in this school?"

"Nope."

"People," Mary whined desperately to Alice and Lily, as they walked down the corridor, "I need help."

"This is a more difficult one," agreed Lily, pensively. Even she was having difficulty.

Severus smirked. They weren't even close.

"I'm surprised at you all," he said. "Such a pity."

"Oh, get off your high hippogriff," Marlene said with a snort. "Can we go over what we know so far?"

"Temper. Temper," he said, lips quirking upwards.

"Oh, shut it, Snape!" said Marlene.

"We're here," announced Severus, still oozing mirth.

They had just arrived at the Transfiguration classroom, their last class of the day.

They weren't the only ones waiting outside for their professor.

"Say, Evans," James Potter said, strutting over, "when are you putting paid to Snivelly?"

"Potter, why don't you find someone else to pester?" he sneered. "I assure you, your presence here is unwanted. Nay. Unwarranted."

Severus enjoyed the look of offence that appeared on the other boy's face.

"I'm not talking to you, Snivellus," Potter replied. "Lily?"

"I don't plan to," stated Lily, venom in her voice. "I'm perfectly happy with Severus, Potter."

"How?" he sneered. "He's –"

"Shut it, Potter!" warned Lily. "For the record, if you ever wanted me to give you a chance, tormenting my best friend wasn't the way to go about it."

"Oh, come on, Evans," said Potter. "You won't even give me a chance."

Lily rolled her eyes then suddenly stopped, pulled Severus to her, and kissed him passionately. She then looked over at James Potter with an innocent smile on her face and asked, "Any other questions, James?"

Amused at the look of being hit with a bludger James was wearing, he smiled and put his arm around her. He doubted Lily's attempt at discouraging Potter would really work, but it was nice to be the recipient of said attempt.

It was then that Professor McGonagall appeared, opened the door, and marched back inside.

"Who does he think he is?" said Alice.

"I know," grumbled Lily.

"All right then," she said. "Mister Bones, kindly come here and hand back the homework - Miss Moon, please take this box of mice - don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you - and hand one to each student—"

That comment did not seem to reassure the girl at all, but Professor McGonagall just ignored her. It wasn't long before Edgar Bones handed back Severus' essay; He took it quickly and saw, to his chagrin, that he had only managed an 'E'.

"What did you get?" asked Severus, under his breath.

She tilted her essay towards him, revealing an 'O'.

"Great," Severus grumbled, before getting a look from McGonagall.

Lily just smirked.

"You cannot pass a N.E.W.T," said Professor McGonagall grimly, "without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve a N.E.W.T in Transfiguration, as long as they put in the work – Yes, that includes you, Mister Stebbins."

At this, there were some snickers coming from the Gryffindors. Severus couldn't help but be amused.

"Now, most of – Sirius Black, if you do not stop doing that to the mouse you'll have detention – As I was saying, most of you have now successfully done cross-species switching," McGonagall said. "Today, we shall be practising the altogether more difficult type of cross-species transfiguration. Now, this will be a lot more difficult than you will have found previously. This type of transfiguration becomes more difficult with the complexity of the transfiguration. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner."

Several students were looking slightly anxious.

"The incantation we will be working with is _mutatio faciem,"_ McGonagall said. "Can anyone tell me the difference between cross-species switching and transfiguration?"

Lily put her hand up.

"Miss Evans."

"When you are doing cross-species switching, you're transforming two targets simultaneously, and merely switching traits, Ma'am," said Lily. "Cross-species transfiguration in focused on one target and you are actively changing the species."

"Precisely, Miss Evans," said McGonagall.

Black raised his hand, and Professor McGonagall acknowledged him.

"Hypothetically could you change a human into a pig, Ma'am?" Black asked.

"I certainly hope you did not ask that Mister Black!" frowned McGonagall. "You will take this seriously, or you can leave."

"Sorry, Ma'am," said Black.

Professor McGonagall shot him a glare.

"Detention tonight, my office, at Seven O'clock. Be there, Mister Black," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Lily glanced over at Severus, before grumbling, "That git!"

"Let it go," Severus whispered.

The professor continued to explain the process and finally, they were sent to work. They were to change their mice into ferrets.

This was by far one of the most difficult spells they had worked on.

As they were practising Professor McGonagall paced around the room observing and correcting wand movements.

Severus was having a little harder time than Lily had with the transfiguration. It took several attempts, but eventually Lily got it. She then had corrected Severus, and they had both managed to vanish their mice.

"Excellent work, Mister Snape," McGonagall said, congratulating him. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Severus. Lily was greeted similarly.

As she walked around the room, Severus quickly scribbled a note to Lily that read: _Do you think your action before class will get through to Potter?_

He slid it over to Lily. She read it, scribbled an answer, then looking to see if McGonagall was watching, slid it back towards Severus.

She'd written: _Not getting my hopes up, but, either way, I enjoyed kissing you!_

He smiled and wrote: Y _ou're not the only one! Glad I could be of service._

He gave the note to Lily, who read it and rolled her eyes. Smiling, she stuck in inside her textbook.

"Good attempt, Miss Moon but I do believe I said a ferret, not a weasel," McGonagall said. She frowned at Black and Stebbins' attempt and praised LeClerc who had done reasonably well, as did Potter and Lupin. By the end of the lesson, Potter had almost done it perfectly except for the off colouring.

By the end of class, a handful of people had managed it successfully. They had also been assigned two feet of parchment on Cross-species Transfiguration, once everybody's mice had been transfigured back "Good attempt, Miss Moon but I do believe I said a ferret, not a weasel," McGonagall said.

"Well, it's something," grumbled Stebbins, holding up a long wriggling mouse-tail and dropping it back into the box Lupin was passing around.

Severus couldn't help but start laughing at the pathetic attempt.

He received a glare from Stebbins which he steadfastly ignored. Shooting him a look of superiority, he put his arm around Lily and walked out of the room.

"You're shameless," said Lily, giggling.

"Oh, indubitably," Severus snickered.

"Well, it was funny!" Marlene said with a grin. "Stebbins needed to be taken down a peg."

"True enough," said Lily.

Severus just rolled his eyes.

They prattled on about nothing, in particular, all the way down to Herbology.

They hurried through the grounds to the greenhouses and went inside.

"Welcome back," said Professor Sprout. "We'll be starting a new project of mine. You're going to be repotting baby Fanged Geranium plants and raising them, taking care of them and keeping a journal on what you observe about their growth. Can anyone tell me of them?"

Severus immediately raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Snape."

"Fanged Geranium or _Pelargonium texere_ is a common garden plant that is known to bite or attack if not taken care of," Severus said, without hesitation. "Its fangs are used in many simple potions and in cooking."

"Very well said, Mister Snape," said Sprout. "As you will all notice, these plants have sharp teeth, and they will bite."

It wasn't long before they were each grabbing a baby plant, a pot, and set to work. At least it was easier than repotting the Mandrakes. It went to bite.

"Oh, come on," Severus sneered. "I'm almost finished here. Behave for five seconds."

"Such an affinity for plants," teased Lily. "Oddly, not your smoothest subject."

"You think that things going to answer you, Snivellus?" Potter said mockingly.

"Oh, belt it," Severus said with a snort.

"Leave him alone, Potter," said Lily, glaring at the git.

"Give me a reason," Potter retorted.

Severus ignored him and watched as the plant retreated, and seemed to be waiting to see what happened. Severus finished covering it with dragon dung then transfigured the pot into a green china pot. He then set to watering it, and then set it back on the matching drainage plate.

"He's such a git," said Lily.

"It's fine, Lily," he said.

"No, it's not, Sev," said Lily. "I'm sick of him being such an insufferable toerag."

"Aren't we all," Severus drawled.

"Rather an unorthodox method there, Mister Snape," Professor Sprout remarked, now standing beside him. "Well done."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Severus, his signature smirk on his face. He then shot Potter a rather smug look. _Take that._


	30. Hogsmeade

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by an abrupt wave of colds amid the staff and students. Her Pepper-up potion worked immediately, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for some hours afterwards. Lily, who had come down with a cold, was coaxed into taking some by Severus and Marlene. The steam pouring from under her red hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.

Things had been business as usual, attending yet another one of Slughorn's parties. Merlin, they were beyond tedious.

Moreover, it appeared that Petunia and Dursley were having some issues at the present. Apparently, he had said some things and her patience was starting to grow rather thin.

Lily kept hoping this meant that Petunia would eventually call the engagement off, but she wasn't exactly getting her hopes up. Severus didn't expect much either. Petunia's attitude towards magic had begun to change, but that didn't mean she was fully comfortable with it, or had much of a backbone, for that matter.

They had finally set a date as well. It was to take place the coming summer so that Lily could be there. Severus was surprised to find out that invitation had been – grudgingly – extended to him as well. He figured it was a peace offering of sorts, but still didn't know what to make of it.

"Mum says the house has become some sort Dursley Wedding Headquarters," said Lily, stifling a laugh. "Tuney spends all her time planning."

"Considering how she acted in the car, and the owls from Petunia, I can believe that," Severus said. "It's without a doubt her favourite topic of conversation."

"She's just excited," said Lily. "You won't understand this, Sev, but most little girls have wedding fantasies and have been planning for years. Plus, you know Petunia. She's a major perfectionist. I am happy for her, just…"

Severus just shrugged.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. The rain and wind didn't seem to slow Potter and his friends down any, which was why Severus was to be found, late one stormy Saturday evening, not long after the Halloween feast, returning to Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud. Followed closely by Potter and Black - who kept mumbling something insulting under his breath.

If he hadn't already been irritated then, well he certainly was now. Filch had been doing rounds too apparently and had arrived just after Severus had assigned detentions and dismissed the two marauders. Unfortunately, for Severus, this meant that he was the only one at the "scene of the crime" as the bitter caretaker called it. Filch did not take kindly to the castle been muddy and started talking about ungrateful children and all manners of punishments that he'd like to dish out.

It took a lot of effort for Severus to hold his tongue.

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright but windy. After breakfast, they queued up in front of Filch, who matched their names to the long list of students who had permission from their parents or guardian to visit the village.

When Severus reached Filch, the caretaker gave him a rather scrutinising look. Then he gave a curt nod that set his jowls aquiver and Severus walked on, out onto the stone steps and the cold, sunlit day.

"What was that about?" asked Mary, as the group set off at a brisk pace down the wide drive to the gates.

"He's a git," he grumbled.

"He _is_ rather unpleasant," said Lily. "We all know that."

"What did you do?" Marlene asked.

"Word to the wise, don't track mud into the school," he sneered.

"Duly noted," said Mary.

Severus just rolled his eyes.

They walked between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars and turned left onto the road into the village, the wind whipping their hair into their eyes.

"Let's stop in Spintwitches first, that's the first shop we'll pass. Zonko's after that, Honeydukes and we'll let Severus drag us through Tomes and Scrolls at the end," suggested Marlene, teasing.

"What's wrong with Tomes and Scrolls?" Severus huffed. "It way better than that favourite of yours; how much time do you spend in Gladrags?"

Marlene just smirked, before continuing on her way and completely ignoring him.

"You do realise that she is purposely trying to get a rise out of you, yes?" she said.

"It doesn't change the –" he started.

"Relax, Sev," she said.

"Why would..."

"Oh, deaf it, Severus!" said Lily.

Severus growled something under his breath.

"Well, you're clearly in a mood," said Lily.

They calmly worked their way down the street, not paying attention to the students hurrying up and down the street around them to make sure they got to certain shops first.

They didn't spend much time in Spintwitches before making their way back down the street.

In Zonko's they had a good look around and ran into Potter and his cohorts - minus Pettigrew, although if Severus remembered right, he had earned himself a remedial lesson with one of the Professors. Severus was surprised though when he noted that they hadn't even spared the Dungbombs a glance. The remaining Marauders seemed particularly selective, which did not usually bode well.

After picking up a couple of the ice mice that Lily was rather fond of, they continued down the street.

"What do you think they're planning?" asked Lily.

"Not sure," said Severus. "I don't think I even want to know. We'll undoubtedly find out sooner than later, however."

"You're probably right about that," said Lily.

As they stepped inside Honeydukes, the smell of chocolate and candy immediately infiltrated his nose.

"I think I'm going to grab some Pumpkin Fizz," said Alice.

"Alright, go look around. We'll meet you up front later," said Lily.

"I'm coming with you," said Mary.

"Me too," said Marlene, giving Mary conspiratory look.

Once they were gone, Lily turned to Severus.

"You do realise what they just did?" Lily said, chuckling.

"I do believe we've been set up," he smirked.

"I'd say so," she said. "Want some Sugar Quills?"

"Lead the way," he smirked, giving her a quick kiss.

As they went through the shop, Lily paused at the Sugared Butterfly Wings, before continuing. She had obviously been weighing how much she wanted to spend in one shop, before settling on some toffees just a few feet away.

When she wasn't looking, Severus threw some in with the Sugar Quills he was grabbing.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," said Lily, "but thank you."

"You're welcome," said Severus. "And just think of it as repayment for many times previous."

"Alright," she said, chuckling. "You don't owe me anything though, Sev."

"I know."

"Now that that is done, Tomes and Scrolls?" Marlene said, looking entirely too smug with herself as she made her way back over to them.

"If Sev wants to, sure," said Lily. "Sev?"

Something was going on outside. He was sure of it.

"Sev?" said Lily.

Severus blinked. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Turning to see what Severus was staring at, Alice was almost knocked off her feet by an explosion and only Severus grabbing her arm kept her on her feet.

"We have to get out of here," whispered Severus, looking at Lily.

"What are you -" said Lily.

They both stared at the chaos that followed in shock, students running from the place the explosion had occurred at and Severus tried to control the ringing in his ears when the first students reached them.

"Death Eaters are attacking!" someone screamed, and panic broke out.

From there, everything was a blur. Everything happened so fast.

Severus was surprised that he was thinking so clearly, and it almost felt like he had been in this type of situation before.

More explosions followed as jets of light hit both people and buildings. Some people began fighting back, though even more had completely lost their head in the panic and chaos of what was going on around them.

"We need to get people together someplace as far as possible so that it's easier to protect them. Both of our shielding is fantastic, if we round the people up and put them under a shield together they'll stand a better chance of surviving than when they're all running around in a full-blown panic," Severus said, beams of spells being shot back and forth visible now as people were clearly fighting back.

"Snape! Evans!" Lupin appeared out of nowhere, blocking two jets of red light from hitting Potter as several Death Eaters came into view and Severus narrowly sidestepped a green one, immediately turning to shoot several spells back.

"They are locking the students out," Lupin yelled over the noise.

"What?!" Severus blocked a curse sent his way, returning fire.

"The cowards closed up their shops!" yelled Potter. "The students are sitting ducks out here, there's nowhere to go," Severus fired off several more spells as the last students passed them. "The Death Eaters placed anti-Apparition wards around Hogsmeade and the few shops still open are being targeted so they can't flush the students out through the Floo system."

"What about the streets?" Severus inquired.

"Anything?" asked Marlene.

"As far as I can tell, they are covering all exits." Marlene blocked another attack, pushing Potter aside as a jet of purple light came his way. "There's an old man fighting on the other side, he's sending students to his house to send them through his Floo and I know two other shop owners are trying the same thing."

"They're connected to Hogwarts?" Lily ducked to avoid another spell.

"Does it matter as long as they get the hell out of here?" Potter yelled but Severus couldn't answer him as they were forced apart by their separate fights, needing all his concentration to keep up with the spell casting.

He lost sight of both Mary, Black and Potter as he ducked behind a wall to briefly catch his breath. Focus, Snape! Focus!

He gasped as someone roughly grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away from the wall, blinking furiously as the wall exploded moments later under a rain of spells and someone cried out in pain.

"Lily." Severus allowed his girlfriend to manhandle him out of the way of another spell, immediately opening an attack on another Death Eater and Severus hurriedly glanced around to find the man he'd been fighting himself lying unconscious on the ground.

"Get out of here, Lily!" Severus ordered her, but Lily barely heard him as several people were on the ground, the street blown up and fires ongoing all around them.

"Lily, get to safety, I will-," he repeated.

"No, Severus Snape!" said Lily. "I'm not running away like some damsel in distress! If you think that's the type of person I am, I-," Lily's angry tone travelled quite far.

"I'm not saying that! I - ah, never mind," Severus muttered. There was another explosion that forced Severus to narrow his eyes in all of the dust. He could feel the panic swell up within him as he moved carefully, but with as much haste as he could, through the dust cloud.

"Lupin!" His yell caught Lupin's attention, but Severus quickly moved, and Lupin felt something slam into him.

He looked like the breath was knocked out of him, as he tripped over his feet, crashing into Lily.

A jet of green light shot past where Lupin had been moments before, and he could see Lupin gulp as he realised Severus had just saved his life.

"Focus!" hissed Severus.

"Lily, now!" called Severus, pushing Lupin farther back.

Lupin frowned and tried to move forward, as a bluish-white barrier formed before his eyes, spreading over the large group of terrified students like a globe.

"Snape!" called Lupin, realising was he was doing. Lupin tried to avoid getting trapped by the protective shield, but a second magical shove pushed him back once more and he was trapped by the shield with the other students as it closed.

A red shimmer crept up over the bluish barrier and for a moment Lupin feared it would break the normally impenetrable shield, but he noticed it was actually merging together, strengthening it.

Potter reappeared at Lily's left, looking a little ruffled but fairly uninjured. He had managed to avoid the shield.

He looked hesitantly at Lily, then back to Severus, before speaking to him.

"What do you need, Snape?" Potter asked, determined.

"Add another layer, and spot Lily," he said. " _Omnibus protectum."_

To his credit, Potter didn't hesitate and immediately nodded. He hastily moved to cast the modified shield charm.

He yelled out a warning as he saw a flash of purple light, but Potter deflected it easily and both boys countered the attacking Death Eaters without hesitation.

Several students in the barricade screamed as spells slammed into the shield, but he wasn't too worried about the shield collapsing that easily. Apparently, Lupin agreed. He had a look of awe on his face.

Severus was blocking, attacking and covering Potter and Lily's blind spots; all at the same time.

Unfortunately, the Death Eaters seemed to realise that the seventeen-year-old Potions genius was the most dangerous of their opponents and the main one responsible for the shield, but he held his ground.

Severus even managed to gain some as he kept up his slightly unorthodox spell casting, backed by both Lily and Potter.

Lily was casting various hexes and sent one of the Death Eaters backwards with surprising force.

As for Potter, transfiguration was where he shone. The Marauder made good use of his knowledge alongside them.

Body parts were rendered useless as they changed shape and form, wands dropping from wings and fingerless paws even as other Death Eaters folded double as their arms abruptly turned to lead and one even grew elephant feet that brought him down in a tangled heap.

For every student that fell, four Death Eaters were taken down as rocks grew arms and rolled around to unbalance the Death Eaters. Severus actually dared to hope they might actually stand to win this thing.

Then, out of nowhere, Severus was suddenly slammed into the shield by a strong jet of red light.

Pain flew through Severus's body. Everything hurt. It hurt like hell.

"SEVERUS!" Lily cried, before turning and shooting a Knockback Jinx at the caster.

Trying to grasp for air, he struggled to get a grip on his wand.

Lily's jinx was blocked, but Severus managed to fire off several spells even as he was still under the curse and broke free, rolling out of the way as the dark shadow attacking him had to raise a silver shield to protect himself.

Severus heart clenched as the dark form stepped forward to reveal an unmasked man he only knew from the Prophet. Voldemort was even scarier in reality than he'd been in the pictures in the paper. At first glance, he seemed rather charming, but his bloodshot eyes almost seemed like they were demonic.

He was snapped back into reality, as the man's high pitched laughter rang through the air, silencing the terrified students.

"Well done, not many can break free from the Cruciatus Curse or force my hand as you did." Voldemort stopped a few feet from Severus, his remaining Death Eaters falling back behind him respectfully. "But your resistance is futile. I do not wish to spill such talent; step aside and no further harm shall come to you."

"In your dreams," Lily spat out. "We won't let you slaughter innocent people!"

"Very well, _Crucio_."

The red beam never reached Lily, a rock slamming into its path as Potter glared menacingly.

"Take them down," Voldemort hissed in anger and his followers wasted no time to follow his orders as he turned to the shield. Several students backed up instinctively as those red eyes trailed over the students inside the barrier before he raised his wand.

Students screamed as his spells hit the barrier. Severus forced himself to focus on the shield, which, although weakening, held steadfastly.

Red eyes narrowed as Voldemort turned to back to them, as they were kept busy by his Death Eaters, and a new torture curse sought its way to Lily but was blocked as Severus countered with a spell of his own, a rain of sparks falling down around them.

"Who are you?" Voldemort hissed as he turned his full attention to Severus.

"One who's sick of your timorous ways," growled Severus, as he blocked yet another spell thrown his way.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," and a green light roared towards Severus. Even as Lily screamed out a warning, Severus had already acted.

All of a sudden a Death Eater, who had been about to attack Potter from behind, was pulled into the path of the killing curse and collapsed, lifeless.

But as Severus's attention was pulled away to protect another student from a second killing curse, several torture curses connected and he was slammed into the shield and fell to the ground, screaming.

"Snape!" Potter ran forward all of a sudden, punching one of the responsible Death Eaters squarely in the jaw while cursing another and Severus managed to roll out of the curses' path again, unsteadily getting to his feet once more.

Blood was running down his temple and his left arm was twitching uncontrollably, but he wasted no time to counter another spell sent his way, placing a few well-placed kicks on another Death Eater coming near him.

The masked man had clearly not expected psychical attacks as he gasped and fell to his knees where Potter's foot once more connected with his head and the man dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Release the shield!" Severus sidestepped another curse sent his way and Voldemort growled.

"Over my dead body!" hissed Severus as something slammed into his shoulder, making him cry out in pain. Pushing through, he blocked yet another spell as he tossed his wand into his other hand.

"That can be arranged," Voldemort hissed as he attacked once more.

Severus shot his opponent his worst glare, radiating an intense abhorrence.

Behind him, Lupin and several others had begun to try and break through the shield, determined to try and help fight, but most were huddled together at the far end of the shield as they cried.

Severus could faintly hear Alice and Lupin discussing how to protect the younger years if the shield did fall.

That wasn't exactly a comforting thought, but at least they were prepared to fight.

He felt faintly better when Black told Lupin and Alice not to underestimate the young Potions Prodigy.

Thankfully, Lily was backed by Potter and was able to focus on maintaining the shield.

Almost dodging an attack too late, Severus tried to refocus on the battle.

Severus was getting slower and tired, even with Lily and Potter's help. He had even taken a few more hits, stumbling now and then.

They'd been fighting for what seemed like ages and the constant attacks were taking their toll on both boys as Voldemort ruthlessly threw spell after spell at them.

Another student went down on the other side, freeing two Death Eaters to join their master and Severus clenched his hands, wishing there was something he could do as the female Death Eater targeted Lily specifically.

" _Crucio_!"

Severus was visibly bracing himself for impact as he stumbled, unable to move out of the way again, but before the jet of light could hit him a green shield shimmered into existence before him and Potter was quick to step closer to him as it closed around them.

Shocked black eyes locked with hazel for a split second and Lily, who moved beside Lupin, breathed out, relieved while putting everything she had into maintaining the shield for as long as she could as spells slammed into it.

The two dark-haired boys wasted no time, turning to each other to take care of their injuries, even as Voldemort and the Death Eaters' assault on the shield made it shimmer and crack in mere moments.

Lily screamed in frustration and defeat as another spell shattered the shield but even as both Severus and Potter were clearly ready for it, new people arrived at the scene and attacked the Death Eaters.

Recognising the uniforms as those from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Lily choked out a relieved sob.

A tall man in a brown trenchcoat blocked a spell aimed at Potter, helping him and Severus fight and within minutes the few remaining Death Eaters were forced to withdraw.

People cheered as Voldemort and the masked woman at his side Disapparated, calling a retreat that his followers immediately followed, taking as many of their downed comrades with them as they could while others were quickly taken into custody.

But although Severus felt relief at the victory just as much as the others, he couldn't focus on anything but Lily. Thank Merlin she was alright.

The grey-haired Auror barked a few orders to the others, who hurried to do as he said before turning to the two dark-haired teens, clearly startled to see two wands raised at him.

"Lower your wands, right this instance, both of you!" A student that Severus vaguely recognised ordered.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Potter ignored her.

"They are Aurors!"

"So? Do you honestly believe there are no traitors among the Ministry?" Severus snorted.

"You both have got good heads on your shoulders. Constant vigilance will save your lives," the man pushed his wand up his sleeve and spread out his empty hands for them to see. "Now I'm unarmed while you are not."

"Do we look stupid to you?" Severus stepped forward, blocking Potter, in a surprisingly protective move.

"Good lad," the man actually chuckled at his words, his dark eyes gliding over their stance, seeing it for what it was. "My name is Alastor Moody. What are yours?"

At the name, Severus withdrew his wand, slipping it into his sleeve and indicating Potter should do the same. "I know. You vouch for your Aurors?"

"Yes, I do," Moody confirmed.

"Good." Lupin stumbled as a nod from Severus had Lily suddenly withdrawing the barrier he'd still been leaning against.

"That was quite an impressive shield you had going there," Moody complimented.

Their robes were ripped in several places and although Severus and Potter had clearly healed as much as they could underneath the shield, there was still blood lingering on them both.

"Had to protect as many people as we could," said Lily, meeting Severus's eyes. "It was Severus's idea."

"We'll have to get you to St Mungo's right away," said Moody, eyeing their still visible injuries with almost admiration.

"How are the others anyway?" Lily inquired. "The other students fighting and those who first came across the Death Eaters?"

"I don't know any exact numbers yet, but I do know there were a few casualties," said Moody. "The others who were fighting are being transported to St. Mungo's for a thorough check-up as well as others with serious injuries while those with minor injuries are treated here by my medical support team."

Severus nodded, feeling relieved.

"We can use the Floo to travel to St. Mungo's," said Moody, indicating the side street. "The Hog's Head Inn's Foo is connected. A Patronus has already been sent to alert the Headmaster of what happened here."

"I presume you're accompanying us?" said Severus, not happy about having to go to St. Mungo's.

"Yes, I cannot in good conscience let you travel on your own," said Moody. "There's also the fact that I still need a statement on what exactly happened here today."

"Very well," said Severus. He couldn't exactly argue with that.

"Lead the way then," said Lily, as Severus put his arm around her protectively.

"Alright then, follow me," said Moody. "And for the record, Mister Snape, you would make a very fine Auror. If only our recruits had half the talent you showed here today. I might say the same thing about you, Mister Potter. I do hope you'll consider the academy."

"I have been since my fifth year, sir!" said Potter, grinning widely.

This didn't really surprise Severus if he was honest with himself. And after what he saw today, he would have to agree with Moody's assessment.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Moody. "We can always use new recruits, especially in these times. Mister Snape?"

"Not likely, sir," said Severus. "I am looking to pursue other prospects."

"Don't mind, Severus, Auror Moody," said Lily. "Sev is happiest locked in a room with a good book and cauldron."

"St. Mungo's then?" inquired Moody.

"Perhaps."


	31. A Little Chat

The older students helped the injured and the younger students back up to the school while the Aurors rounded up any unconscious/tied up Death Eaters. Only a hand full were escorted to St. Mungo's.

They spend a good half an hour being poked and prodded by healers, and then a good forty-five minutes answering questions and giving their accounts of the earlier happenings.

They hadn't been back at Hogwarts long before a familiar voice sounded near him.

"Mr Snape, do you mind if I could talk to you in my office?" the Headmaster inquired.

Severus turned to him and nodded before he stood up and followed Dumbledore to his office. Once there, he sat down opposite the Headmaster and declined the offer of a sherbet lemon.

"Severus Snape," the Headmaster began. "What am I supposed to think of you? What am I supposed to do about you?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"I think it's best to just put all of our cards on the table, don't you?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus looked on emotionlessly at Dumbledore, considering his situation.

Dumbledore sighed. "Alright, I guess it's on fair that I start," he stated. "I have had my eye on you for quite some time now, Severus," he admitted. "As I've said before, your change in attitude in fifth-year did not go unnoticed. You appeared to have completely changed your priorities as well as your circle of friends. All this, quite abruptly I might add."

Severus just kept looking at Dumbledore, keeping his expression blank.

"Professors Slughorn and McGonagall are very pleased. It has proven quite difficult to make Professor Slughorn keep quiet about you."

Severus relaxed somewhat at that statement and managed to give a slight smile.

"Lily had been trying to talk to me for a while," Severus slowly started. "Some things happened, and after what happened during O.W.L.s I had a paradigm shift."

"I surmised as much from prior conversations," said Dumbledore. "However, I must ask. Is there anything that you want to tell me? Something you've been holding back?"

"No sir," said Severus. The dreams weren't exactly important were they?

Dumbledore looked at him searchingly.

With a sigh, Severus decided to offer more in way of explanation.

"As I said, I just came to finally realize some things," said Severus. "A part of being a scholar is checking and rechecking your conjectures. I still want much the same things, but I discovered that there was a better way to accomplish these ends."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well," he said.

There was a slight pause.

"That was quite a skirmish; I am to understand that you performed admirably under pressure," the Headmaster said. "Pardon a curious mind, but how exactly did you come by such a shield?"

"I made it," said Severus.

"I see," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "How so, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I just altered the standard shield charm," said Severus, pride in every syllable he spoke. "Lily and Potter added additional layers to it as well."

"Where ever did you get such an idea?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus shrugged.

"It just made sense," said Severus.

"A sudden burst of inspiration," said the Headmaster, nodding. "I find many of my best ideas come to me in such a fashion."

Severus didn't know what to say to that.

"I don't think I have to tell you that you created a powerful enemy today?" said Dumbledore.

"No sir," said Severus.

He wasn't stupid.

"Good. You are on top of Voldemort's – Severus shuddered involuntarily – death list now, I should imagine. Let us count our blessings and keep our senses sharp, shall we?" Dumbledore said. "You may go."

With a quick nod, Severus took his leave. Lily was waiting for him outside.

He put his arm around her, and they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

When they finally arrived everyone was chattering excitedly about what happened down in Hogsmeade.

The silence stopped, however, when Severus walked in. A sixth-year named Lorelei Moon was speaking.

"In front of the Death Eaters too… they'd never recruit him now if that indeed was his plan…" Moon said. "That's got to stand for something."

Lily and Severus shared a look, before Severus spoke up, startling Moon, who obviously hadn't been aware of Lily and himself walking in.

"I'm a half-blood, who grew up in the Muggle world," he said, voice laced with sarcasm and mirth. "Why would I want it destroyed?"

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Lily rolled her eyes. Severus decided it was best to keep the fact that he HAD been interested in joining to himself.

All at once, all hell broke loose.

"I was there. I saw them fight, I swear!"

"Are you scared of _him_?"

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"Is it true that you almost attacked an Auror?"

"How did you do that shield?"

"What did Dumbledore say?"

Peoples voiced started growing louder and louder as they started crowding him, asking him, Lily and Potter all sorts of questions. James Potter was basking, unashamedly, in the attention.

Lily had been dragged away by her group of friends who were fretting over her and making sure she was alright.

The sudden crowding and shouting was making Severus dizzy and even starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. A headache was forming from all the loud questioning voiced as he was suddenly on the brink of panic as people refused to leave his personal space.

Lily gave him a look of sympathy but seemed out of her depth as well. Salvation came from the most unlikely source imaginable.

"Get out of the way!" James Potter said as he made his way through the crowd, pushing them away from Severus. "Come with me, Snape." He grabbed Severus and drew him backwards and out of the hall.

As soon as they had gotten a safe distance away from the crowd, Severus tore himself away from Potter's grasp. "And where do you supposed you're taking me?" he asked coldly.

"You'll see," said Potter flatly, dragging Severus down the corridor. They hurried along the corridor to a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet.

"Why are we staring at a wall, Potter?" Severus sneered.

"Oh, don't get your wand in a knot," retorted Potter, while a moth-eaten troll paused in his relentless clubbing of the would-be ballet teacher to watch them.

He then let go of Severus, and proceeded to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating hard on something.

Severus gasped, as Potter wheeled around after his third walk past.

A highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Severus was staring at it, looking slightly wary. Potter reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs, there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, and Secrecy Sensors. There was also a desk and large couch to the side of the room, with several board games, such as a chess set.

"What is this room?" inquired Severus, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. _A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions_ … _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ … _Self-Defensive Spellwork…_ He looked around at Potter.

Potter started to explain. Apparently, it was known as the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room. It would only appear when one had real need of it, and would change to fit the seeker's needs.

They had apparently found the room a couple of years ago, by accident.

"You looked like you could use a break, and nobody will follow you here."

Impressed, despite himself, he slid Jinxes for the Jinxed from its shelf, sank on to the nearest cushion and began to read.

"Thanks," Severus mumbled.

"No problem," said Potter. "I'll leave you in peace. Just don't be too long, or Evans will murder me."

Potter started making his way to the door. "One thing, Snape!"

"Yes?" Severus deadpanned.

"Do you - do you really care about _her_?" he asked, and the words seemed wrenched from him.

"Yes," said Severus, without hesitation.

"I know - she -" said Potter. "You really... you make her happy and..."

"Spit it out, Potter."

"Look, all I want is to see her happy," said Potter. "If she means that much to you... she's happy. I can see that. If you really care about her… if this isn't a game..."

"It's not assured," Severus. "She's my world."

"If that means her being with you, then I'll accept it and move on," said Potter, obviously fighting and internal battle. "Hell, I admit it. I probably misjudged you. For what it's worth, Snape, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" said Severus.

"Yes," Potter said, swallowing hard. "I - you were her best friend from day one. I... You gave us as good as you got, but..."

Severus nodded.

"Just know this, mate," said Potter, regaining control of himself. "If you hurt her, I'll chop you up and throw you in your own potions cauldron. Nobody will ever find the pieces, got it?"

"I have no intentions of hurting her, Potter," said Severus cordially.

"Good," said Potter with a sigh. "Well, that's that then... I... I should go."

Severus gave a curt nod and turned back to his book. He soon became so absorbed in it, that he hadn't paid attention to the time. When he did finally look at his watch, he was shocked to see it was already ten past nine, which meant he needed to get back to the common room immediately or risk being caught and punished by Filch for being out of bounds. Severus carefully marked his page of Jinxes for the Jinxed and set the book aside.

Leaving the strange room behind him, he hurried along the corridor to the Fat Lady's portrait.

As the portrait open he could hear calls of "SEV! SEV!" and felt warm arms wrap around him.

"I love you, Lily Evans."

She seemed taken back, before smiling.

"I love you too, Severus Tobias Snape," she said with a smile. "Always."


	32. Head to Head

"Sev, did you hear me?"

He startled and looked at the redhead next to him. "Sorry, what?"

"It's good to know you pay attention to me," Lily said, but the teasing lilt in her voice gave her away.

"I was just thinking," Severus said.

"Again?" Lily deadpanned.

"Yes," Severus quipped. "It's something one ought to do frequently."

"Ah, I see. I would have never thought so," said Lily. "Here I thought it was a rare privilege."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Can I ask what's had you distracted?" Lily inquired, more seriously.

"Just some odd dreams I've been having for a while," Severus explained. There was no point in lying. "They've been getting worse the last couple weeks since everything that happened in Hogsmeade."

They had been. The dreams were becoming more graphic and unpleasant. They were also occurring with a much greater frequency. He had mostly just chalked it up to stress, but they were still unnerving.

"Nightmares?" she inquired.

"No," said Severus. "Not entirely." A pause. "I'm not precisely sure how to explain it."

Lily frowned.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" she asked.

"It… I don't know… it just feels more real than a typical dream," said Severus. "That being said, most of them aren't exactly pleasant."

Lily gave him a searching look.

"Like a repressed memory or something?" Lily inquired, her full attention focused on him.

"I'm older in most of them, so that's rather unlikely," said Severus, frowning.

He _had_ been put under Imperius. One of the side effects was memory charms collapsing. In this case, though, it seemed to be extremely improbable. Like he had told Lily, there was too much of an age difference in the dreams for them to have happened. There was no way he was divining anything either because he'd be joining the Death Eaters when hell froze over.

"What are they about?" Lily asked, curious.

"Mostly about the war," said Severus. "The Deatheaters. Dumbledore. Me."

"I think the war's been getting to everyone," said Lily, sighing, "especially the older students."

"That's certainly true," said Severus. "Everyone's worried about their families, or when the next attack is going to be. Then there's the fact that the seventh-years will be leaving Hogwarts before long."

"I'll give you that. Though, I can't say I've dreamt about it much," said Lily, "and certainly not in the way you've described. You said it's become worse? It was happening before? How long?"

Severus shrugged.

"On and off since the end of fifth year," said Severus. "It started right about the time when Potter and his cohorts decided to hang me upside down by my trousers."

Severus couldn't help but feel the colour rush to his face. It was still completely humiliating. People still made comments about it from time to time, but most had backed off when Severus said, under no uncertain terms, that he'd hex them to next week if they didn't leave him alone.

Plus, it had been quite some time since then, and most of the students had forgotten it, or no longer cared. For once he was happy with teenagers and their complete lack of an extended attention span.

Changing his look, and attitude didn't hurt either. Looking back, his life at Hogwarts was worlds away from what it had been. So much had changed. Some for ill, but the better part for good. He certainly wasn't going to complain about finally dating Lily.

A small smile creased his lips.

"Care to share?" she asked.

"Just thinking," he replied.

Smiling, she shook her head. "Never change, Sev. Never change."

So much had changed in the course of the last few years. Whether things would ever be normal again Lily couldn't say. The most noticeable change was with James. Both Severus and Lily could tell he was trying his utmost to respect their relationship. He did get a sad sort of look on his face when he saw them together though.

Lily was inordinately proud of how Severus was behaving in regards to James as well. This was the kindness that he had kept carefully hidden away for so long. Both, it appeared, had taken their promise of peace to heart. Once Lily heard about the conversation in the Room of Requirement, that right there had earned the broken-hearted Quidditch Captain a chaste hug.

Things with the other Marauders had changed as well. Remus Lupin had never particularly agreed with what his friends were doing, and so happily put everything to the side. Black still was standoffish, but seemed to hesitantly follow James' lead, and give Severus a chance.

Peter Pettigrew could be seen watching Severus in class, with almost a look of… reverence was the only way to put it.

All in all, it seemed everyone was growing up. War tended to do that to a person.

Unfortunately, not everyone was following suit.

Tuesday, after Alchemy, Severus was making his way to the Great Hall for dinner. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he was cornered by Peeves into a classroom off the Entrance Hall. He immediately found that Evan Rosier was waiting for him, accompanied by Lestrange and Stebbins.

Immediately the tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Rosier smirked.

"That worked like a charm," Rosier said.

Severus immediately moved to leave, only to find Adrian now blocking the door.

"Let me out," hissed Severus.

"No," Rosier deadpanned. "I do believe it's time we had a little discussion."

"Don't be stupid," Severus said through gritted teeth. "There are over a hundred possible witnesses right outside that door."

"How dare you call me stupid, you filthy half-breed!" hissed Rosier. "I do believe Snape here needs to learn how to talk to his betters."

Severus turned slightly. "As though you're my better in any form." There. He'd done it. They were angry enough that they weren't paying attention to his subtle movements. He had snuck his wand into his hand.

Adrian found himself stunned and on the ground. Stebbins as well.

Then Severus found his own trick turned on him.

When he was paying attention to Stebbins, Rosier made his move.

 _ **"**_ _Alarte Ascendare."_

Severus immediately found himself flown towards the wall. He also felt a searing pain as his arm collided with the stone.

Rosier smirked when he heard the distinctive crack.

 _"Aqua Eructo."_

Severus's face was immediately covered in water.

Rosier laughed as Severus sputtered, and tried to block the water with his other hand.

"Not so tough now, are we, you little traitor?" Rosier was oozing mirth

Now Severus was seeing red. He had taken this type of thing for years, and he wasn't about to start this all again. Suddenly a breeze swept through the room. Severus smirked as Rosier paled.

Then the helmet from the suit of armour near the door rose, flew, and swiftly hit Rosier in the head.

While Rosier was getting back on his feet, Severus had seized his chance and recovered his fallen wand. He quickly made his way to the door.

Rosier grabbed Severus's, likely broken, arm. Severus winced.

He wasn't stopped long, however, as he quickly cast a nonverbal ascension charm. Rosier got a taste of his own medicine when he roughly flew across the room.

Severus quickly ran from the room before Rosier had a chance to recover.

He then made his way down the corridor to the Great Hall, and quickly took a seat beside Lily at the Gryffindor table, gladly in plain sight of any Professors. It wouldn't be long before Rosier undid the spells on Adrian and Stebbins if he hadn't already.

His arm kept bothering him throughout dinner though, and he got careless. Lily had noticed he was uncomfortable and had shot him curious looks throughout. She wasn't the only one.

Then he went a stupidly rested his left arm on the table. The sleeve of his robe then pulled up just far enough for her to catch a glimpse of a dark black mark on his arm.

"Sev, what's that?"

Not bothering to look up from his plate, he returned, "what?"

"Your arm. What's wrong?" Lily inquired.

He glanced over and swiftly pulled the sleeve down, trying not to wince again. "Nothing."

Lily had enough experience with Severus to know that this was the only answer she would get unless she forced the issue. So, she reached out and pushed the sleeve up before he could get out even a word of protest, not that she would have heard him over her gasp. Severus' entire forearm had started to turn black and blue.

"How did this happen?" Lily inquired.

"It's nothing, Lily. My trunk lid fell on it last night," he declared as he pushed the sleeve back down.

"Why didn't you go to Madame Pomfrey?" asked Marlene.

"For a little bruise?" said Severus, trying to feign indifference. "It'd hardly be worth the effort to walk up there."

"It looks broken!" Lily stated.

"Lil, can we not…" he pleaded.

Remus spoke up from a few seats down.

"She's right, mate. That looks awful."

"Lupin..." Severus started.

"Was it Stebbins?" Lily guessed. The very fact that he didn't respond let her know she had guessed correctly. "Did you tell a professor? Slughorn?"

"I… My telling will only make it worse."

"He wasn't alone, was he?" Lily asked quietly.

Severus shook his head.

"After dinner, you are going to see Madam Pomfrey," said Lily. "I'm not watching you go through sixth year all over again."

"Lil…."

"Severus Tobias Snape," said Lily, "you WILL go see Madam Pomfrey, even if I have to stun you and drag you there myself." Her tone gave no room for argument.

"Fine. I'll go," he grumbled. He then reached out and squeezed her hand.

She offered him a small smile.


	33. Quidditch

With mid-November also came the start of the Quidditch season. On Saturday, the school would have the first match of the year. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Severus was never as into the sport as everyone else was, but even he was finding it hard not to get caught up in all the enthusiasm. Especially considering Rosier's particularly annoying band of sycophants had all received a two week – at home – suspension. They wouldn't be back for another week, and the rest of Slytherin House seemed rather angry at Rosier for costing the House so many points.

Rosier had also been informed that the next time he stepped out of line, he would be expelled. This wasn't his first suspension since he came to Hogwarts.

He had also owled back and forth with Frank a couple of times, and was apparently questioning of Severus had a death wish. He had then gone on to tell Severus more about the Auror Training Program, and how everything was going.

Frank was apparently sitting at the top of his class and was actually working under Alastor Moody. The Auror that had been leading the response team to the attack on Hogsmeade village. Something that he considered a great honour. In truth, it was.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Severus and Lily were sitting together next to a window, going over their Charms homework when Lupin showed up.

"Mind if I join you?" Lupin asked.

Severus was taken back by the request, but as Lily and Remus had been friends of a sort, she clearly wanted to agree. She never thought Lupin as bad as the rest of the Maurader's had been. She did glance at Severus though.

Admittedly, Severus was still suspicious of the little truce. Things had been improving though. Apparently, James Potter and Black were coming along with a serious dose of maturity. James did seem to want at least a friendship with Lily though.

They'd still been playing pranks, but nothing on Severus, and nothing quite as bad as they were before. The pranks know were much less about embarrassing people and much more about actually being amusing. Severus even caught the targets laughing afterwards. A distinction that the Maurader's finally seemed to grasp.

Grudgingly, he gestured for Lupin to take a seat.

"Thanks," Lupin said. "You know James and Sirius, they do well in school, but rarely feel the need to study."

"I'll give you that," said Lily.

"How have you both been doing?" asked Lupin, glancing at Severus first.

"I've been doing quite well," said Severus.

"As have I," said Lily. "Although, Severus and I are both trying to keep up on our homework. The professors have definitely been piling more on this year."

"Not that that's any surprise," said Severus. "We do have N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year."

"Don't remind me," Lupin groaned. "You both have patrol tonight, yes?"

"Yes," said Lily. "Patricia asked to switch with me tonight."

"She may have mentioned it," said Lupin, a distinct glint in his eyes.

Severus's eyes widened. Was Lupin starting something with the Ravenclaw girl?

Lily seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"You wouldn't happen to be the ' _extenuating circumstances'_ , would you?" Lily said, bemused.

"Hmm, perhaps," said Lupin. He then got quite serious. "James pretty much threatened to lock me in a broom closet with her if I didn't finally say something."

"That explains so much," said Lily, bursting out laughing.

"Oi!" said Lupin.

"What?" said Lily, still chuckling. "You've never been the most forward person, Rem."

"She's got you there, Lupin," Severus deadpanned.

Lupin just shrugged it off, a small smile creasing his lips.

"Remus."

"What?" Severus asked.

"Call me Remus," he said. "Lupin is so formal. We've been in the same house for how long now?"

"Fine," Severus conceded, albeit reluctantly. "I guess I should extend the same to you. No nicknames though."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"It took me ages to get Sev to stop whining about my nickname for him," Lily said. "Shortening his name is about as good as you're going to get."

"Good to know," said Lupin, bemused. "Oi, Matt!"

"Yes?" said Cartwright, turning in their direction.

"Do you two mind?" Lupin asked.

"Not at all," said Lily, with a glint in her eyes.

"Mathew, come study with us!" Lily called out.

"Alright!" called Matt. "Mind if Josh comes? He's behind in Transfiguration."

"Sure," said Lily grinning. Severus groaned.

"You'll live," Lily said with a snort.

Severus rolled his eyes.

It didn't take long before McCallum had his girlfriend, Sullivan, join the study group. They then relocated to the library where it would be quieter. It wasn't nearly as dreadful as Severus thought it would be, consider everything. Everyone was willing to study and worked together pretty well.

Everyone had at least one class they excelled at, and if someone in the group was having issues with the subject, they'd help each other out.

Maybe we should make this a regular thing," Cartwright suggested.

"It'll certainly help with our N.E.W.T.s approaching," said Sullivan.

"Amy's got a point," said Josh. "If they're anything like the O.W.L.s."

"Once a week, maybe?" Lily suggested. "Sev?"

"Fridays would be the only day that would really work," said Severus. "Lily and I both have Head duties, and our own course work."

"Severus felt the need to take extra classes," said Lily.

"Alchemy is rarely offered," said Severus. "I wasn't about to miss that."

"Of course you weren't," said Lily teasingly. "Book worm."

"You're little better," Severus quipped.

"You've got me there," Lily said with a small chuckle, as she moved to start packing up her school books. Severus quickly moving to follow suit.

Soon enough, Saturday arrived. When eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Severus Gryffindors were rushing to wish Potter luck as he entered the locker rooms.

Lily and Severus were about to make their way to the stands when something caught their attention.

"Oi, Evans!"

This had been said just loud enough to get their attention. They stopped.

Severus watched as Lily turned around.

"Is that your catchphrase, or something?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Or something," Potter said, smiling.

"So," Lily said, "why aren't you in there giving your brilliant team a pep talk, and threatening them about losing the match and all that?"

Potter grinned and looked at her.

"Okay, there is no way we can lose this match; it's Hufflepuff," said Potter. "Their captain is an absolute disgrace to the name of Quidditch. And Two, if my brilliant team needed a pep talk, there's still time."

"Hmmm," said Lily, putting her arm around Severus, who rolled his eyes. He then made a comment about Potter's overconfidence, but that he did agree that Hufflepuff was likely doomed.

The captain was a disgrace to the name of Quidditch, although he tried. There was also no denying that Potter was a good Chaser, and knew the game inside and out.

"I should probably go, though," said Potter. "My team might be slightly upset if the captain is late. See you later?"

"Go win the match, James," said Lily.

"Naturally," Potter said.

Quidditch boy then made his way to the change rooms, and Lily and he made their way to the stands, ready for the match to start. They sat right beside Alice and Moon.

"You upset?" Lily asked.

"No," said Severus. "He can talk to you; he'd just better not try anything else."

"I don't think he will," said Lily. "Have you seen the way he's been looking at a certain someone lately?"

"True enough," said Severus.

"I honestly think he just wants to be friends at this point," said Lily. "I mean we were getting on before he started mucking things up after you and I started dating. If he –"

"Hmmm." Severus leaned in for a kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Lily had a smile on her face. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

Marlene, Black, and Lupin were sitting directly behind them and had been chatting away about something or other until they caught their attention.

"That's one way to shut you up," quipped Marlene.

Lily just rolled her eyes. Blushing.

"Well played, mate!" said Black, laughing.

Severus just shrugged, oozing mirth.

The game was starting. As the teams walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Potter and Diggory to shake hands, which they did. Diggory smiled at Potter but Potter now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded.

"Mount your brooms," said Madam Hooch. "On my whistle... three... two... one..."

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Robins flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

"And they're off!" called Bones. "This should be a good game. Gryffindor in possession, Spinnet of Gryffindor, heading for goal..."

Potter streaked past Spinnet down the field and seemed to notice that Macavoy was tailing him closely. She was decidedly a very good flier - she kept cutting across him, forcing Potter to change direction.

"I think Potter forgot that there are more members of the team than just Diggory," smirked Severus.

"Well, I think he's caught on!" Lily quipped.

"Undoubtedly."

They could hear and exchange between McLaggen and Potter, but couldn't make out what it was. Prewett quickly moved and whooshed past him in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Spinnet. He quickly passed the Quaffle.

"Potter in possession!" called Bones.

"I think he's going to get it," Lily whispered.

Potter rounded the Hufflepuff goalposts, and Macavoy fell behind.

"Gryffindor score!" called Bones. "The lions have got the first score of the game."

A series of boos came from the Hufflepuff and Slytherin sections. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws could be heard cheering loudly.

It wasn't long before Gryffindor had two more goals. The Gryffindor Chaser was going for a third when a Bludger, hit by one of the Hufflepuff Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere. They watched as Potter veered off course, avoiding it by an inch.

There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Hufflepuff end. Marcus Prewett vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.

The next few moves happened so fast, that everyone was holding their breath.

"Hufflepuff score!"

The excitement was quickly challenged when Spinnet managed to get a hold of the Quaffle.

"Gryffindor in possession!" called Bones. "Passes to Potter. Potter's streaking down the field. GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Another series of cheers erupted.

Fifteen minutes later and McLaggen scored a goal, and Potter and Spinnet another few. Hufflepuff only one.

"Gryffindor leads by ninety points to twenty!" called Bones.

Potter ended up talking to the Gryffindor seeker, before getting back into position.

Severus however, had noticed the snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post. It didn't seem like either Robins or Summerby had noticed it though, or at least hadn't made it obvious.

"Look," Severus whispered to Lily.

"It's anyone's game if they get the Snitch," Lily said.

Severus nodded but were pulled back into the game when Gryffindor scored another goal.

"Gryffindor scores!" called Bones. "Wait… I think Robins has spotted the snitch."

Robins had indeed accelerated, eyes fixed on something, but just then, Summerby appeared out of thin air, blocking him –

They could just make out Potter yelling at Jase Robins.

"JASE, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Potter roared as Robins swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Both Lily and Severus burst out laughing, as did Lupin and Black. This was such a completely James Potter move.

"Only Prongs," Lupin said, shaking his head, amused.

"Boys!" said Alice, rolling her eyes.

Jase Robins turned towards Summerby. The Snitch had vanished again. Robins turned his broom upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. He was closely followed by Summerby, who had decided to mark him, rather than search for the Snitch herself.

Robins suddenly dived, causing the crowd to gasp. Summerby, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow. Robins pulled out of the dive very sharply; she hurtled downward. He rose fast as a bullet once more, and then suddenly accelerated again towards the Hufflepuff end.

"I think he's seen it again," said Lily.

"I think you're right!" said Marlene.

"Hmmm," was all Severus said.

Summerby had accelerated as well. Robins was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second. He went into a dive

"He's going to get it!" called Severus - then –

"Yes!" Black yelled. "Yes! Yes!"

Robins pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded in cheers.


	34. End of Term Approaches

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. The gamekeeper had already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees to the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the bannisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armour and great clusters of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors.

Before long Severus found himself enduring another one of Slughorn's dinner parties, packed, and, shockingly, seated on the Hogwarts Express headed back to Cokeworth for Christmas. This year, for the first time ever, Lily had tried to talk Severus into going home, thinking that he should at least give his parents a chance. She didn't understand, and in a way, Severus was glad about that.

He didn't want her to ever have to be in the same situation. And really, that was the only way she'd ever truly understand.

It was just so…. Messy. So…. Complicated.

He agreed because it meant getting to see her, as well as getting to spend at least some measure of time alone, which he was decidedly always in favour of. So here he was, having just finished his rounds, barreling towards London. This was something he hadn't done since he left for Hogwarts in first-year.

"Your dad was trying though, wasn't he?"

"You know, that's almost worse," said Severus.

"How so?" she asked.

Lily didn't understand, but in truth, Severus didn't think his father could change, even if he wanted to. As much as he wanted his father to get his act together…

Severus shook his head. It wouldn't due to go down that train of thought. It would only lead to more hurt and disappointment.

"I just can't get my hopes up, alright?" Severus said with a sigh. "Tobias... the gadgie is complicated."

She just nodded and moved to change the topic to something lighter.

It wasn't long before they were joined by Alice, and surprisingly Remus Lupin.

"Hiya," said Alice, as the compartment door opened.

"Hello," said Severus. "What are you doing here, L-Remus?"

"Sev," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

Severus just quirked his eyebrow.

"It's fine, Lily," said Remus. "I decided to join Alice, as we just finished our rounds. I was going to go ride with James and Sirius, but they both have people attached to their lips."

"Ah," said Lily. "Who?

"Moon, and Mary," Remus said.

Severus instantly had a coughing fit, and Lily burst into a fit of laughter. She then grinned.

"So, James Potter's finally asked Mary out?" inquired Lily.

"Would seem that way," said Remus.

"Good," said Lily with a small smile. "Do you think Moon and Black'll last…"

"No," said Severus rather sharply.

"What?" said Lily, feigning innocence.

"You really need to work on that look," he commented with a little snort. "You are not going to play matchmaker for Marlene."

"No fair," the redhead said with a pout.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's Black, Lily," he continued. "If he doesn't take an interest in her himself, do you really think it'll end well at all?"

"True, but I think they'd make a good pair," said Lily.

"Or she'd be just another one of his conquests," Severus said with a snort.

"Sirius _does_ fancy himself a bit of a womaniser," said Remus.

"Fine," Lily said, resigned. "You lot ruin all my fun."

"You'll survive," he drawled.

"Maybe," she said, pushing Severus back in the seat slightly. Severus rolled his eyes, but a big grin spread on his face. "I'm going to kiss you now."

When they finally broke apart, Remus Lupin was just shaking his head.

"Are you two always like this?" teased Remus.

"Pretty much," Alice said, amused.

Lily glanced back in Severus's direction, before speaking.

"And I don't think that's going to end anytime soon."

"The Potions Cauldron is still mighty tempting," Severus teased.

Lily playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oi!" Severus exclaimed.

"Never change, Sev," Lily said, now laughing. "Never change."

Severus offered her a small smile back.

Not much later they all settled down to play a game of Exploding Snap. Severus spent the entire time making sarcastic little asides, and by the time they exited the train Lily was crying because she was laughing so hard.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she walked through the barrier, Severus pushing the trolley containing their trunks behind her.

"What has yee laughing so hard?" Violet Evans asked as the bustled up to greet them.

"Me completely ridiculous boyfriend," Lily murmured into her mother's hair as she hugged her.

Violet smiled over at the boy standing next to her daughter. "Sarcasm as finely tuned as ever?"

"Obviously," he said wryly.

"What a pity," said Petunia walking up, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"Be careful, Petunia," teased Hal. "I think Severus might be rubbing off on you."

Both Petunia and Severus feigned horror.

"That'll be the day," Lily said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Howay, yee lot. The car is out here," Violet proclaimed as she walked swiftly towards the exit.

"How was the drive here?" Lily asked.

"It was nice," said Violet. Reaching the car, she turned and smiled broadly at the two children, as Severus and Hal hefted the trunks into the car. "And me heavens you've grown, haven't you?"

Severus looked down as if trying to judge if the ground was further away or not. "I divvent think so."

"You gandie a canny good half-inch taller," said Violet, "and yer trousers are a little short."

"Are they?"

"Aye, well that's no problem, bring them on Boxing Day and I'll let them down fre you like." Violet slid into the passenger seat still talking. "At least they divvent have te be let out. You're both skinny as owt, divvent they feed you at tha school o' yours?"

Lily laughed and climbed into the back seat waiting for Severus to join her before answering. "Aye, mum. We seemed te have an extraordinary amount of sweets as well."

"I do worry about the two o' you," said Violet. "Severus always seems te get skinnier every term. Aah well, you're home fre a few weeks. it'll give us a little time te put some meat on those bones."

Severus shot Violet a questioning look.

"Now, Severus, we wouldn't want te step on any of yer family's traditions, but…"

Severus just managed to hold back a scoff, the Snapes had no real Christmas traditions. In the front seat, Violet continued, "well, we'd like yee te come over on Boxing Day if yee can. Maybe stop by fre a bit on Christmas?"

He opened his mouth and then quickly shut it again.

Petunia shot him a look.

"Violet…" he started. "I wouldn't dream of missing it."

It wasn't the first time he had received such an invitation.

Somehow, he had continually pictured an amazingly awkward day, filled with the stress of knowing he didn't belong. This year seemed different though, somehow.

"It'll be so much fun," Lily said with a grin. "Mum makes loads o' scran, Roast Beef and Yorkshire puddin' and Plum Puddin'. I know you like those. Then we exchange presents. It's like havin' Christmas all over again."

"And we'll, of course, have Lily's birthday party before you go back to school," said Hal. "So, that should keep the two of you fairly busy."

"Now we have all tha settled," said Violet, "tell us about yer term."

Before long they were talking about everything that had happened the past three and a half months. Severus was slightly distracted though. He had a bit of a pit in his stomach thinking about the nearing holidays. He was wracking his brain for gifts he could get that didn't involve spending a great deal of money but was still stumped when they finally turned onto Spinner's End.

It didn't take him long to pull his trunk from the boot, and he thanked the Evanses for the ride, assuring them that he'd be over in a few days' time.

After the car was out of sight, Severus sighed. With a strange sense of foreboding, he then dragged his trunk up the front steps and opened the front door.

He was shocked at what he saw. The first thing that caught his eye, was the small fir tree in the corner of the sitting room. The downstairs lights were off, and the dilapidated residence seemed disconcertingly silent. For a moment, Severus wondered if he had walked into the wrong house, but no, the wall covering was still cracking in the same spot it had been for all the time he could remember.

He hoisted his trunk up onto his shoulder, wanting to avoid just dragging the item up the stairs. Making unnecessary noise was one failsafe way to irritate his father. He wondered if his parents were amid another attempt at reconciliation, though usually, that was only marginally less loud than the quarrelling itself.

This didn't seem to stop someone from noticing his presence, however. He had barely reached the top of the staircase when someone spoke. Severus paused, unsure.

"Severus?" Eileen Snape's voice called from her bedroom.

"Yes, Mum."

"Come here, please!" she called.

He was even more confused now. His mother's voice sounded almost light and happy. "Coming! I just need to put my trunk down," he called back.

Severus entered his room and placed the trunk at the foot of his narrow bed, noting the new beige comforter that was spread across it, replacing the one he had had since he was seven. What in Merlin's name was going on? He quickly threw another quick glance over his shoulder to see if he could spot any other significant changes before crossing the hall to his parent's room. Didn't notice too much else.

He found his mother standing at the foot of her bed, obviously in the middle of putting away laundry. Severus walked to where she was standing, glancing around for his father. Seeing they were alone in the room he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, something he would never do in front of Tobias. "Hello, mum."

"Hello," his mother said. "Aren't you getting tall?

"I suppose," he replied sitting down on the bed.

"How was your term?"

"It was fine," Severus said curtly. "Where is he?"

"At work."

Severus nodded and looked around the room. He noted that his parents also had a new coverlet on their bed. There was even a new chest of drawers off in the corner of the room.

"I got you a new spread," his mother said.

"I saw."

"Do you like it?"

"It's nice," he replied. "Can I ask why?"

"Your old one was so stained with ink, it was appalling," she said. "I thought maybe we might go buy you a writing table sometime this week."

Severus was momentarily taken back.

"What about the money?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

Severus blinked, which caused his mother to sigh.

"Your father got a raise at work," she explained. "In any case, we are trying to fix up the house a little. I've actually been considering replacing the paper downstairs, but it'll have to wait until Tobias has time to do it."

"Oh." This was strange; all he could figure was his father must have cocked things up on an epic level to have to go to this much effort to get back into his mother's good books.

"You should get cleaned up," she said. "We'll be having supper once your father's home."

Severus was sure his jaw dropped. Surely he had heard wrong.

"Together?"

"Yes, Severus." His mother rolled her eyes.

"Mum – are you sick or something?"

Eileen looked at him and laughed, a sound that was so rare it was startling. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know," admitted Severus. "The new things, supper, the tree, I just – why is _he_ being so… not him?"

"He's stopped drinking."

"For how long?" The words came out before he'd even realised what he was saying.

"About three months now."

That was shocking; it might be the longest Tobias had ever been sober in Severus' entire life.

"I think he's going to stick with it this time," she added after a moment.

Severus didn't know what to make of that.

"I see... I should go – unpack." Severus stood and made to leave the room.

Severus walked from the room even more confused. Once he reached his room, he closed the door, pressed his back against the plank of wood and closed his eyes. He wondered if it was possible he had fallen asleep at some point and was dreaming all of this.

His parents were reasonably getting along. They had money. They might, strangely, care about what he did. Hesitantly, he turned and swiftly opened the door. "Mum?"

"Yes, Severus?"

Severus ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"I-"

"Spit it out, Severus," was his mother's reply.

"Can I… maybe… go to Lily's on Boxing Day?" he finally asked.

There was a pause as his mother came to the door of her room. "I don't know. I thought it would be nice if we spent some time together; you, your father and I."

Apparently, there was going to be a few disadvantages to this new situation. "Please, Mum."

She looked at him searchingly for a moment.

"I'm begging you. I never ask you for anything," he said pleadingly. "And Father's probably going to cock the entire thing up, regardless." He couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice. "And, anyway, I'm already an adult in our world. That has to count for something."

His mother frowned slightly before answering, "I suppose." A pause. "I'll deal with your father later."

"Thanks, Mum," he said, quickly closing his door behind him. He didn't want to give his mother a chance to change her mind on him.


	35. Something Has Changed

Several hours later, he walked warily downstairs, not sure what to expect. This was the first time the Snapes had eaten supper together since his Nan had passed away. Everything had changed after Isobel Snape's passing. The sporadic Christmas celebrations, birthdays, bedtime stories, kisses, and hugs…. They all stopped.

Severus had to admit, if only to himself, that he felt very bitter about all the change. For years, they had ignored him, so wrapped up in their domestic discord they hadn't cared what he did or where he went. They hadn't even cared if he had decent clothes to wear or food to eat. Hell, he was certain his mother hadn't even realised how horribly dressed he was when he was younger. There was a reason he never wore his muggle clothes on the Express, or back at Hogwarts. Not even once. Now, suddenly, they were expected to be some sort of family? Not bloody likely.

Severus supposed he had to love the irony of it all because he did want to be part of a normal family, but… no, no use going down that train of thought. It wasn't going to happen.

Bracing himself for whatever lay on the other side; he pushed open the door and entered the kitchen. The first thing he saw was Eileen standing at the stove cooking. Tobias was sitting at the table reading the sports section of the paper and the radio played some song he couldn't place in the background. It felt nauseatingly fake, and Severus felt a sudden urge to bolt. He was desperately racking his brain for a good cause to leave when his mother turned from the cooktop.

"Severus, set the table, would you?" Eileen asked going back to stirring whatever was in the pot before her.

He silently laid the dishes and cutlery on the worn wooden tabletop. When he was finished, he sat down on one of the mismatched chairs opposite his father. The only sounds were the stove, the occasional rustle of the newspaper, and whatever ridiculous track was playing on the radio. His unease increased with each moment and his hand unconsciously went to his knife, turning it over and over on the table.

"Quit fidgeting wi tha, lad!"

Severus yanked his hand away from the knife and looked up in time to see his mother glancing at him a bit sadly. This was excruciating.

Tobias regarded his son for a moment.

"If you're so impatient, read this," Tobias snarled, tossing the front section of the paper at him.

He opened his mouth to point out the obvious but couldn't bring himself to destroy her happiness.

"It wouldn't hurt you te find out what's gannin on in the real world," Tobias continued, "instead of whatever nonsense they fill yer head wi at yer little poncy school."

"Thanks," Severus grumbled quickly.

Deciding it was better than nothing, Severus picked up the paper and tried to read. _Tried_ being the operative word. He kept finding himself peering around the page to see what his parents were doing.

He wondered if this was how they were going to eat, him and Tobias buried behind the paper and his mum doing whatever she did. But the minute Eileen clicked off the radio and put the dishes on the table; Tobias folded his section of the paper up, and looked pointedly at his son. Severus reluctantly folded up his paper and handed it back to his father. Tobias nodded and dropped it on the floor and then folded his hands and bowed his head. Severus looked at Eileen, who had taken up the same attitude. Were they saying grace now? He could feel his father glaring, so he quickly bowed his head, his hands clutched under the table.

Once the rather tense prayer was said, his father picked up a dish and piled food onto his plate, then without a word passed the dish to his son. Severus took it and put a small amount on his plate, use to not eating much at home. Once all the dishes had made the rounds they began to eat in complete and utter silence. It was maybe the most uncomfortable meal of his life. That was saying something, considering how things had gone at school in his fifth and sixth year.

He tried to eat slowly, wondering how long this farce could possibly last. Once Tobias' plate was clean Severus decided he was probably allowed to take his leave. He picked up his plate and moved towards the sink.

"Leave it," Tobias said. "It's yer mother's place te clean."

Severus looked apologetically at his mother and put the plate and dirty glass back on the table. Then he turned and left the kitchen, grateful that the farce was over and he could finally get away. Halfway through supper, he had decided that he _really needed_ to talk to Lily. Ringing her was clearly not going to be an option though, as his father or mother would probably listen in. It looked like it would have to wait.

Severus awoke two mornings later with his head already pounding. Yesterday had been as peculiar as the previous day. He was at his wit's end. Everything was just too odd, too abnormal. As quietly as possible he rummaged in his trunk for a headache potion and some fresh clothes. Having found both he swallowed the potion and climbed into the clothes.

He looked at the time, and with a sigh, walked back to his trunk and grabbed a book. He still had a couple more hours to waste.

When Severus finally deemed it a reasonable hour, he went downstairs, hastily scribbled a note, and left. He didn't stop running until he reached Bethell Court. He had to see Lily, had to talk with someone and figure out if the whole world had gone crazy or if it was just his parents.

"Severus?" Violet asked as she opened the front door. "You're here sharp. Lily is still asleep."

"It's fine," said Severus. "I can come back later."

"Did you need summat?" she asked.

"No," said Severus giving her a small smile. "Thanks though."

"Hmm." Severus turned to take his leave.

"Severus," Violet called from behind him.

"Aye?" he asked, turning around to face Violet.

"Why don't you come in?" she offered, "Have a cuppa?

Severus was momentarily taken back.

"Sure," Severus said, slightly hesitantly. "Thanks."

"It's nothin'," she said, giving Severus a small smile.

She then led him into the kitchen and gestured for him to take a seat. Hal was already seated, and reading the day's paper.

Moments later a cup of cocoa was placed in front of him.

"How are you, Severus?" Hal asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Severus said, giving his usual curt reply.

"Good, good."

Violet regarded him for a moment. She was waiting for him to tell her what was going on but no explanation was forthcoming. She couldn't remember ever being this baffled by Severus' actions and that was saying something given some of the things that had happened in the past. All she knew was he looked confused, detached and anxious. His black eyes were filled with some emotion she had never seen before.

"Now are you ready te tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"Violet," Severus started.

"Severus," she mock-drawled. Her tone then became more serious. "What's wrong?"

Severus sighed but then spoke.

"Me parents – I think – I don't know what's happenin'." Severus shook his head in obvious confusion.

"Have they split up or summat?" Violet asked, not sure where this conversation was going.

"No, tha I'd understand," Severus said. "But this… I swear, they've both gone propa barmy."

Violet seemed momentarily taken back. Severus imagined he could literally see the gears turning in her head as she tried to figure out what was going on. Finally, she found her voice. "I think we should start at the beginning, alright?"

Severus took a deep breath and started explaining everything that had occurred in the last day and a half. How the Snapes had eaten every meal together, sat in the sitting room and listened to the radio. How yesterday his parents had taken him to buy a desk and a new outfit. He told her how his parents hadn't argued once, and were, surprisingly, being decent towards one another. They had asked him about school, and different things like that. They even had a Christmas tree and had spent most of the previous night decorating it and listening to Christmas Carols.

An indecipherable expression crossed both Evanses faces. Severus' life had been so – so messed up that he didn't recognise normalcy when it was right there in front of him. Violet knew, just knew, that she should have looked into his home life a tad more.

"I feel like everythin' has gone mad," Severus admitted. "I have no idea what te do."

"Severus," Violet said with a sigh, "this is how parents are _supposed_ te act."

He looked at her, so plainly bewildered Violet couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Not me parents. They're never like this. They don't –"

"Don't what?"

He shook his head, his hair on his face. "Nothin'."

He wasn't about to tell Violet that his parents ordinarily wouldn't notice if he vanished for a week. His mother, maybe, but his father… if anything he'd celebrate that his pathetic waste for a son was gone.

And on the flip side, Eileen and Tobias Snape couldn't even stand each other half the time. The amount of arguing and violent outbursts he'd been party to certainly testified to that.

Violet reached out and gently brushed it away before turning his face back towards hers.

"I would try te not overthink this," Violet said. "Try te gandie at it as a canny good thing."

"I can't," Severus said, shaking his head again.

"Why not?"

"It won't last," Severus said. "It never does... and this time when it falls apart…" His voice got softer with each word until it faded away completely. Hal had gotten up, reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. After several long moments, during which his eyes look as if permanently glued to the vase in the middle of the table, he finally spoke in a choked murmur, "it's gunna be a complete catastrophe."

Neither of the Evanses knew what do say to that. They were completely out of their depth.


	36. Edge Of A Tightrope

When Christmas finally arrived, Severus had almost adjusted to the surreal turn his life had abruptly taken, though he still couldn't fully shake the feeling he was perpetually waiting for the other shoe to finally drop as it were. He was starting to wish he had just stayed back at school.

On the other hand, Lily had dragged him to the Christmas Light-Up downtown. He hadn't been in years, and it was, surprisingly, nice. They wandered around to different shops and talked. Violet had bought them all an assortment of sweets, which they happily indulged on. Eventually, the group briefly split up, to have time to buy each other's gifts, and Severus had immediately gone to the bookshop and bought the rather expensive art book he had seen her eyeing over the summer. He was happy he had a bit of money saved still from when he was working at the mill. If his mother taught him anything, it was how to stretch a quid.

Then, Christmas Eve, Tobias had come home and thrust a wad of money into his son's hand. Severus had wondered if his father had realised he had given him twenty-pound notes instead of the fivers he normally did. Normally, Severus would have given them back or at least taken them to his mother, but this time he took it as a gift from the heavens, and hastily tucked it away in his room.

The next day wasn't so bad. Severus woke up, quite early, trying to silence several owls that were pecking at his window.

He opened the window, and the owls flew to his bed.

Frank had given Severus a set of excellent books entitled _Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts_ , which had superb, moving colour illustrations of all the counter-jinxes and hexes it described. Severus flicked through the first volume eagerly; he could see it was going to be highly useful. There was also a rather long letter accompanying it, as they hadn't talked much in the recent weeks, with everything being so busy. Marlene had given him an enormous box of Every-Flavour Beans, and Alice had sent him a box of assorted chocolates.

A little later he went downstairs and opened a small little stocking. The Snapes then all sat down, per the new status quo, and had a full English breakfast.

His mother was milking this for all it was worth.

After breakfast, they moved to the living room, where a few small gifts were opened. Severus got a book his mother had heard him talk about a few times over the past year and a couple of things of sweets.

Tobias had given his wife a light blue, floral, necklace. Eileen had gifted his father with a new toolkit, which Tobias seemed relatively happy with.

On boxing day, Severus was relieved to find that Eileen had indeed convinced Tobias to let Severus go to the Evanses' Boxing Day get-together.

He didn't hesitate to leave and had a huge grin on his face as the door slammed behind him.

"Happy Christmas, Sev!" said Lily, as the front door opened. " Honestly, though, you could have just come in. I think you've worn out yer guest status." She gave him a smile.

"Happy Christmas," Severus replied. "What are you…?"

"Come in," Lily said, rolling her eyes. She quickly gave Severus a peck on the cheek. "Have you had breakfast? Mum's makin' a really great breakfast."

"Just a small one," said Severus.

"Canny good," Lily said, smiling. Severus followed her inside. "Besides, our stockings will be filled and we get te have those before breakfast."

Severus wouldn't have been surprised if his jaw had dropped.

He could hardly keep up as Lily raced down the hall. Once they reached the stairs she looked at him and smiled, "Howay."

Lily laughed, a bright tinkling sound, perfect for the holiday. "Howay, let's gan see what Fatha Christmas brought us."

Her enthusiasm was infectious and he couldn't help but smile. It could be fun to watch her pull her presents from Father Christmas from a stocking. So, he crossed to the kitchen, trailing her by several steps. When he entered, he saw Violet standing at the stove dressed in a light blue dressing gown.

"Good morning," Lily rushed to her mother's side and planted a large kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, Lily, Severus," she said. "I hope yer Christmas was well?"

"Morning," said Severus. "It was fine, thanks."

"Mum, where's Sev sittin'?" Lily asked looking at a table that already seemed to overflow.

"His name is at his spot," Violet said.

Lily walked around the table, looking at the stockings hung on the back of the chairs. There seemed to be far more then there were people here. After a moment, she picked one up and handed it to him. "Here, this one's yours."

He tried not to act as thrown as he felt.

"Thanks."

"Say nothin' of it, lad," said Violet, turning around from her spot near the stove.

Hal Evans moved to pull out a chair for him to sit on.

Lily plopped down in the seat next to his. "Yee canna eat owt else or take owt out of yer stocking until Tuney comes. That's the Evans' family rule. An, naturally, Tuney's as slow as owt. Sometimes I think she does it fre spite." Lily sighed and looked wistfully at the stocking in her lap

"Hmmm."

"You'll survive," was Lily's father's reply.

It was only a few minutes later when the door swung open and Petunia walked in. She looked across the room to where Severus sat and took in his appearance in a heartbeat. To be fair, for once, she didn't look angry or put out by his presence. Indeed, he thought he saw a fleeting glimpse of compassion.

Strange.

"Good morning, Mum, Dad, Lily – Severus."

"Morning," chorused Lily, Henry, and Violet.

Severus was too shocked to say anything but quickly managed to recover his voice.

"Good morning, Petunia."

She nodded.

Petunia then pulled her stocking from the back of her chair and sat down. Violet hurried over and set a dish of fruit on the table. She sat down, looked at the three children and nodded. "Let the fun begin."

That seemed to be the cue to dig into the stockings. Lily and Petunia enthusiastically rummaged through theirs, pulling out all sorts of odds and ends, everything from toiletries to earrings to candy. After a moment, Severus began to take things out of his, piling them next to his plate. Like the girls, his stocking contained little things, toiletries and candy and even a small copy of _Ivanhoe_.

"Brilliant," Lily said with a grin.

"You divvent already have it, d'yer?" Violet asked.

"No," said Severus, shaking his head. "It's great. Thank you."

Both the elder Evanses assured him that he was quite welcome.

After the stockings were emptied they piled their plates full and ate until none of them could eat any more. Lily even went so far as to announce she wasn't even sure she could move. There were murmurs of agreement and no one moved until the phone rang and Petunia excused herself to go answer it, stating it was most likely Vernon.

Severus then gave two small gifts to the elder Evans, as well as the artbook he had bought to Lily.

Lily gave him a Mokeskin pouch and three full wizard's robes. One of the robes was dark green with black lining. and the other two were black with grey stripes. He figured Lily did this to give it a more neutral, lighter tone, than his usual black.

He quite liked the set, in all honesty. He may not have bought them on his own when shopping, but certainly had no qualms with wearing them.

When he unwrapped the two packages from Violet and Henry, he noticed that one was another history book. Apparently, Henry had seen him snooping around the book shop.

The second package contained two muggle outfits.

"How did you-?" Severus asked.

"I raised several bairns, Severus!" Violet said with a laugh. "It's a talent."

Severus snorted, evidently amused. "Thank you."

"No need to thank us," Henry said. Violet quickly agreed.

The rest of the day was quite nice. Lily had eventually dragged him out into the street, to throw snowballs, with some other youth in the neighbourhood.

They didn't head home until it was almost dark.

The day before New Years they held an early birthday party at the Evans household. Frank, Remus, Alice, Mary, and Marlene had been invited, as well as Lily's cousins.

The Evans family had also decided to do a small dinner that night for Severus as well. They gave him his birthday gift early.

All the Hogwarts students were going to wait to do gifts on their actual birthdays, but they did open gifts from Frank as well as Lily's family

It wasn't until New Years when Severus heard the tell-tale signs of a row downstairs. His parents just returned from a night out with some mates from work. His father had no doubt finally caved and drank. This was it... The other shoe had finally dropped; the peace was over, and he felt oddly relieved. This he understood, this he knew how to deal with. Years of practice had given him the ability to tune out whatever was going on with his parents and immerse himself in what he was doing. So, he ignored the shouting and moved to finish his, half done, Alchemy essay. He had almost finished it when he heard glass shattering. This was no ordinary argument. Severus got up, tore open the door and raced down the stairs. He could hear Eileen crying before he ever even entered the kitchen.

He cautiously pushed the door open a crack and peered into the room. Tobias was standing by the back door, face purple with rage. Where his mother was, Severus couldn't see. The kitchen was filled with an ominous silence and he knew whatever was going on was bad. He debated if he should enter the room since there were times when his presence only seemed to make things worse. The tension continued to build, but the yelling had stopped, so he decided to let them have it out.

He had begun slowly easing the door closed when he heard a wince and his father say coldly, "Just couldn't leave well enough alone, could yee? Sackless bint, yee deserve what yee get."

That was all Severus needed to hear; he swung open the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't touch her!" Severus yelled, seeing Tobias about to hit his wife.

Eileen was kneeling on the floor, picking up pieces of broken glass, blood running down her hands and onto the dingy tiled floor. "Mum, your hand!" he exclaimed dropping down next to her.

"Leave her, lad!" sneered Tobias.

Severus ignored his father and reached to take the glass from his mother's hands. "Here, I'll get it."

She seemed reluctant but handed the shards to him before rising, crossing to the sink and turning on the water. Severus continued to kneel on the floor and pick up the glass, all the while watching his parents covertly from behind his lowered lashes.

"S-severus... you'd better get upstairs."

"Enough!" Severus snapped, causing his mother to look up at him in surprise.

"Deaf it, you little cretin," Tobias snarled. "You've been nothin' but a thorn in me side since the day you were born."

Severus snorted in defiance, refusing to break eye contact with his father. "I can't say I can ever resist the opportunity to bring a little misery into your life. Return the favour and all."

Tobias' eyes widened a bit before shaking his head with a scoff. "A little sharp fre yer cheek, isn't it, Boy? We'll sort tha out later. Fre now, I've summat te resolve wi yer mutha." He started walking back towards Eileen.

Reflexively, Eileen started shivering. Severus shook his head.

"Severus," she whispered warningly.

"No," he said. "Go sit down, Mum. I'll deal with this."

Severus immediately began drawing his wand.

The woman's eyes widened at the gesture, shaking her head frantically, trying to stop him from acting.

"You think you're so brave wi tha little stick of yours?" Tobias said with a snort.

"Severus, please!" Eileen squeaked with all the strength of a mouse, her heart racing as she was unwilling to see her son be hurt again. "It's okay, Tobias, I'll –"

"Do you have any idea what I can do with this little stick?" Severus drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm. He was purely taunting Tobias now. Dangerously so.

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE SHIT!" Tobias bellowed, slamming his beer down onto the kitchen table before marching menacingly towards Severus, who had his back to the refrigerator. "You've always thought it was funny... haven't you?! Hoyin yer freaky, godless antics into ME HOUSE!" The man's tan face was starting to turn red as his anger exploded, towering over his son by several inches. "Apparently, you've forgotten yer place!" he snapped, throwing a hard punch toward Severus with his right hand balled into a tight fist.

A sharp crack was followed by a quick thud and a snap against the refrigerator. Severus had apparated behind Tobias an instant before the punch struck true. Almost instantly, the larger man was kneeling on the floor, his voice seething in agony as he looked at his hand. Several bones had clearly been broken upon impact with the refrigerator door, and it was quickly starting to bruise.

"Does it hurt, Tobias?" Severus whispered coldly.

"Does it hurt?! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Oh, sod off... you did it to yourself, you great fool!" Severus sneered. "I could mend it, but... I'm afraid that would be a little too... godless of me, wouldn't it?" he asked. A menacing grin appeared before he reached over the fallen body of Tobias, opening the freezer door. He took out a few ice cubes before wrapping them in a dishrag and tossing the makeshift ice pack at the man. "What was it you always used to say to me? It builds character?"

In response to his son's mocking, Tobias brought himself to his feet, a face mixed with rage and pain. His knees were shaking, obviously struggling to keep himself up despite the agony of his injury. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! You've broke me hand! I'll lose me job no doubt cos of this! GET OUT! YOU AN YER SACKLESS MUM AS WELL! GET OUT!"

Before the man could rant anymore, Severus drew his wand, and put it to Tobias' throat, silencing him immediately. The only noise that was audible in the room was the quiet droning of the program on the telly in the next room. For a few moments, it appeared that nobody was willing to speak or move a muscle; the young wizard's eyes were obviously struggling against a great amount of rage.

Finally, Severus broke the silence. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to torture you in all the ways that you deserve for everything you have done; to finally turn the tables on you. I could, you know. I'm one of the top students in my year. I even had a reputation for my skills with dark magic."

Tobias noticeably paled.

"Do you know what you've put us through?!" The steadiness in Severus' voice was beginning to crumble as his anger for Tobias began to surface. "This time... thirteen years ago... we were actually a family. I couldn't wait fre me magic te surface. I thought you would be even more proud of me... Can you believe tha? You ripped away everything I needed te stand on me own, and fre what?! Yer pride?! Yer intolerance?! You, Tobias Snape, stole more from me than ANYONE in this world ever has! Losing a job should be the least of yer worries!" In an instant, Severus' wand was pointed at Tobias' broken hand, and for a fleeting moment, the young man once again felt the urge to hurt Tobias. Taking a deep breath, he said: " _EPISKEY!"_

The unnatural contortion of Tobias' hand quickly shifted as the shattered bones mended and set themselves back into place, though the healing spell did not come without pain. Once again, Tobias' knees buckled and he was sent to the ground, breathing heavily and wincing, but his hand was good as new. He looked back up into Severus' eyes as the pain started to subside. And for the first time, Severus could see an emotion start to take shape in his father's expression that he had never seen before. An emotion that he recognised all too well.

Fear.

Once more, Severus pointed his wand at Tobias, his teeth clenched as if it were all he could do to hold back any more hostility. "The only one that will be getting out of this house is you, Tobias."

Tobias moved to speak, but Severus gave him a pointed look, just daring him to try and speak.

"Healing your hand was the last token of goodwill I could ever give you," Severus continued. "Leave. Go rent a motel room, keep your bloody job, or even leave the country; I don't care. You no longer have any right to be here. And if I ever see you again, I promise you this... Today was just a glimpse of how helpless you are against me. If you ever tempt fate an try to bother me or Mum again, I swear - everything you have ever done to us will be paid back in full. Got it?"

The older man was obviously shaken; a mixture of hostility and fright on his face. He turned a begrudging eye to Eileen, who had remained silent, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at astonishment at her son.

"Well, Eileen?! Are you just gunna let this entitled minger talk te me like this?!" Tobias growled, though with none of the scathing tones he possessed earlier. It almost seemed like the man was pleading. "Let him throw me out of me own house?!"

Tobias' words shook Eileen out of her trance, as she looked down at the kneeling form of her husband with startling clarity forming in her black eyes. "Are you... seriously asking me for some form of clemency, Tobias? Asking me to... to put a leash on my son now that you've lost yours? You heard Severus... Get the hell out. Now," she hissed, finally free to look at Tobias with all the pain and hatred she'd been forced to hide over the years.

"This isn't necessary!" Tobias said. "Please, I promise..."

"You, Father, lost the right to make empty promises long ago," Severus said. He hastily ushered his pathetic excuse for a sire up the stairs.

It had taken reasonably little time for Tobias to hastily pack a bag, and leave the house. All of this was, of course, under Severus' close scrutiny. Before long, the roar of his car's engine faded into the distance as mother and son both sat down at the kitchen table. Eileen let out a huge gasp of relief, a tearful smile gracing her features as she looked proudly at her son.


	37. What's In A Name

Severus woke up a bit earlier than usual the next day, and through on one of the robes Lily had gifted him. Eileen woke up not much later. She had a few last wards she wanted to add to the house. Severus would likely not be returning for long after graduation, and even if he did stay, she would be home alone for most of the year.

After a full English breakfast, made by Eileen, much to Severus' surprise, his mum pulled him to the side and taught him a few warding spells, and how to strengthen them. He did rather well, actually.

After a hurried lunch, He and Eileen then pulled on jackets and scarves against the chilly grey January morning. Severus also shrunk his school things and apparated the pair of then to the Ministry of Magic. They had some business that had to be taken care of given the state of everything.

Luckily, it was slow at the Ministry, and they were in an office in the Department of Magical Family Services within the hour. Eileen's papers in the magical world immediately read as divorced, and Tobias would be soon served with the Muggle Papers via a muggle liaison worker.

Eileen would be going by her maiden name once again, and the social services officer broached the subject of Severus' family name.

Eileen looked at her son. "What do you want, Severus?"

Severus didn't take long to consider it. "Prince."

His mother seemed a tad surprised but recovered quickly.

"Are you sure, Son?" his mother asked.

"Yes," he replied without any hesitation. "Tobias hasn't been any sort of father for a very long time, Mum."

Eileen nodded, and the Social Services Officer spoke: "Very well then. I will just need you to fill out some more paperwork, and then we will get things settled."

An hour later and they had filled all the necessary paperwork for the divorce, name change, and new floo connection that was being opened.

Early in the morning, a few days after New Year, Severus and Eileen made their way to Gringotts to try and convert some of their money to gold before Severus had to leave for school. Severus had hurriedly thrown on his school robes, and scribbled a letter for Lily.

His mother eyed him. "We really should get you your own owl."

"Hmmm." It would be nice. He'd rarely written home before. Tobias hated it if the house was bombarded by owls. Eileen had typically made him take exception if it was a holiday or something of importance, however.

Mostly though, if his mother did write, it was when his father was at work, or still asleep. It still didn't happen all that often, though. Severus had rarely had anything to say to her in years past. Their relationship had been going downhill over the years. Admittedly, Severus resented some of his mother's actions. Still, she was his mother. She also wasn't treated much better than he was.

No, Tobias shared the majority of the blame for everything that had passed.

Having been helped by the goblins rather quickly, Severus was throwing some into his Mokeskin pouch when a second Goblin stepped up to the desk. He quickly caught Severus' attention. "Mr Prince?"

Severus nodded and waited respectfully for the Goblin to continue. His mother had explained to him when he was younger about Gringotts and how for centuries the Goblins had taken care of the vaults and deserved great respect for doing it. He used to think about the stories his mum told him about the Goblins while Professor Binns droned on about the Goblin Wars.

"I am Griphook, and I have had charge of your grandfather's accounts for several years," the Goblin said. "There is something I need to discuss with you. Privately, if you will."

Severus inclined his head. "As you wish." He glanced questioningly at his mother, and followed Griphook into an office and sat down. "As you probably already know, your grandfather disowned your mother and generally that would include any heirs, but in this case, your grandfather left some options open when he passed several years ago."

"I see," said Severus. "I am not sure I follow?"

"Your mother was an only child, and your grandfather never had an heir when he passed," the goblin explained. "As such, he altered the family ordinance."

"How so?" Severus asked, rather curious now.

"He set aside three conditions that would allow you to inherit the Prince Estate," the goblin said. "The first one: to be independent of the Snape family. Two: Marriage. And three: To take on the Prince name. You have satisfied these through the divorce earlier this morning."

Evidently Grandfather Prince did not want the money going into Tobias' hands. That seemed to be the only requirement.

"I agree with his choice," the goblin said. "I would hate to see it go out of the family that's built it since the time of Merlin. It is agreed that the only surviving heir to the Prince family should have it, but I will need to verify your bloodline first."

Severus nodded. "Of course." He held out his hand, knowing that Griphook would need his blood to verify he was of Prince blood. The goblin made a small cut and allowed it to drip on a special piece of parchment. The blood disappeared into the parchment and suddenly the Prince Family Tree appeared on the parchment. "Very well then."

"How large or small is the Prince fortune?" Severus asked as he knew nothing about the estate.

"There are currently two vaults and a Trust vault. There is also the main house, Prince Manor, which is in the North York Moors, Yorkshire County. "There is also a modest cottage in Godric's Hallow, plus an additional one in the French countryside. All three are very well warded. Your vaults are in the high-security area. I can take you there now if you wish."

"I guess," Severus replied. After all, he didn't know what was in them. Could be cobwebs and doxies for all he knew. Griphook, rather than calling for another goblin, accompanied Severus himself.

The ride down to the vaults reminded Severus strongly of one of those Muggle roller coasters. It was a strange sensation. At last, the cart stopped and the goblin called out, "Vaults 715 through 730."

Severus got out and walked towards the vault. Griphook ran one long fingernail down the door of the vault. "Stand back, please" He called. The door opened and Severus' eyes widened. He estimated that if he walked into it he would be up to his arse in Galleons and Sickles. He shook his head. They followed the goblin to the other vaults; all contained uncountable amounts of Galleons and Sickles. One of them, in addition to the Galleons and Sickles, contained jewellery. Severus spotted a pendant and earrings that looked nice, so he slipped that in his pocket to give to Lily on her birthday.

When they reached the top again Severus said to Griphook, "They're a couple of changes I'd like to make. Would it be possible to accept my mother back into the Prince family, and deed her the Trust Vault?"

"Of course, Mr Prince. Here are your keys. Whatever you're ready you may contact me and I will personally take you down to your vaults," Griphook said nodding.

"Thank you very much," said Severus giving a slight bow. The goblin returned it.

He left and walked quickly back to the main area. He glanced at his mother, who evidently was waiting for him to explain.

He explained what had occurred. It still hadn't quite sunk in that he was one of the wealthiest men in the British Wizarding World.

For someone who grew up in notable poverty… it was impossible to wrap his head around. It felt surreal.

Eileen immediately gave Severus a hug. "Sev, I'm so happy for you! You deserve this after everything."

"Thanks, Mum!" Severus said, sheepishly. He then smiled. "Shall we go get you a new wand?"

"Lead the way, my little Prince!"

It wasn't long before Eileen was fitting with a new wand: 11", Walnut, and Unicorn Hair.

They then quickly apparated to King's Cross Station. Once they arrived, Severus quickly turned his trunk back to normal size. They had fifteen minutes before departure.

The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts.

Severus quickly found Marlene – who was arguing with Black – and stowed his luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. He then hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to his mother.

Severus had an unpleasant constricted sensation in his chest; he did not want to say goodbye to his mother. He had a bad feeling about this parting; he didn't want to leave his mother after everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. What if Tobias returned?

"Goodbye, Severus, take care," his mother said. A pause. "You've grown so strong, so fast. I've never been more proud of you then I have been these past few weeks, Severus."

Severus didn't know what to say to that. Luckily, Lily had found him and saved him from having to respond to his mother's comment.

"Come on, you're already late," Lily said. "Bye, Mrs Snape!"

Eileen just rolled her eyes but offered them a rare, small, smile.

"Learn lots!"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move. It wasn't long before the train had rounded the corner.

He and Lily went to the Prefects compartment, where they went about the usual Head Duties. They did rounds for a bit, and then made their way back to their compartment.

Before they entered, however, Severus pulled him to the side.

"What happened?" Lily asked, sitting down next to Severus. "You said something had come up?"

"I did," said Severus, unsure of how to start.

"What was it?" Lily asked.

"It's..." Severus trailed off, knowing he needed to tell Lily the truth about last night, but not exactly wanting to. He'd never been overly open, especially when it came to his home life. "...my family." He took a deep breath. "You know they always fought," he sneered.

Lily simply nodded, giving him the chance to continue.

"I'd finally had enough, I guess. He's gone now, Lily," said Severus. "I kicked him out of the house..."

"I don't know what to say," said Lily, shocked that things had gotten that far with the Snapes.

"My parents are getting a divorce," said Severus.

"Oh, Sev," Lily said in a choked voice. "That's awful. I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be," he said, a little too harshly. He softened his tone when he saw the hurt look on her face. "I mean, it's not your fault. What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I meant I was sorry for the whole situation... that you have to go through it, is all," Lily replied sincerely. "Sev, you deserve better; you both do."

He shrugged. "It's not a matter of deserving anything, Lily. I don't think life works that way."

"No," she sighed sadly, "I suppose you're right."

Severus heard the defeated tone in her words and felt bad for bringing her down. He tentatively reached for her hand with his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm not always right," he said softly as their eyes met.

"Oi, you lovebirds," said Marlene, opening the compartment door. "Are you coming in, or what?"

"McKinnon, McKinnon, McKinnon, whatever will we do with you?" Severus said with a snort.

"I could ask the same about you, Snape," Marlene smirked.

"Prince," said Severus, glancing at Lily.

"What?" Marlene and Lily asked.

"My last name's Prince."

He then closed the door and explained the situation as best as he could without getting overly personal. They played a couple of rounds of Exploding Snap, and the other's left to change into their school robes in the netty. Ron's bad mood continued for the rest of the journey. At last, the Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, everyone hurried to get onto the platform.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Lily yelled, shivering slightly from the cold when she saw a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.

"All righ', Lily?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. The then helped coral the first-years onto the boats. "See yeh at the feast."

"See you, Hagrid!" said Lily, waving. They then moved to get onto a carriage.

Another term at Hogwarts School of Witcraft and Wizardry had begun.


	38. Back To School

It was half-past six in the morning when Severus opened his eyes. He noted that Potter seemed to already be gone. As was Remus Lupin, it seemed. He felt like somebody had hexed his eyelids shut. He walked groggily to the bathroom and took a cold shower before getting dressed. It was after eight when he finally emerged from the dorm, carrying his book bag. He entered the common room and stopped short when he saw Lily was sitting on the couch, reading one of her schoolbooks. "What time did you get up?"

"I got up at five o'clock," said Lily. "Mary couldn't stop talking about her trip this summer. She went on vacation with James Potter for a week, you know."

"Hmmm."

"As it so happens," Lily deadpanned, "if you ever need Birmingham described in detail, I'm your girl."

"I'll keep that in mind," Severus retorted. "Incidentally, however, I can think of much better things to do with my morning than listen to someone describe some city."

"Oh, can you?" Lily said, a small smile playing on her lips.

Lily grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to the chair.

"Certainly," he quipped. "This for example." He leaned and kiss her. Lily returned it enthusiastically.

"Hmmm."

"You know, I don't think I quite got the message," said Lily after they pulled apart.

"Well, we'll have to remedy that, won't we?" Severus quipped. He pulled her close to him. She stood on her tiptoes, kissing him passionately. Severus returned her kiss deeply, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. He slid his hands underneath her robes and pushed it up, unfastened her bra, and caressed her breasts. Her nipples grew hard as he stroked them. Lily pulled off his winter cloak and had rearranged his robe, before wrapping her arms around him. Severus could hear the subtly clank of the watch Frank had given him, as the pill of cloth hit the floor. Severus felt her bare breasts against him. He could feel himself getting hard.

Severus slid his hand a little lower, and pushed the silky knickers she wore aside. She was wearing pantyhose, but nothing else. Lily gave an excited squeak as he pulled her to him and she felt his erection pressing against her. He felt Lily's hand touching his erection tentatively. He caressed her bottom and her thigh than his long fingers started to explore the area between her legs. He could feel how wet she was. He fell back against the wall, panting heavily. "Lily, we should stop."

Lily fell against Severus. "I know."

He kissed the top of her head. They then made sure that their robes were straightened out, and Lily redid her lipstick.

"How do I look?" Lily asked, still looking flushed.

"Infinitely respectable," Severus said, not fairing any better than Lily.

"Perfect."

"Come on, my Prince," she teased. Severus rolled his eyes at the pun. "We should get down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Lead the way, me Lady," Severus said, a smile still firmly plastered on his lips.

She gave the password and the Fat Lady swung open without a lecture. Lily wondered if she'd finally gotten it through her head that she and Sev were permanent. They walked to the Great Hall holding hands. As they passed the tapestry Lily stopped suddenly. "Sev, I want to apologize for earlier. I know you were … were …" Lily blushed, searching for the right word.

Severus saved her from her predicament. "It's okay, Lily," he said, running his hand through his hair. "It was me who decided to stop."

Lily smiled. Severus would deny it, but he was a decent bloke. "Still, many lads would have thought I was a tease regardless."

"Yeah, if they're dunderheads," he said with a snort. He put his arm around her and they continued into the Great Hall and sat down.

Marlene looked blurry eyes at Severus and Lily. "You two look disgustingly wide-eyed and bushy-tailed."

"We've both been up for a while," said Lily, a touch of red colouring her face again.

Marlene quirked her eyebrows slightly, and Alice gave Lily a look that clearly said, "We'll talk later." Marlene looked around the table. "I need some caffeine." She immediately fixed herself a hot cup of Earl Grey tea. "Perfect."

They had just finished dishing up their breakfast plates when the owl post came through. Severus had filled his plate with pancakes, bacon, and bangers. Lily had decided on eggs and bacon. A copy of the Daily Prophet landed right in front of Lily. She smoothed it out, gazed for a moment at the front page and shook her head, muttering something under her breath.

"What?" asked Severus and Alice together.

In answer, she spread the newspaper on the table in front of them.

 **HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?**

Beneath the heading was a man, Algernon Rookwood the article said, with greasy hair who was leaning against the edge of his picture, looking bored.

The article went on to explain that Rookwood was wanted for known connections to the rebel group, the Death Eaters. Specifically, for leaking Ministry of Magic intel to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. He was also the primary suspect in not one but two recent disappearances.

Of course, the Minister for Magic had already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of this individual.

" _We beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious," said the Minister for Magic. "On no account should this individual be approached."_

"Treason," mumbled Lily. "How do you sell out your own world?"

"They think they know what's best," said Severus. "They believe You-know-who when he says that he wants to give pureblood culture a renaissance of sorts. To strengthen our traditions."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What he wants is to bloody well slaughter a bunch of innocents and gain as much power as possible," said Lily. "If he wanted that, he'd become Minister for Magic, not the darkest wizard of the age."

"You can say that again," said Mary.

"There will be those who join but don't understand," said Severus. "He's the quintessential Slytherin. He knows the pureblood way of life, culture and traditions. He uses these. He finds out what someone wants, and entices them. He'd promise power, protection, honour, respect, knowledge of the Dark Arts. Many younger supporters will join blindly and have a harsh wake-up call. I know it."

"I don't know –" said Lily.

"You can't say he doesn't have a point," said Marlene. "And, in any case, Severus was the one who associated with this group. I'm reasonably sure he knows them better than any of us do."

"I'll give you that," said Lily.

"Dumbledore's also not helping," Severus continued. "For all that he speaks of inter-house unity, he has done very little in way of actually encouraging it. And in regards to his own house, he has hardly been the picture of impartiality."

Lily opened her mouth up to speak, but Severus gestured for her to let him finish.

"Every Head of House shows some favouritism on occasion, but as the school's Headmaster the expectations are slightly different," said Severus. "He represents the school as a whole, not just his former House. I'm not trying to fight with you, and it's happened frequently when we've had this conversation, but you can't argue that he hasn't had his glasses blurred since You-know-who walked out of Slytherin."

"Hmmm." She ripped open the newspaper and began to read the report inside while Severus looked around the Great Hall. He could not understand why the other students didn't seem to remotely be discussing the news on the front page. Of course, very few of them took the newspaper every day like Lily. There they all were, talking about homework and Quidditch and who knew what other rubbish when Ministry Officials were being hunted for treason outside these castle walls.

He glanced up at the staff table. It was a different story there: Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were deep in conversation, both looking extremely grave. Professor Sprout had the Prophet propped against a bottle of ketchup and was reading the front page with such concentration that she was not noticing the gentle drip of egg yolk falling into her lap from her stationary spoon. Meanwhile, at the far end of the table, Professor Higgins was tucking into a bowl of porridge. He as shaking his head as he gulped down his food and every now and then he shot a glance up the table to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking so intently.

"Oh my—" said Lily wonderingly, still staring at the newspaper.

"What now?" said Severus quickly; he was feeling jumpy.

"It's ... horrible," said Lily, looking shaken. She folded back page ten of the newspaper and laid it on the table for them to see.

 **TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER**

 _St. Mungo's Hospital promised a full inquiry last night after Ministry of Magic worker Alison_ _Ferbras_ _ **,**_ _34, was discovered dead in her bed, strangled by a pot plant. Healers called to the scene were unable to revive Mrs Ferbras who had been injured in a workplace accident some weeks prior to her death._

 _Healer Miriam Shafiq, who was in charge of Mrs Ferbras' ward at the time of the incident, has been suspended on full pay and was unavailable for comment yesterday, but a spokeswizard for the hospital said in a statement:_

" _St. Mungo's deeply regrets the death of Mrs Ferbras," said the spokeswizard, "whose health was improving steadily prior to this tragic accident."_

 _"We have strict guidelines on the decorations permitted on our wards but it appears that Healer Shafiq, busy over the Christmas period, overlooked the dangers of the plant on Mrs Ferbras bedside table," the spokeswizard continued. "As her mobility had improved, Healer Shafiq encouraged Mrs Ferbras to look after the plant herself, unaware that it was not an innocent Flitterbloom, but a cutting of Devil's Snare which, when touched by the then patient, acted as could be expected from such a plant. St. Mungo's is as yet unable to account for the presence of the plant on the ward and asks any witch or wizard with information to come forward."_

"Ferbras," said Marlene, having left her conversation with the self-proclaimed Marauders.

"Didn't she work in the…?" asked Alice. "I know it was in magical law enforcement."

"Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects," said Severus without missing a beat. "They've had a few nasty accidents over the years."

"I'll say," said Lily, "and wizards keep trying to sell them in the Alley. Half of them don't even look reputable."

"Gluttony," said Severus. "It's as simple as that. They don't care who they endanger with their fake protections. I reckon it'll only get worse."

Everyone seemed in agreement with that.

"This-this was murder," said Lily shakily, turning back to the story. "A clever murder, as well…"

"Almost certainly," said Severus. He frowned, taking a minute to consider the situation. "The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."

"What?" Mary asked.

"Nobody would expect Devil's Snare to show up at St. Mungo's disguised as a pot plant," said Lily, "and if the plant was sent anonymously, how's anyone ever going to find out who did it?"

"They won't," said Severus without any hesitation. "They're going to get away with it."

"The game has changed, hasn't it?" said Mary.

"Things are about to get a lot darker out there," Severus said rather cynically, "and the Ministry will be helpless to stop it all. There is a war brewing out there, and it's only just begun."

"You are in quite a mood today," said Lily.

"Every ounce of my cynicism is supported by historical precedent," Severus deadpanned.

"There is some good in this world," quoted Lily in way of reply, "and it's worth fighting for."

"War does not determine who is right — only who is left," Severus cited.

"How did you become such a pessimist, Severus?" said Marlene with a snort.

"I prefer the term _realist_ ," Severus quipped.

"Of course you do," Lily said, rolling her eyes. She sighed. "We should probably get to class."

The next few days passed quickly. They had spent the first class of Alchemy and Ancient Runes simply doing review. Potions, Defence, and Herbology were already moving on into another unit. Of course, Herbology was hardly stressful by any stretch.

Severus was, unsurprisingly, enjoying the challenge in Potions. Slughorn had long since decided to let Severus tinker around and do small experiments with the set potions recipes.

As far as the name change, Severus found himself correcting several students on a regular basis. He ended up in a verbal war with a younger Slytherin student the second day back - who happened to by Evan Rosier's younger brother. He had attempted to make fun of Severus over something his brother had told him.

By the end of it though, Lily had died laughing. Severus' reply had been pure genius really. He knew exactly how to use pureblood genealogy to school arrogant little fifth-years. Of all the nerve.

The teachers had quickly adjusted, however, as it turned out his mother had sent an owl to Dumbledore without him knowing. The staff had already known before Severus had returned to Hogwarts.

Severus woke the morning of his birthday to find a small pile of presents on top of his trunk at the foot of his bed. He opened his mum's gift first. It was a book titled, " _Advanced Occlumency and Legilimency."_ He read the note his mum had sent with it. Apparently, she had found it in her vault, and thought it would interest him. Well, his mother was certainly right about that.

He placed it off to the side, with a small look of reverence and opened his other presents. He got dragonskin boots from Lily, a lunascope from Frank, a tin of fudge with a warm, mocha-coloured, cable knit jumper from Violet and Hal, a book of Honeydukes from Marlene, and another book titled, " _Water Plants of the Scottish Highlands,"_ from Alice.

He got up, took a long leisurely shower, washed his hair and completed his other morning ablutions. He then dressed in his school robes and headed to the common room. After being bombarded with birthday wished he made his way downstairs to the Great Hall from breakfast.

"I'm glad you liked my gift," said Lily. "I wasn't sure."

"I've needed new shoes for how long?" Severus asked with a snort. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Lily, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Get a room," teased Marlene.

"Now, now, remember not to pick on the birthday boy," said Lily teasingly.

"Would I ever do such a thing?" Marlene said, feigning innocence.

Severus rolled his eyes, and filled his plate with eggs, bacon, bangers and poured himself a cup of tea.

The sudden screech of owls suddenly filled the hall. An owl flew over to the Gryffindor table and landed in front of Severus, carrying a familiar crème-coloured envelope. Severus took the envelope from it and gave it a strip of bacon before it flew out again. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. As he opened the letter, two other envelopes slid out of it. Both were addressed to him. He read the letter, laid it down then opened and read the other one. He found it impossible to talk for a few minutes.

"What is it, Sev?" Lily asked softly, seeing his expression.

"What did they send you?" Remus asked, recognizing the distinctive Gringotts' envelope.

Severus handed Lily the letters to read and nodded. "Over break, yes, but these are letters written by my grandparents to be given to me the year I graduate. I didn't think they even knew who I was." Indeed, he was certain they had never known what had become of their only daughter.

Severus was deliberately trying to ignore the obnoxious comment from Black, although couldn't suppress a smirk when both Remus Lupin and Potter kicked their mate in the shins.

"OUCH!"

"Then lay off," Remus chided. It was four days after the full moon, but Remus was still looking rough. Severus knew that Potter, Black, and Pettigrew were keeping him company during his transformations.

Severus and Lily spent the morning doing some recreational brewing. It was something they'd done a lot over the years. Although, early on they had been required to have Slughorn present at all times. Over the years though, if they said what they had planned, it was generally fine.

As Severus and Lily entered the Great Hall for lunch, Severus was stopped by Dumbledore. "Mr Prince, may I see you in my office after lunch?"

"Yes, sir," said Severus, confused about his presence being requested. "I'll come up to your office as soon as I finish eating."

"All right, my boy," said Dumbledore. "The password is liquorice wands."

Severus took his leave, walking over and taking a seat next to Lily.

"What did Dumbledore want, Sev?" Lily asked softly.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know, Lily. He just asked me to come to his office after lunch, but he didn't say what he wanted."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said Lily.

Severus just gave a short shrug. A custom of Lily's that had clearly been rubbing off on him.

They finished lunch. "I should go see Dumbledore now," said Severus. "I'll meet you in the common room afterwards. Or will you be in the library?"

"Marlene wanted a study partner for charms as she's having a bit of difficulty," said Lily. "That can really take place in either though."

"Alright," said Severus, waving it off. "I'll find you."

"Okay, Sev. I'll see you in a bit then," Lily replied, giving him a quick kiss.

Severus gave the Gargoyle the password and it moved aside. He knocked on the Dumbledore's office door a few minutes later. "Come in, Severus," Dumbledore called.

Severus went in and Dumbledore motioned him to one of the chairs in front of the desk. Severus sat down and looked around him. His attention caught by something behind Headmaster Dumbledore's desk. It was Dumbledore's Phoenix familiar, Fawkes, who was also snoozing on his perch.

"Severus?"

Severus pulled his attention back to Dumbledore, his face flushing a bit at being caught looking about the office, but Dumbledore chuckled and said, "A lovely creature, isn't he?" He tapped his fingers on his desk, and said, "First, I want to wish you a very happy birthday. Secondly, I'd like to congratulate you on inheriting the Prince Estate."

"It was rather a shock when I found out," Severus admitted. "I had never given any thought to it because I knew mum had been disowned and usually it includes any offspring."

"Your grandfather did realize he'd done a terrible thing, disowning Eileen," Dumbledore sighed. "I offered many times to broker a reconciliation between Caecelius and your mother, but his pride always got in the way."

Severus could understand that. Begrudgingly.

"Mum would have forgiven him eventually," Severus stated.

"I told him such, several times, but he was a rather stubborn man. Not unlike yourself," Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling. "If you would like more information about your family's past, I would, of course, answer questions you didn't wish to field to your mother. That being said, I actually have another reason for having you here today."

"I see," said Severus, "and what would that be, Headmaster?"

"I have a proposition for you," said Dumbledore. "You are aware, I know, that things outside these walls are becoming more and more perilous."

Severus nodded. "Certainly," he said. "Nobody is truly safe, and it'll be difficult, if not impossible, to remain neutral in the end. Nobody will get out of this unaffected."

"You have a perspective I've rarely seen, Severus," said Dumbledore, looking Severus over briefly. "Wise beyond your years, and extremely talented as well. Although, I dare say that that wisdom has come from many youthful mistakes."

Severus started tapping his index finger against his leg.

"Growing up in a war zone will do that to a person," Severus muttered under his breath. Dumbledore had heard him however and clearly understood to what he was referring. The headmaster nodded.

"That it would," said Dumbledore. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Survivors show us the strength of their personal spirit every time they smile. A fitting quote, isn't it?"

"I suppose, sir," said Severus. He felt uncomfortable discussing his father's tendencies with the man before him. Likely always would, no matter what he did.

"Now, as I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "I have begun gathering a group designed to oppose Voldemort." Severus flinched. "It's a secret society that will be working independently of the Ministry to curb attacks, and hopefully prevent as many deaths as possible."

Severus lost all the colour in his face. He knew where this was going.

"As you will be graduating this year, I want to offer you membership in the Order of the Phoenix. You're a very powerful and talented wizard, Severus, and you would be of great use to the Order. You would not, however, take part in any active missions until after you graduate."

"Can I think about it, sir?" Severus replied. "I would prefer not to answer until I have been able to discuss it with Lily."

"Yes, of course," said Dumbledore without missing a beat. "I will be making the same offer to Lily before the school year's end, but please do not say anything to her in the meantime."

Severus agreed and left Dumbledore's office. He went to his room, got his book bag and went to the library. He found Lily, Remus, Phillips, and Marlene studying at a table in a secluded corner of the library. He slid into the chair next to Lily and opened his Ancient Runes textbook.

"What did Dumbledore want, Sev?" Lily asked. She spoke softly so as not to attract Madam Pince's attention in case she was skulking around somewhere nearby. The librarian had a tendency to do that.

"He wished me a happy birthday and congratulated me on inheriting the Prince Estate. He told me about my grandfather …" Severus stopped talking abruptly when he spotted Madam Pince. He waited until she'd moved away again then continued. "I'll tell you more about it later."

"Alright," said Lily. "Now, where were we?"


	39. Potions Genius

The snow melted around the school as February arrived, to be replaced by cold, dreary wetness. Purplish-grey clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy.

In any case, Severus found himself down in the dungeons on a Friday night. How had he got roped into tutoring? Severus Snape of all people – tutoring. Bloody brilliant. As if he didn't have better things to do.

"Honestly, Sna - Prince, did we have to do this so late?" Joseph Belby whined as he handed him several assorted potions ingredients from the storage cabinet near the classroom.

Severus let out a small chuckle as he organized the ingredients into a crate to be carried down the hallway. "Did you not want me to help you?" he replied mockingly. "I have my own things to do, and might I remind you that you were the one to ask me to set the schedule."

"You're worse than my father," said Belby. "Are all you Potions lot gits?"

Severus let a smirk appear on his face.

"I live to please," Severus quipped, the mirth in his voice clear.

"Thanks," retorted Belby, his voice equally laced with sarcasm.

The clinking of bottles against one another stopped. He turned awkwardly on the rickety wooden ladder to look down at his tutor, who was leaning against the wall.

His onyx eyes were looking up at Belby. "Do hurry up, will you," he muttered.

"Alright." Belby quickly grabbed the small jar in front of him and descended carefully down the ladder, handing Severus the glass as she went.

They walked down the corridor in silence, past several students who were on their way to enjoy their free Friday evening. Neither particularly happy with the situation.

Severus had no desire to teach anyone anything and still couldn't fathom how he ended up in this situation. He was reasonably sure Belby thought he had picked Friday evening on purpose, which amused him slightly, however. He hadn't, but his schedule was rather full considering he had an extra class than most other students as well as his Head Boy duties.

Severus placed the crate full of supplies on one of the lab tables and began methodically removing each of the bottles, arranging them alphabetically. When he was finished, he waved his wand and the crate vanished. Belby carried one of the smaller cauldrons over to the work station and placed it carefully over the fire that had just been lit.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked coolly, having decided to stand right beside Belby.

Belby audibly groaned. " _Clearly_ something wrong, or you wouldn't be so quick to point it out!" He pulled the cauldron off the fire and slammed it onto the work table.

Severus did not retaliate, he simply raised an eyebrow and peered at Belby. Small pleasures.

"What is it, Severus?" Belby hissed. "Or are you going to just stare at me? I don't get all the little details that you do. You're going to have to explain at some point."

Belby threw a hand over his mouth, evidently angry with himself that he had slipped. Severus had changed, that didn't mean his reputation for having a sharp tongue had changed any. He just wasn't as cutting as he could be much of the time.

Now both of Severus' eyebrows were raised. "Oh, do continue." He was drumming his long, willowy fingers on the table impatiently.

"Nothing, Prince. Forget I said it," Belby said quietly.

"Are you done now?" Severus asked.

"Yes, now can you stop trying to threaten me with that look?" said Belby.

"Certainly," said Severus with a smirk playing on his face. "Let's try a wit-sharpening potion tonight, shall we? I have no doubt it'll be beneficial."

"Oh, sod of you, you right git!" said Belby.

Severus laughed quietly, before looking at Belby. "I was wondering when you would grow some backbone! I never thought I would see the day."

"Oi!" said Belby. He evidently recognized the comment as a subtle jab at his intelligence.

He would be partially right, but the other wizard had proven himself rather intelligent. Severus had no doubt he had made it into Ravenclaw on his own merit. Severus had other reasons though.

"Seriously, Belby, half of our Potions section were wondering how long you'd last," Severus said with a snicker. The other boy had rarely shown much of a backbone, and in Severus' opinion, needed to develop one. And preferably sometime in the near future.

"You little –"

"I have to say, tonight was rather entertaining," drawled Severus. "Now, shall we get back to the project at hand?"

"Oh, fine," said Belby.

"Perfect," said Severus. "And Joseph –"

"Yes?" the other boy asked tentatively.

"You do realize that you don't have to follow your father's path, yes?" said Severus. "I have the distinct impression that you have no desire to become a Potions Master."

Belby seemed a bit taken back.

"Care to explain that to my family?" he said.

"No," said Severus. "You have to do that yourself. Soon."

Belby nodded, before proceeding to flip through his potions book until he found the ingredients list that he was looking for.

 **Draught of Living Death**

 _The Draught of Living Death brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This draught is very dangerous if not used with caution ... This is an extremely dangerous potion. Execute with maximum caution._

 _The following recipe can be followed to brew this potion:_

 _ **1\. Add Infusion of Wormwood.**_

 _ **2\. Add one hundred and fifty of powdered root of asphodel.**_

 _ **3\. Stir twice clockwise.**_

 _ **4\. Add the sloth brain.**_

 _ **5\. Cut 12 Sopophorous beans and carefully pour the juice into the cauldron. Your potion should now be turning a light shade of lilac.**_

 _ **6\. Stir the potion counterclockwise until the potion turns as clear as water; every stir should take approximately two and a half seconds.**_

 _ **7\. Stir seven times anti-clockwise.**_

 _ **8\. Leave the potion to settle for two and a half minutes. The preparation is now complete.**_

Belby glanced at the page and seemed to notice the notes scribbled in the margins.

 _ **\- Crush with flat side of silver dagger. Releases juice better than cutting.**_

 _ **\- The juice from 13 Sopophorous beans should be used, rather than 12.**_

 _ **\- Stir anticlockwise seven times and clockwise once instead.**_

"Of course you altered it," Belby said with an eye roll.

Severus just smirked.

"Easily."

"Potions genius," Belby retorted. Giving the boy a small smile, he helped finish setting up the work station for him.

"Any questions before we start this potion?" Severus asked.

"For starters, which version am I learning?" Belby reckoned he already had an idea.

"Both," Severus said without hesitation, "however, we will start with mine. The textbook is out of date. You'll notice a major difference in the way the ingredients react to each other."

"Hmmm."

"You better start crushing those Sopophorous beans," said Severus, "you've still got the sloth brain to contend with."

Shrugging off his outermost robes, Belby rolled up his sleeves and set to crushing the beans. All the while Severus was inches behind him, watching his every move. It was going to be a very long Friday night.

The next morning Severus woke up to a rather large group of third and fourth years talking excitedly in the corridor about something or other.

Groggily, and not at all happy about being woken up, he threw on his dark green day robe and made his way out of the dorm to see what all the commotion was about.

He was five seconds from yelling at some poor third-year when Lily appeared.

"Well, aren't you in a mood?" she said.

"Thrilled," Severus said with a snort.

"Come on," she said. "Before you strangle the lot."

"You ruin all my fun," Severus said with a snort.

"I know," quipped Lily. "It's rather horrible of me. Withholding such amusement."

Severus gave her a small smile, trying to stifle a laugh.

"There we go," said Lily, now chuckling.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"What's all the uproar about?" said Severus.

"Everyone's excited about the coming Hogsmeade weekend," said Lily.

"They haven't cancelled it?" Severus said, shocked.

"No," said Lily, "but, and I've already been to see Dumbledore… they will have undercover Aurors in key locations in the village, and more Professors will be in attendance as well."

"I see," said Severus. "Anything else?"

"They are also doing the weekend a bit earlier," explained Lily, "because most expect it to fall right near Valentines Day. I think they have a few other things planned, but they didn't feel the need to share."

"Makes some sense," said Severus, "although I hope nobody gets hurt because of the Headmaster's stubbornness and pride."

"I doubt anyone will," said Lily. "They've already made their big show of Hogsmeade. And they haven't attacked anywhere twice, have they?"

"Not yet," said Severus.

"Just try and relax, won't you?" said Lily. "Frank'll be there."

"Really?" said Severus.

"Frank apparently told Moody that he'd be a great cover as he'd just be a friend visiting, even if someone recognized him from the Auror Department," said Lily. "I have to agree somewhat."

"Well, he does have that going for him," said Severus, giving her a small smile.

"Let's head down to breakfast, hmm?" said Lily, giving Severus a quick kiss.

"You know the way," Severus said in reply.


End file.
